Words Unspoken
by kia.511
Summary: Blackmail has forced Sasuke to break up with Sakura. He leaves her with another woman. an accident has caused Sakura amnesia. After a long time Sasuke comes back still in love with Sakura. When they meet in a store, she doens't know him anymore.
1. Project Partner

**Chapter 1: Project Partner**

Sakura woke up on an ordinary Monday morning.

She sighed since she just remembered something.

_New school again today…_ she yawned while thinking.

She was 15 and seemed like she was tired of transferring schools. But this time. She was staying at her new school for sure.

She took a bath, brushed her teeth, got dressed and ate her breakfast. She bid her mom and dad goodbye and walked to school since it was near.

Sakura was wearing dark blue baggy boy's-like pants, a pink bandanna on her head, blue sneakers and a light red spaghetti strap top on.

She entered the gates of her new school.

_Well, I'm used to moving schools but I'm definitely not used to getting adjusted again. _She thought.

She walked down the halls and looked at the paper she was holding.

_Class B-2…_ she looked for it and found it on the second floor past the football field.

Her classes start… she once again looked at the paper.

_7:30-4:00, lunch is 11:30-1:00. Recess during morning is 9:00-9:40. Seems easy enough to memorize._

She walked down the halls and explored her new school.

There was no way to deny that Sakura was gorgeous, so every time she walked down or passed guys, heads would turn and eyes would follow her until she was out of sight. She ignored them though.

"Excuse me! Excuse me please!" a blonde headed girl ran her way pass the corridors rather hurriedly and had a smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a purple dress shirt, mini shorts and white slippers with diamonds on.

Sakura didn't notice her come by so accidentally, the blonde-haired girl bumped into her.

"Damn" the blonde-haired girl said rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said. "My head was too fuzzy to notice you come by" she added.

"Nah, its okay" she smiled. "What's your name anyway?" she added.

"Haruno Sakura… you?" she said as she smiled brightly.

"Yamanaka Ino" she said returning the smile.

"Nice to meet you" Sakura said as she shook Ino's hand.

"You too" Ino said as their hand shake ended.

"Got ya!" a certain black-haired guy said as he held Ino's arm.

The guy was wearing a green shirt with an imprint of the words "life kills" in black and red, dark blue baggy shorts and green sneakers on.

"Finally" the guy said panting. "Give me my bag back" he said to Ino.

It was only now that Sakura realized Ino had two bags. One was a purple sling bag with cute icons pinned to it and the other black back pack one with the number 7 bar pin pinned on the front face and some boyish pins on the sling.

Ino laughed. "Great you caught me" Ino smirked as she handed the guy his bag.

"Oh yeah, Sakura. This is Nara Shikamaru. He's been my best friend since we were in 1st grade." Ino said as she gestured to the guy who just got his bag.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura said smiling yet again.

"Nice to meet you too" Shikamaru said giving her a handshake with a warm smile.

"Are you new here?" Ino asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura said as she scratched her head smiling.

"What class are you in?" Shikamaru asked.

"B-2" Sakura replied her smile still glued on her face.

"Cool! We three are all in the same class!" Ino said jumping up and down.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said teasingly.

Ino pinched his ear as Sakura laughed.

**Rrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg!!!!**

"That's the bell, we better get to class" Shikamaru said.

They walked back, pass the football field and up the second floor.

It was incredible that there was such a huge school like this one.

When they entered the class, surprisingly the seating were 3-seating desks.

Obviously Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru sat down together.

"It seems like were the first one in the class" Ino said looking at her watch.

Slowly the room started to fill up after a while.

The second one there was there a shy girl with raven hair, white-lavender eyes, wearing a blue off shoulders top, army Capri pants and pink sandals.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata. Her family is very famous here since their very rich"

The third one that entered was a brown, set loose long haired guy, white-lavender eyes, wearing a black shirt, baggy pants and red chucks.

"That's Hyuuga Neji, the cousin of Hinata. Their status is the same. Rich and famous." Ino informed once again.

The fourth one that entered was a brown-haired hair girl with her hair in a ponytail that was curled; she was wearing a pink off shoulders long sleeve top with a picture of a cute animated frog on the shirt, a black above-the-knees skirt and blue sandals that had diamonds designed to it.

"That's Tenten" Ino said.

The next one that entered was a blonde-haired guy eating a bowl of ramen. He was wearing an orange short with an imprint of a bowl of steaming ramen, black shorts on and blue sneakers.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto. He's just a big mouth that's annoying but seldom fun to be with.

Last that entered was raven-haired guy wearing a black polo, baggy pants and black sneakers.

Sakura watched him as he sat down.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke; he's the heartthrob of the school, along with Neji. He's very hard to get along with though. His family is also famous and very rich." Ino explained dreamily.

"I bet he has a lot of girls then" Sakura said.

"He doesn't really have time for girls that much. He simply just ignores them. I don't know, but so far… he has never liked a girl to be precise."

"Oh…" Sakura said.

Just then a gray-haired man entered the classroom.

"Seems like you're the only ones in my class…hmmm… you're a small number. Anyways, I'll be your teacher for this school year. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Now I heard that we have a new student this year, it's… Hamako Satchure… oh I'm sorry, it's Haruno Sakura." Kakashi said. "Could you come here please?"

Sakura stood up and went down. She passed Sasuke who didn't even look at her when Kakashi introduced her. As soon as she passed him, something struck him. She smelled so good… like cherries to be exact. He then turned his gaze from the desk to her. She was beautiful. It even amazed him that he could notice a girl right now.

"Now I need someone to take her around the school, uhhhh…" Kakashi looked at his list of students. "Ms. Yamanaka Ino, would you take care of that for me please?" Kakashi asked.

Ino smiled cheerfully and nodded.

Sakura was gestured back to her seat. She once again passed Sasuke.

Every time she passed him it was like scent of heaven passing by. Sasuke even turned his head to look at her as she sat down then returned his gaze to Kakashi.

"It's the start of the school year and I already have a project. Don't whine cause' it's simple. I'm giving you each information papers. Your gonna' be doing this project by partners so that you could get to know each other. I'll be the one to do the pairing."

"Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru"

Ino tuck out her tongue on Shikamaru as he whispered under his breathe "troublesome"

"Tenten and Hyuuga Neji"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other. Tenten smiled. For some reason, Neji's cheeks turned bright pink and he looked away. Tenten chuckled then returned her gaze back to Kakashi.

"Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto looked at Hinata who was also looking at him. Naruto smiled brightly and waved at her. Hinata was surprised but smiled as she lowered her head to hide her blush and started to twiddle with her fingers.

_So this means… I'm getting paired with_ Sakura thought.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke"

Sakura looked surprised and was speechless. Sasuke was surprised too but didn't show it. They didn't look at each other though.

"Now girls, come here and get the papers here. After you do, go to your partners and fill it up. Pass it to me after lunch okay?"

The girls got the papers and headed for their partners.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Hi Hinata-chan! How was you summer?" Naruto asked smiling at her.

Hinata tunred brighter into red and started to twiddle her fingers yet again.

"Okay" She replied shyly.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Tenten sat close to Neji and put up her best smile.

Neji once again turned bright pink and shook his head.

Tenten smiled and turned bright pink too.

"How was your summer Neji?" Tenten asked.

"It was okay" he replied with a smile.

"Well, partners again huh?" she chuckled.

"Yeah." He said as he chuckled too.

"This won't make much of a mess though" Tenten giggled.

Perhaps this was the reason why Neji admired Tenten. She was confident. And she always had a smile on her face. Plus, she was just like a child.

They were also project partners last year and they needed to paint a room in the house newly built.

Everything was turning out good except when Tenten fell off the ladder with a bucket of washable paint. Neji caught her but was unlucky enough to be covered in apple green paint. Tenten laughed. Neji put her down, put his hand in blue paint and wiped it on Tenten's face. That was when they started attacking each other in paint. That was a mess.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Shikamaru, I don't want you slacking off in this project okay? I want you to help me too." Ino lectured but when she turned to look at Shikamaru, he was already napping by the window.

She pinched his ear.

"Ouch!" he said.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru murmured.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Hey…" Sakura greeted Sasuke with the best smile she could put up.

_He really does look good, especially up close. No wonder he's the heartthrob of this school._ Sakura thought.

"Hey…" Sasuke replied.

"I'm Haruno Sakura by the way" she said cheerfully to him.

Heaven scent was filling him again.

"I'm…-"he was cut off when Sakura put a finger to his lips.

"I know, your Uchiha Sasuke" she said as she put down her finger and tilted her head as she smiled more brightly.

Sasuke smiled a little. _She's cute…_ he thought to himself.

Sasuke felt that he was about to blush. He needed to stop it fast.

**tbc...**

* * *

hey guys! here's my new story. i hoe youre gonna like it like my other two. well anyways. keep reading cause this is gonna be a long story:D 

REVIEW PLS!! ♥


	2. New Group

**Chapter 2: New Group**

"You're turning a bit red" Sakura said chuckling.

"Hn" Sasuke shook his head.

"Anyways, we should get started" Sakura said as she looked at the paper.

Sasuke nodded.

"Here this is yours, Kakashi said that you should answer those asking me and I'm answering mine with your answers." Sakura said brightly to him. "Okay, I'll go first…your whole name is well know, next question! What food do you like best?" Sakura asked brightly once more.

"Hmmm, tomatoes or spaghetti."

"Cool, okay next question…"

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

"What kind of animals do you like?" Tenten asked keeping her smile.

"Well…let's say dogs maybe…" Neji replied looking outside the window so that he wouldn't blush by the sight of Tenten. His voice was barely audible.

Tenten touched his face and moved it so that he was facing her.

He turned a much deeper shade of pink.

"I can't hear you if you don't face me and make your voice louder" Tenten said giggling.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

"Your favorite color?" Ino said to herself. "That's easy, your favorite color is green" She said once more turning to look at Shikamaru.

"How do you memorize all of those?" Shikamaru asked a little amazed.

"You're my best friend so how could I forget?" she said smiling.

"Now what's my favorite color?" Ino asked him smiling brightly.

"Well… uhhhh," Shikamaru had a hard obvious time thinking.

"Well…?" Ino asked.

"Ummm… pink?" Shikamaru asked shrugging.

Ino flared up and hit him in the head.

Shikamaru cried fake anime tears.

"My favorite color, you dumbass, is purple!" Ino said with her pride up.

"I'm sorry" Shikamaru sa apologized.

"You've been my best friend since what? First grade! And you haven't even memorized what I like and don't like yet?" Ino said shaking with anger.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

"Who's your inspiration Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked keeping his wide smile.

Hinata turned bright red and twiddled her fingers once more.

"Well… uhhhh… actually…" she said.

"I know! You parents!" Naruto said.

Hinata couldn't possible admit that Naruto was her inspiration so she too, agreed.

"Y-yeah. My parents" Hinata said smiling.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he wrote down on the paper.

"Phew" Hinata thought that was close one.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**Rrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg!!!!**

After a few minutes the bell rang once more.

"Okay class! Recess! You can continue that one during this break time." Kakashi said filing papers.

Everyone headed out.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out. "We need to finish this one early! C'mon! Let's go." She said brightly as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran for a table by the field under cool shade.

Sasuke was surprised and blushed a little.

_Sakura… she's so confident. She doesn't even bother to squeal if I'm around or act like the girls who like me. She's so different. _Sasuke thought.

They arrived at the table and it was big enough not only for the both of them but for 8 people at least.

Just then Ino, who was tugging Shikamaru by the ear, sat down with them.

Shikamaru was crying fake anime tears and mouthed to Sakura "Save Me!"

Sakura giggled.

"Can we sit with you guys here?" Ino asked. "Everywhere else is so crowded we can't concentrate on finishing this project."

"Sure" Sakura replied brightly.

A little later Neji was pulled by Tenten by the hand.

Neji was obviously pink in the face.

Sasuke smirked. He knew very well that Neji liked Tenten so he was used to Neji blushing whenever he was with Tenten.

"Can we join? Everywhere is so damn crowded so we can't conc-"she was cut off by Ino.

"On the project?" Ino chuckled.

"Yah" Tenten said brightly.

"Sure" Sakura said to them.

A little later again, Naruto came to them with Hinata on his back.

Neji threw him a dark glance. Tenten saw this and lowered her head. He was always so protective over Hinata.

"Don't worry Neji!" everyone in the school new that he was very overprotective of his cousin. "She just fell down the stairs and I couldn't let her walk this far." Naruto said smiling as she let the pink Hinata sit with them.

"Can we join in?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

They worked on their project and finished early.

"So… this is nostalgic" Ino said.

"Yeah…" Tenten said lowering her head with a sad smile.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"All of us were once a group before. It was a lot of fun" Hinata said smiling sadly too.

"What happened?" Sakura asked yet again.

"When we entered high school we went to separate groups" Neji said with his eyes closed.

"We got used to those groups and so our group broke up." Sasuke said looking at the field.

"Why don't you just bring that group back?" Sakura said smiling brightly.

Everyone's face lightened up.

"Hey, yeah!" Ino said.

"Why didn't we just go back together like this before?" Naruto said smiling.

"Guess we didn't have the time" Shikamaru said lazily.

"So now were back again?" Tenten asked smiling hopefully.

"Yeah!" they all said.

Sakura was happy to see them back together but then lowered her head.

Ino put her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Sakura… you're a part of us too since you got us all back together!" Ino said smiling brightly.

She looked at all of them who were smiling back at her.

"Okay!" Sakura said.

"We need to celebrate!" Tenten said happily.

"Sure!" Naruto said.

"What about we go to the mall this Saturday and watch a movie?" Hinata suggested.

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily.

Hinata once more turned bright red.

"Yeah!" they all agreed to it.

"So don't forget okay guys?" Ino said smiling.

"Where are we going to meet up?" Tenten asked brightly.

"Hmmm… let's just meet up here at the gates of the school and, Neji… you have that limo right?" Ino said with an evil smile.

Neji shivered. "Not me for the transportation again"

"Yes! You again" Ino said triumphantly.

Neji lowered his head. Tenten pat him on the back and he smiled at Tenten as a sign of thanks.

Even before, Neji was always their transportation when they went out.

**Rrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg!!!**

The bell rang once more.

"Okay then, so it's settled" Sakura said brightly.

"They left and walked for the class room."

Sakura as left behind cause' her bag accidentally opened when she stood up and her books fell.

"You should consider holding your page right side up" a voice behind her said.

She turned back to find Sasuke standing there smiling.

She looked at her bag and saw that she held it upside down.

"Ehehe…" Sakura said scratching her head.

_She's really cute…_ Sasuke thought keeping his smile.

Sasuke helped Sakura pick her books up.

And by coincidence, they both picked up the last book and on the process, Sasuke's hand was suddenly on top of Sakura's.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Sasuke then smiled. "You're cheeks are pink, thought you should know."

Sakura then shook her head and picked up the last book.

"Thanks…" she said with her head lowered.

"No problem" Sasuke replied.

They walked together back to the classroom with Sakura's cheeks still pink.

Girls everywhere and the guys too, looked at them with pure jealousy.

Sasuke and Sakura noticed this and just laughed.

"It seems like you the heartthrob of this school too" Sasuke said smiling.

"Yeah, it seems like it. I don't like the feeling though." Sakura said chuckling.

They entered the classroom to find that the seating was change.

Now there were two seating-desks.

"Good, now that everyone's here. I'm making your seating arrangement."

Everyone looked at Kakashi who was standing behind the door.

"You'll be seating with the partners you have for the whole school year" Kakashi said brightly.

**tbc...**

* * *

hey guys! hope you like this story so far! hope you'll continue reading! next chapter is still under construction and will be posted soon! keep reading!! oh yeah. i also think that your gonna like my 2 other stories. Change of Sasuke's Mind and Hopeful. read them if you have the time okay? lol

REVIEWS pls! ♥


	3. Getting Closer

**Chapter 3: Getting Closer**

The following day, everybody met up at the gate and went to their table all together. Since it was still so early, they stayed in the same cool spot as yesterday to talk about stuff.

Everyone looked at Sakura and Sasuke since they walked together once more and again, the boys and girls bubbled with anger.

Sakura was wearing a black shirt, white mini shorts, pink sandals and her hair was up in a ponytail.

Sasuke was wearing an orange long sleeve top, baggy shorts and blue sneakers.

Ino was wearing a blue spaghetti strap top, white mini skirt, pink sandals and her hair was curled.

Hinata was wearing a blue tube dress that finished just below her knees, pink sandals and her hair was clipped on the sides.

Naruto was wearing a blue shirt, baggy army pants and blue sneakers.

Shikamaru was wearing apple green long sleeve top, baggy black shorts with some streaks of orange and red sneakers.

Tenten was wearing an apple green spaghetti strapped dress that finished just above her knees, brown sandals and her hair was clipped into a half ponytail.

Neji loved it when Tenten just let her hair down.

Neji was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, baggy black shorts that finished on his knees and white sneakers.

"Did you think Kakashi partnered us up on purpose" Ino said looking a bit angry at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru saw it and looked the other way.

"What are you saying Ino?" Sakura asked.

"I think I'm gonna complain to Kakashi about the seating arrangements this afternoon." Ino said crossing her arms.

"B-but why? You don't have a problem with Shikamaru-kun? I mean… you were best friends since first grade after all." Hinata said twiddling her fingers.

"That's just it. We've also been seatmates and classmates for very long. I'm bored of him." Ino said sighing.

Shikamaru looked at her with anger and stuck his tongue out at her.

Ino did the same.

"Do you really have to?" Tenten said, blushing.

"Is there something wrong Tenten? It won't be a problem if I sat with Neji do you?" Ino said smiling evilly.

Tenten suddenly looked up. She looked up at Neji who looked back at her. After a while they both looked at the ground.

It seemed like Tenten was having hard time thinking.

"What if I sit with Sasuke, or with Naruto?" She said closing her eyes keeping her evil grin.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped.

Everyone seemed to have a hard time thinking now.

"I'm just joking everyone!" Ino said chuckling.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"I would never get tired of this clump here" She said scratching Shikamaru's head who was just saying "Troublesome".

"It seems like you don't want to get separated from who your seatmates are now do you?" Ino said evilly. She was obviously asking this to know something.

Everyone looked at their seatmates and blushed a little bit.

**Rrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg!!!**

_Saved by the bell!_ Everyone thought.

"Let's go then!" Ino said pulling Shikamaru by the sleeve.

Tenten stood up and offered her hand to Neji. As soon as he took it, he was dragged cause' Tenten started to run to pass Ino.

"C'mon Hinata! Were not gonna lose to them!" Naruto said giving the blushing Hinata yet another piggy back ride.

Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura too, offered her hand with a bright smile. "You don't wanna lose do you?" she asked keeping her smile.

Sasuke chuckled and stood up catching up with them still holding Sakura's hand.

Sasuke and Sakura was having a hard time entering the door first since they arrived at the same time with Neji and Tenten who were squeezing their way in more.

Shikamaru and Ino along with Naruto and Hinata arrived second to Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Now back to your seats, no more time for lovey stuff." Kakashi said entering the classroom and passed them by the door reading an orange book called the Icha Icha Paradise.

They didn't know what Kakashi was talking about until…

Neji realized that his arm was already around Tenten's waist to avoid her getting hurt when they were trying to get into the classroom first. Tenten looked at his hand then at him. Neji retreated his hand right away. They blushed and giggled then walked to their seat.

Sasuke realized that he too was also holding Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at their hands and then back up at him. She smiled brightly and pulled Sasuke to their seat.

Ino's hand was on Shikamaru's shoulders when she was trying to push her first a while ago. She then snubbed and pulled Shikamaru once again by the sleeve to their seat.

Hinata was obviously still on Naruto's back. Hinata blushed as he was still being carried by Naruto to their seat. They passed Neji who was stopping his urge of telling Naruto off.

"Now, I'm giving you yet another assignment. Do it at your houses cause' if I see you doing it here at school, something bad might happen to your grade. Now, your assignment is to paint this hand sized statue that I have here on my table. Whoever could paint this the nicest, by my judge, will have an A+ and these two tickets to a scary movie at the mall that will be showing this Saturday. Once again, you will be working with your seatmates. Now boys, this time you get the statues, whatever of your choice."

They boys stood up and neared the table.

Sasuke chose a girl that was posing with a peace sign. The girl seemed familiar.

He looked at the book Kakashi was reading and saw the same girl on the cover.

_He's probably thinking of making a fortune out of this… _Sasuke thought as he got the girl and chuckled.

Everyone bid goodbye to each other at dismissal time. Neji and Tenten headed for Neji's house to finish their assignment.

Shikamaru and Ino at Ino's house.

Hinata and Naruto at Naruto's apartment and Sasuke and Sakura at Sasuke's house.

When Tenten and Neji arrived at Neji's house, she was in great surprise.

His house was so huge.

The maid took Neji's book and so as Tenten's.

They headed for Neji's room on the 4rth floor and the sixth door to their left.

His room was amazingly big!

_It's as big as my parent's room and my room combined together! Oh wait, including our living room too!_ Tenten thought trying not to open her mouth in amazement.

"I'm just gonna' change my clothes, you can wait by the bed." Neji said with a smile as he headed for the bathroom.

Tenten sat down on his bed which seemed like sitting down on a clump of feathers.

Tenten smiled at the sight of his room.

The door to the bathroom was half open and she couldn't help herself from looking inside.

She say Neji take of his shirt.

_Oh my God…_ his body was so gorgeous! He had a 6 pack and his body had just the right amount of muscle.

She couldn't help blush 6 shades of red.

When Neji got out he noticed her look.

He then knew. "D-did you see me change?" He asked.

Tenten lowered her head and after a while shook her head.

"Le-let's just start" she said with her head still lowered.

She smiled. She had a feeling. A very strange fuzzy feeling. Butterflies were in her stomach.

She took the statue and some paint and sat down on Neji's work table by the terrace facing a very beautiful view.

She looked at Neji and simply smiled.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Hinata took off her sandals and stepped on the wood platform.

She explored Naruto's room with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry if it's messy" Naruto apologized with his hands full of chip wrappers and one in his mouth.

Hinata giggled and started to help him too.

She took the garbage that was on the floor.

"It's okay Hinata! You can just wait and sit by my bed." He said with the wrapper still in his mouth.

Hinata walked over to him with a smile.

Naruto turned pink in the face.

Hinata took the wrapper from his mouth. "It's okay. I wanna help" she said as she turned around and got back to work.

Naruto turned a deeper shade of pink.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Do you really need all this junk Ino?" Shikamaru asked picking up an old stuffed toy on the floor.

"Hell yeah!" Ino shouted from the bathroom since she changed. "I got that from my parents when I was still very little."

Shikamaru shook his head and looked at Ino's table mirror.

He was surprised to see Ino in her bra while trying to her top off.

He then looked at the bathroom door and noticed that it was a bit open with Ino just in front of the mirror.

Shikamaru turned red.

Ino got out with a white shirt on and some mini shorts.

"Why?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Did you?" Ino said with her hand over her mouth.

"It was an accident!" Shikamaru said with his head still lowered as he reasoned out.

"Shikamaru you perv!" Ino said throwing a pillow at him.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Once again a maid neared Sasuke and Sakura and got heir books.

_Wow_… Sakura had never been in a house this big.

They walked towards Sasuke's room which was on the 5th floor and the 3rd room on the right.

Sakura entered his room to find that it was a combination of her parent's room, her room, his brother's room and their living room which was a combination of her room and her brother's room.

To make things simple. It was huge!

Sasuke didn't bother to change. So they continued with the assignment.

Sasuke got where the paint was in his room and started to paint the head. Sakura was going to paint the body and legs. Sasuke was painting the arms too.

Sasuke finished with the head and legs just as Sakura was still reading a magazine for teens about social life.

Sasuke couldn't help it. he enjoyed painting so he tried to paint Sakura's part.

Sakura noticed that he had painted the hands and tried to get the statue.

"Sasuke! That's my part! Give it now…" She said with a smile as she tried to get the statue.

Sasuke ran about in the room.

"But I'm enjoying myself" Sasuke stated.

"But I want to enjoy too!" Sasuke said with a smile mixed with a pout.

Sasuke ran to the terrace and held the statue up high.

Sakura tried to reach it.

"Too short." Sasuke stated with a triumphant smile.

Sakura tiptoed but after a short while she lost her balance and had her lips on Sasuke's.

She retreated and turned 9 shades of red.

"Sasuke, give it to me!" she said not giving up after a while her blush faded.

Sasuke wasn't giving up when Sakura tiptoed once again and tried to get the statue but now kept her balance.

Sasuke tiptoed cause' Sakura was nearing the statue.

Sakura accidentally moved a little hard on Sasuke's chest so they both fell to the ground with Sakura on top.

They both just stared at each other for a while.

Slowly Sakura got the statue, stood up and chuckled triumphantly.

Sasuke stood up and smiled.

There was yet another strange warm feeling that aroused in him.

He shook this off and sat with Sakura by the bed that had her tongue stuck out having a hard time painting the fingers.

**tbc...**

* * *

hey guys! here's the third chappie! next ones still on the way so continue reading :D okay? lol . 

REVIEWS pls :P


	4. In The Movies

**Chapter 4: In The Movies**

Everybody entered the classroom walking with their seatmates and sat down.

"Okay… take out your assignments" Kakashi said putting the book out of his face.

He looked at everybody's work.

For a while after his judging, everything was quiet.

"Unbelievable! I love all of your work!" he ran to the work of Ino and Shikamaru.

"Oh my God! The fine shinny effect of Hashutsi! I love it!" he said admiring it like it was something worth his life.

He skipped to the work of Neji and Tenten.

"And this! This one! Its glitter end finish is simply amazing! Oh my Lord! It fits Kasatsu perfectly!" Kakashi said dreamily as he moved his hands felt the glitter.

He then glided to the work of Naruto and Hinata.

"Ohhh! This one's blue, red and apple green's combination is superb! It truly captures Sashite!" He said as he clapped his hands.

He walked happily towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"And lastly! I love the fine polish you gave Ayashi!" Kakashi said observing the statue very closely.

He walked to the platform in front and noticed that everyone looked at him like he was someone crazy.

He coughed a little and put himself together.

"Well… from what I've seen. You all get A+ and each partner gets 2 free tickets to that new scary movie their showing at the mall this Saturday!" He said as he took all of the statues and walked outside.

"What about us?" Ino said.

"Early dismissal for you and the tickets are on my desk" Kakashi said happily.

"But classes just started…" Ino protested rather softly.

Kakashi looked at them scarily. "Do you want another assignment?" he said seriously.

Everyone ran towards Ino and put their hands on her mouth and they all shook their heads and shouted "no!"

"Okay then… have fun!" Kakashi said merrily as he walked outside the classroom.

They all walked outside by partners with their tickets.

They passed classrooms.

Boys and girls stared at Sakura and Sasuke still with jealousy.

They went to their usual spot.

"Don't you think we've had much assignments since we started 4rth year Ino?" Shikamaru said shaking his head.

Ino looked the other way and crossed her arms. "Hn!"

"Yeah! The past two days had been so damn busy" Naruto added.

"Anyways, now that we've got the free tickets, why don't we just watch this movie this Saturday?" Tenten suggested happily.

"Alright!" they all agreed.

"Man I'm thirsty" Sakura said looking at the sun.

Sasuke then stood up and offered Sakura his hand.

Everyone looked at them.

Sakura had a puzzled look on her face.

"Just take it" Sasuke said looking at another direction.

Sakura smiled and took Sasuke's hand.

They walked together towards the school's cafeteria.

Everyone had different expressions on their faces.

"So, all of you noticed too?" Naruto asked them with a smile on his face.

"Yeah" Shikamaru replied.

"Sasuke had never been close to a girl before. Let alone a new student. Perhaps, he finds Sakura's her type." Neji said with his eyes closed.

"What does she have that other girls don't anyway? Shikamaru asked with a small smile.

"Well for one thing. She doesn't squeal at the sight of Sasuke. And she doesn't stalk him, or put something funny in his food and water, or try to act like-"Ino was cut off by Tenten.

"Alright, alright. We get the point. Tenten chuckled.

Ino smiled.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Here you are" the girl by the counter gave Sasuke two vanilla smoothies.

She walked over to Sakura who was sitting by a high ledge and was moving her feet about. Kicking them back and forth like a child. She was staring at the sky and had a smile plastered on her face.

She was wearing a short jumper and an off shoulders apple green long sleeve top and pink with streaks of black chucks.

Sasuke felt happy at the sight of her. He smiled and continued walking.

He handed her the smoothie. "You said you were thirsty" was his answer to her puzzled look.

Sakura then smiled and took the smoothie.

Sasuke sat beside her.

"What are you thinking? Sasuke asked after taking a short sip from his smoothie.

"Nothing much" Sakura replied after she took a sip from her smoothie.

"Like what nothing much?" Sasuke asked smiling as he too looked at the sky with Sakura.

"Like I've never had a guy best friend like you before." She said looking at him smiling.

Sasuke was surprised. He thought about it and he realized that he never had a best friend before, let alone a girl best friend.

He smiled back.

"You know what?" he said looking back up at the sky.

"What?" Sakura asked with a smile with the straw in her mouth.

"Me too" Sasuke said without taking his eyes off the sky.

Sakura looked at him surprised for a while then smiled and returned her gaze back to the sky.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Sakura and Sasuke are so close. Though not by words but by actions" Hinata said with a smile as she looked at the direction where Sakura and Sasuke was.

"They're like best friends to make things straight." Ino said looking at Shikamaru who smiled back.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Seems like I'm the first one here" Ino said that Saturday morning. She was wearing a sky blue ragged cute top; her hair was in a ponytail tied with a cute looking froggy like cartoon, dark blue Capri pants and pink chucks.

"I'm second that's for sure" Hinata said with a smile as she greeted Ino. She was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap top; her hair was set loose, black Capri pants and black sandals.

"So were the only ones here yet?" Naruto said scratching his head yawning. He was wearing a dark orange shirt and baggy shorts that finished to his knees which had many pockets and black chucks with an imprint of a skull.

Tenten arrived fourth and greeted them. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top that had an imprint of a pink girly skull; her hair was fixed with a chopstick that had a few curls at the end, baggy pants and pink sneakers.

Shikamaru came next scratching his head yawning. He was wearing a dark green shirt, baggy shorts and green chucks.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"I gotta go mom! Bye!" Sakura shouted. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that had an imprint of a cartoon frog, her hair was clipped to a half ponytail, she wore dark blue mini shorts and balck sandals.

"Hunny, someone's waiting for you outside." Her mom called out from the kitchen.

"Huh? Sakura walked out the door to find Sasuke and a car waiting for her there.

Sasuke looked absolutely handsome. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt, baggy shorts that finished by his knees and blue chucks.

Sakura walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Well… let's see now." Sasuke put a thinking expression on his face. "Picking you up" he answered with a smile. "Now get in before we get scolded by them.

Sakura smiled and got in the car.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Neji was therewith his limo.

He was wearing a black polo, pants and black vans.

He was looking at the time.

_11:30…_ Neji thought.

"Where could they be?" Ino asked herself.

Just then a car stopped in front of them and Sasuke and Sakura got out.

Everybody looked at them surprised but with smiles on their faces.

"Don't say one word! Let's just go!" Sakura said with a smile.

They all got inside the limo and were headed for the mall.

Ino took a remote and pressed the on button. Just then a flat screen TV appeared near the window.

"Wow!" Ino said switching channels.

"You just couldn't keep yourself shut tight couldn't you, Ino?" Shikamaru said as he shook his head and watched TV too.

"Spending time in a car doing nothing is much more boring okay?" Ino said giggling.

Tenten was reading a book. Neji was looking outside the window but seldom glanced at Tenten.

Tenten caught him once and just smiled and continued to read her book.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura who was just getting ice cream from the refrigerator.

She was so like a kid.

Naruto was teaching Hinata how to play thumb wrestling.

They arrived at the mall a few minutes later.

"Let's go get some lunch first" Ino suggested pulling Shikamaru's arm.

Ino and Shikamaru went to get pizza.

Neji and Tenten got corndogs.

Naruto and Hinata, well… got ramen.

"It'll be my treat." Sakura smiled brightly as she ordered two plates of spaghetti. "Thanks for the smoothie yesterday" Sakura said shyly.

Sasuke just smiled.

"You told me that this was you favorite food so I might as well treat you to spaghetti" Sakura said as she gave the menu back to the waiter.

Their arrived in 10 minutes.

After they all ate they met up outside the theater.

They gave their tickets and went in.

Neji was seated beside Tenten who sat beside Shikamaru who sat beside Ino who sat beside Sasuke who sat beside Sakura who sat beside Hinata who sat beside Naruto.

The movies started after they got in.

"I hate scary movies…" Sakura whispered under her breath.

"Don't worry" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and tried to sit comfortably.

Sakura and Sasuke were sharing popcorn so it was almost empty.

Neji and Tenten shared drinks.

Naruto and Hinata shared the chocolate bar.

Shikamaru and Ino shared chips.

By the middle part the girls were scared.

"I shouldn't have gone inside." Tenten said shivering.

Neji pat her back and she smiled at him.

Sakura was shivering and she needed popcorn. Food always helped her get her nerves down.

Sasuke reached out for the popcorn.

Sakura reached for the popcorn with her gaze still on the screen.

Instead of getting popcorn, they touched each other's hands.

Just then a scary part in the movie pop out and Sakura gripped Sasuke hand as she closed her eyes.

Sasuke simply looked at her and smiled. He didn't let go.

After the scary part Sakura looked at whose hand she was holding.

She looked at Sasuke who moved to hold her hand properly.

"I told you, don't worry" he said.

Sakura simply smiled and continued to hold Sasuke's hand throughout the entire movie.

They got out of the movies and the girls tried their best not to shiver so much.

"I think I'm gonna' have nightmares" Hinata said. Naruto moved to pat her back.

"I shouldn't have watched that movie" Ino said covering her face in her hands.

"Are you kidding? That was the best movie ever!" Shikamaru said with his hands behind his head.

"That's cause' you're a guy!" Ino shouted.

Neji was also patting Tenten's back who was shivering and staring at nothing.

Sakura on the other hand was smiling.

Sasuke saw this and knew what the reason to that might have been.

"Why are you smiling Sakura?" Ino asked gasping for air. She lost most of her voice from shouting inside the theatre.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing…" She said as she put her hand over her mouth.

"What are we going to do now girls?" Tenten said after coming back to her senses.

"As payback for the boys…" Ino started.

All of them smiled evilly at the boys and shouted "Shopping!"

The boys all sighed and sweat dropped.

**tbc...**

* * *

hey guys! this is the fourth chapiie! hope you like it! next one is on the way yet again:P keep reading!!

**REVIEWS PLS! ♥ :D**


	5. Sleepover Planning

**Chapter 5: Sleepover Planning**

The girls pulled their partners to a shop called Hayaku.

They got all the cute stuff they could.

What was unique was, everything here was paired and either had a girly top or a boy's pants or shorts or girls bottom skirts, shorts or pants with boy's top hoodies, shirts or long sleeved tops.

It was amazing that these girls would love something like this.

But hey! Any girl would love a mixture of boy's clothing sometime. And the boys noticed that… especially these girls.

The boys waited by the couch until the girls finished changing.

First Hinata got out wearing a tank top and some boy's pants. She looked at herself in the mirror which was just a few inches away from the boys. After she admired herself she looked them and asked.

"Is this okay?" Sasuke nodded, Shikamaru had his thumbs up Neji smiled and Naruto was blushing.

"You look gorgeous Hinata-chan!" Naruto said suddenly standing up.

Neji looked closely at him.

Hinata chuckled. Then I'll buy it.

Ino got out with a brown and yellow polka dotted tube top; dark gray baggy boy's pants which had chains on the side.

"I look fat in this." Ino murmured by the mirror.

Shikamaru smiled and told her "You look beautiful Ino. Don't worry. Plus your always dieting so there's no way that you could be fat."

Ino jumped at Shikamaru and hugged him.

Tenten got out with a really loose black long sleeve top that had an imprint of a skull with the words "hell" and a pink mini skirt.

She smiled at herself as she twirled around the mirror which caused her skirt to flow up a little.

The boys blushed but no one was as red as Neji.

"I love it! I'm buyin' it!" Tenten said happily as she rushed to the dressing room, got out and ran to the counter.

Everyone was already holding their bags and was waiting for Sakura.

"Sakura, c'mon! Come out will ya?" Ino said knocking on her door.

"But I look ridiculous in this, I'm changing back." She said.

"Let us see first!" Tenten said merrily from under the door of the dressing room.

Neji chuckled.

Tenten was just as child-minded as Sakura was.

"Stop it Tenten! Don't peak" Sakura said as she cover herself in a shawl that was hanged by the door.

Tenten laughed and got back up.

Hinata got the door key from the counter and opened it.

Sakura was seen by everyone wearing a black spaghetti strap with an imprint of a pink skulled angel and dark blue baggy boy's pants which had a chain hanging on the side and a few pockets by her thighs.

Everyone looked in surprise.

Sasuke was simply frozen by her and stared at her intensely.

"Oh my God!" Ino shouted.

"I told you I looked bad!" Sakura said as she turned to shut the door.

"Sakura! You look so freakin' awesome!" Tenten said with a wide smile.

"I didn't even find those clothes." Hinata said.

"I saw them near the entrance and they were the last pair so I thought I'd try and fit it out." Sakura said as she lowered her head.

"Hn"

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful…" Sasuke said with his eyes closed.

"That's new!" Ino said chuckling.

Sasuke simply looked at him.

"You have never complimented any girl before…" Tenten said with her brow raised.

Sasuke was surprised for a moment.

"You like Sakura don't you?" Hinata asked happily.

"Change back Sakura" he said with a smirk.

"Okay" Sakura said smiling brightly.

Sakura went back inside the dressing room and changed back.

All of them were waiting outside.

"You changed the topic Sasuke! That means you really do like her" Ino said pointing at his temple.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend after all." He replied with closed eyes.

"You know what we mean Sasuke!" Tenten said with a wink.

"I don't like her more than a friend guys! Okay? So stop what your thinking and come back to reality." He said as he moved and waited outside the door where Sakura changed.

Ino looked at him like he just said a lie.

_We'll see…_ she thought evilly.

Sakura got out.

Sasuke picked the clothes she chose and paid them at the counter.

Sakura went to him.

"I could pay for those you know" She said.

"88 dollars please" the lady at the said brightly.

Sakura got her wallet but Sasuke already paid ahead of her.

"Its okay" he said with a smile to Sakura.

Sakura lightened up and smiled. "Thank you Sasuke."

Everyone got out of the shop.

The girls rampaged the mall with their shop-hopping.

They seemed to have a lot of money since they bought everything they fit from shop to shop.

Sakura and Tenten didn't have to worry about paying though since Sasuke and Neji were paying for everything they bought.

After a few hours and a lot of money spent, Neji called his driver and as they got out the limo was already there waiting for them.

Everyone got inside.

"Hey!" Ino said suddenly and she put off the TV.

Everyone turned to listen to her.

"It's Tenten's birthday next week Saturday!"

"March nine is at Friday Ino not at Saturday" Tenten said.

Ino checked the calendar on her cell phone and scratched her head. "Ehehe, it seems like it."

"So what are we going to do this Friday?" Hinata said happily.

"How about we do nothing" Tenten suggested.

"Shut up Tenten! It's your birthday so we need to do something duh!" Ino said merrily as she fixed her hair by the mirror.

"How about a day at the mall again!" Hinata suggested shyly.

"Nope!" Ino said with a thinking expression.

"How about a sleepover?" Sakura suggested.

"What ?!" Tenten yelped. "With boys?" she added.

"Your parents aren't strict Tenten so just deal with it!" Ino said brightly.

"But…" she sighed. "All of you won't fit in our house."

"That's alright; Mr. Rich here could book us a resort house by the beach if you want." Ino said with a smirk as she pointed at Neji who couldn't utter a single word.

"Why me?" he then said after a few minutes.

"You don't want to upset Tenten do you?" Ino said evilly at him.

Sasuke was stopping his urge to laugh a little.

Neji couldn't say no to Tenten.

He sighed and nodded.

"Great" Hinata said cuddling up.

"We'll just meet up at Tenten's house after school since we still need to go home and get our stuff since bringin it the whole day at school would be such a drag." Ino complained.

Sakura smiled at her friends and was excited about the sleep over.

Everyone got home safely.

"Could we go to Sanyii Resorts first please?" Neji asked the driver.

"But young master, it's the most expensive resort here in Japan. Do you plan to book a resort house there?" the driver said.

"Well… Tenten's not just some ordinary girl for me so I have to make her birthday extra special no matter what the cost." He explained.

The driver sighed then headed for the resort.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.

"I need to find the nicest resort house you have, I'm booking for two nights. Next week Friday and Saturday night." Neji explained.

"Our most famous and nicest resort houses here are very expensive. What name please so I can assure your check-in?" the lady said with a smirk thinking that Neji couldn't afford staying there.

"Hyuuga Neji" Neji said with his eyes closed.

The girl was shocked for a moment but then shook her head.

"I'm terribly sorry for asking so much questions sir, pleases right this way." The girl led them to a small house by the entrance door leading to the resort houses.

A guy got out and bowed to him.

"Kiyoko, take Mr. Hyuuga Neji here to the best resort house we have" the lady said shivering a bit but was still keeping her smile.

The guy was shocked for a minute but followed her orders.

He led him to the resort house that was the nearest one by the beach and led him in.

He walked around and checked everything.

It was perfect.

"I'll take it" he said.

After he checked in for Friday he went back home.

He changed his clothes and lay down on his bed.

_I hope she likes where were staying, I'm buying her a gift tomorrow then…_ He thought.

He got to sleep with a smile and was excited about the sleepover as well which followed him in his dreams.

**tbc...**

* * *

i hope you like this chapter guys! next one's on the way so keep on reading:D i'll be posting the next chapter very soon! look forward to it:p 

**REVIEWS PLS!! ♥**


	6. Picking Out Tenten's Gift

**Chapter 6: Picking Out Tenten's Gift**

Sakura woke up that Sunday morning and inhaled the air that was just breezing in from her bedroom window.

She sat down on her bed and shook her head. She took a shower, put on a pink spaghetti strap and a net shirt, periwinkle mini skirt and pink flip-flops. Her hair was in pigtails.

"I'm going out for a while mom" Sakura shouted as she closed the door behind her.

"Be careful hunny!" her mom shouted through the window.

Sakura walked towards the park.

She arrived and bought ice cream there.

She sat down on the bench and once again kicked her feet back and forth as she licked her vanilla and cherry ice cream.

She let her thought slip through her mind.

Being a new student… having a great group of friends… their shopping mania yesterday… then…

_Sasuke…_

"What am I thinking?" Sakura told herself and she shook herself and looked at the sky trying to clear her mind off things.

Just then, a thought slipped through her mind yet again.

_Tenten's birthday… what will I give her? _Sakura then stood up and walked towards the mall still licking her ice cream and observing her surroundings.

_Good thing I brought my wallet with me… _Sakura thought as she continued walking.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sasuke went inside his own personal jaguar and asked the driver to take him to the mall.

_Weekdays may be a bad day for picking out Tenten's gift because Kakashi might give us many assignments again… _Sasuke thought as he stared out the window.

Just then they passed an oddly familiar figure.

A girl licking her ice cream, looking at her surroundings as she headed towards the mall by the sidewalk.

The car stopped.

A bicycle was speeding pass the sidewalk and was about to hit Sakura.

Sakura, who just dropped her wallet, picked it up and didn't notice the speeding bicycle.

"Get out of the way" the guy who was riding the bicycle shouted.

Sakura got her wallet and stood up. She was too shocked to move so she just screamed.

The next thing she knew was she was lying on a bush by the sidewalk with Sasuke on top of her.

Sasuke stood up and offered Sakura his hand. "You should be careful"

Sakura blushed and stood up.

"I'm sorry" she said.

Good thing her ice cream didn't land on what she was wearing.

"What're you doing here?" she asked as she cleaned herself from the dirt.

"Maybe a thank you would work out good first" Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh sorry… thank you Sasuke-kun"

These words slipped out of her mouth instantly.

_Sasuke-kun?_ Sasuke thought as he started to blush.

Sakura realized this and shook her head as she turned even red in the face.

(-kun being used at the end of a guy's name means that the person is someone you appreciate most)

"I'm sorry, the words just slipped out of my mouth" Sakura explain with her bangs covering her face to hide her blush.

Sasuke's blush disappeared and he smirked.

"Where are you headed?" he asked now looking at her.

"The mall, I'm gonna buy Tenten her gift today" Sakura explained with her head still lowered.

"Why don't we go together? I'm out for the same reason anyways" Sasuke said smiling at her.

Sakura shyly nodded.

"Let's go then."

Both of them went inside the car and drove towards the mall.

Sakura was still red in the face.

Sasuke noticed this and smiled.

She jumped a little and looked outside the window instead.

"Don't worry, calling me that was okay Sakura-chan" Sasuke said looking outside the window by his side too.

Sakura looked at him which her cheeks turning a darker red.

"I don't mind if you call me that, but calling you Sakura-chan would be the last for me." He said as he turned around and smiled at her.

Sakura smiled but was still red in the cheeks.

She jumped at Sasuke and gave him a hug. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was surprised for a moment but smiled later on.

Both of them got out of the car as soon as they reached the mall.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"Get serious Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she blushed a little.

"Are you sure Tenten wouldn't want this? Plus, I am being serious." He said as he returned the chibi doll that was eating ramen back to its case.

"What about this? What if give this to her?" Hinata asked Naruto as she got a black Louie Vitton bag.

"That's perfect Hinata-chan!" Naruto said smiling at her. "All I need to do now is to find a gift for her since I still don't have one" Naruto said scratching his head as he turned to look at what else what in the shop.

Naruto moved around the shop as Hinata waited by the couch.

Just then Sakura and Sasuke entered the store.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura said brightly.

Hinata turned around to find Sakura and Sasuke together.

She smiled and waved at them.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked as they walked over to her.

"Buying Tenten a gift!" Naruto shouted from behind a shelf.

"So you're with him? Sakura asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Please don't tell Neji-kun!" Hinata pleaded.

Sakura was just about to reply when…

"Tell me what?" Neji asked as he too entered the shop.

"Nothing" Hinata said as she lowered her head.

"How about this?" Naruto said sticking out his head from a shelf and showed Hinata a square cushion that had blue glitter letterings of the words "Happy Birthday!"

"You were with him this whole time?" Neji asked her with a hint of anger in his voice.

Naruto disappeared behind the shelf once again.

"Don't worry Neji! They were just here to buy a gift for Tenten" Sasuke said as he pat Neji's back.

"I don't have time to reprimand you right now." He said to Hinata. "I've got to find Tenten a gift."

He said as he too, moved through the shelves.

"Us too!" Sakura said as she moved around the shop.

Sasuke went the opposite way Sakura did.

Naruto came to Hinata checking his back that maybe Neji might stab him.

"That gift was perfect Naruto!" Hinata said brightly.

Naruto scratched his head and replied. "Thanks Hinata, now all we need to do is to pay up at the counter."

"2600 dollars please" the lady at the counter told Hinata.

"I didn't know bags cost this much." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

Hinata just chuckled and got the bag.

"33 dollars please" the lady told Naruto.

He paid and got the cushion.

Hinata and Naruto waved goodbye to Neji, Sasuke and Sakura as they headed out the shop.

Just then Ino was pulling Shikamaru by the ear and went inside the shop.

"Oh hello Hinata-chan!" Ino said still pinching Shikamaru's ear.

Shikamaru was crying fake anime tears.

Naruto couldn't help stifle his laugh.

"What were you doing?" Ino asked.

"Buying Tenten a gift!" Hinata said brightly.

"What happened?" Naruto said between stifling his laughs as he pointed at Shikamaru when he asked Ino.

"He was joking around at the restaurant and got in trouble, I was involved and I didn't even do anything!" Ino said looking at Shikamaru with fire in her eyes.

Shikamaru just pouted and looked the other way.

"Anyways, were here to buy a gift to. Are you leaving?" Ino asked.

Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Well then, take care!" Ino said as she waved goodbye to them.

"Ino!" Sakura cried out after she passed a shelf.

"Sakura!" Ino said as he ran to her finally letting go of Shikamaru's ear as the girls hugged each other.

Neji and Sasuke walked over to Shikamaru who was rubbing his unfortunately red ear.

"Don't ask" he said when Sasuke opened his mouth slightly.

Neji chuckled.

"Here to buy a gift for Tenten too?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied.

"What do you think about this?" Sakura said showing Ino 2 bracelets. There was a heart pendant on the bracelet. On said best and one said friend.

"I'll be wearing the other one and I'll be giving the other to Tenten." Sakura said brightly.

Ino lowered her head a little and put on a sad smile on her face as she nodded.

"Don't worry Ino!" Sakura smiled merrily as she held something in front of Ino's face.

It was also the same bracelet except it had forever on the heart pendant.

Ino brightened up and smiled wide.

"There's also one for Hinata here" she showed Ino another bracelet with the words "and ever" on the heart pendant.

"It's cute!" Ino said brightly. "Now I need to find a gift from myself" Ino said as she disappeared into the shelves.

"560 dollars please" the lady at the counter said.

She was just about to pay when a hand with cold cash paid the lady.

She looked at the man to find that it was Sasuke who in turn looked at her and smiled.

Sakura smiled too.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she squealed like a five year old.

Sasuke then gave the lady his gift. A fluffy froggy pillow.

"58 dollars please" he then paid and both of them bid goodbye to Ino, Shikamaru and Neji.

Ino got Tenten boy's pants since she knew he loved wearing boy's clothes most of the time.

Ino paid 92 dollars for it.

Shikamaru got Tenten pink chucks that had a torn effect on it to make it look ragged.

It was so cute!

Ino even asked Shikamaru to just give it to her and find Tenten another gift but she didn't win.

Shikamaru paid 51 dollars for it.

They bid goodbye to Neji who was having a hard time picking a gift out for Tenten.

He went to the jewelry section and looked at the glass cases.

Something then caught his attention.

Something was playing such a lovely tune.

He followed the tune which led to a white-gold, toned heart locket.

"It captures everyone's interest sir. This is our last stock" the guy by the jewelry sections counter explained after realizing that Neji was admiring the jewelry.

"I'll take it." Neji said with a smile.

"7,230 dollars please" the lady by the counter said.

Neji put his credit card on the table.

The lady by the counter swiped the card.

"Please sign here sir… sir…"

The lady looked at the card.

"Hyuuga Neji?" she uttered with her mouth open.

Neji was used to this.

_I should've just brought cash…_ he thought.

He took the locket and went to a gift shop.

He went to the counter.

"Would you like something sir?" the guy by the counter asked.

"No, I already have what I want. Ummm… could you wrap this up for me please? I want you to wrap it the nicest way."

"Certainly sir" the guy by the counter took the locket.

Neji waited for about 10 minutes and the guy appeared from the backroom.

"Here you are."

The necklace was placed in black and red hard wood satin box and wrapped at the side with a pink ribbon which had a small heart tag.

"For who is it sir?" the guy asked.

"For Tenten…"

The guy wrote the name Tenten on the tag amazingly nicely.

"Who from?" the guy asked looking at Neji after he finished writing Tenten's name.

"Neji…" he said.

The guy's eyes widened but wrote Neji's name with shaking hands.

He was obviously scared to make a mistake.

"H-here you go" the guy stuttered.

"How much?" Neji asked.

"Its okay sir… it's for free…" the guy said obviously shaking.

Neji just shrugged then nodded and went home.

That night he lay down on his bed and stared at the gift by his bedside table.

_Tenten…_ he thought _I hope I have the courage to tell you by then…_

**tbc...**

**

* * *

hey guys! here's the 6th chap! hope you like it:P anyways! conitnue reading and look forward to the next chapters in my story! **

----if you want and update then give me REVIEWS pls. lol ;p----

much love, ♥maica


	7. He'll Get Better

**Chapter 7: He'll Get Better**

Neji slept with an uneasy mind.

It started to rain a little while later.

Sasuke looked outside his window.

He looked at his bedside table and looked at the alarm clock.

_11:34? Time passes by so fast…_ he thought as he looked back outside.

He lay down on his bed.

Suddenly the thought of Sakura rushed through him.

_Sasuke-kun…_

He could hear that childish voice inside his head.

He shook up and stood up.

He took a shirt and put it on.

He was already wearing shorts so there was no need to get one.

He took his slippers and started to go out of his room. He walked down the stairs to the first floor and opened the front door quietly. He walked outside in the pouring rain and tried to keep his mind barred to thoughts. He passed the public library, the park, a few restaurants and then he passed Sakura's house. He thought about something and went back and stood in front of her house.

He looked at her bedroom window.

A faint light was on in her room.

He figured it could've been the bedside lamp.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sakura turned on her bed but couldn't sleep.

She sat up on her bed.

She was wearing an oversized shirt and some mini shorts which made her look like she wasn't wearing any shorts cause' of her shirt.

She looked outside her window, still on her bed and sighed.

She loved the rain. She does. But somehow now wasn't the right time for the rain to pour down on her.

She stood up, stretched and looked outside the window.

Cause' there no lights outside their house, she wasn't able to picture out the figure that was standing just in front of their house.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sasuke saw her by the window trying to make his figure out so he walked away.

He didn't look back.

_What the heck is this feeling?..._ Sasuke thought once more.

It seemed like he could barr his thoughts to other things but when it came to Sakura… he couldn't.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sakura tapped on window as if telling the figure to wait.

The figure was gone when she finally thought about going downstairs to help the person there.

She lowered her head and felt guilty.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself.

She lay down back on her bed.

She couldn't help that person. What was bothering her?

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

The following day Sasuke woke up feeling a bit woozy.

He took a bath and got dressed.

He left the house and headed for school.

As soon as he got out of his car at school, girls swarmed him.

"Sasuke, how have you been!" a girl screamed.

"Did we keep you waiting for us all these weeks? Were sorry!" another girl cried out.

He ignored them and walked pass the gates. His head was sore and he couldn't afford letting his head ache more.

"Why don't you just leave that bitch Sakura and come with me?" a girl near him said seductively.

That was it!

Sasuke looked at her angrily.

The girl took a step back in surprise.

"At least she's not total whores like you bitch" he said angrily and he continued to walk away from them.

The girl cried and ran away.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

The girl ran to the bathroom and cried her heart out.

"Ishize… don't cry" a girl outside said trying to comfort her. She couldn't come in since the girl named Ishize locked the bathroom door.

"Don't worry about me Ashiza… I'm going to get Sasuke somehow… someday."

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sasuke met the group by their usual spot and as soon as he sat down, he massaged his forehead.

"Good morning!" all of them said.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said brightly.

Everyone stared at Sakura then at Sasuke and put a smile on their faces.

"-Kun?" Ino said merrily.

"Long story" Sakura said happily.

Ino put up her two hands and pushed thin air.

"I get it. I'll leave you on your privacy" she said as she smiled and turned around to Shikamaru and whispered. "We need to know that story!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

Sasuke just smiled in reply to Sakura but then started to cough.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked standing up a bit to lean closer to him and pat his back.

"Yeah…"

Classes eventually began after a few minutes and they got to their classrooms.

Kakashi was lecturing about something that was built in the 13th century and how it crumbled down during the 18th century.

Sasuke coughed and was shivering on his seat.

Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay? What have you been doing?" Sakura asked as she once again pat his back.

"Yeah… I've been busy with some things lately." Sasuke explained.

During lunch they ate at their usual spot.

"You look pale Sasuke…" Tenten said after taking a bite from her cake.

"Just the sun" he explained.

"But your sweating all over" Sakura said more worriedly.

"I'll go get some water." Sasuke said. He stood up and walked towards the canteen. After walking a fair 3 meters away from their table, he fainted.

Sakura stood up instantly and kneeled beside Sasuke's body.

She put her hand on his forehead.

"Shit! He's burning!" Sakura said.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

Sasuke woke up in a familiar room where he'd only seen and been once.

That was he fell down the stairs and passed out after hitting his head on the edge of the 2nd stair.

He tried to straighten his view and blinked a few time.

He looked by the window to find Sakura there.

She was looking outside hugging herself and he heard her sigh.

He moaned after a streaking pain suddenly passed his head.

Sakura looked at him and ran hurriedly to him.

"Sasuke!" she said with tears in her eyes. "You passed out a few hours ago and you were burning hot. I didn't know what to do and-"she was cut off when Sasuke put a finger on her lips.

"Thank you Sakura" he said tiredly.

There was a long moment of silence.

"You shouldn't have walked in the rain late last night…" Sakura said.

Sasuke was surprised.

"How did you know it was me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure. I was reassuring things myself until now that you admit that it was really you who was standing just outside my house last night." She said hugging herself tighter.

//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\//-.♥.-\

"How's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He's gonna be okay… just a few days of rest and he'll get better" she explained.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"He's got a fever. He walked in the rain last night."

"How did you know?" Ino asked.

"I saw him outside our house last night." She said to Ino.

Her tears fell once more. "If only I went down from my room and invited him in then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"It's okay Sakura… the nurse said he'll get better." Hinata said patting her back.

After a few minutes Sakura smiled, wiped her tears and nodded.

Sasuke was absent for 3 days.

Everyday during dismissal the group would visit him and tell him stories about what happened at school that day. Mostly Sakura did all the talking so he was usually smiling.

After 4 whole days he got better and went to school that Friday.

"Great! You got well just in time for the sleepover tonight!" Ino said happily.

Classes ended rather slow for the group since they were so excited about the sleepover this night.

**tbc...**

**

* * *

want an update?**

----then give REVIEWS pls... lol ;p----

♥maica


	8. The Sleepover

**Chapter 8: The Sleepover**

**Rrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg!!!**

The bell rang and everyone got out of their class room.

Girls were and boys were already for Sasuke, Neji and Sakura outside their classroom.

The three of them sighed.

"Oh Sasuke, let's spend time together this evening!" a girl cried.

"Come with me Sasuke!" another one cried.

"You'll like me much better Sasuke!" another one shouted.

Sasuke slapped his forehead and buried his face in his hand just before rolling his eyes.

"Neji, come with me! I'll never hurt you!" another that was pushing her way through the crowd shouted.

"Mary me Neji!" another one shouted.

"Neji be my man!" the other one shouted.

He just rolled his eyes at them and stared at the window which caused his long hair to flow with the wind which also caused the girls to drool more and look dreamy just before fainting.

"Sakura, marry me! I promise I'll love you till' I die!" a guy shouted.

"Sakura, be my-"the guy was cut off when Kakashi slammed the door in their faces.

Everyone laughed.

He then sighed. "I guess you're much more than I expected". He chuckled.

He gestured them to a door that was hidden by a shelf and opened it with a gold, old-fashioned key.

"Got through here, it'll lead you to the library there on you can head out before those boys and girls trample you." Kakashi explained scratching his head.

Everyone smiled and thanked him.

They got to the library and headed outside.

"Bye then!" Sakura said as she headed home.

"Don't forget to meet up at Tenten's house after you get everything okay?" Ino said as she too, headed for her house.

Everyone parted ways.

Sakura continued walking until she reached her house.

She got inside her room and packed her stuff. Her bikini, sleeping clothes, outing clothes and she bought extra of each just in case.

She checked her room if she left anything behind.

She smiled and closed the door, went down and opened the front door.

"Where are you going Sakura?" her mom shouted from upstairs.

"Mom, I already told you that it's Tenten's birthday today! So I'll be gone for the night or probably the next night too." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Okay then, don't go wandering around much hunny okay?" her mom shouted.

"Okay mom!" Sakura shouted back and she closed the door.

"Don't talk to strangers!" her mom shouted through the window.

"Okay mah!" Sakura shouted back.

"Never go swimming to very deep parts of the ocean!" her mom shouted once more.

"Okay mah!" Sakura said feeling irritated.

"Don't skip meals!" her mom shouted once more.

Sakura rolled her eyes and ran for it.

,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",

"Good evening Mrs. Nara, can I see Shikamaru?" Ino asked merrily to Shikamaru's mom.

"Sure thing! He's upstairs…" her mom said as she prepared the table for dinner.

Ino made her way upstairs and opened Shikamaru's door to find Shikamaru snoozing on his bed.

Ino got angry. _If I didn't come he might have slept his way through the entire night and miss Tenten's sleepover!_ She thought.

Ino walked over to him and bent down to his ear.

"Wake up you lazy free loader!" Ino shouted at his ear which cause him to fuss, roll to the other side of the bed and eventually, falling down with a "bump" to the floor.

Shikamaru rubbed his head then his ear.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Tenten? Sleepover? Tonight? Ring any bells?" Ino said angrily with her hands on her waist.

Shikamaru pouted still rubbing his ear as he turned to his closet and pack…

,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",

Sasuke was good and ready to go.

He went downstairs and out the front door and told his driver to go to Tenten's house.

,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",

Neji packed all of his things.

There was one thing left.

He walked to his bedside table and got his gift for Tenten.

His hands were shaking a bit.

He then put the gift in his pocket to make sure that it was with him always.

He walked outside and down the stairs and out the door.

He went in his limo since he would be the one to transport everyone again.

,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",

Tenten was done and waited for them by her doorstep outside their house. She was sitting by the stairs of the front porch.

She then saw Sakura and waved at her.

"Hey Tenten!" she shouted happily.

"Hey!" Tenten waved back.

After a while everyone arrived.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Ino said energetically as she pulled Shikamaru who pulled Hinata who pulled Naruto who pulled Sakura who pulled Sasuke who pulled Neji who pulled Tenten inside the car.

Everyone landed inside and laughed.

Ino was once more watching TV.

Shikamaru was checking the refrigerator for some chips.

Sakura was doing the same except she was looking for chocolate ice cream.

Hinata and Naruto were once again playing thumb wrestling.

Neji was staring at the floor a bit nervous.

"Hey…" Tenten said as she held Neji's arm. "Everything okay?" she asked brightly.

Neji lightened up and nodded.

Tenten smiled brighter then turned her gaze back outside the window.

The entered the gates of Sanyii resorts.

Tenten was surprised.

She then looked at Neji.

Everyone did as soon as they saw where they were staying.

"But Neji…" Tenten said.

"It's okay, it's your birthday anyway so I had to make it the best no matter what the cost." He said with a smile to Tenten.

Tenten had tears in her eyes as she smiled brightly.

She hugged Neji which caused him to lean back to the seat a little.

"Thank you Neji!" she squealed.

Neji just chuckled.

They got out and walked towards the front desk.

The lady at the counter looked at them and saw Neji's face and remembered that he had booked the resort house nearest the beach for today and tomorrow.

"Let me be the one to escort you there" she said faintly with a shivering smile.

They walked past many big resort houses. As they walked further the resort houses got bigger.

They finally reached the last one nearest the beach and they were surprised. Except for Sasuke of course.

The lady opened the door with her key and then gave the key to Neji.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." She said merrily, bowed then walked back towards the front desk.

Everyone went inside and was amazed.

Sasuke just chuckled and sat down at the couch and took off his shoes.

Ino went upstairs.

Tenten went to the kitchen.

Hinata went at the back.

Sakura downstairs.

Shikamaru walked lazily towards the couch next to Sasuke and lie down and fell instantly asleep.

Naruto was just looking at his surroundings and was amazed to find such many and beautiful chandeliers.

Neji sat down opposite Sasuke and waited for everyone.

Ino got back and had such a tremendous amount of happiness plastered on her face.

"Oh my God!" she squealed.

Shikamaru got a cushion and cover it over his head. He knew that Ino would start to babble now.

"There was only one room, of course one room is enough since were all gonna' be sleeping together but that room was so freakin' huge! I loved it! There was such a beautiful chandelier for the lighting there. The floor was already set up with 5 feather soft mattresses! We could all fit there of course! There was even a plasma screen TV! Oh my God!" she ended as she tried to catch her breathe.

Just then Tenten came out from the kitchen.

"The refrigerator had so much food in there! I, oh… oh my god! That was huge and our dining table is huge and, and…" Tenten couldn't continue from too much surprise.

Neji smiled at her.

Hinata arrived and looked shocked.

Naruto was just about to check what happened to her but then she smiled so widely.

"Th-there was a really b-big pool at the back and also the b-beach! Everything's was so b-beau-beautiful." Hinata stuttered as she kept smiled.

Sakura climbed up from downstairs and was jumping up and down.

"They have a bar down there! Also a pool table! Everything was so pretty! They even had loudspeakers and the floor was carpeted and there were neon light everywhere. It's like a city bar except better!" she said merrily.

"Okay..." Tenten took deep breathes. "Let's put our bags to our room first" she said happily.

"No problem! I'll lead you there!" Ino said happily.

They all followed Ino and arrived at their room.

Everyone was so surprised except for Ino since she already saw the room.

"Let's change to our house clothes first" Ino said happily as she rushed to the bathroom first.

Shikamaru was the last one who arrived in the room.

He had one moment of surprised but then after a while he threw his bag to the side of the room and walked over to the mattresses and let him self fall and sleep.

Ino got out of the bathroom and was wearing a blue nightgown that was exposing half her thighs. Her hair was let loose which means her wasn't in a ponytail. It was obviously brushed cause it flowed with the wind so smoothly.

Shikamaru looked a little from over his pillow and blushed. He shook his head and buried his head under the pillow once again.

Hinata was next.

She got out wearing lavender PJ's. Her hair was in a ponytail which was the first time to see her do like that except for Neji.

Naruto drooled and didn't notice it.

"Uhhhh… Naruto…" Shikamaru said.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Shikamaru.

"You're drooling man" he said with a laugh.

Naruto wiped his mouth, pouted and looked at another direction.

Tenten then went inside and got out wearing brown hat was only up to her knees and a loose yellow long sleeve shirt. Since it was loose, it revealed her undershirt a little.

Neji tried his best not to stare so much as Tenten headed for the mirror, let her hair loose and brushed it.

Sakura got in last, after a few minutes she got out wearing blue minis shorts, an oversized pink shirt which made her look like she wasn't wearing shorts. Her hair was tied into a ponytail too.

Sasuke stared at her.

His eyes followed her until she came to her bag which was just in front of Sasuke to put back her clothes.

Sakura noticed that he was still staring.

Sasuke caught her eye and looked away.

Sakura was surprised for a moment but smiled as she put her things back in her bag.

After Tenten got out of the bathroom a while ago, she instantly headed for the kitchen to cook them their dinner.

The boys changed as the girls were already heading downstairs to the kitchen.

The boys entered the kitchen after a few minutes and sat down on the table.

As soon as the food was ready, they ate and as they finished they got back inside their room.

Sakura got in last since she got tequila from the bar downstairs

"Truth or dare time!" she shouted.

She set the drink by a table and took out an empty bottle from the case and put in on the floor.

"You in?" she asked everyone.

Everyone then smiled and sat in a circle.

Sakura spinned the bottle.

It pointed to Tenten.

"Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.

Tenten thought for a moment and chose…

"Dare"

**tbc...**

* * *

**if you want to continue reading the story... **

**you need to do 2 things.**

**1. give me REVIEWS please. :P lol**

**2. give me ideas on what dare Sakura is going to give Tenten, the best idea i'll have we'll be posted in my story. thanks in advance! i'd really appreaciate it if you gave me your ideas. :D**

**♥maica**


	9. Games, Gifts, A Recovered Confession

**Thanks to everyone who gave such great ideas! I had an idea just the second I turned on the computer but I compiled some of your ideas and I already came up with a good dare for Tenten all thanks to you!**

**ElektratheAssassin0891: This was a really good chapter. PLEASE CONTINUE THE STORY! I LOVE IT! I think you should have Sakura dare Tenten to kiss Neji. I know it's not very original or anything but I think it'd be cute.**

**Keep up the kickass work and update soon please!**

**Elektra**

**Kirei na yukki: ****Nice chapter. I dare Tenten to...KISS NEJI!**

**Gothic Saku-Chan:****what happened to the tequila? did she empty it or drink it...or was their just an empty bottle laying around...update soon...sakura should...have tenten...do 7 minutes in heaven with neji**

**I can't post all of your ideas since a lot gave some! Lol but thanks again! And I love you all!**

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews and your help!**

**I really appreciate it!**

**Okay now… on with the story:D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto! –but again, if I did I would really love to change everyone's outfits! Lol-**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Games, Gifts, A Recovered Confession**

"Dare" Tenten said, smiling after a few minutes of thinking.

Sakura smirked and looked at Neji evilly.

Tenten noticed this and looked a bit scared.

"Sakura… what are you planning?" she asked shakily smiling dumbfounded.

"Well…" she looked at the others who were either giggling or smirking. "You know how to kiss right?"

Tenten's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, no, no! I know what your thinking!" she said waving her hands **no** in front of Sakura as she moved backwards and stumbled a little.

Sakura got a whole bottle of tequila. She shoved into Tenten's hands and offered her a wine glass and some lemons.

Tenten gulped.

"You need to drink the whole bottle!" Sakura said with a smile.

Tenten sighed in relief. She thought that she was going to kiss…

"But!" Sakura continued.

Her eyes widened once more.

"After you do, you need to kiss Neji. S short kiss on the lips would do." Sakura said smiling brighter.

"What?!" Tenten said.

"Would you rather lap dance for Neji?" Sakura said evilly.

Everyone giggled or chuckled.

Tenten quickly took of the cover and poured some tequila in the glass.

Hinata came closer to Sakura.

"_Just a short kiss?"_ she whispered in her ear.

"_Don't worry! It won't end like that" _Sakura whispered back giggling a little bit.

"Ready?" Sakura said as everyone looked at the worried Tenten holding the glass and 2 lemons.

"Go then…" Sakura smiled sweetly.

She drank the glass with a sour look on her face. Then she sipped the juice from the lemon.

After a few minutes, the bottle was empty and she was a little bit red in the face. Her head was dancing and her stomach was warm.

"Now then, you need to give Neji that short kiss." She said once more.

Neji didn't show any emotion but a blush was spreading on the apples of his cheeks.

He simply sat down with his hands on the floor to support his weight.

Tenten hiccupped and moved crawling towards Neji while she moved woozily on her way.

She sat in front of Neji. Her warm breath near his mouth was making him blush deeper.

Everyone watched interestedly.

Naruto held the camcorder and pressed the record button smirking.

She was just staring at him. Then everyone was a bit surprised when… Neji was the one getting nearer to her lips.

He then pressed his lips to hers.

But he of course, didn't forget that she would be the one to stop this kiss.

Tenten closed her eyes.

She seemed to forget that this was only a short kiss so she enjoyed it a little longer.

She then licked his bottom lip.

Neji, who wads obviously enjoying too, gave her entrance and she kissed him harder.

She let him lay on the floor and she was on top of him kissing him harder as she explored her mouth.

Neji moved slowly and switched places with her. He continued to kiss her as he caressed her face.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took the empty bottle.

He walked up to the couple making out and stared at Neji then he shook his head.

He then bobbed Neji's head with the empty bottle.

Neji looked at all of them who were, in turn, looking at them with their mouths open with a smile.

Neji scratched his head and was blushing deeply as he helped the drunk Tenten up to sit down and he too sat back up.

Tenten yawned a bit; probably unaware of what just happened. She then blinked her eyes a few times and laid her head on Neji's shoulders.

He looked at her smiling face and smiled a bit too.

The game continued.

It ended at about 10:36 leaving Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru drunk.

By the time the game ended, Tenten was back to her senses and kept asking the question of what had just happened.

"We'll show you tomorrow" she said smiling once more.

She gulped and nodded.

"Gifts time!" Ino shouted merrily taking out her crimson wrapped gift.

Tenten smiled and said thank you.

She opened it and smiled so widely.

"I looooooooove it!" she squealed. She admired her pants. "How did you know I loved boy's pants?" she smiled with sparkle in her eyes at Ino.

Ino rolled her eyes with a smiled and replied "Duh! It's almost everything that you wear." She said as she ended giggling.

Tenten chuckled and kissed her friends cheek.

Shikamaru walked to her trying to keep his balance as he shook his head a fair few times and gave Tenten a pink ruffled gift bag.

She took out the ragged chucks and once more had sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh Shikamaru! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She said as she hugged Shikamaru's feet.

After a few minutes she was still squealing.

Shikamaru yawned and walked towards his mattress with Tenten still clinging to his foot.

"A little help here" he asked the laughing crowd.

Neji chuckled as he pulled Tenten and let her sit down to where she stayed a while ago.

She admired it once more and yelped "I love it, ilove it, I LOVE IT!!!!!"

Naruto walked clumsily towards her hiccupping a few times.

"I ho-" he hiccupped. "ope you like i-" he hiccupped once more "it!" he said finishing his sentence with a dumb grin.

Tenten smiled and took the purple wrapped gift.

She squiggled her face on the soft cushion and thanked Naruto just after pinching his cheek.

Hinata gave her the gift bag as she blushed a little.

"I also hope you like it Tenten!" she said smiling.

She thanked Hinata big time after seeing the handle of the bag designed with the usual Louie Vitton marks. She knew that these were very, very expensive.

Sasuke gave his and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

Tenten squealed once more.

She loved cartoon frogs.

Sakura asked the girls to come with her as she gave her gift to Tenten.

"Well… your 16 now! I thin a formal gift would be nice." She said as she took out 4 beautiful wood boxes from her bag.

She gave one to Tenten and one for everybody else including her.

They opened the boxes together and squealed thanking Sakura for such a nice gift.

Everyone then looked at Neji.

"I'll be giving mine later." He said with a small smile.

Tenten nodded with a smile and prepared for bed.

After a few minutes, Sakura head was on Sasuke's arm. Naruto's head was lying on Sasuke's thigh. Hinata's face was buried in Naruto's stomach. Shikamaru's head was on Hinata's other arm that wasn't hugging Naruto's stomach. Ino was sleeping beside Shikamaru who had her arm around Shikamaru possessively. Tenten was on Ino curve with her eyes open. She had a few flashbacks of what happened a while ago but they were blurry and she couldn't quite picture it out clearly yet.

Neji who was Tenten's chest asked "Tenten, are you still awake?"

"Yeah…" she said sitting up and looking down on Neji who moved his head to lie on her lap.

"Why? What's the matter?" she asked once more.

Neji just sat up and took Tenten's hand as he helped her stand up.

He led her to the window and jumped outside to the lower roof and stepped on some windowsills to climb up on the upper roof that was already facing the sky and had a fantastic view of the ocean.

Tenten sat with him and looked at the horizon.

Neji sat with his arms on the roof floor to support his weight again.

Tenten sat snug beside him hugged her knees and looked at the moon that was full and soothed herself with the sound of the waves coming from the ocean.

"Tenten…" Neji said after a few minutes.

Tenten looked at him smiling.

Neji looked at the ground a bit and took out the box from his pocket.

Tenten looked surprise. The box was wrapped so beautifully. If this was the outside she can't even think of how the inside would look like.

She took it and looked at Neji with her eyes wide.

Neji just smiled and looked at the horizon.

She opened it to find the heart locket. She opened it, there was a very familiar tune that came out from the locket whenever it was opened. What surprised her most was the picture of her and Neji when they were little kids. She was smiling so brightly in the picture with her hand on Neji's shoulders and Neji who was looking at Tenten blushing in the picture.

She giggled.

Neji looked at her and smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Tenten couldn't utter a single word. She was just so happy. She hugged Neji to reply and once again returned her attention on the picture and listening to the familiar tune.

**Flashback:**

"_Neji! C'mon! just one picture!" Tenten said with a pout._

_Neji sighed and agreed._

"_Closer!" Hinata said holding the camera ready to take the picture._

_After that they walked towards the park which became their everyday routine._

_Neji sat by the bench as Tenten bought ice cream for both of them._

_It was also Tenten's 5__th__ birthday that day._

_Tenten ran and gave Neji his blueberry ice cream._

_She sat down and started to lick her vanilla ice cream…_

_They both stared at the distance for quite sometime until the 5 year old Neji got something out his pocket._

_It was a box._

"_Here you are" he said as he continued to lick his ice cream._

_Tenten had the same expression as before and took a while to open her gift._

_She took out a bracelet with the words "You'll be my friend forever Tenten" engraved on it._

_Tenten was also very happy at that time and couldn't quite move._

_Neji finished his ice cream and leaped down on the floor and took the bracelet from Tenten's hands._

"_Give me your right hand" the young Neji said with a smile._

_He acted like he was now. Mature, cool and all those other qualities he has now._

_It was amazing how a 5 year old could act so mature._

_Tenten gave him her right hand and blushed a little._

_Neji put the bracelet on for her on her right hand and smiled at her after._

_Tenten smiled at the piece of jewelry that was dangling from her hand._

_She looked back at Neji._

"_I'll never leave you Tenten. I'll love you forever…" he said with a smile._

_Tenten cried and leaped from her seat too and hugged Neji._

_Neji smiled and hugged her back._

**End of Flashback**

She looked at her bracelet that Neji gave her 11 years ago and smiled. Neji was looking at her and smiled too.

They were best friend before… but they had a small argument and started to hang out with other. A few days later they became friends once more but didn't do stuff together anymore.

"So your still my friend Neji!" Tenten said with a smile.

Neji's smile faded a little.

"Do you remember that I said I'll love you forever?" Neji said keeping his gaze at the horizon.

"I love you too Neji. Don't worry… we'll be friends for-" she stopped talking when she saw Neji close his eyes and look at his feet.

"Tenten… back then… when I said I love you. I didn't mean as a friend." Neji said

Tenten was a bit shocked.

"Tenten… I…" he gulped. "I-…I…I have always loved you Tenten…" he said with difficulty.

Tenten was frozen for a moment.

"I know that it may have been weird to love you all these years without you knowing but…-"

Neji was cut off when Tenten put her hand on Neji's face.

She was smiling.

"Know what the funny thing is?" she asked keeping her smile.

"I loved you since then too…"

She then moved closer to Neji.

Their noses were almost touching each other, more with their lips.

Neji could feel Tenten' warm breath tickling his lips.

So did she.

Then Neji moved closer and kissed her.

**tbc…**

* * *

** hey guys! I'm sorry if I took this long to update but hey! Here it is! The ninth chap:) hope you like it:P**

**Want an update?**

**Well… once more…I'll be needing**

**:your kind reviews please:P lol**

♥**maica**


	10. Another Couple

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Thank you all for the kind reviews which made me continue the story. Lol :P, oh yeah! For those who read my 2 other stories… you noticed there were songs right? Wanna hear it? just give me when the situation was played and I'll post the link of the song on my profile aight:P I'll also be putting songs in this story's future chapters so tell me again if you want to hear the son that will be put on this story…**

**anyways, some of you asked me some questions along with your reviews… so I'll be answering them now… :0**

**Sony89: NaruHina parts? Don't worry! I may not be able to put them in the next chapter cause' I've already made my decisions in what I'm going to put in the next chap. But don't worry! I promise the NaruHina parts will be coming very soon! ;)**

**sasusakualways: nope… it won't be Tenten and Neji centric so don't worry. This is just a part of the story but putting everyone's lovelife here just made me feel bubbly so I did. Lol :D**

**okay! Now… on with the story:P**

**Disclaimer: kia.511 does not own Naruto… but I do own a very cute plushie chibi doll of Sasuke and Neji…. (laughs evilly)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Another Couple**

Tenten woke up the next morning to find that everyone else was gone except for the Hyuuga that slept on her chest.

She smiled. She didn't want to wake him up cause' they didn't have much sleep last night out of making out on the roof so she laid back down and streamed her fingers through Neji's soft sleek hair.

Sakura got inside smiling at the sight of the two.

Tenten smiled back and moved Neji's head slowly to her lap as she sat down.

"What did you do last night that made you sleep this long?" Sakura held up her wrist watch to Tenten's face.

It was 6:25 am

"It's still early Sakura!" Tenten said giggling.

"I know but we need to do lots of things since were leaving this afternoon! C'mon! I haven't even taken a dip down the pool either at the beach yet!" she said pulling Tenten's arm.

"Don't move me that much… you'll wake Neji up."

Too late… Neji gave a yawn and blinked his eyes twice, rubbed them and sat up weakly.

He was like a cute kid waking up from his dreamland sleep.

Tenten giggled cutely at the sight of his actions.

Neji shook his head and smiled at her.

Neji was just about to kiss Tenten good morning on her cheek when she suddenly stood up.

"Oh yeah! You told me that you'd show me what happened yesterday right? How exactly could yo-" she was cut off when Sakura pulled her hand.

"I totally forgot! C'mon!" she said smiling brightly as she ran outside the door.

Neji stood up and followed them.

When they reached the kitchen everyone was finished taking their breakfast except for them of course.

"Why'd you do things this much early?" Neji said giving yet another yawn.

"We'll be leaving this afternoon and we haven't even done much things here yet… I wanna enjoy my stay in this luxury you know!" Ino said fixing her hair by the mirror.

"Oh yeah…" Neji said just remembering something as everyone looked at him. "I forgot to tell you…we'll be staying here for another night and will be checking out tomorrow."

Everyone was at first stunned then shouted "Alright!"

Sasuke just smirked and so did Neji.

"Oh yeah! Hey guys! Tenten wants to watch what just happened yesterday during the truth or dare!" Sakura said remembering why she brought Tenten down in the first place.

Naruto grinned and help the camcorder up.

They all went to their room and found a comfortable position on the mattress.

Sasuke was sitting beside Sakura.

Hinata was sitting by herself with an Indian squat since Naruto was still plugging the camcorder on the TV.

Ino was lying down making the sitting Shikamaru's thighs as her pillow.

Neji and Tenten sat together.

Tenten was in front and Neji sat just behind her with his hands around her waist in a possessive hug.

Everyone looked at them smiling.

"Are you guys like… going out?" Hinata asked.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other smiling then Neji moved to kiss Tenten on the lips. After a short while they looked at their friends and Tenten asked "Did that answer your question?"

The girls squealed.

Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked at him with a questioning kind of look.

Naruto was smiling widely. "So you won't be bothered when you see this video then…" he said merrily.

Tenten was wondering what he meant. _What the heck did I do?_ She thought.

Neji was turning bright red.

The video played and it showed the Tenten with a nervous look on her face. Sakura was telling there that if she didn't do the dare then she'd lap dance for Neji instead so she took the dare and after a while of showing Tenten drinking the whole bottle of tequila, she became woozy. It was obvious.

"Next time, I'll do the recording!" Shikamaru said because the video kept on moving because Naruto obviously didn't have a steady hand.

Naruto pouted and watched the TV once more.

Tenten and Neji's eyes were glued to what the TV showed them… especially Tenten since she was the one who did things without even knowing what they were. It wasn't her fault thought, she was drunk. After a while it came to the part where she was near Neji's face and Neji turning a bright pink. Neji's head then moved towards her lips and kissed her. On and on the video played until it reached the part where Shikamaru bobbed Neji's head (which made everyone laugh) and then sitting back down on the mattress…the camera stopped.

"That's it" Naruto said grinning.

Tenten couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"So…" she said with a smile forming on her face. "You took advantage and kissed me first huh?" she said seductively to Neji.

Neji smirked and moved to kiss her but…

"Save it for later! But now it's time to…" Sakura turned back and got sun block. "Got to the beach!" the girls squealed and smiled and rushed to the bathroom to change.

The guys were already done and told the girl to meet up with them at the beach.

After a few minutes of difficulty for choosing what they'd wear, the girl finally arrived at the beach with Sakura wearing a pink hanging ragged cute shirt and some mini shorts. Ino wearing blue spaghetti strap with a white ruffled, knee-length skirt. Hinata wearing beach Capri's with a jacket for her top in which the zipper was slightly down to her chest to reveal her cleavage. Naruto turned bright red but looked instantly away when he caught Neji's death glare. Tenten was wearing a polo with its end tied in a knot just below her chest to reveal her bellybutton and amazing curves, she wore a ruffled pink mini skirt. They weren't wearing slippers or anything since the sand on the beach was so soft and loose that it felt so good to their feet.

The sun was rising.

This was such a great view of dawn.

The girls took out a mat and everyone sat on it as they watched the sun rise. Just then Tenten stood up leaving Neji to check the temperature of the water.

She smiled and looked back at them.

"The water's great! C'mon!" she newsed out.

The girl stood up and went near Tenten and soaked their feet in the water too.

They smiled at the warm feeling the water gave them.

The boys were left sitting at the mat looking at how childish the girls were.

Then Sakura took of her top to reveal a red bikini which made Sasuke blush and the boys to look at him and laugh. He pouted and raised a brow and looked the other way but then returned his gaze to Sakura.

Hinata took off her Capri's to reveal a lavender bottom piece of what she was wearing. It wasn't clear yet if she wore a one-piece or a bikini. She stood straight back up and unzipped her jacket which revealed a lavender top bikini piece designed with some stars. Naruto felt like he was gonna have a nosebleed so he ran back to the house to get tissues which made everyone look at him curiously and Hinata blushing.

Ino took off her spaghetti strap to reveal a light blue with chibi's designed stringed bikini and her awesomely beautiful thin, nicely curved body.

Shikamaru had his mouth slightly open by the goddess that stood in front of him. he drooled a little bit.

"Hey Ino! You better get in the water quick cause' Shikamaru just started to droo-" Sasuke was cut off when Shikamaru pounced on and covered Sasuke's mouth with his hand.

Neji was just about to shout the same thing when Shikamaru took another empty bottle by the beach and once again bobbed his head with it.

Neji rubbed his head and closed his eyes for a little feeling of pain but opened his eyes just in time t see Tenten take her top off to reveal an apple green stringed bikini with the picture of an apple on the side.

The girls jumped in the water and splashed about enjoying the warm temperature it had.

Naruto came back with some tissues but ended up throwing them away cause Hinata's beautiful body was out of sight.

The boys joined in as well and enjoyed the water.

Neji lead Tenten to a deeper part of the ocean.

Obviously, they'd be making another long making out session.

Shikamaru had Ino sit on his shoulders as with Sakura on Sasuke's.

"Ready…set…go!" Hinata shouted.

The girls tried to get the other fall into the water.

Ino and Sakura laughed as they moved about.

Naruto was laughing hard. After a while Sakura came splashing down in the water and Ino laughed when she won. Sakura, after a while, bobbed her head out of the water and laughed along with them.

After Hinata and Naruto went back to the shore and lay side by side facing the sky admiring the clouds that passed by.

Sakura had her arms around her best friend's shoulders. Sasuke was holding her hand as Sakura floated freely just behind him. Sakura's body was warm. It felt good. They stared at the nice horizon that was just with them.

Ino bid goodbye to everyone.

"I'll be going in early. I'm tired." She said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded and said goodbye as Ino moved away looking for Tenten to say goodbye to her too.

After a while she in the deep waters near a cliff. They were well hidden alright. And they had too since Tenten's top wasn't there anymore and Ino could see their lip locking clearly.

_Don't want to disturb those two…_ She thought chuckling.

She returned back to the resort house and changed her clothes as she dried her hair too.

She always needed some help in brushing her hair cause it was long.

She sat in front of the mirror sighing.

Just then Shikamaru got inside.

"What are you doing here?" she said smiling.

"I got tired…" he said with an impish smile.

"You can help me brush my hair then." Ino said smiling brightly.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and walked towards her smiling.

He took the brush from Ino's hand and started to brush her hair.

Ino looked into the distance as a thought walked into her head.

_What the heck is this feeling…_ she couldn't quite put out the warm, bubbly feeling she had now.

She looked at the mirror to Shikamaru's reflection. Shikamaru looked too, they're eyes met for a moment. Ino was surprised when she realized she was staring at him. She blushed and retreated her gaze from Shikamaru and looked at the carpeted floor instead. Shikamaru cleared his throat and shook his head as he looked back at Ino's long hair. He continued to brush it.

"Shika…" Ino said softly.

Shika? Well now… she hasn't called Shikamaru like that for a while.

"Uhhmm?" he asked.

"No guy could love the way I am, right?" she asked.

_Why is she suddenly asking such a bizarre question?_ Shikamaru thought.

"What made you ask that?" he replied.

"It's just that…it's just that Tenten finally found the right guy for her, Sakura will obviously end up with Sasuke someday and Naruto just needs to notice that Hinata loves him…" she said not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Someone love you Ino… heck a lot do. Sakura, Tenten and so as the others… including me, your official best friend of course" he said smiling that made Ino smile too.

"What I mean is that someone who will love me for me and accept me for my being unperfect. Someone…who could love me and spend the rest of his life with me…"

"Still, a lot of people do Ino…" Shikamaru said as his smile faded from his face.

"There is someone…out there…" Shikamaru continued.

After a 5 seconds of silence.

"In here" Shikamaru stopped brushing her hair as he said these words.

Ino looked at him through the mirror surprised.

Shikamaru was just about to leave the room when Ino held his hand.

"Shika…" she said as she held up her hand on his cheeks.

"I really do Ino…"

"And you just waited until someone came to me and told me that he loved me while the guy that I might be looking for and already had feelings for me just stands by the side and watch him get hurt could be you?" She said.

"I didn't think I was good for you" Shikamaru said.

"You never were" Ino said.

Shikamaru was surprised.

"Cause you were perfect… and the word good doesn't even come close to it…" Ino said chuckling.

Shikamaru lightened up and smiled too.

He then placed a short kiss on Ino's lips and muttered "Your such a troublesome woman"

**tbc…**

* * *

**hey guys! Hope you liked the tenth chappie! I hope this is long enough. Lol, I hope that you'll still continue reading my story! The next chap will be posted soon! So look out for it:D**

**needing an update?**

**----then, (drumrolls) give me your kind reviews so that I may update. Lol :P----**

**Much love to you guys! You always keep me guys inspired and I love you all so so so so so so so much!!!!! I love you all this big! (runs from the sun to Pluto!") lol**

♥**maica**


	11. Jealousy

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter :) like it? lol . ;p anyways… again I'll be answering some of your comments right here . lol**

**Sony89: thanks so much ! but hey . there's still a promise that I'll be posting the NaruHina parts soon! So don't worry . lol glad you liked ShikaIno too :p**

**anime-naruto-rox-16: thanks ! here's the update so I hope that your not sad . lol continue reading . ;p**

**hellopanda23: thanks ! ;) wow ! you give such enthusiastic reviews ! lol I liked each and every bit of it. it made laugh . lol .**

**Kaila'n'Pia: thanks! Glad you liked it. did I really capture them ? lol**

**sasusakufan2357: thanks ! hey . you got what you wanted. SasuSaku parts are already in this chapter so… enjoy:p**

**pinkprincess0210: thanks! I'm sorry if Neji's head got bobbed twice but it seemed funny. Lol**

**now on with the story…. I can't keep you guys waiting ;p**

**Disclaimer: kia.511 does not, will not, has not and must not own Naruto. LOL :P**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Jealousy**

It was still 3:42 p.m.

Everyone got inside their room to change.

Ino and Shikamaru had their fun when everyone was still swimming by the beach.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who had a big anime bump on his forehead as his anime tears flowed down his face when he pointed at Neji like a kid who pointed a meanie that stole his ice cream.

Hinata giggled.

"It's his fault…" Neji said with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"No it's not!" Naruto fought back with his anime tears still streaming down his face.

"It is too!" Neji answered back.

"What exactly happened?" Shikamaru asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Well-" Neji started out but Naruto covered his mouth.

"A crab was about to claw my back and I accidentally moved on top of Hinata, it wasn't my fault… I'm scared of crabs…and then I looked at Hinata and stayed on top of her for a while cause-"Naruto was cut off. "Aaaahhhhh!" he shouted jumping up and down waving his hand. "Neji bit me hard!" Naruto told Hinata as if he wanted Hinata to scold Neji like a mother stopping her two kids from fighting.

"That's the point he stayed on top of Hinata for a long time! I even kicked the crab away and he was till on top of her. They entered a stupid staring contest! Naruto doesn't even like Hinata so why would he like the feeling of staying on top of her, unless he really does like her…" Neji ended protectively with his arms still crossed.

"And what if I do?" Naruto said playfully.

Neji turned red in anger. "Well if you don't change your attitude then I'll never allow Hinata to date someone as stupid as you!" he said with hi eyes closed.

"But you're not even your brother! You're just her cousin" Naruto said with his tongue sticking out.

"That's true, but she's the only cousin I have and I treat her as my sister so you better watch out dobe."

Naruto pouted and looked away.

"So does this mean that Naruto really does like Hinata?" Ino asked with Hinata beside her.

Naruto was surprised for a moment.

"I- well I…" he stuttered.

Hinata turned bright red.

"I need to…- well… I'm getting some shut eye…" he ended and lied down on the mattress and closed his eyes.

Hinata smiled a little bit and Neji just rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom to change.

Everyone had a short nap.

Sakura woke up at about…

_7:58?... Need to make dinner…_ she thought as she moved Sasuke head to stand up and move out to the kitchen.

She was cooking chicken, beef steak and steamed a few crabs.

Suddenly hands touched her shoulders and she jumped in surprise and looked back with a knife.

She sighed in relief.

"Are you planning to kill me?" Sasuke asked as he yawned.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, it's just that… you scared me…" She said turning back and continued to cook the food.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Do you even know how to cook?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah…" Sasuke smirked. "Like a hot guy like me wouldn't know how to cook? Pfft!" he said smiling as he took some utensils.

"Hot?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Yeah… it's not like you don't like me or anything…" he smirked as he looked at her.

"And what makes you think that I like yo-" Sakura stopped talking just when Sasuke moved towards her and their faces were so damn close.

He moved in closer to her lips.

Sakura had her eyes open wide.

She could feel his warm breath tickling her soft upper lip.

Their lips brushed and Sakura turned bright red and squeezed her eyes shut, tight.

Sasuke stopped and smirked.

She opened one eye.

"I told you so…" he said as he moved back to finish what he started of his cooking.

"But that was un-"Sakura was once again cut off when Sasuke interrupted.

"Sakura don't worry, I was just playing you." He chuckled.

Sakura lost her temper and stuck out her tongue at him.

Sasuke just chuckled as she moved to go up the stairs to call everyone for dinner she partly finished.

Everyone woke up from their nice long nap and walked down the stairs sleepily to find Sasuke fixing the table.

"You could cook?" Naruto asked.

"Every guy does." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"You don't know how to cook Naruto?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"What do you expect…" Sakura answered for him. "All he ever eats is ramen. Either cupped or from Ichiraku's" she finished giggling as she sat down on the table.

Naruto pouted and sat down in defeat.

"Hey! How about we have a pool party?" Tenten said happily after eating for a few minutes.

The girls agreed abut the boys said that they'd pass.

After they ate dinner, the girls got ready and the boys simply lay down on the mattress and turned on the plasma TV.

The girls got our of the room wearing robes that was free from the resort house and moved down the stairs and out the back towards the direction of the pool.

The girls turned on every switch that had labeled pool lights and other functions.

Just then the pool was so bright from being well lit. Some blue neon lights were dancing just above the pool. Sounds were coming out loud from the loudspeaker that was camouflaged as rocks surrounding the background of the pool playing the song "**Pop, Lock and Drop It by: Huey**"

Everything was so awesome that the girls had such wide surprised smiles on their faces.

Just then they giggled and moved to put their stuff on the table with an umbrella near the pool.

Ino lied down on the beach, rest bed that was near the pool and listened happily to the sound.

Just then Tenten returned from the bar downstairs carrying a case of beer.

Just then each of the girl crowded Tenten and each got one.

The song changed to "**Vans by: The Pack**"

The girls drank their beer and stood up dirty dancing.

Just upstairs the boys could hear their loud song.

"Seems like they're having tons of fun." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke just smirked and said "Let's play pool" as he looked at their balcony that had a pool table.

Everyone smiled and agreed.

,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",

"Ooooh! Let's change the song! I just found an awesome one!" Tenten said as she got the remote and clicked a button.

The song changed to "**Dangerous by: Yin-Yang twins**"

Everyone danced their heart out dirtily.

The guys looked below the balcony to see the girls dancing.

Just then Tenten put her beer down and took her robe off.

She was wearing a midnight blue bikini. Her top part was showing her cleavage much which made Neji stare at her with his mouth slightly open.

She jumped in the pool with her beer.

"I could watch this forever."

Everyone looked to where Neji was looking to find the girls taking their robes off. They too stared at the girls.

"Yeah…" Naruto said dreamily.

As Hinata looked at Tenten swim by the edge of the pool wearing a beautiful silver bikini as she was drinking her beer.

Sasuke couldn't help turn bright red when Sakura dirty danced with only her apple green bikini on.

"This is heaven…" Shikamaru said.

Just then the song changed to "**Ocean Avenue by: Yellowcard**" Ino was obviously the one who changed the song because she just got back from somewhere wearing a black beautiful bikini once again showing her awesome body.

The boys leaned at the edge to fantasize what they were looking at.

After a while of dreaming Sasuke shook his head and reminded them why they were staying by the balcony so they started to play pool.

After a while of about 5 hours, the girls ended their party and went back upstairs to get ready for bed.

It was 12:09 when they finished and as soon as they did the boys finished playing too.

"that was unfair!" Naruto said.

"Just admit it Naruto! You'll never beat me" Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

"And you admit that you never will with me" Neji smirked back at him.

Shikamaru was too tired to play games so he instantly slept on the mattress.

Everyone slay back down after preparing for bed and tried to get some sleep.

Sakura moved a little trying not to cause a domino of waking everyone up since they were all connected when they were sleeping.

She couldn't take it anymore… she sat up and moved out of the room quietly.

Just before closing the door a voice called out her name.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered. "Can I go with you? I can't sleep too."

"Sure" Sakura whispered back.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as they headed out the front door.

"A stroll down the beach and sitting by the cliff would be good." Sakura said merrily and Naruto smiled brightly as he agreed.

They arrived by the cliff with Sakura bringing a shawl to use against the cold.

They sat down on the grass and stared at the beautiful night sky.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said after a while. "Are you okay with us?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked without taking her glance from the ocean and the horizon.

"I mean is our group or are we enough to be your friends forever? Cause you know, if you move out of the group, the group's eventually going to break up and we-"

"Don't worry Naruto" she said smiling. "You'll never be leaving my side cause I'm gonna' keep you all my best friends forever."

"Are you gonna' keep Sasuke as your best friend forever too?" Naruto asked smirking.

Sakura was surprised.

"Oh C'mon Sakura… it's obvious that you like him."

Suddenly Sakura gave up.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked blushing. Good thing it was dark.

"No, but for me it is. I'm just good at telling when someone like another someone." Naruto laughed.

"How about you? Do you like Hinata?" Sakura asked back.

"Well…"

They didn't know that Sasuke was watching them just now from the balcony. Their figures were clear even from afar and from the dark night.

They got back at the house and Naruto bid goodbye to Sakura when she told him she wouldn't sleep yet.

After a while of still being busy from drinking milk and eating cookies, Sasuke went down the stairs and looked at her.

"What are still doing up? It's already 3:55" Sakura said smiling.

"What were you and Naruto doing just by the cliff awhile ago?" Sasuke asked changing the topic as he too, sat down.

"Oh…you saw that?" Sakura asked rather afraid that he might know that she liked him.

"Yeah… what were you doing?" Sasuke asked once more.

"Well… we were just-"

"Are you going out with him?" Sasuke asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No Sasuke we were just-"

"So I guess your keeping a lot of secrets from me huh?" Sasuke asked a with a slight tone of his voice higher.

"Sasuke! We just-"

"And now-" he was cut off when Sakura stood up banging her hands on the table.

"Would just listen? We just talked! That's all! Nothing more! Nothing less!" Sakura finished taking in hard breathes.

Sasuke looked surprised for a second and then lowered his head. "Oh…"

"Why? Were you jealous?" Sakura asked a bit angrily.

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well?" Sakura continued.

"Tsk!" Sasuke spat looking back at the ground. "And what if I was?"

Sakura was surprised.

They were quiet for a while.

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"It means that I was jealous!" Sasuke said.

"But what does being jealous mean?" she asked once more.

"It means that I was jealous seeing you with him or with other guys cause I like you okay?" Sasuke admitted.

"I do too but that doesn't give me the reason to be that jealous!" Sakura answered.

"Not as a friend!" Sasuke continued.

Sakura once again had her eyes wide.

"What I mean is that…" Sasuke gulped. "I like you, more than just my friend"

"Don't fool around Sasuke… that's just too sudden" Sakura said.

"I'm not fooling around…" Sasuke said seriously as he too stood up and went near Sakura and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm serious…" he then moved closer to her face and in an instant their lips touched.

After the kiss Sakura was bright red.

"Sasuke…i…" Sakura was smiling… "Thank you Sasuke" she said as she hugged him and kissed his lips once more

* * *

.  
**tbc…**

**hey guys! Here's another chap. Hope you liked this one just as my other chappies! Continue reading cause there are still a lot more chapters to go! -**

**if you want an update then once again I'll be needing your**

**----kind reviews----**

**To go on :)**

**Much love!,**

♥**maica**


	12. Thanks To The Photographer

**Hey guys! Here's yet another one of my chapters . I'm sorry for those who thought the reply of Sakura to Sasuke wasn't such a smooth move cause I was having a hard time picking out how these would hook up together. Lol. Now, and once again I must say… I'll be answering to some of your reviews that I think it'll be worth fun answering. Ahaha . Lol**

**hellopanda23: thanks for the long energetic obvious review . Lol, don't worry ! Here's the update and again I'll be updating soon . Lol**

**Aerona-chan: thanks for the review. I'm not updating every single day you know . Lol, you should also concentrate on your story and also have time to read mine of course. Lol**

**sasusakufan2357: naaaah ! splashes you with water don't get excited too much . Lol haha :D, thanks for that party rocking review! ;p**

**Sony89: haha, making Sasuke jealous was a good move so that he could admit how he felt. Lol, here's the NaruHina part you've been waiting . Hope you like it ! ;**

**aneyeofademon: I'm sorri of this was Sakura's rep but I had a writer's block at the last part. Lol**

**MimoriFanForever: thanks ! If your sure you'd review every chapter than thanks a millions lots blah etc… lol. Thanks so much again . ;p**

**I'm sorry if I haven't replied to you other guys who gave me reviews cause some of it only said update soon or something like that so it's hard to reply to that but I can reply to those at one like right now**

**To all who reviewed my story: iloveyou guys so much! Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep on reading my story!! I will update so don't worry aight? Ehehe.**

**So now, I won't keep you waiting cause' I know that your much excited to read the story now… lol so ….**

**ON WITH THE STORY:D**

**Disclaimer: kia.511 does not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. You do not own Naruto. But somebody does own Naruto. But I don't know who owns Naruto. So for the one who owns Naruto. You rock!!!!---for making Naruto!! Lol it rhymes , hahah :D**

* * *

**  
Chapter 12: Thanks To The Photographer**

Sasuke and Sakura woke up the next morning with smiles on their faces.

Only one more couple left to settle out their feelings for each other.

That talk of Sakura and Naruto last night proved that he really did have something towards Hinata. (For the one's whose been waiting for the NaruHina parts cause' you're their fans… especially to Sony89...lol, here's the chapter you've been waiting for.)

They all woke up when Shikamaru gave a sudden sneeze that woke everyone up like a bunch of dominos rubbing their eyes, yawning.

Ino simply chuckled and so did everyone else.

Sasuke was still stare-smiling at Sakura which caused her to blush, smile then look away.

Tenten noticed this and smirked.

"What happened to you guys?" she asked keeping her smirk.

"Nothing…" Sakura lied smiling.

"Oh really?" Neji inserted. "then what was that figure holding each other in the dark with soft moans in the kitchen last night?" Neji smirked.

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned bright red but kept their chins up.

"Must be you two" Sasuke said trying to save his and Sakura's asses out of this admittance. "You two are the one's who make out almost everywhere I turn." Sasuke said keeping his smirk.

"Oh Really?" Neji said trying hard not to blush.

"Yeah, really… like that time yesterday I went to deeper parts of the ocean near the cliff and to my surprise I saw you two making out with Tenten's top floating near your-" Sasuke was cut off when Neji dragged him by the terrace and said "I'll keep quiet about seeing the two of you making out in the kitchen if you just shut your mouth about what you saw yesterday." Neji said sweating.

_So I wasn't the only one who saw them… _Ino said smiling all of a sudden about the thought.

"What's with the smile?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing…" She said as her smiled faded a little.

"Deal" Sasuke said smirking.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked still confused . But he wasn't stupid enough not to understand the part where Neji already took Tenten's top off by the beach yesterday.

"Nothing" Sasuke and Neji said ignoring Naruto's words highly.

"Let's just eat breakfast" Tenten said with her cheeks shaded in dark pink cause' she knew everything Sasuke said was true.

They went down to the kitchen and Tenten prepared breakfast for them while Naruto stared at Hinata after his little talk with Sakura last night. Ino was trying to keep herself awake as Shikamaru helped her with it. Neji was staring at Sasuke and so did Sasuke with Neji.

_Man… what did these two talk about?…_ Sakura thought as she shook her head and rolled her eyes to the direction of the food.

After a few minutes they ate their breakfast.

"Were checking out this afternoon so what do all of you plan to do?" Neji said eating his food with poise.

"I think I'll sleep at my house… I just got a serious hang over" Sakura said eating her food slowly.

"I need to finish something" Tenten said trying to chop her steak.

"I need to train for our martial arts exam tomorrow." Neji said as he continued to eat his food with poise.

"You do martial arts too?" Sakura asked happily.

"Yeah… after I pass the exam tomorrow I'll gain my respect to have my black belt." Neji said with a small smirk.

"I'm already a black belt" Sakura said happily.

Neji was surprised and his smirk vanished as he continued to eat his food silently.

Sakura continued to eat her food too with a smile on her face.

_She can do martial arts? _Sasuke thought surprised with the talents her new girlfriend had. _Never get her angry then Sasuke! _he told himself. As he continued to eat.

"I'll sleep too…" Ino said as she yawned.

"Me three" Shikamaru said stretching like a cat after his last spoon.

"I need to help Itachi with something" Sasuke said as he took yet another serving of chicken.

"I'll be going out…" Hinata said happily.

"I'll be taking a stroll" Naruto said checking the cabinets for ramen of course.

Afternoon came faster than they thought and Neji was the one who dropped all of them to their houses and went to his.

Hinata prepared and changed her clothes since she already took a shower down at the resort house a while ago.

She put on a black spaghetti strap and put a black net shirt over.

She tied her hair in a ponytail, put on some ragged looking (though cute) dark blue guy's pants and wore pink chucks.

She took a cute sling bag, put in her wallet, phone, some clips, a brush and something that couldn't quite picture out as a something to be called.

She went out of her mansion.

She didn't bid goodbye to her parents since they weren't there anyways.

She walked down the sidewalk looking at her surroundings happily when she bumped into Naruto who was eating a cherry ice cream and was wearing a white ragged shirt but it was a bit covered by his black jacket, baggy dark blue shorts and sneakers.

"Hi Hinata" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Hi Na-Naruto-kun" she blushed.

"Where you headed?" Naruto asked as he finished his ice cream and ate the cone.

"I dunno' , I'm a bit hungry though" she giggled.

"Well then" Naruto said taking her hand causing Hinata to blush. "Let's go to the mall"

Hinata couldn't utter a single word so she just nodded and ran to catch up with Naruto who was still pulling her by the hand.

After a while they arrived at the mall and took a stroll until they arrived by a noodle restaurant.

"You don't mind eating ramen do you?" Naruto asked smiling sheepishly.

Hinata shook her head with a smile and both of them sat down on a table.

Naruto pulled her chair to let her sit down and after she did, he went to his seat.

Naruto? A Gentleman? This was something new.

Hinata smiled and looked at the shop.

"Do you come here often?" she asked trying to bring up a topic.

"Sometimes only… Ichiraku's is still the best place to take ramen for me." he said smiling.

"what are you going to do after you eat then?" she asked hoping that he'd be spending this ay with her would be his answer.

"I dunno', since were both here… why don't we just spend our day here together?" Naruto said happily.

"O-okay" Hinata smiled. What she hoped for came true.

After a few minutes their food arrived and once it did, Naruto took chopsticks and said "Itadakimas-u" just before plunging down on his ramen.

Hinata just chuckled and ate her ramen too.

Minutes passed and Hinata was finished with her first bowl and Naruto was done with his 12th.

"Your sure eat slow Hinata" Naruto said with a grin.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun" she said twiddling her fingers.

"It's alright…" he said as he stood up and offered his hand to Hinata.

She took it and Naruto paid the bill, and got out of the restaurant.

Hinata saw cotton candy near the square fountain and smiled.

Naruto noticed this and smiled. "You want one?"

Hinata blushed and nodded her head.

They walked to the cotton candy stall and Hinata picked out the blueberry flavored one and Naruto paid for the cotton candy.

"Thank you Naruto-kun"

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Naruto asked Hinata as he saw yet another horror movie poster near the cinema.

Hinata looked at the poster he was looking at and shivered a little.

"Don't worry! I'm here so don't get scared okay?" he looked encouragingly at Hinata.

Hinata lightened up, smiled and then nodded in agreement.

Naruto once again paid for the tickets and they entered the cinema.

Hinata shivered. The cinema was cold.

She sat down next to Naruto and ate her popcorn which was once again paid by Naruto.

The movie started after they sat down.

Time passed by and at the first half part of the movie, the scenes were already dead scary.

Hinata screamed a few times but Naruto would always pat her back and say that it was okay and that it was only a movie made by some stupid psychotic directors. Which made Hinata giggle and feel comfortable once more.

Hinata couldn't take the cold anymore and she started to shiver.

"Are you cold" Naruto asked after feeling her shiver since his arm was near hers.

"It's okay" Hinata said with a visible smile in the dark.

"Don't be silly Hinata, here" Naruto said as he took of his jacket and put it over Hinata which caused her to smile. "You're cheeks are red, you must have felt really cold"

Poor Naruto didn't know that he had just caused her to blush.

He rubbed his hands fast which made it so warm and he held it on Hinata's cheeks thinking that he could warm them but it only caused Hinata to blush deeper.

After blushing during the entire movie, forgetting how scary the movie was too… they left the cinema.

"It's late… I need to go home." Hinata said after looking at her wrist watch which showed the time 8:44.

"Wait!" Naruto said holding her hand. "let's take a picture first just for a remembrance of this day… please?" Naruto said pouting.

Hinata thought about it and agreed.

They walked to a Photoshop and waited for their turn.

"Next!" the photographer by the curtain called out and Hinata and Naruto went inside.

"Oh, what a lovely couple.." the photographer complimented with a smile.

"Uhh…" Naruto said blushing "We're not actually a couple." he said.

Hinata nodded which had her cheeks turning pink again too.

"Oh? What a pity… you look so good together, well… I'll just go get some film so you can prepare yourselves like brush your hair or put powder or something okay?" the photographer said as he went behind a red curtain.

They agreed and Naruto sat down on a chair since he felt that his looks were already okay.

Hinata was brushing her hair by the mirror.

After a while the photographer peered out from the curtain to see Naruto look at Hinata smiling. When Hinata would move her eyes to check if he was looking, he would look at another direction and blush.

Hinata would look at him by the mirror too and when Naruto would look back at her, she would blush deeply and close her eyes as she brushed her hair which made Naruto chuckle a little and look at the floor one more.

_They look so perfect together! And they obviously like each other, why can't this guy just admit that he likes her? _the photographer thought with a plan forming in his mind. _I'll just have to help them then…_

He walked out of the room he was in and smiled at the two.

"Okay, pick your background." the photographer said as he waited for them to pick their background.

More like waiting for Hinata to pick for their background.

Hinata giggled and picked a plain black background for the whole picture taking.

Naruto just agreed.

"Okay now… hmmm…, what's your name dear?" the photographer asked.

"Hinata…" Hinata said.

"Okay…well, and you?" he turned looking at Naruto.

"Naruto…" he replied.

"Okay great, now… I need you to carry Hinata on your back and then smile looking at another direction, NOT ON THE CAM! To have a happy sort of background naturally." the photographer said smiling.

Hinata blushed as she got up on Naruto's back and they did as they were told as the photographer took a picture of them.

"Okay… 3 more poses to go. Hmmm, the third pose is…" The photographer moved a bench to the black background. "Hinata sit down and Naruto, hug her from her neck."

They blushed deeply and as the photographer took the picture, they knew that their pink cheeks would be clear when the picture would be printed out.

"Are you sure your not a couple cause you two look just so cute together!" he said as moved the bench back to it's place.

Naruto and Hinata just smiled and blushed to what the photographer said.

"Okay now… second pose, Hinata stay in front of Naruto as he stands behind you and hugs you from behind."

They hesitated for a moment but again, did as they were told.

"Act natural like Naruto just caught you after running around"

They posed and smiled naturally to the picture the photographer asked them to pose out.

"Last pose… Naruto, Hinata… face each other with your foreheads and noses touching each other… but not you lips okay."

They took a while before they did as they were told.

By instinct, Naruto moved his hands around Hinata's waist and rested them there. Hinata put her hands and let them hang from Naruto's neck with their forehead and noses touching each other with Hinata looking up at him and Naruto looking down at her.

The photographer took their photo but they didn't release each other of that position.

Their stare to each other was so intense.

With the photographer's plan working, he left the room and turned off the lights and left one orange weak light on.

Naruto and Hinata still didn't let go of themselves with their position.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered.

Hinata was turning bright red and the weak orange light made it visible.

"Yes?" she whispered back…

"I could never have had the courage to admit this until now…" he said as he closed his eyes.

Hinata had her eyes wide in surprise.

_Is he going to say what I think he'll say… _she thought with her heart pounding fast.

"I have always loved you Hinata, at first it was mere admiration, but it turned out to be that feelings grew more each day…"

He said shaking a little. He was having hard time admitting this and it was obvious.

He moved his lip closer to hers.

After a while their lips touched and they closed heir eyes as they did.

They kissed each other for a long time.

Naruto's hand was moving until it stopped at Hinata's bottom and she gave a soft moan.

The photographer poked his head out from where he was looking at them and smiled.

"That pose never fails…" he said smirking as he respected Naruto's and Hinata's privacy in the room.

**tbc…**

* * *

** Hey guys! Well, their all together now. I hope you liked this chap! I think this was the most romantic one I made so far. That's just what I think aight? so don't think I'm vain or something. Lol. Continue reading okay cause this stories gonna get better in the future chapter's cause it's be easier to make things romantic form now on since their hooked up now. Lol**

**Want an update?**

**----then give me your kind reviews please :D---**

**Lol**

**Love you guys so much!!,**

**.maica.**


	13. Slipping In An Introduction Plan

**Hey guys ! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting . but I got freakin' grounded and I'm making this now cause' everyone's gone out so it means I'm simply sneaking the computer right now . lol , don't tell okay ? lol . I just wanted to simply update the story cause I missed you guys so much and I can't keep you waiting right? nn thank you for all of your kind reviews anyway. ;p**

**Amelia: I don't know why some people prefer ShikaTeme … they're so not good together ! I mean… Ino is much more perfect for him right ? lol**

**Princesssayuri1: Don't die !!! here's the update . I can't just let one of my story's fan die right ? I'll keep updating to your desire . lol. Keep reading ! thanks for the reviews ! ;p**

**Ms. Itachi Uchiha: Yeah, I know ! but I'm gonna be making Neji --- wait… I won't spoil the stiry now . lol haha :P**

**sakura0179: you have ? that's great to hear ! thanks so much ! don't worry… I've become addicted to ff so I'll be writing more . eheh ;p**

**pinkprincess0210: don't worry! A lot of Sasuksaku moments will be on their way in the future chapters…a lot of them too … lol … so don't worry :)**

**shelovesyou26: hey! Sure I'll put them in in the future chaps! No great story could live without missing couples could it? lol**

**Sony89: lol . glad you liked it ! ;p keep reading! ;p**

**MimoriFanForever: thanks for all of those AWESOME reviews! Lol ;p keep reading!!;p**

**Once again to you all: thank you so much for those hip nagging reviews! I loved them so much!!! Totally!!!**

**I won't keep you holding on for too long so…let's go on with the story:)**

**Disclaimer: kia.511 does not own Naruto, aight? Much love to you guys! ;p**

* * *

** Chapter 13: Slipping In An Introduction Plan**

Neji woke up the early that Sunday morning and started to train after doing his morning routine.

He needed to pass the martial arts exam to gain his black belt today.

As noon came he packed his things and got ready.

The exam for passing would be starting at 1:00 and it was already 12:22.

He sighed as he looked outside the window of his car.

He arrived at the gym where the exam was held and trained more.

"Neji!" Tenten a ran to him and hugged him tight.

Tenten ended the tight hug and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you pass your exam dummy! Plus Sakura's here too…" she said happily looking back at the bleachers where Sakura was sitting wearing the martial arts outfit and with her black belt by her waist.

"Oh yeah.." Neji said.

"I'll be cheering for you so good luck!" Tenten said happily.

He continued on training and just as he finished Sasuke along with Ino and Shikamaru entered the gym and said goodluck to him.

A few minutes after them, Hinata and Naruto came in holding hands.

"What the?" Neji said to himself as he started to stand up from where he was sitting when he saw the scene.

Naruto was smiling but as he caught Neji's eye he let go of Hinata's hand and hid behind her.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at Naruto was held a shaky finger pointing to Neji who mouthed the words _**we'll talk later…**_

He sat down as the MC started to talk.

"On the first round Kiyomi Hatare will be fighting against black belt Shizuku Katamo who will give her her black belt one she's beaten him."

The fight started and it turned out to be a long one but in the end Hatare lost.

After a few fair fights it was Neji's turn.

"Now Hyuuga Neji will be fighting against Haruno Sakura" the MC stated.

They went to the gym's middle floor and stanced in fighting positions.

Tenten was cheering for Neji so as the others yet Sasuke remained calm and looked to see what Sakura got.

Neji moved first but as he made his move Sakura just stood their and tilted her head with a cute smile.

_Why isn't she moving?_ He thought.

As he was about to blow a punch to Sakura's stomach she moved using her heel to turn around and slammed her elbow down to Neji's arm.

Neji jumped back. Although that blow hurt his arm a lot he didn't show it.

Sakura once again stanced in fighting position and smiled brightly at him.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted worriedly.

Everyone continued to cheer him on.

He moved towards Sakura and gave her every blow but she kept on dodging them.

She was so fast.

Sasuke had his eyes wide in awe.

_Wow_…

Neji was looking impatient and he turned around to give Sakura a strong kick to the back.

She didn't have time to move so she got hit and let out a painful moan.

Sasuke stood up a little looking worried but sighed and sat back down.

The fight had gone for about 10 minutes.

Neji was panting hard and Sakura was too but she looked more okay then Neji did.

Neji was aiming a blow for her stomach once more but Sakura once again hit him with her elbow but this time at his back.

He fell to the floor.

"So this round's winner is-" the MC was cut off as Sakura held her hand up to tell him to stop.

She helped Neji up, took off her black belt and gave to him with a bright smile.

"You are surely qualified to gain your black belt." Sakura said as Neji smiled a little, took the belt and stood up.

"Someday I'll be much more stronger than you" Neji said suddenly with a smile.

"I'll be waiting for that day then" Sakura said smiling as she went for the changing rooms.

Tenten went down from the bleachers and hugged Neji tightly congratulating him.

Sakura had changed to her pants and was on the process of changing her shirt too but Sasuke suddenly came in to congratulate her.

Sasuke turned red in the face as he saw Sakura frozen I front of him in the process of taking her top off to change. Her bra was so visible since her top was already in her hands.

"I-uhhh…" Sasuke said.

"It's okay… Sakura said suddenly as she continued to change still blushing.

It was okay since they were together and they would soon be in the verge of taking their clothes off together and be doing other stuff someday so they had to get used to it.

Sasuke thought the same and lightened up.

Sakura was looking for her top with only her bra and pants on.

She couldn't seem to find them.

Sasuke walked to her and hugged her from behind.

"You did great back there" he said as he rested his head on her shoulders.

"Thanks…" she replied.

"You sure got busy with him…" he said.

"I did didn't I, he deserved to have that belt too. But now…" she said as she turned around looking at him seductively. "…I'm gonna get busy with you…"

Sasuke smirked and kissed her.

,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",,"x",

"You did great Neji-kun" Hinata said happily.

"Yeah-" he stopped as he suddenly remembered what he had seen a while ago.

Hinata knew and just rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Neji-kun! I'm big enough to choose guy for me you know…" she said.

Neji hesitated for a moment and then closed his eyes.

"Fine, but if I ever see something strange between you two, say goodbye to your relationship got that?"

Hinata smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"We need to find Sakura and Sasuke so that we could go eat dinner together!" Tenten said.

They looked for Sakura and went to the dressing room.

The door wouldn't budge.

Tenten leaned herself to the door and pressed her ear against the wooden door.

She could here some one moaning in there.

"Hey, 'scuse me… ca I have the key to this room please." She said as a janitor passed by.

He searched in his pocket and took out the key for the door.

Tenten opened it.

Everyone behind her was looking as she opened the door.

There they were… Sasuke and Sakura on the floor.

"What?" Ino said shocked with a smile on her face.

"Sasuke put your shirt on" Shikamaru said smirking.

As Sasuke moved to get his shirt the bra-less Sakura was then visible.

"What the-? Naruto said.

Sakura blushed as she covered her front with her arms.

Sasuke remembered and moved to close the door but Hinata was faster.

Hinata closed the door leaving Sasuke and Sakura inside to change.

"I can't believe they'd do so much for a couple of minutes." Naruto said teasingly.

They both got out of the room still a little pink in the face.

"Let's go! We need to celebrate this!" Tenten said happily as she pulled Neji by the arm and headed for the exit.

They followed and arrived at a restaurant.

Sakura finished early and went outside.

Sasuke followed after.

"Hey…" he greeted he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

Sakura smiled like a cute baby in his arms.

"Hey…" she replied.

They were quiet for a while.

"Well…" Sasuke started to speak out."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I… if it's okay… I mean … I want you to have dinner at my house tomorrow night after school for you to meet my parents…" Sasuke said smiling.

Sakura was quiet for a while but then smiled.

"Really?" she said happily.

Sasuke nodded.

**tbc…**

* * *

**  
hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I got the feeling that everyone was coming bac home and I had to end here. Hope you like it!! I'll up[date once I can sneak to the computer again. Lol**

**if you still want me to update**

**-REVIEWS THEN PLS!!!-**

**Lol**

**Much love,**

♥**maica**


	14. A Dinner With The Uchihas

**Hey guys! Here's another chap from me. Hope you'll like it. once again the family's out and I'm left all alone with my precious computer. But I'm still grounded though. Lol. You guys just make me want to keep updating my story the good chance I get although it would be against the rules my parents set up for me while I'm grounded. Lol. I put hard work in this chapter so I hope you like it!!!**

**Now on with the story! ;p**

**Disclaimer: kia.511 does not own Naruto. Okay? So don't think of me as highly or watevur. Lol.**

* * *

** Chapter 14: A Dinner With The Uchihas**

Sakura woke up the next morning excited about the dinner that would be taking place tonight.

She took a bath and walked to her wardrobe.

_What should I wear? Both for school and dinner with the richest family…_ Sakura thought.

**Flashback:**

"_Ask your mom tonight cause you'll be going with me at dismissal so that we'd leave together to make things faster" Sasuke ended kissing her forehead._

_Sakura nodded._

"_What should I wear?" she asked still hugging him whilst she looked at him in the eyes._

"_Anything that would fit your perfectly. Just be you and don't worry… okay?" he said with a smile._

_Sakura had a worried look for a moment but smiled and exhaled smoothly._

_After a few quiet moments Sasuke laid his hands on her cheeks and moved closer to her… slowly, his lips were almost on hers, after a few moments of his breath tickling her lower lip their lips touched and – _

**End of Flashback:**

Sakura smiled as she stopped her thoughts there.

She was missing what had happened last night.

She smiled yet more to herself and shook her head remembering why she had to think of that memory.

"I dunno' what to wear!" she muttered to herself rampaging through her stuff.

She moved until the only clothes left in her closet were the ones perfect for her. Perfect, for school and dinner. It was casual yet formal. It was okay.

She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror twirling playfully as she admired her reflection with a smile.

She was wearing a black above the knee bubbly skirt, a pink spaghetti strap dress-like top and white sandals with at least a one half inch heel.

Her do was in a ponytail and she curled her hair into one twist. Gorgeous!

She looked perfect.

Although she was wearing a sort of formal, yet also perfect for casual girly clothes, she took a ragged, cute, look-liked-a-boy's sling bag and was ready to head for school.

She walked out of the front door one again shouting bye to her mother and father who were eating breakfast at the dining table near their kitchen.

She hummed silently yet with a smile as she walked for school.

She met up with everyone at their usual spot that morning and chat about different stuff since they still had extra time before classes started.

After a while Sasuke arrived and sat down beside Sakura and whispered in her ear "Damn! You're gorgeous." and ended putting his hand on her waist.

Shikamaru arrived and kissed Ino by the cheek.

Naruto arrived too and put his hands over Hinata's shoulders which made Neji, who was already there, wincing a bit.

The girls looked at each other surprised and shouted "Your going out?" each pointing at the other's boyfriend.

They giggled and Sakura was the first one who spoke.

"Well… yeah…" she said blushing as couldn't look at Sasuke who was simply shaking his head smirking.

Everyone admitted and giggled once more.

"Great, now we all have someone… it was obvious it would end this way anyways…" Ino said as Shikamaru was surprised.

"I'm just joking!" she said smiling. "But it is true for them" she added as the others blushed.

The boys simply chuckled by how their childish girlfriends reacted to how they were going out together.

**Rrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg!!!**

The bell rang and they quickly went to their classes.

They sat down together with their partner and waited for Kakashi.

He entered the classroom 15 minutes late reading the Icha Icha Paradise book.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I have news for you…" Kakashi said now lowering the book from his face and putting it down on the table.

Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"You'll have different classes staring today; I won't be the only teacher you'll have so listen up."

Everyone took out their notebook and was ready to copy whatever Kakashi would spit out about their new class schedules.

"8:00-9:00 will be Science taught by Asuma."

"Who the heck is he?" Naruto said under his breath.

"Dunno' anyways, we'll meet him when we'll meet him" Hinata said in a whisper as she turned to listen to Kakashi one more.

"9:40-10:30 will be P.E. with me." Kakashi said.

"Why did we skip to 9:40?" Shikamaru asked softly to Ino.

"Because…" Ino said without taking her face out of the notebook as she continued to write. "9:00-9:40 is our morning recess, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Shikamaru said as he sweat-dropped.

"10:30-11:30 will be math with Kurenai. 1:00-2:00 will be History with Gai. 2:00-300 is History with Anko. And the last is 3:00-4:00 is English Iruka."

As he finished so did everyone else with their copying of their new schedule.

He finished when it was time for the second subject.

Now go straight to the gym and change for your P.E.

Everyone entered the super large, glass closed room, wide, air-conditioned gym.

Everyone was amazed and admired the gym for a bit and headed for their respective changing rooms.

The boys got out with dark blue baggy jogging pants and plain white, fit-for-a-guy-oversized-type shirt.

They looked handsome even in their P.E. attire.

Sakura was carefully folding her clothes so as it won't be crinkled inside her locker in there and got out.

The girls were wearing surprisingly short shorts and oversized white shirt but fit their sides perfectly to show their awesome curves. Their shirt was far too large from top to bottom though which made them look like they weren't wearing the dark blue shorts they had.

They were used to this because they also wore something like it whenever they were at home.

The boys once again started to run their minds in fantasy as they saw their girlfriends come out from the dressing room.

The boys stopped with their stupid looks and the girls with their giggling as soon as Kakashi blew his whistle hard.

"Listen up now, every Monday we'll tackle dodge ball, Tuesday basketball, Wednesday volleyball, Thursday running laps or course field training and last during Fridays… martial arts."

Sakura and Neji simply smirked at each other.

The others were left out since they didn't know anything of martial arts.

"For those who don't know…" Kakashi said as he read the faces of the ones who didn't know. "I'll be teaching you of course."

They lightened up.

Kakashi one again blew his whistle and said with a red ball spinning on his forefinger "dodge ball"

Everyone played for the whole class and was sweaty but they enjoyed what had happened so far.

The boys, obviously won but he girls were so close to winning until their last player, Ino got hit on her legs and that point had made the boys winners.

The rest of the day was okay.

For starters… Kurenai was strict but was easy to have bargains with time. Gai was always talking much about the youth wonderfully increased during the past hour and how he would have loved to have this kid named Lee in their class. Anko was strict too but was easy there and after once you got to know her well.

The day ended rather fast and Sakura was becoming more and more worried about the dinner.

Sakura and Sasuke bid goodbye to everyone else as they parted ways by the school's entrance.

Sakura was waiting by the entrance as Sasuke started to walk towards the direction of his mansion.

"Are you coming?" he asked smiling.

"Were walking there?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. He knew that Sakura loved to walk around much rather that taking rides.

Sakura ran to him and took his hand.

They walked towards the mansion with Sasuke's arm on her shoulders over protectively.

As they neared the mansion, pubs with drunken guys near by were wolf whistling.

Sasuke kept his temper and moved a bit quicker that how he paced before.

A guy neared them and asked Sakura to give him some happiness back at his house.

That was it.

Sasuke was enraged and punched the guy hard in the face.

He fainted by the time he hit the ground and the other guys came for Sasuke.

"Stay back Sasuke" Sakura said smoothly.

He hesitated for a moment but did as he was told.

"Could you fuckers just leave us alone?" she said rudely standing her ground as she looked at all of the guys sternly.

"What makes you think were gonna do what you say?" A guy asked her laughing which caused the other to laugh along with him.

"Your coming with us sweet thing." Said another.

Sasuke was about to launch another punch at that guy but Sakura was much faster.

She moved her thigh to his neck and locked it tight, she was obviously making all the others blush for a while since she was wearing an skirt, but she wasn't worried cause she had shorts under that skirt. She put force to moving the guy down on the ground and with a loud click as she turned her the backwards with a slight of siding, the guy was dead as she obviously broke his neck.

"That's why…" she said.

They other guys backed up.

Sakura stood up and smiled turning to Sasuke.

"Let's go" she said merrily to the surprised much Sasuke.

He got to his senses and smirked at her.

"So I guess you'll be okay on your own." He said keeping his smirk.

"Of course not." Sakura said back.

"Why?"

They stopped in their track for a moment. They were about to enter the mansion when Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"I wouldn't have any of my strength if you're not with me" she said.

Sasuke simply smiled and was about to kiss her when.

"Good evening Sasuke-sama. Everyone's preparing for dinner." A butler said as he gestured them inside.

"Thanks Ichibi." Sasuke said as the butler named Ichibi bowed and walked to another room and disappeared.

"Let's go?" Sasuke said.

"Where?" Sakura asked standing up properly once more she was about o sit don on the couch.

"I need to change too… in my room" Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura smiled and walked with him to his room.

They entered his room after a long walk since their house was so damn huge.

It was as big as… hmmm… at least 8 classrooms at their school.

It was so clean and tidy.

He had a plasma screen TV, a large bed, two couches by the window. A terrace, an awesome huge bathroom, a fireplace, a few bookshelves and his room was carpeted blue.

"You can sit down by the bed." Sasuke said.

"What do you need changing for?" Sakura asked since Sasuke already looked handsome. Yet he always did to whatever he wore anyways.

"It's because…" Sasuke said as he searched his closet (which was another large room) for what he would wear that dinner. "My parents don't want to see the clothes I wore for school the clothes I'll be wearing down at the table cause they think that I sweated or something and they don't like that but don't worry!" Sasuke said as Sakura mouth was about to answer him. "They don't mind about girls since they know that girls don't move and sweat around that much." Sasuke knew that he answered Sakura's question once she didn't say anything more.

Sasuke took the clothes he picked out and moved to his main room where Sakura was waiting by the bed.

The room was starting to darken since the sun was setting fast and they didn't turn on the lights.

Sasuke took off all of his clothes near his bed and put them on the bed where Sakura was sitting down admiring his abs. he was still, of course, wearing his boxers which was plain black.

The room was getting darker.

Sasuke turned around to find Sakura holding the shirt he chose and her tongue sticking out playfully at him.

"Sakura, give it back" Sasuke said smiling a little bit.

Sakura didn't follow what he said and was about to run for it when Sasuke tickled her and she lay down once more on the bed laughing hard.

"Here – here! Hahahah, stop it already!" she said as she threw the shirt back on the bed.

Sasuke didn't stop.

"I alre-already… hahah gave it b- back… haha" Sakura said as her cheeks turned pink.

"It's your fault."

After Sasuke noticed Sakura was having a hard time breathing cause she didn't stop laughing, he stopped.

The now breathing for air Sakura was below him with her cheeks pink, breathing hard and her smile faded a little.

Sasuke was breathing for air too since he was so tired of tickling the squirmiest Sakura he had ever met.

Their smiles faded.

The room was now covered in total darkness.

Sasuke's breath was making Sakura pinker than she already was.

He moved his hand and caressed her face.

After a while their lips touched.

Sakura enjoyed the pleasure of that kiss and Sasuke warm body on top of her.

He licked her lower lip and she gave him entry.

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and so did she.

For a while their tongues played with each other until –

"Master, dinner is ready and everyone is waiting" Ichibi announced not bothering to turn on the lights.

They broke apart and Sasuke replied with a simple "Alright"

Ichibi then closed the door and left.

Sasuke was disappointed that Ichibi disturbed them.

Sakura was obviously sad about that too.

They wanted to continue it. if Ichibi hadn't disturbed they couldn't have stopped and would have gone down to taking their clothes off.

Anyway, Sasuke changed his clothes and went with Sakura downstairs.

As they were about to enter the obviously large and priceless look from afar dining room, Sakura looked worried and stopped suddenly.

"What if they won't like me?" Sakura said with a very worried look on her face.

"Don't worry… they will" Sasuke said kissing Sakura on the forehead and held her hand as they entered the room.

"Well hello dear, you must be Sakura" the woman in a beautiful midnight blue sating dress greeted who was already sitting beside a man who had much pride showing up wearing a balck polo and white pants by the table.

"Sakura this is my mom, Mikoto and my father Fugaku" he said gesturing her to the man by the left of the woman who greeted her.

"Good evening Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san" Sakura said smiling with a bow.

Mikoto giggled. "Such a lovely respective girl"

Sasuke smiled.

"Please take a seat" Fugaku said with a hardly visible smile.

They were obviously waiting for the food to be served since no one had eaten yet.

"What's your full name dear?" Mikoto asked holding her fingers together and putting them beneath her chin.

"Haruno Sakura" she replied with yet another smile.

"How old are you?" Fugaku asked.

"15 , but I'll be turning 16 this March 28." She answered politely with still yet her smile.

"So you're the same as Sasuke then." He said "he'll be turning 16 this year too."

"That's great" Sakura replied.

The conversation went on for a few minutes until dinner got served.

"I'm sorry I'm late." A guy with a ponytail in black shirt and dark blue pants said as he sat down beside Sasuke.

"This is Itachi my brother."

"Hi" Sakura greeted.

"She's beautiful… hello" he whispered the first two words to Sasuke then said the last word to Sakura.

"So Sakura…" Mikoto said after swallowing her food. "Where is your mother and father?"

"They're at home during Mondays, dad works in his own business and so does mom." She said as she drank water.

"What is their business? Fugaku asked after drinking his own water.

"My dad runs Ishiashi, the restaurant for newly weds and my mom owns Hataru which sells delicacies."

"What's the name of your dad and mom?" both Mikoto and Fugaku asked excitedly.

"Yoruni is the name of my mom and my dad is Hasashiite" Sakura said but was wondering what Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san was so excited about so she added. "Do you know them?" (A/N: I'm sorry if these are the names of her parents since I don't really know their real names so I'll be using one from my imagination instead. Lol)

"Yes Of course darling!" Mikoto said happily.

"We ate at your father's shop after we got married and all the delicacies were bought from your mother's shop" Fugaku said with a now visible smile.

"Your father was so generous!" Mikoto said happily.

"Gave us a large discount for the dinner!" Fugaku said. "Your mom too!"

"She gave everything we ordered for free! Since we were high school best friends back then of course" Mikoto said happily as she was obviously wandering through her memories.

So far dinner ended nicely and Sakura was now to be brought home.

"Thank you for the dinner Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san!" she said merrily with Sasuke arm around her waist.

"No problem!" Fugaku and Mikoto replied.

"Come back if you have the chance" Itachi said kissing her hand goodbye which caused her to blush.

Sasuke just smirked. He knew Itachi had a girlfriend and was simply being nice to Sakura. He knew that Itachi had always wanted a younger sister and was probably planning to make Sakura that sister.

Sasuke took Sakura home and gave her a rather long 2 minute kiss before he left.

Mikoto and everyone else were sitting by the living room looking t him smiling.

"Sit down Sasuke" Fugaku said with still yet his smile on his face.

"We approve of Sakura honey. She's really was as you told us. Smart, beautiful and everything anyone could want." Mikoto said brightly.

"Although it comes hard that she's not of our blood I also approve of her." Fugaku said.

"Me too." Itachi said smiling.

It was more than he would've expected and much more… wanted.

**tbc…**

* * *

**  
Hope you liked this chap guys ! if you want updates**

**Review pls!!**

**Lol**

**Love, **

♥**maica**


	15. Trying To Get Back

**Hey guys! I'm once again sorry for the late update because I'm still effin' grounded. Thanks for all of your kind reviews!! It so totally made me feel I had to go on. I love you guys so much and I hope that you'd continue reading this story until the end. Lol, although that would be along way to go.**

**On with the story… :D**

**Disclaimer: kia.511 does not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 15: Trying To Get Back**

* * *

Sasuke smiled. He breathed a little in too deep and hugged his mother. His father gave him a little pat on the back with a small smile. His brother just looked at them smiling.

"Sit down, son." His father said after the huge ended and Sasuke still kept his smile.

He sat down on the couch and so did his mother and father.

"I'm sleeping early tonight! Good luck with the whole conversation thing" Itachi said stretching as he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

"Honey, could you please ask Sakura to tell her parents if it's okay we all have some afternoon tea together when you have an early dismissal within this week? You know a little get together. You know I miss Yoruni so much…" Mikoto stated with a smile.

"Yeah… we could know her family well enough. Although we already know a little bit of them. But of course your mother knows Yoruni perfectly well already and-"Fugaku was interrupted when Sasuke smiled and said.

"Sure!" he hugged them once more and bid them goodnight.

"Just tell us when we could all have that afternoon tea with Sakura's parents okay, honey?" Mikoto shouted up the stairs to where Sasuke was headed.

Sasuke arrived at school the next morning and sat down with Sakura kissing her lips.

Sakura replied with such enthusiasm and they ended up lying down on the bench.

"Erhem…" Ino interrupted as she arrived with Shikamaru hugging her waist from behind and lying his head on her shoulders.

They sat up straight and blushed a little since they were a little bit used for them being caught in that state.

"So? How was the dinner?" everyone asked impatiently.

Sakura and Sasuke smiled looking at each other then Sakura nodded.

The girls punched the air and squealed congratulating Sakura.

The guys pat her back and gave advices like what to do next time Sasuke gets too heated up and wants her to spend another time in his room which stopped cause' Sasuke covered they're mouths and blushed a little as Sakura giggled.

They all went to class as the bell rang.

"Class, you're going home early this Friday cause there will be a teacher's meeting so… you won't have any class during the afternoon to be exact. Your dismissal time will be your lunch time."

The girls and boys shouted with joy.

The girls were obviously planning to go shopping.

The boys, well… do what boys usually do. Hangout and stuff.

Sasuke on the other hand approached Sakura who was along with the other girls at Ino's table gossiping excitedly about this Friday.

He tapped on her shoulder and gestured her outside with Kakashi's permission of course.

Sakura leaned on a wall by the far corner of a corridor with Sasuke's hand on the wall as he stood in front of her.

She smelled so good.

He fought the urge of kissing her neck and continued to what he was about to say.

"Sakura, my parents want to have your parents and us out on an afternoon tea something this Friday afternoon, since we of course don't have class at that time. Would that be okay?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

Sakura smiled. "Of course"

She hugged Sasuke who was still having a hard time fighting his urges.

Sakura announced to the girls what Sasuke had just asked her. At first they were a little disappointed that she couldn't join with their shopping bash but they were happy all along.

Sakura went home and instantly asked her parents about it.

Sakura's mother, Yoruni, instantly erupted with stories of how she and Mikoto had so much fun together during high school.

Sakura simply listened as her father rolled his eyes and smiled as he too agreed.

When her mother's story ended after what seemed to be 89 years, she picked up her phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hello? Sasuke? They agreed! Oh my God, I'm so excited. Tell your parents that they agreed okay?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said through he phone who was obviously happy about the fact that they agreed.

"Okay, I need to sleep now… I'm tired…. Goodnight, I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too… sweet dreams Sakura…" Sasuke replied.

Friday quickly came.

Sakura picked out her clothes hastily after she took a bath.

She wore black baggy ragged looking guy's pants and an apple green spaghetti strap top. She took her sling bag and went to school after bidding goodbye to her parents and kissing them.

Classes started.

Sasuke was still fighting his urges as Sakura was copying her notes during the first period and strap of her top slid down a little which made it harder for Sasuke to fight his urges.

After recess the girls and boys went to the changing rooms of the gym.

"What makes you so hipped about today?" Ino asked noticing the widely smiling Sakura.

"Well first, we're spending the afternoon; I mean me and Sasuke, with his and my parents." Sakura said putting on her shorts.

"Oh yeah…" Tenten was the one who replied for Ino.

"And secondly?" Hinata asked as she took her top off.

"Secondly…" Sakura said a little bit muffled since she was putting her shirt on. "Today's P.E schedule is martial arts" she said finally being successful in putting her shirt on.

"Right…" Tenten said smirking.

"What are you so high up about?" Sakura then asked after noticing the smirk on Tenten's face.

Tenten took something from her bag and pulled it's ends tight to bring out a faint snapping sound.

"So, you're also a black belt?" Sakura said a little bit surprised.

"I didn't want to tell Neji and you guys that I had advanced more than Neji could have at an early time." Tenten said giggling.

"Great, now Hinata and I will have to learn it with Kakashi." Ino said a little disappointed.

"It's okay" Hinata was the one who answered. "It won't be long and we'll catch up to them" Hinata said making Ino smile.

Everyone got out on the gym and sat down on the floor.

"Okay, now. I'm gonna see if you know something about martial arts." Kakashi stated.

"First, I want to have an official fight. Tenten, Neji, on the floor now." Kakashi said.

"But…" Neji said after he hear Tenten's name.

Tenten knew perfectly well that he didn't want to hurt her so she answered on Kakashi's part.

"It's okay… Neji, I have a favor… give all you've got because' if you won't… I might as well hurt myself." She said smirking.

Neji lightened up a little and promised Tenten. "You won't finish this so easily and without a bruise you know." He said.

"We'll see" Tenten said smirking.

Everyone backed up a little and Neji stanced in his position as Tenten stood there tilting her head on the side and smiling brightly at him.

_What is she doing? I promised her what she wanted but I can't afford to hurt her with her doing anything_ Neji said as these thought disturbed him.

After a while she disappeared and he just stood there surprised.

Tenten was behind him and was about to kick him hard in the stomach but she missed by an inch.

_That was close. How could she move so fast?_ He though as he landed on the other side of the gym but as soon as his feet hit the ground, Tenten kicked his ankle and he fell backward on the ground Tenten jumped up on him and sat on his stomach ready to punch his face.

Neji was still lying on the ground surprised.

Tenten smiled.

"Tenten has been under my teaching and gained her black belt within this week. She's very impressive. Better not mess with her next time or go easy on her okay Neji?" Kakashi said.

The dumbfounded Neji who couldn't believe that Tenten gained her black belt so fast nodded silently.

Tenten helped him up.

P.E was over and they changed in the changing rooms.

Tenten and Neji finished changing so fast and stepped out to the now dark room of the gym at the same time without them noticing.

Neji walked for the exit but Tenten pinned him to the wall as soon as she heard him move.

"I'm sorry about a while ago." She said seriously apologizing.

Neji was still not so used to him getting beaten by a girl. Especially his girlfriend but, "That's okay." He replied.

"But now that I think about it… you need to do something to make it up to me"

Tenten understood him and she smirked before she kissed him.

Neji held her tightly but carefully as she kissed her back.

His hands were moving down her back until it stopped on her bottom and she gave a seductive moan.

She suddenly slipped her tongue in his mouth but he replied to it without hesitation that she didn't ask for entry.

Their tongues played with each other as their kiss echoed through the dark room.

Sakura got out and waited for everyone else.

As soon as everyone was outside they heard the noise of soft moans and groans.

They turned on the light and saw Neji and Tenten making out by the door with Neji's hand down on Tenten's bottom.

"Hello? We need to get to the next class?" Sakura said along with soft giggles.

Naruto wolf whistled.

"You-go-on-ahead" Tenten said in between her kisses.

"We're-skipping-the-next-class" Neji added as he once more inserted his tongue in Tenten's mouth.

"Fine…" Ino said rolling her eyes as she smiled and turned off the light once more.

Their kissing was still heard echoing in the gym until they closed the door.

Classes ended and lunch arrived.

Sasuke and Sakura headed out the school together and waited for the car.

After a few moments the car arrived and they went inside.

Sasuke was surprised to find his dad driving and his mom by the passenger seat beside his dad.

"We thought we'd go together, after all we haven't done this for a long time" Mikoto said answering the puzzled look on Sasuke's face.

He smiled and helped Sakura in.

After they were all seated his dad drove towards the tea shop where they were going.

"I absolutely love what your wearing darling, you know those were the actual clothes I loved to wear during my highschool days? I totally loved wearing bits of boy's clothes until Sasuke's father met me and he changed me somehow. But I'm happy no matter about it anyways." Mikoto told stories on their way about what happened before and how she and Fugaku met.

Sakura listened attentively with a smile and Sasuke smiled as she saw how well the connection between Sakura and his mom had.

**tbc…**

* * *

**  
Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter... I'm sorry if it's short cause my brother wanted me to play chess with him cause if I don't he's selling me out to mom and dad. I'm sorry. I promise to make the next chapter long!!!**

**If you want that long update**

**---better give me reviews. Lol---**

**Thanks in advance..**

**Love you guys!!!**

**;p**

**Love,**

♥**maica**


	16. A Little Bit Of Notice

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter took so long…**

**But thanks for waiting anyways…lol…I hope you'll like this chap! Anyhows keep reading the story! The next chapter is still a little tweaky but it's still coming out.**

**Now**

**On with the story! Ü**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! Okay?**

* * *

  
Chapter 16: A Little Bit Of Notice

They arrived at a restaurant that was famous and was much expensive.

"Sasuke, I thought we were only going in for afternoon tea" Sakura said embarrassed.

"It's okay, my parents usually spend their afternoon teas here along with a bunch of afternoon food or snacks too." Sasuke said as he put his hand on her waist and lead her too to the table that was reserved for them.

Fugaku took a seat and pulled it and let Mikoto sit down and pushed the chair back into it's place.

Sasuke did the same. The gentlemen.

A waiter went to their table and gave them menus.

"Sakura dear, what do you want?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura opened the menu and seeped through the delicious lists of food and obviously expensive rare teas.

Sakura blushed and lowered the menu.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry or thirsty at all." She said as she scratched her head.

"Now, now. Don't be shy. If you won't order then I'll be the one to order for you." She said with a bright smile. "Oh don't worry Sasuke…" she said as she turned her head to her son. "I know what you want, I hope you don't mind that you share though, I think that'll be sweeter." She ended with a grin.

Sasuke just scratched his head.

_Sweeter?..._ he thought.

"So… how's your parents Sakura?" Fugaku asked.

"Oh they're okay, there are arguments sometimes but patches to that seem to come more sooner" she said brightly.

Sasuke smiled. His father would never have approved of any girls that he himself didn't choose but he figured that Sakura was different.

After a few moments Sakura's parents arrived.

"Mikoto!" Yoruni said as she finally found Mikoto and Fugaku sitting with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yoruni! How are you?" Mikoto said as she stood up, hugged Yoruni and lead her to her seat. Fugaku did the same except that he only shook Hasashiite's hand.

"So… how's business, Shiite?" he asked.

"Man, no one's called me that since college" Hasashiite laughed along with Fugaku. "It's alright anyways…" he finished.

After a short conversation and Sakura and Sasuke played to hold each other's hands with their parents noticing, they're order arrived.

The waiter placed their food and tea on the table.

"Don't worry about your food." Mikoto said smiling as she put her tea bag inside her cup with hot water.

"We already ordered for you" Fugaku said happily.

They got their food. As for Sasuke and Sakura…

"Spaghetti! Your favorite Sasuke!" Sakura said brightly as the waiter put it in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

"You know our son well…" Fugaku said brightly.

"Well…" Sakura said as her cheeks turned pink.

Sasuke and Sakura shared their plate of spaghetti as their parents continued talking as they ate.

"Let me eat Sasuke!" Sakura said pouting not holding any spoon nor fork.

"But I want to feed you" Sasuke said teasingly as if she was a baby.

"I can feed myself" she said still pouting.

After a while Sakura gave up cause Sasuke didn't give in and he put a fork of spaghetti inside her mouth.

They're parents watched.

Their mothers cooed and their fathers teased them.

"Sakura if he'll be your husband, I totally give you my blessing. In fact, since it's obvious your gonna end up together anyways, future planning might not be a bad idea, I'm giving you my blessings now." Hasashiite said brightly.

"Me too." Fugaku said as he raised a bottle of wine.

"Don't you think it's too early thinking about that hunny?" Yoruni said.

"I think it's alright… as far as for future planning, I want 2 grandchildren!" Mikoto said happily.

"Oooh…" Yoruni said happily. The thought of having grandchildren changed her mind. "I wanna have 5! And the eldest should be a boy!" she said happily.

"I want to name the youngest, it should be a boy!" Fugaku said as he poured wine into his glass.

"I want the youngest to be a girl and I want 4 grandchildren" Hasashiite said happily as he too scratched his chin as so was Fugaku doing now.

"Father!" Sakura said a little up to force but quietly too.

"I want 6 grandchildren!" Fugaku said.

"Dad!" Sasuke said in the same tone as Sakura did. Both of his and Sakura's cheeks were already pink.

Although it sounded really awkward to them, they were already thinking the same thing. They looked at each other, smiled and held their hands.

Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder and simply looked at their parents arguing about grandchildren and where they would live or what color should be perfect as the scheme for their wedding over a glass of red wine.

Sakura then softly said "I actually want four children you know…" she said although tiredly.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled too. "I want the same number too…"

After the futuristic fantasy that included their conversation they asked for the bill and went outside.

It was cold.

Fugaku took his coat and put it over Mikoto's shoulders and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Hasashiite didn't do the same since Yoruni saw the news last night and knew it was going to be cold so they were warm all the same.

"By the way! Sakura's sixteenth birthday is coming up! Yoruni said.

"Oh really?" Mikoto said happily.

"What do you plan to do on that day?" Fugaku asked happily.

"I don't know sir, I think dinner would do at my house…" she said.

"Oh don't call me that, starting from now on call me dad" she chuckled.

Mikoto giggled.

Sasuke smiled and so did Sakura.

"What time is it?" Mikoto asked.

"You could be there by 7, but I think I'll start the dinner by 7:30" she said happily.

"Okay… oh yeah, just like my husband, you can call me mom then too." Mikoto said happily.

"Just don't forget who your real mother is." Yoruni said which put a blast of laughter to them,

"So, let's go then…" Hasashiite said as he took his keys from his pocket.

"Bye Sasuke…" Sakura said.

Sasuke pulled her and simply kissed her lips before going inside their car.

Mikoto waved goodbye from the window and Fugaku smiled to them as a bid of goodbye just behind Mikoto.

The Haruno's waved goodbye too and got inside their car.

"Sasuke…" Mikoto said after a while. It was a cold drive home. They didn't even turn on the aircon since the cold outside was seeping in through he car. "Take care of Sakura okay?"

Sasuke was a little worried.

His mom saw his look through the mirror and she quickly answered him "Don't worry hunny, I'm not dying or anything…"

"What you mom's trying to point out is…" Fugaku continued. "…is that a girl like her is hard to find son, I'm really proud of you… you finally know how to handle a girl" his father said teasingly as they all laughed inside the car

* * *

.**tbc…**

**hey guys! I'm sorry if I was gone for a long time! but hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be out soon I hope… since I'm still effin grounded and our tests are already next week… anyhows… **

**please**

**give**

**REVIEWS**

**If you want me to continue the story.**

**Lol**

**That's all…**

**Love much,**

♥**maicaü**


	17. Sweet 16

**Hope you like this chap guys!!! It took me long to finish this one. Like the fact that I'm grounded added to the time. I'm grounded for long but that doesn't stop me from sneaking to the computer giving you guys my story since I love you all. Continue reading my story aight??lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own N-A-R-U-T-O !!!!**

* * *

** Chapter 17: Sweet 16**

Saturday…

They all planned to meet up at 12 this noon to have lunch at the park and probably go shopping.

Sakura woke up at 11:30.

She looked at her bedside table and as soon as she saw the time, she sprang up and ran to her bathroom and took a short quick bath and got dressed. Yesterday's afternoon "tea" as the Uchihas call it, was such a success to her in keeping to loving more. She smiled as she took a last glance at the mirror. She was wearing a black skirt and an preppy blue off shoulders long-sleeve that was a bit too small cause it showed her bellybutton but hey, she was looking hot. She wore pimped whitish-pink slipper and her hair was in a ponytail held by a yellow ribbon. She smiled to the fact that she'd be meeting up with her friends today and the more of a fact that she'd be meeting Sasuke once more today.

She was about to bid goodbye to her parents until she remembered that they went to work at 9 and only got their days off on Monday even though they owned the place. Sakura found it weird sometimes but if her parents were happy then so was she.

She got her bike and started to ride going to the park. She was a bit tired of walking most of the time and thought that she hadn't ridden on her bike since what? Last year?

She arrived at the park 5 minutes before 12. Ino and Shikamaru were already there setting up the mat. The one they set up was color orange. Just plain, bright color orange. It made Sakura weirdly happy.

"Sakura!" Ino called out.

She shook her head and her smile grew wider as she jumped from her bike and ran to them hugging her best friend. Ino finished the hug fast and was jumping up and down like a child. Sakura knew why she was doing that. Better prepare for a lot of question answering.

"I know what your gonna ask" she said smirking.

"Wait don't tell yet! Wait until everybody gets here to save the excitement for them too." Ino said.

"What excitement?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Don't you remember the meeting of their parents yesterday?" Ino said.

"Oh yeah, that." Shikamaru said scratching his head.

They didn't have to wait for long for everyone to show up.

Neji and Tenten brought the basket which was full of food of course for their lunch. Hinata and Naruto didn't bring anything since Neji and Tenten already told them that the food they bringing was already enough for all of them. Sasuke brought a cake. No one asked him too but maybe he just felt like bringin some.

"Okay, now's the right time to tell us!" Ino said as she passed out the food.

So Sakura started story telling as everyone ate they're lunch as Sasuke was listening intently too though he already what happened during yesterday's fun conversation.

"Oh my God!" Tenten said.

"They were already talking about having grandchildren!?" Ino said smiling widely.

"And about your wedding?" Neji asked Sasuke smirking.

"So his parents approved of you?" Hinata asked amazed. "It's no offense or anything, it's just that I heard they're parents were so hard to get by through." She finished.

"That's right." Sasuke said for the first time after they're lunch.

"But I passed!" Sakura said happily and all the girls squealed.

"Speaking of **YOUR**children in the future… I want the youngest to be a girl and that I'll be the one to personally take care of her okay?" Ino said happily.

"Not this again." Sakura and Sasuke both said smiling as they rolled they're eyes.

"Ino you don't understand don't you?" Neji said folding his arms.

"At least someone understands that this seems a bit awkward." Sasuke said smirking.

"A boy should be the youngest! Not a girl. It just isn't right for a girl to be the last of all their children." Neji continued with a satisfied smile as if his knowledge of children finally burst out from his mind.

Sasuke slapped his forehead and shook his head as Sakura just laughed. To change the topic, Sasuke remembered about Sakura's birthday.

"Hey! It's Sakura's birthday next week Friday!" Sasuke said with a smile.

"I know that!" Ino said smirking.

"Oh really?!" Tenten said happily. "What do you plan that day?"

"A simple dinner." Sakura said smiling.

"Oh, that's no fun!" Ino whined.

"Ino!" Shikamaru said. "It's her birthday so give it a rest."

"Then maybe a slumber party at my house." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah!" the girls squealed and jumped.

"With boys?" Naruto asked hoping that boys were invited too.

She looked at them. It seemed like Naruto wasn't the only one wishing they'd be spending the night with their girlfriends. She smiled and said. "Sure, why not?"

The boys smiled.

After they ate lunch and went to the mall and did some shopping.

Sunday came fast as if they're shopping bananza yesterday took only 2 minutes then it was Sunday.

"Time flies by so fast." Sasuke said as he ate his breakfast that morning.

He was going to buy Sakura's gift today. He knew what to buy her since he already planned it all since yesterday after hearing Neji's story of how hard it was to but the perfect gift for the one you loved on their birthday. He walked out the front door and instead of going into his car, he decided to walk going to a small but famous, very expensive jewelry shop that was found by the edge of a cliff facing the ocean.

The walk gave him fresh air as he arrived.

A lot of people were there.

A clerk approached him.

"May I help you sir?" he asked smiling.

Sasuke looked at his nametag and smiled looking back at the clerk's face.

"Hitoshi isn't it?" he asked pointing at the nametag.

The clerk smiled.

"I want a plain ordinary gold bracelet but at the finest quality." Sasuke said.

"Okay" the clerk said as he lead Sasuke to a far corner of the shop.

They stopped in front of a glass case full of plain gold jewelry.

"For whom is it sir?" Hitoshi asked.

"It's for my girlfriend on her birthday." Sasuke said smiling as he looked through all the sparkling jewelry.

"But a plain bracelet sir?" Hitoshi asked sounding surprised. Most of the customers he met who were looking for gifts for their girlfriends usually wanted their high selling silver-polished gold bracelet that had lots of bangling charms on it.

"I have plans for it." Sasuke smiled. "Trust me"

Hitoshi smiled. Sasuke was probably a unique minded customer.

"Well then, here sir" he said as he opened the glass case and gave him an obviously high quality gold bracelet, and miraculously not heavy.

"This is perfect." Sasuke said.

It was a gold closely three chained bracelet.

After admiring it he asked "Do you have any chain on charms?"

The clerk smiled and led the way towards a middle section of the shop were more people were in.

Sasuke looked at the glass case the clerk pointed to.

There were a lot of beautiful charms there.

He picked one which was an opal dolphin.

"I'll take this!" He said as he held the charm and the bracelet together making sure that the two would fit perfectly well.

He went to the counter and paid 9,020 dollars for it.

A rich person probably didn't mind about that kind of money right?

He was happy about the gift and he went back to his house

Friday came.

Boy time really does fly by fast.

As soon as school ended they all walked together towards the gate.

"See you at your house Sakura!" Tenten said smiling as she waved goodbye.

Sakura arrived at her house excited about tonight's dinner.

She took a bath and opened her closet.

"I know it's not my debut, but I think this isn't to formal of a dress anyways." She said smiling as took out a plastic wrapped dress.

She wore it and looked at the mirror.

"I'm so good in picking out clothes." She squealed.

She was wearing a dark red bubbly tube top dress paired with reddish-pink glass high heels.

She had a cherry clip on one side of her curled hair.

"Sakura! Come down here. The Uchihas are already here!" Her mother shouted.

Being the daughter of a famous restaurant and pastries shop owner, she'd probably have the yummiest food anyone could ever have for her and her guest and also her family for tonight.

She quickly came down.

"You look amazing darling!" Mikoto said.

She was dressed formally.

"Oh Mikoto, why'd you have to dress up that nicely? It's only a sweet 16? Yoruni laughed.

"I wanted to look good on my daughter-in-law-to-be's birthday" She said laughing too.

"Hey…" Sasuke said smiling. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks" Sakura said blushing.

"You still smell like cherries…" Sasuke laughed.

Sakura giggled.

Everyone arrived after a short while.

"So, dinner's ready everyone!" her mom said.

Her father was busy talking with Fugaku about the old days so he didn't hear his wife shout.

"Hunny! Dinner!" both Yoruni and Mikoto shouted after they noticed that they're husbands weren't in the dining room yet.

Everyone in the dining room laughed.

"I can't believe that you have a wife with a big mouth too." Fugaku said.

Everyone laughed once more.

"Who are your friends darling?" Mikoto asked.

Sasuke introduced all the boys as Sakura introduced the girls.

After dinner with a very pleasant conversation of everyone going well, everyone gave Sakura their presents.

"My, it's getting late" Mikoto said after she looked at her watch.

"All that chit chat got us lost in time." Yoruni said giggling.

"We better leave. We need some rest to you know." Fugaku said smiling.

"Well, okay then…" Hasashiite and Yoruni led them to the door.

"Take care!" they shouted as the Uchihas waved goodbye as they left the house.

They walked back to the living room were Sakura was talking to everyone else.

"Honey, were sleeping too so have fun slumber partying alright?" Hasashiite said smiling with his arm over his wife's shoulders.

"Okay dad!" Sakura said as she stood up kissed her parents on the forehead and sat back down with her friends.

"Goodnight everyone" Hasashiite and Yoruni said.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Haruno" They all said.

After a while of watching a scary movie in the living room, they changed their clothes and went to Sakura's room were they all fit for sleeping.

A game of truth and dare, pillow fighting, drinking beer and dancing to loud music did it to make them tired and sleepy.

"Can I use your bathroom Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Sure!"

Her bathroom wasn't had to find since she had one in her room.

It was 2:11 in the morning.

After Hinata got in Naruto knocked and Hinata let him in smirking.

Neji saw it and was about to go in there to get mad until Tenten pulled his shirt.

"Leave them Neji, your business is with me." Tenten said seductively, obviously a bit drunk but she still knew what she was doing.

Neji smiled. "Fine."

Neji then slowly moved his face closer to hers and kissed her.

Ino was about to knock on the bathroom door after a while until she heard soft moans and groans inside.

"Great, everyone's busy." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Sakura laughed at the balcony looking at Neji and Tenten making out by her sofa and Sasuke listening to his iPod on her bed.

Shikamaru hugged her from behind and whispered seductively in her ear "Maybe we should do the same."

Ino smiled and closed her eyes as Shikamaru licked her neck and she gave a soft moan.

With everyone busy making out in her room, Sasuke walked to the balcony to look at the night sky with her.

"It's nice here since the stars are always clear from here." Sakura said as she noticed Sasuke standing beside her leaning on the ledge.

She was a bit sad when she got her gifts a while ago and none of them was from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Why so down?" he asked.

"It's nothing…" Sakura replied.

Sasuke put his hands on her hip and carried her letting her sit on the ledge of the balcony.

"I'm not gonna let you fall so don't worry" he said smiling.

He got his present from inside his pocket and gave it to her.

Sakura smiled and opened it.

"Sasuke…" she said smiling and tears burning in her eyes.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked.

"You wasted so much money for this! What were you thinking?" Sakura shouted not bothering to wake up the neighbors.

"So does that mean no?" Sasuke asked his smile fading a little.

Sakura smiled as the tears finally leaked down her face and she jumped from the balcony kissing Sasuke.

"Do I really mean this much to you?" she asked hugging him after.

"Yes…" Sasuke said smiling.

Sakura then put her lips on his.

Sasuke replied with enthusiasm as he kissed her deeper.

He led her to her bed and they both lay down.

A room full of people making out was probably normal on slumber party especially when everyone was a couple.

Sakura was happy. This was probably the best birthday of her life… yet.

**tbc…**

* * *

**hey guys! I hope you liked this chap. I'm sorry again if it took long cause I'm still so effin grounded!!!! Grrrrneessss. Anyways, if you want another chap you know what to do…**

**-MORE REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Lol…**

**Thanks in advance!! Love you guys!!!**

♥**maica**


	18. Another Good Thing

**Hey guys!! I'm sorry if this chapter took so long but I was waiting for a number of reviews before I could update. I'm sorry to have been keeping you waiting. Anyways, some asked for some things and I'll be replying to those questions or requests again. Lol**

**Princesssayuri1: hey thanks! Lol, am I really that great of a writer? Whow. Lol**

**Niwichan2468: I'm sorry about all of that, i'll try to avoid that next time… Ehehe**

**sasusakualways: oh, I'm sorry about that… Ehehe, but I wasn't much inspired at that time that's why rushing happens. Lol**

**nicolex3-naruto: Ehehe, sorry to ask but… what exactly are lemons? I'm sorry if I don't know these things, i made stories for such a long time and I've been asked about those a couple of time, but I don't know what it is. Lol . soriie.**

**Kittkatt291: what's the name of the video on youtube? Lol I wanna see it . heheh, thanks for reading my stories anyways!! **

**Thanks for every review to everyone that's given one to me. Lol continue reading this story till the end aight? Lol okay now…**

**On with the sotry!! ;**

**Disclaimer: I dOn't Own narutO!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Another Good Thing**

8 months and a couple of days have already passed. It's December! Nothing much has happened recently. Normal days of school, a couple of birthdays and some late night partying.

Ino and the girls were looking through pictures taking in during those times.

"Remind me why were doing this again?" Tenten said smiling after looking at a picture of her and Neji after eating during their monthsary at the Che le Clavalier at France.

"Because…" Hinata answered. "Christmas break is almost coming up and we wont be seeing each other everyday." She said as she giggled after looking at a picture of her cleaning up Naruto licking her finger that was lunged in ramen soup.

"But we'd still be seeing each other, even though it won't be every other day you know" Sakura said looking through their picture box looking for pictures of her and Sasuke.

"Yuhp but looking through all of these is just a fun thing to do." Ino replied smiling.

"Do you remember this one Sakura?" Hinata said showing her a picture of a door with gold numbers of 204.

"Oh yeah" Sakura smiled at first but then her smile faded and she turned into a very deep shade of red.

It might have been a very yummy experience for her but all of them knowing that experience too was very embarrassing.

"Do you want me to retell the story of this?" Tenten said evilly.

There were interrupted when the boys arrived with food.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted putting down the food on the table and kissing Sakura on the forehead.

All of them were sleeping at the Uchiha manor this evening. It was Saturday and they'd all be going home tomorrow to end their 3 night stay here since they'd still be going to school on Monday.

"Sorry if we took so long, snow was pouring out there and we were careful on the road." Neji explained sitting next to Tenten opening the food he brought and then feeding it to the baby-like Tenten.

"Hinata! I brought food." Naruto shouted happily taking off his coat and was heading for his girlfriend.

The cook in Sasuke's house was insisting before that he cook something for them but they simply wanted to buy their girlfriends the foods they felt like eating that night. Naruto on the other hand bought what he always felt like eating.

"Ramen?" Hinata asked after smelling the food.

"Yuhp." Naruto said happily. Hinata smiled.

"I was just about to tell YOUR story Sasuke." Ino said grinning evilly after Shikamaru cuddled with her and fed her a chopstick of fried rice.

Sasuke tunred a shade of red too and his eyes widened. He knew what that was cause ever since that… uhhmmm … "INCIDENT", everybody had been teasing him and Sakura about it.

"I was about to tell that story not you Ino!" Tenten said a little pissed.

"Fine, fine" Ino said crossing her arms.

"No one's telling that story!" Sakura said.

"Oh C'mmon Sakura, just one last time of remembering that and then we'll stop teasing you that for the rest of your life." Hinata said happily clapping her hands.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other obviously working it out through their stares.

"What's this about?" Neji asked Tenten.

Tenten took the picture from Hinata's hands and showed it Neji.

"Oh THAT!" Shikamaru said smiling evilly as he saw the picture over Neji's shoulders.

"Fine…" Sasuke and Sakura finally said together.

"Well… It was a fun day, we were staying the Le Creve during Neji and Tenten's first monthsary."

_**Flashback…**_

"_Sasuke!!" Ino called out from a section of the Cruvitet fountain._

"_I don't want to."_

"_Just one picture hunny please!!!" Sakura called out too._

_He looked at Sakura. She was tilting her body sideways to the other way and her finger in her mouth like a seductive baby._

_Sasuke sighed and gave up. He lowered his head and moved towards them._

"_Okay…just push this button!" Ino told the taxi driver. She couldn't afford not being in their group picture._

"_1-2-3!" After those three counts the camera flashed and that moment of memory lasted in a picture about to get developed._

_They arrived at the Le Creve a few minutes later._

_Neji and Tenten were staying in room 214._

_Ino and Shikamaru at room 269._

_Hinata and Naruto at room 213. Neji simply couldn't afford having her cousin pregnant if ever they'd be too far a room away from him. Tenten said he was paranoid because Naruto would never risk that, but he couldn't take chances._

_And last and obviously, Sakura and Sasuke got room 204._

_They ate dinner at the fanciest restaurant and got a bit drunk._

_After getting inside their room, the drunk Sasuke lay down in bed and the drunk Sakura went to the bathroom to change._

_Sakura took her red dress off, her earrings, her heels… it's a bit out of order as she took everything off since she was drunk._

_She unhooked her bra and took her nightgown from the closet._

_She moved back to the bathroom and looked at herself and closed her eyes to relax for a while. Not wearing anything except her panties felt very cool and free until a pair of warm hands encircled it's way at her waist. Her smile grew wider. Sasuke was wearing his boxers on only too. It was amazing how fast he could change. She was used to Sasuke seeing her naked like this since Sasuke would usually sleep at their house at times and see her change or take bath._

_Sasuke was feeling heated and he needed to let it out. Sakura, feeling Sasuke's hands on her felt that way too. Sasuke quickly put out the light with one hand and instantly led Sakura's lips on his. Sakura replied with enthusiasm too. She lead him to the bedroom where surprisingly, the lights were also off as if Sasuke had planned this the moment they got inside the hotel._

_She was on top as they arrived on the bed. Sasuke reached for her left breast and played with it which made Sakura moan so seductively that he was kissing her harder._

_He licked her upper lip and inserted his tongue in fast after she gave him permission. He switched places with her and then stayed on top. Their tongues played wildly until he took it to another level and started licking her neck down to her breasts. He took off her panty and moved back up to her and kissed her again, she took off his boxers in the process._

"_Shika, I can't sleep." Ino whined as she put lotion on her legs which made her night gown show off her stringed panties so seductively._

"_Wha-what do you want to do?" Shikamaru said after licking his upper lip._

"_Let's go visitHinata and Tenten then talk at Sakura's room!" Ino said happily as she started to run to the door._

"_Ino wait!" Shikamaru said running too. "Your only wearing a night gown!" _

_After getting everyone else, everyone else who were a little busy, they headed for Sakura and Sasuke's room._

_They knocked on the door only after a while to hear loud groans and moans._

_Sakura and Sasuke inside didn't hear so they continued their nasty time. _

"_Oh my God!" Ino said listening in._

"_I could hear the bed moving wildly!" Hinata said listening in too._

_The boys chuckled evilly._

_Naruto took a picture of the door, just for a short souvenir of their playtime._

_He had Goosebumps when he heard Sakura moan seductively and loudly through the door._

_The girls giggled._

_Ino knocked once more only to find the door move slowly in._

"_They probably forgot to close the door properly" Ino whispered to them._

"_Ino maybe we should just leave them alone!" Shikamaru said rolling his eyes._

"_Shhh!!! This is gonna be fun". Ino said smiling evilly._

_She opened the door. Light flowed through the room which caused Sakura and Sasuke to stop what they were doing._

"_Oh My God!" Tenten said quietly with and evil smile plastered on her face._

_They were very surprised to see Sasuke in between Sakura's legs._

"_Ino! Goddamnit! Get out!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted as she threw a cushion to them which led them to close the door._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Who knew that innocent little Sakura and silent Sasuke could be in such an intense position" Ino ended dramatically.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We were drunk and carried away…" Sasuke explained. Sakura nodded. Although that wasn't the truth since they both just went with the flow and liked every bit of what they did, they couldn't admit that… right?

"It's a miracle how Sakura never got pregnant…" Hinata said laughing.

"Hey! We didn't reach that far you know!" Sakura said turning brighter red than ever.

"Yeah maybe, but a couple of seconds more and you could've been." Tenten added.

That story ended that night and once they woke up they dressed up and went home.

That Monday Kakashi was running late again.

"Where could that old monkey be?" Ino complained tapping her pencil on her desk.

"Goodmorning class!" Kakashi greeted.

"Why are you lat-" Ino said but before she could continue Kakashi explained.

"We had a meeting at the teacher's office to decide on your Christmas party…and we decided that we hold that party at night…" Kakashi explained.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"There's gonna be a band, dancing, gifts giving and everything else…" he said merrily.

"Are there gonna be drinks? You know…" Tenten said smiling.

"Yehp…" Kakashi said scratching his head.

"Hell Yeah!!"

"My… Kids these days"

**tbc…**

* * *

** hey guys! Hope you liked this chap!! Anyways keep reading cause the next one's on the way okay? Lol **

**want an update…?**

**-then give me reviews please:**

**Love,**

**Maica****♥**


	19. Spoiled To Love

**hey guys! I'm so effin sorrii for leavin you waitin for the next chapii for 4 long months . I got busy and I had lacked inspiration to continue my storii. Luckily I got together with the guy im in love with . joy : . so my inspiration is never ending from now on. I promise I'll keep up to my stories fro lost time. I hope that you'd still read my story even though my updates have not been satisfactory. Ok so I wont keep you waiting cause you've already waited for so long so … on with the friggin storii :D**

**disclaimer: maica[[that's me of course lol … does not own naruto.**

**Chapter 19: Spoiled To Love**

"I can't believe that they're holding the party at night!" Tenten said checking her list for things to buy to prepare for the December party.

"I know. They usually hold it during the afternoon" Ino said counting the days left till' the party which was…2.

"Hey, when are you planning on buying your outfits?" Sakura asked.

"Well… Kakashi said that it'd be a formal sorta party so buying gowns or formal dresses would be the first on our list this afternoon"

"That's just about right, do you know where Shika went?" Ino asked looking for him at school grounds on the table where they usually stay.

"No, Sasuke's gone too" Sakura said biting her fingernail as she looked at their classroom hoping that Sasuke would pop his head out there anytime.

"So is Neji and Naruto" Tenten and Hinata both said.

//.-♥.-\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-♥-.\

"Are you sure this is okay doing this? I mean Tenten could be angry" Neji said guarding the gate of a shop they were picking in out gifts for the girls.

"It's okay with Sakura, although I didn't ask permission from her too but I'm sure she'd just be worried not angry" Sasuke said smirking.

"You tell me, Ino's gonna poung my head once she sees me again" Shikamaru said observing a white fluffy teddy bear the size of a 4 year old.

_Maybe Ino would like this …_ Shikamaru thought.

"Hey Neji! I found my gift for Hinata so you can find your gift for Tenten and I'd take care of guarding the door for any signs of the girls" Naruto said smiling.

//.-♥.-\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-♥-.\

Sakura and the others arrived at the mall after a few minutes. Having a shopping showdown of their dresses were taking place right this moment.

They entered a shop called Kitsume's Deprèes and grabbed every dress they thought was perfect.

"Uhh guys… we have a problem…" Naruto said scratching his head.

The guys bobbed their heads from the shelves making a last minute check if the gift they bought were the best ones in the shop.

"The girls are in the shop in front of us" Naruto said shaking and biting his nails.

Luckily there was another exit from the shop and Neji had already told the manager to let them have their secret escape if ever they had sign that their girlfriends were at the mall.

"Hey guys! Are you done yet?" Sakura asked after picking out her dress.

Suddenly her phone rang and she looked at who was calling only to find out it was Sasuke.

"Hello?" Sakura said as a smile painted her face.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye a while ago… why don't you and the girl come to my house after you do what you're doing now and we could have dinner together" Sasuke said through his phone. He put the conversation on loud speaker and the other guys listened in to what Sakura was saying.

Little did the boys know that Sakura had the conversation on loud speaker too and the girls listened in to their conversation too.

"Ahww that's so sweet you little idiot! You had me so worried! Just wait till' I see you, I'll make sure that every inch of your body is carried out in bruises!" Sakura shouted.

The guys snickered and teased him "Ohh it's okay with Sakura she won't get angry…" Neji mimicked what Sasuke said a while ago in a sort of annoying tone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and was about to reply when another voice was heard yelling from Sasuke's phone.

"And you Hyuuga Neji! Who do you think you are to just run off and not tell me anything on what your doing. You could be seeing another girl right now! You ass!" Tenten shouted which made the other guys snicker and laugh out loud. Sasuke got his payback and looked at him with a tongue sticking out to Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes and was about to explain until-

"Don't you think I don't memorize your voice Nara Shikamaru! You freakin pineappleheaded idiot! I swear that by the time I see you later skinning you would be the forst thing I do!"

Shikamaru shivered as the others bowed down their head for him for condolence thinking that he was gonna die later. It only made him shiver harder.

"Naruto, I miss you" came Hinata's soft gentle words.

"I miss you too Hinata-chan" Naruto said happily. Neji fought the urge of arguing with Hinata for showing that much affection towards Naruto.

The guys could hear the other girls arguing with Hinata.

"How could you still miss him after what he's done" Sasuke heard Sakura's voice.

"Yeah, that dope could have gotten you worried to death" Tenten said. Neji loved the way Tenten made fun of Naruto using the word dope but this was no time for games.

Ino said a lot of things that made Hinata whimper and say "I don't have anything against him going somewhere without my permission as long as he's okay…"

Ino went on and the guys looked at Naruto angrily like he was just the winner of the prettiest and understanding girl from a lottery.

Sakura shut her phone and Sasuke and the guys from the other tone heard the no-one's-talking-to-you tone the phone emitted.

Sasuke and the others arrived at the Uchiha manor and hid their gifts somewhere I Sasuke's room until they got it back later for hiding it in their home.

After they hid their things and changed to home's clothes… they went down and talked to the Uchiha's chef.

"Hey Kirumi, can we cook dinner for tonight? We want to make dinner extra special for our girlfriends…" Sasuke asked. His parents weren't home tonight so the table was all theirs.

"Sure Sasuke-dono" Kirumi replied and left for the servant's quarter's which was a 4 story house just beside their house.

"You spoil Sakura too much Sasuke… a dinner made by us? Your idea sure brings any girl to fall head over heels for you" Naruto said setting the water to boil.

"I just want to show her how much I love her"

**tbc…**

**hey guys! I hope you like this chap ! I promise the next chap will be posted out soon but here's the deal**

**no right amount of reviews…**

**no next chap …**

**lol**

**I'm sorii if I'm demanding but it would be much more fun if I'd go on with lots of pipol who love my storii . lol**


	20. Premonition?

**Hey guys! Thanks for giving your awesome reviews but I'm afraid I won't go on any longer cause' some of this story's fans have forgotten it and its hard making people appreciate my story… so please… if you wanna help' you can tell your other friends about my story cause its kinda sad opening my fanfic account and see that only a few people have given reviews or really appreciate my story… thanks. **

**Princesssayuri1: Thank you so much for always giving reviews and for hangin on liking my story. I really really appreciate it. It's like you're my best friend except that were in cyberworld. Lol thanks for being happy for me about getting my guy. One again it really means a lot. LOL. Okay… I won't keep you waiting … :))**

**On with the effon storiie :**

**Disclaimer: maica (one again for those who don't her… its me!) lol . does not own Naruto… although at times I feel like owning it … :)) laugh laugh

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Premonition?**

"No Neji that's all wrong! How can you cook something special for Tenten if you don't even know how to slice carrots with the right size!" Sasuke said slapping his forehead.

"Damn it! Why don't we just let Kirumi cook! It would've been much easier!" Neji said throwing the knife away as it stuck near the door's handle as he after he crossed his arms.

"C'mon Neji… cope up with us… we do this cause we love our girls" Shikamaru said putting whip cream on top of their mango floats to make it extra special with his tongue sticking out.

Naruto was busy setting the table as Neji was still crossing his arms with closed eyes trying to relax.

"Hey Naruto!" Neji called out.

Naruto bobbed his head from the door and asked "Yeah?" being rude to Hinata's cousin would be a very bad idea so he watched his manners no matter how Neji could be rude to him.

"I'll set the table and you cut the freakin carrots…" Neji said and before Naruto could answer yes, Neji had already marched outside but somewhat more calm than a while ago and as soon as Neji was out of earshot and the doors leading to the dining table was shut Naruto started cursing.

"You cut the freakin carrots while I set the table…" Naruto said mockingly as he imitated Neji. "Tsk! Who does the guy think he is?"

"I heard that…" Neji said from the other side of the door as they also heard spoon and fork clinking,

//.-ü-\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Just there" Sakura said as Hinata's driver turned right.

"Good thing we have Hinata for the car" Ino said eating her pistachio ice cream happily.

"We're sorry about a while ago" Tenten said sincerely.

"That's okay… I understood how you guys felt anyway but I just really don't know how to get mad and I just want to understand people more that's all" Hinata said smiling merrily.

"C'mon guys… time to get out of luxury limousine" Sakura said as she opened her side of the car's door.

The girl changed their outfits a while ago. Hinata sent them to each of their houses to change and went back for them after she was done changing. The boys didn't say if this was a formal or a casual party so they just used dresses that they shopped for a while ago. They had bought about 8-15 dresses just to make sure they fit the perfect one by the party the night after tomorrow so they used the second most beautiful they found in their pile.

Hinata was wearing a dark silk blue-gray tube top bubbly down by the bottom above the knees dress

With dead glossy black stilettos. Sakura was wearing a dazzling red spaghetti strap that had beads and sequence at the top and the bottom was a bit frizzled and clipped to for a somewhat skirt shaped like a curtain and she wore a two inch purple glossy high heels with the straps swirving her legs up to her knees. Ino was wearing a dark maroonish purplish dress that was made of satin that ended to her knees and it had ruffled that was only ever so small that it really looked cute and fruzzy as she also had a black belt that had diamonds on by the belt's end as she also wore silver doll shoes. Tenten wore a dark sea green velvety dress which had sapphires by the strap as she work purple stilettos. All of their hair was let down and curled and had clips. Hinata had a large heart diamond clip. Sakura had a red cherry, Ino had purple plum gold crusted clip and Tenten wore an apple green silver encrusted diamond clip.

The boys wore tuxes and were finished cooking.

As they went down to the dining table to check if everything was okay… they were surprised to yellow dimmed lights concentrated by the large wooden gloss embossed table which had wine glasses for each and every one with the gold ivory plates set up neatly. The spoon and forks wrapped in apple-scented black napkins. The table was showered with blue and red rose petals.

"Is it okay?" Neji asked wiping his face with a towel.

"Yeah" Sasuke said with his amazed eyes still glued to the table.

"Now go up to Sasuke's room and change already!" Naruto said smiling with his hands on his waist.

The doorbell sounded and a butler came to open the door.

"What happened to his house… it looks like a love motel with seductive dinner as planned" Sakura said covering her smile with her left hand which she sprayed with vanilla perfume a while ago. She was irresistible.

Suddenly axe scented girl pulling perfumed hands and breath reached her nose as Sasuke's hands wrapped his arms around her from behind as she kissed her neck and licked it a little which made Sakura giggle and moan a little with delight.

Ino turned around to find Shikamaru looking at her coolly with one hand in his slacks' pocket.

"You! You little, non-asking-permission fr-" She stopped with one armed raised to pound him as Shikamaru planted a kiss in her lips and played tongue twister physically.

Naruto gave Hinata one simple smack on the lips which made Hinata giggle like a drunk. He couldn't afford going beyond that level as Neji was around.

"Neji'll be down later… let's go to the dining room… I'm starving" Shikamaru said scratching his head as his hand was around the drooling-for-more-seductive-kisses Ino.

After a while as soon as they sat down.

"Hey babe" Neji whispered ever so softly into Tenten's ears which tickled her that she gave a giggle.

He kissed her lips and sat down.

The food was served by the servants.

"This food tastes weird from your cook's normal cooking Sasuke" Sakura said.

"Do you like it? Is it weird good or weird bad?" Sasuke said with a non-noticeable worried gulp.

"We love it!" The girls squealed as they dug their forks deeper into every meal and ate them.

The boys smiled and ate their share of hard work.

Sadly they only got to eat a little cause' the girls have finished most of the food before they even finished half of their plate.

"Is this normal for girls to eat like this?" Naruto said as Hinata was acting like the other's too.

"I don't know… probably." Shikamaru replied shrugging.

As soon as the dinner ended champagne flowed all night as conversations sprang.

Felling dizzy Sakura moved to Sasuke and whispered something seductive in his ear.

She was so warm, her cheeks were colored fizzy pink. She smelled like cherry grape wine which was seductive too.

Good thing Sasuke didn't get drunk easily and so he said "Sakura, your drunk… might as well rest in my room. It's late too… I'll call your parents and ask them if you could stay for the night."

Sakura groaned and then… fainted.

Sasuke carried her up the stairs to his room and let her down on his bed. He took off her sandals then her dress. He took off her bra and changed her to his home clothes. He didn't mind changing or seeing her naked. He was so used to it that sometimes he thought ever so strongly that they were already married. He went back down to entertain the people inside his home and if possible… stop them from getting drunk any further and send them back home to sleep.

He was successful after a few more drinks and bid them goodbye.

"Goodbye Sasuke" Hinata said as her cheeks for so dark pink and she hiccupped twice.

"Thanks for the dinner Sasuke…" the undrunk Naruto said as she carried Hinata to her limousine and went along. The passed out Tenten was carried by Neji as he laid her down in the limousine and waved goodbye to the Uchiha.

Sasuke was soo tired. It was 2:36 am if he even saw his watch correctly. Those added drink a while ago made him a little dizzy.

He climbed up the stairs and entered his room, changed his clothes and lay down next to Sakura facing her back. He noticed something unusual.

"It was sooo hot" Sakura mumbled.

That was what he'd seen different. She wasn't wearing his top and she only wore her panty.

Sasuke chuckled. She was soo cute.

She looked so seductive. Funny how girls eat much without getting fat.

Her spine had been visible from her being thin and she had a 23 waist which was such a seductive shape. Having a bust line of 38, she was irresistible.

Sasuke felt her outline and she groaned.

"Sasuke… I'm tired." She cooed.

He gave up and slept with his hand around her waist.

Sakura sighed and turned around.

She was smiling yet her eyes were closed. She snuggled into Sasuke's chest and kissed it softly.

He was about to sleep smiling until.

"sakura… I'm sleepy too." Sasuke said obviously enjoying Sakura kissing him at the neck.

"You started it" Sakura said in between kisses.

Sasuke gave in and kissed her back. After playing with their tongues and having much played with Sakura's body, and what a hot body it was, they fell asleep at 3:01 am.

//.-ü-.\\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü-.\

The next night as she slept in her own room. She fantasized of what happened the night before

It felt so good having Sasuke's body that much hard pressed against hers.

A thought came to her mind of loosing him. She shivered she didn't want that, but… what if something goes wrong in the future.

She sensed something.

"Something bad's gonna happen at the Christmas Party tomorrow…" she said sadly.

* * *

**tbc...**

**hey guys! hope you loved the chap ... much love... i'm giving out the next chap within this week so hold on to your waiting. :)**

**what you need to do for another chapter:**

**1.read this chapter with appreciation (lolyou don't have too i just want to have an effect:))  
2.REVIEWS!!!!! x100**

**ok . thanks in advance...**

**love ya**

**maica♥**


	21. Dawn Of A New Rival

**DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT A SEQUEL IS? I REALLY NEED AN ANSWER... YOU CAN GIVE IT TO ME IN YOUR REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THIS STORY CAUSE A LOT ASKED FOR IT IN MY OTHER STORIES BUT I DON'T WHAT THE HECK IT IS!!! LOL.**

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter I promised to post within the week. Hope you like it. Anyways… I'll try my best to continue aight:)) oh yeah! I hope you like this chap being long and all. Lol I'm sorry if the next chapter's gonna take a while for me to make cause tests are coming up. But so I made this chapter long for you to enjoy while I'm gone for a few 4-8 days or so. lol**

**Princesssayuri1: that's no problem . it's true anyways. And what you said in the review, sweet as candy! Lol. Okay… for you and the others I promise I won't stop this story. Thanks for always keeping up with this story. Lol I'm gonna miss ya gurl.**

**On with the hopefully happy ending story.**

**Disclaimer: kia.511 does not own Naruto. Also Naruto shippuuden or other narutos there is in this world!

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Dawn Of A New Rival**

Sakura woke up the following morning.

_The party's starting this evening at 7… can't be late… _She thought as she walked lazily from her bed to the bathroom to pee.

She took off her clothes and took a bath then brushed her teeth.

She took out a pair of brown mini shorts and a pink spaghetti strap top.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She sensed something wrong really was gonna happen this evening but she couldn't come of it. She was afraid that it would be the start of something bad and not only a oneshot experience of something bad reserved for tonight and tonight only.

She took off her towel around her fragile slender body and put her clothes on.

"Sakura!" a voice called out from her window. Her parents were not around. She only ever noticed cause she woke up without mom's fried egg smell cooked for breakfast every morning.

She went down and saw a note attached to a magnet on the refrigerator.

"Honey, we went out for groceries needed. Be a good girl and the money that you need for prettying up for the party this evening is on the table. Love you." Sakura read a little out loud.

She sighed.

"Hey Ino" she greeted her with a week smile.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked merrily with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Sure…"

They got in and went up in Sakura's room.

"Something's bothering you I know… cause' something's bothering me too." Ino said with a serious face as she lied down on Sakura's bed and hugged a fluffed pink mixed with apple green pillow the shape of a heart.

"Well… I think something bad's gonna happen tonight and I think it's only the beginning for me" Sakura said as she shivered as she looked outside her windowpane that was hit with rain that had just started to fall.

"I felt that last night too. It wasn't for me though… I felt something bad and then it felt somehow like it was connected to you… so I went here to check if everything's okay… even Hinata and Tenten called me cause' they felt the same not only cause' they felt it but cause' Hinata overheard Ishize yesterday lunch I a restaurant. She was saying some things like wait until tomorrow night. Sakura's gonna loose Sasuke for sure… so she called me up then Tenten called in a little while later…"

"You mean Ishize… as in the girl who called me a bitch for stealing Sasuke from him those months before?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Yeah that Ishize… but don't worry, you never took any guy from him. She's just a wannabe but she's totally head over heels addicted to Sasuke that's why she'd do anything and she also has the power and money for it. Although she wasn't this crazy about having Sasuke before until you came along. The freakin bitch.." Ino cursed as she bit her lollipop.

"I'm not scared of her… what I'm scared of is loosing Sasuke…" Sakura said hugging herself tighter.

"Don't worry… I'm sure Sasuke won't give in to that little freak. Just act like you're the queen and let her be your asshole servant" Ino said holding the lollipop high up in the air as she jumped up and down on Sakura's bed.

"You're taking this rather fun-ly" Sakura said giggling.

"You should try it. It makes you feel better cause you feel like there'd no big problem at all and you gain confidence of standing out if you have fun… but I guess that you don't need to stand out in school since every guy there is also in love with you" Ino said and chuckled as a stuff toy went down from Sakura's soft feather bed to her hotpink carpeted floor.

Sakura smiled and got up and jumped along her bed with Ino.

"Your right." Sakura said laughing.

As she turned to face Ino she got hit by a pillow.

"Oh your in deep trouble!" Sakura said as she took a pillow and they beat each other with it.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Neji! Is it okay if we tell Sasuke?" Tenten said over the other line of her cell phone. She had told Neji everything… about what Hinata over heard and how they all got the same strange feeling that something really bad was gonna happen. She was spread on her bed with her stomach on the bed as she twinkled her feet with the other babbling with Neji.

"I don't think that's necessary Ten… Sasuke won't ever give in Sakura for someone as idiotic and I can't deny… gorgeous Ishize." Neji said rolling his eyes. Tenten scoffed.

It was true that Ishize was gorgeous since she was also one of the most known and most richest girl in their school.

"Yeah right… whatever. But what if she uses kinky words or black magic or something…" Tenten whined biting her nails.

Neji sighed.

"Tenten have you been drinking?"

//.-ü-\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Don't you have any trust in Sasuke Hinata?" Naruto asked after he slurped on his bowl of ramen.

The both of them woke up early this morning because they planned to eat breakfast together which was obviously Ramen.

"I do but… what if it has something to do with their company… you know that they work with the Uchihas but they have different companies but they do order from each companies… what if something went wrong and she blackmails him?" Hinata said after separating her chopsticks to take her first slurp of her ramen.

"To think of something with that much detail… have you been drinking?" Naruto asked stopping from his heavenly eat time.

//.-ü-\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"I'm sorry Shika… but you can come over here if you like…" Ino said over the phone… "That is if it is okay with the little princess whose wearing a crown with a wand made up of sticky lollipops over here." Ino ended looking at the kid like Sakura who writing, giggling in her diary.

The well described Sakura turned her head and said "Sure"

"That settles it then" Ino said giggling.

"See you after 5 minutes then" Shikamaru said over the other line.

"K bye." Ino said.

"I love y-" Ino had already shut her phone. Shikamaru sighed and shut his phone. An anime seat drop was visible.

_Ino always forgets how to be sweet to me whenever she's having so much fun… must take that as a mental note not to embarrass myself to myself… _Shikamaru thought as he walked towards Sakura's house.

//.-ü-\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Hey Sasuke! Wake up man!" Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Neji were in his bedroom.

He shot up and sat down on his bed.

"How'd you get here?" Sasuke asked revealing his bare chest.

Hinata squealed her cheeks turning bright pink.

Naruto closed her eyes with his hand.

"Tsk" Neji spat. "Put on a shirt would you…"

Tenten giggled. Neji was about to cover her eyes when… "It's okay Neji… I'm used to seeing handsome, muscular torsos…" Tenten said seductively. Neji turned bright pink.

"Thanks for revealing your happy time making out guys… way to start up the morning… I miss Sakura just cause of that…" Sasuke said moving towards his closet. He pulled out a dark blue quicksilver shirt and the-same-branded baggy shorts.

"Let's go to the mall… were bored." Tenten squealed.

"Ok but I'll jus-" Sasuke was cut off by Neji.

"No need… she's busy with Ino and Shikamaru at her house…" Naruto said as she hugged Hinata from behind.

"Could you not do that here" Neji spat.

Naruto didn't let his arms go from Hinata's waist.

"Neji c'mon. Hinata's grown up. Might as well allow her to have a boyfriend…" Tenten said giving him a kiss on the neck.

"Hello! I'm still here… could you stop making all that mushy stuff. As you can see, Sakura's not around!?" Sasuke spat going out of his room.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

They took Neji's car in going to the mall.

"We need to shop for accessories… can you come along?" Tenten and Hinata pouted looking at the boys.

"Fine…" the boys said at once.

//.-ü-\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

**Ding Dong!**

"That must be Shika" Ino said bouncing off from Sakura's bed as she rushed down to open the door. Sakura stopped her.

"This is my house… I'll get it." Sakura said smirking.

Ino pouted as Sakura went downstairs.

"How's Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he got inside.

"She's fine… a bi crazy to see you but… splendid" Sakura said closing the door and leading him upstairs.

As soon as the door to her room opened…

"Shika!" Ino squealed as jumped from Sakura's bed and ran for him.

Shikamaru backed up a little smiling though. She jumped on him and he caught her.

"I missed you sooooo much!" Ino said like a carried little crying baby as she hugged the pink in the face Shikamaru.

Sakura rolled her eyes smiling as she lay down on her bed and turned on the tv to watch spongebob.

"I missed you too…" Shikamaru replied.

Ino kissed Shikamaru and he replied with enthusiasm. Shikamaru entered his tongue into Ino's mouth even without permission but into moaned in delight that he was feeling desperate right now.

"Guys! Can you not? I don't have a Sasuke to do that with and I freakin miss him and! Your slurpy kissy noises are disturbing my show!" Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah right… spongebob?" Ino asked getting down from Shikamaru.

"Hey you love it too!"

//.-ü-\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Oh my God… red alert! Ishize's here." Tenten whispered to Hinata who was admiring a peanut shaped gold pendanted bracelet.

Hinata looked at Ishize who was smiling as she caught sight of Sasuke with the boys by the entrance.

Neji and Naruto left for shakes and Ishize's smile grew wider.

She moved towards him.

"Hey" she greeted so flirtly (**if there even is such a word as this lol)**

"What do you want…?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Nothing much… just to inform you that your relationship with that pink haired freak… will be over soon…" she said smirking.

"Good thing you're a girl… cause' if you weren't I could've punched you before you even finished your sentence." Sasuke said with his fists clenched tightly.

"Ooohh tsktsktsk…" Ishize teased like a devil making a deal "That's not possible…"

Tenten called Neji as soon as Ishize talked with Sasuke.

"Earth to Neji where the shit are you? Ishize problem much!?" Tenten said and shut her phone.

Ishize moved in closer to Sasuke and whispered something in his ear that made him realize something… something was totally wrong.

"Erhem…" Naruto said pulling Ishize away from Sasuke who was slightly dumbstruck.

"What the heck do you want?" Neji said coolly which made Tenten flutter with butterflies and making the diamond bracelet that she was holding, fall to the ground.

"Oops…" Tenten said looking around as she picked up the bracelet.

"I don't need anything… I just gave something to Sasuke… some information that is… See ya…" Ishize said flicking her hair. Neji sighed. She was beautiful.

"Hyuuga stop staring!" Tenten said as she noticed Neji's eyes following Ishize's butt.

"What!?" Neji spat defensively.

Ishize had long dark blue hair, fair skin, long eyelashes, dark slateblue wit a splash of grey eyes and she had a perfect 38-24-38.

"Don't you ever dare!" Tenten said pinching his ear.

"Ow!" Neji said like he was just handled by a mother.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Hinata asked looking at Sasuke noticing something was wrong.

"Something's wrong… and I think it'll start later…"

//.-ü-\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

Night crept up the horizon forcing the sun to move to another place. They needed to prepare for the party already.

"Bye Sakura!" Ino waved from the open window as she and Shikamaru started to walk in the direction of Ino's house.

Sakura took a bath and put on the best dress she found.

It was a hot pink dress that had a flow of peepish pink satin clipped from her shoulders to her sparkling, glittery hand gloves which were salmon pink. She wore black stilettos and had her hair curled and tied up, then clipped forming a heart behind her head. Some curly dangles that couldn't be tied up cause were too short were left out to dangle making her more gorgeous that anyone else. Even Ishize.

She smiled at herself looking at the mirror.

She walked outside to find Hinata in her car with the other's.

"C'mon! you don't think were gonna let you go there all on your own now do we?"

She smiled brighter and got inside the black limousine.

They arrived at the school and walked down towards the glass walled, air-conditioned gym.

They were wearing even bigger smiles as their gym was now a romantic paradise. The décor was so perfect for Christmas parties.

"Hey, those popular group over there has just arrived in their awesome-no- beaten-by-any-other-girl-gown" the announcer by the stage pointed at Sakura and the others who were absolutely gorgeous.

"And where oh where could they're lovers be? I say if they don't get near them within 5 second I swear I'm gonna all of those girl at once." The announcer teased. The spotlight hit the girls and everyone looked at them and the guys whistled. The girls were pouting… obviously jealous.

With the announcer's tease the boys showed up hugging their girls from behind and giving them each different colored bouquets.

Sakura received a bouquet of cherry blossom pink flowers.

Hinata received black roses **(I personally love these black roses!)**

Tenten received apple green tulips.

Ino received purple orchids.

The other girls drooled for guys like Sasuke and the others while the boys were shot out angered jealous.

Ishize looked at them and simply rolled her eyes. _It starts tonight Uchiha…_

The girls took their seat and so as the boys at the same table.

They ate dinner after a few announcements.

As soon as they finished the boys gave their gifts to the girls and said "Advance merry Christmas…" after kissing them on the cheek.

The excited girls opened their gifts.

Hinata received a very beautiful scrapbook made by Naruto and inside were pictures of them together and the picture that go them together. She smiled so brightly and a tear fell from her face.

Tenten received a jewelry box that gave out a music played by tinkling and harp which was her's and Neji's song. She smiled so brightly and gave him a tight hug. "I love you Hyuuga Neji!" She squealed.

Ino received 2 tickets on a trip to L.A.

"Oh my God Nara your such a…" Ino couldn't finish her sentence.

"We'll be leaving the entire Christmas break and I already asked your parents and they already said yes" Shikamaru said smiling as he scratched his head.

"Kyyyaaaaaaa!!!!" Ino kissed him and hugged him tightly.

"Make sure to bring her back UNpreganant okay Shikamaru?" Sakura said giggling.

They both blushed.

Sakura opened hers.

"Oh Sasuke… it's beautiful…"

It was a necklace with the pendant of a silver diamond encrusted circle and a gold diamond encrusted heart. There were two laces. One silver for the circle and one gold for the heart.

Sakura held a puzzled look.

Sasuke smiled and opened the circle, took out the heart and locked it on Sakura's neck and he took the circle one and locked it on his.

"So if we ever forget each other… we'll remember and never be separated." Sasuke said smiling.

Sakura cried and hugged him… "I love you Sasuke…"

"Well I don't want to break up this little happy time but I need to borrow Sasuke for a moment…" Ishize said ruining their emotional background.

"Why?" the girls asked as they stood up pounding the table.

"I'm not going anywhere with you freakin wannabe" Sasuke said crossing his arms looking at her coolly.

"Oh yes you are… it's better off her not knowing…" Ishize said pointing at Sakura. "Remember what I told you a while ago?" she smirked.

Sasuke spat and then stood up then looked back at everyone and strongly at Sakura. "I won't be long"

They walked outside of the gym and Sasuke stood with his legs crossed leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"As you know very well our business is in connection with your business but something went wrong and you owe us. I have already talked to mom about it and you need to work for your mistake by working at our company for a long time… including that you break up with Sakura and get together with me…" Ishize smirked.

Sasuke looked puzzled.

"I know… what's the connection right? Well… its this simple… no Sakura… more time to concentrate on me and the company… if you don't… we'll let's say the next time you see her that when you're gonna give your condolence to her" Ishize said highly.

"You… you little blackmail-" Sasuke stopped as Ishize moved closer with one finger on his mouth to make him hush.

"You have exactly one week to respond… mom already know about my plan with Sakura and she agrees too… and she already made us an arranged marriage so that the company will be in our hands in the future making it one and make more money that what it gains now…"

Sasuke looked at her with rage and before he could respond she kissed him.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said softly as tears instantly streamed down her face. He looked her way near the gymnasium's door and the other's were with her looking at him angry with shock.

Ishize smirked…

* * *

**tbc…**

**hey guys! Hope you liked it and I made the story more interesting. Lol**

**REVIEWS PLS!. :)**

**The next chapter is also gonna be long I promise and will be posted SOON. So pleases hold on to the story and keep reading :))**

**Love ya'll**

**Maica****♥ :)**


	22. Because He Loves Her

**Yoh guys! I'm back with yet another chapter! I'm not supposed to use the computer but I had this inspiration flowin in me and I just had to let it out plus I missed ya'll. Lol, hope you like this chap. Once again it's nice and long for you to slither on reading.**

**Princesssayuri1: hey gurl! I missed yah. Hope everythings fine. I'm glad you like the climax. But that's what scares me… it's still the climax… I wonder how long this story will go on… I feel like writin another one but I can't have two stories at the same time… life is so hard…**

**On with the story… :)**

**Disclaimer: maica who obviously loves cookies and cream does not put the cherry on top of her ice cream series Naruto for her own. It belongs to someone else in japan who I feel like iknow and someday I'm gonna ask him or her to write me another story with my direction:))

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Because He Loves Her**

"Sakura… it's not what you think…" Sasuke said pushing Ishize far away from him as possible.

Sakura's tears flowed like a fountain from her eyes she closed them, pretended she heard nothing and ran away heading for the school's gates.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said starting to run after her.

"Remember Uchiha, you have one week…" Ishize said smirking evilly disappearing somewhere.

Before Sasuke could pass the group Neji held his tux by the neck and pulled him back to face everyone else.

"I swear it wasn't me who started it! The bitch just pulled through and got her disgusting lips on mina. Guys! You know me! I could never hurt Sakura!" he said impatiently.

The guys looked at him angrily and the girls red with fury.

"How can we trust that when Sakura had trusted you not to fall to her tricks as she allowed you to go out of the gym with her and yet… you gave in to what she was waiting for from you…" Ino said with an angry tear rolling down her cheeks.

"I tol-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Just leave her alone Sasuke…" Naruto said hugging the pissed of Hinata and leading her inside the gym once more.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

_I can't believe I trusted him with that bitch even for a while…_ Sakura thought as she blew into a tissue.

She looked at the box of tissues to blow through another one but sadly…

"Seems like you had rough night seeming you just got through all of my 4 boxes of tissues miss." The taxi driver said sadly as though he were close to Sakura. "A pretty lady like you has impossible probabilities to have had such a bad time or bad luck…" he said ending with a sighing whistle.

"You have no idea that this pretty lady could easily be broken fragile with the slightest act of stupidity then" she said inhaling deeply as she ended with a cough.

"Night's cold… catching illness by this time especially inhaling that deep when crying can lead you to illness Madame." The taxi driver said once more trying to make a comforting conversation.

"I don't care anymore… what's you name anyway?" Sakura said finally calming down as she used a used tissue to finally dry her last tear.

"Bill ma'am…" he said with a wink through the mirror.

"Ahh… a foreigner" Sakura said smiling as she looked outside the window as the car drove swiftly and steadily towards her house.

"I may be a bit old but mind telling me the problem… this brain of mine could still cook up good advices for youngsters like you" Bill said turning a sharp right by a mall.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"How was your night honey? Got to tell him everything?" a beautiful lady said as she looked at her daughter, carrying a glass potted white rose plant to their dining table which was awfully big and majestic.

"Yeah mom… I even gave him a bonus of me…" the girl said happily sitting down with much poise on their couch as she took off her stilettos.

"Ishize your such a bright girl… with Sasuke in our hands… nothing can stop our company and with him as your groom-to-be, our family will be much more powerful…" her mom said smirking evilly too as she washed her hands inside the kitchen.

"I know mom… I know… I gave him one week… and I'm sure he'll be to our delight since if he doesn't give us what we want… that poor pink haired bitch of his will die of torture…"

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

Sasuke drove his black new hummer through the streets towards his far away from school house.

"Damn that woman!" Sasuke exhaled with much fury pounding the steering wheel.

He didn't know what just happened. Well of course he knew but… what he didn't know was why he gave in to such a thing as a kiss from Ishize? He was so scared of loosing Sakura that he gave in to what Ishize had wanted that time. Or was it the real reason? He really loved Sakura but would leaving her for Ishize be a nice way to bring it up on her face without explanations? If he didn't do what Ishize wanted… he was not only gonna loose Sakura now but… forever.

_Shit! This can't be happening, why would dad keep a family business problem this big from us… I couldn't even think of a plan to backfire to Ishize just cause' of that… _Sasuke bit his lower lip cause' of anger and felt the warmness of his blood flow down his tongue.

"Damn it!" he pulled down the side of the road and got a box of tissue from the backseat and patted it lightly on his bruised lip.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Well here we are miss" Bill said stopping in front of Sakura's house.

"Thank you… here… keep the change." Sakura said giving him a large amount of money. "Thanks for all your advices." Sakura said nodding as she smiled at him.

"Thank you so much… here's my number so if anytime your in distress and need a lift right away I'll be there for you… you take care now youngster…" the old guy nodded back and smiled as he disappeared into the way towards downtown.

Sakura sighed.

She looked at the front door of their eyes and felt a tee bit happy that she was home.

She got up in her room ignoring the worried questions of her mother why she got home so late with her eyes puffy. The truth was that Bill had treated her to some ice cream in the park as she started out pouring her problems. It amazed her that a 68 year old foreigner could still drive. He should be retired. Sakura was happy, it was like having a grandfather once more. Her grandfather had died when she was 5 and they were very close. It was only now that she realized that she'd missed him.

Her mom gave up and decided that she respect Sakura not telling her what the problem was and just make her a happy breakfast for tomorrow.

Sakura lazily walked to her closet and put on a black tee and some pink underwear shorts. She lied down and looked at her watch that she took off.

_1:23? I didn't realize I took that long in talking about my problem… I bet Bill's family was worried…_

She sighed and instantly fell asleep with her mouth slightly open.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out to her in the swarm of people in the mall. It was Christmas break and everyone else was busy with something. He had missed Sakura. It had been 3 days and she haven't answered his calls. Even his mom told him not to call anymore. She probably told her mom about it already. He missed her so much. He realized that he only had four days left until…

"Shit" Sasuke spat as soon as Sakura turned around, saw him, and tried to get away.

Sakura looked around… she was finally outside the mall and figured that an ice cream by the park could help her brighten up and forget that a certain cutie named Sasuke was looking for her. Wait! Cutie? More like jerk much!

She shook her head and skipped like nothing was wrong towards the ice cream cart.

"One vanilla ice cream please" she said with a forceful merriment in her tone.

Suddenly as she got her vanilla ice cream she turned around and-

"Great…" Sasuke said looking at the ice cream that had just been splat on his shirt.

Sakura was about to raise sorry until she saw Sasuke's face. She raised a brow.

"Oh it's you…" she said sarcastically. "Good thing…" Sakura said turning around to leave.

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke said pulling her hand.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura said finally giving and as she turned to face him with her arms crossed.

"Please understand that I really don't love her Sakura! She was the one that kissed me not me who kissed her! If you want you can put me through lie detector or anything just please don't think I'm replacing you for some idiot like her…" Sasuke said pleadingly.

_An idiot that's good with blackmail… why am I doing this… I'd probably hurt her anyways if Ishize really meant what she was threatening me…_ Sasuke though with a painful expression on his face for a few seconds.

Sakura softened up after a few deep inhales and…

"I missed you…" she said with soft tears flowing down her cheeks as she hugged Sasuke tightly like they were just separated from each other and days passed within seconds.

Sasuke smiled warmly and embraced her tightly in return burying his chin on her head.

"You know I love you Sakura… I could never hurt you…" he sincerely said as his smile turned upside down as he remembered Ishize's words once more.

_Damn… her threat is like a freakin poltergeist… _he thought with a sour look in his face.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Yeah were okay now" Sakura said through her cell phone giggling as her head was laid on Sasuke's chest eating an ice cream. They were lying on her bed. Sasuke was watching TV with her. He explained to her mom and she smiled and forgave him too.

"Oh really? That's great Sak…" Ino voice could be heard since her voice was in loudspeaker.

"Sakura can we please change the channel… your talking to Ino anyways." Sasuke said with a heavy sigh as he ended his sentence.

"Get used to it!" Sakura said shooting a fierce look at him.

"Spongebob Sasuke?" Ino asked through Sakura's phone implying the question for Sasuke since she knew that Sakura was obviously using the loudspeaker.

"Yeah… unfortunately" Sasuke said towards Sakura's cell phone.

Sasuke heard Ino giggle on the other line.

"So how's your stay there so far?" Sakura didn't forget that Ino had just arrived in L.A. yesterday.

"It's perfect. Everything's just so-" Ino blabbed on for about an eternity for Sasuke,

_Girls talk too much…_ he thought smiling after Spongebob was finally over.

"Oh Damn… I just missed my show… since it's gone now anyways… go on continue!" Sakura said chuckling.

Sasuke was smiling thinking that they'd stop talking but they didn't and he gave reply with a sigh.

"Can I change the channel now?" Sasuke asked holding the remote like it was tempting him too much.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever…" Sakura replied hastily.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Are you that confident that Sasuke's really gonna get your offer?" Ishize's mother asked.

"Yes mom, so stop worrying…" Ishize replied getting into their company building.

It was a really huge 45 story building, they were a company which made new electronics.

"Uchiha Fugaku…" her mother implied nodding her head a little in show that she was greeting him.

"Magetsu Sahri…" he implied nodding his head to her in return.

"Mikoto… you're here too?" Sahri asked looking in the way of Fugaku's wife.

"I want to know what the company's problem is and how it is connected with us…"

"Okay…" Sahri implied as she lead them to her office.

They arrived in not to seem like an office office but it seemed like a mansion office. This girl had too much issues with perfection.

"Please sit down…" Sahri stated with a smile as she threw her coat to her assistant.

They took their seats and soon she joined them.

"It's not only the company and you who's involved… I will have Uchiha Sasuke marry my daughter… you know, an arranged marriage." She said with a smirk as she drank from her apple martini.

"What!?" Fugaku and Mikoto said together, trembling with fury and shock.

"You can't do that…" Mikoto said with a hand over her mouth. Although she knew very well that she could since she had the power.

"Oh yes, I can. We're doing it so that he'll be in OUR business and with him on our side we'll gain much much more money." She said giggling. It was true then, this woman really had issues with perfection.

"I already told Sasuke about it…" Ishize stated entering her mom's office. She suddenly disappeared as Sasuke's parents arrived in a while ago cause' she made some documents to herself.

"This is my daughter… Magetsu Ishize…" she said with a triumphant smile. She was beautiful to Sasuke's eyes without question, just like her mother but she was also as sly as a vixen and again, just like her mother. "She'll be marrying Sasuke… I don't care about the age but it'll happen when they age 18." Her mom said as she ordered another apple martini for her daughter.

She gestured if the Uchiha's wanted drinks but they shook their heads no.

"But our Sasuke already loves Sakura and we already approve of her. As to your daughter, we could never give our blessings to someone like her." Fugaku stated with anger.

Ishize lost her smile and snapped her fingers before her mom could and a ninja fell from the ceiling holding a kunai to Mikoto's neck.

"Oh I think you will… or else your wife… just like what your company has cost my husband to wither and die, will die too." Sahri said trying to push back her tears in remembering her husband.

"So this is just payback?" Fugaku said trembling scared cause anytime the person could slit his wife's throat.

"No, he asked me not to… he understood you but I don't know why the heck but I gave him my promise. This is merely business along with my fury. It's just fair." She said regaining her poise once more and drank her apple martini.

"So… what will it be?" Ishize said as devilish as her mother could say it.

Fugaku looked at Ishize, Sahri then to his wife who was choking cause' of the ninja's grip.

He shed a single tear and muttered "I'm sorry, my son…" he wiped his tear and looked at Sahri wit fury.

With that the ninja let go of Mikoto and left her coughing as the ninja slipped away into the darkness of Sahri's office and disappeared.

"Well then… now that's settled… we'll wait for Sasuke's reply within one week." Sahri said happily finishing her apple martini.

"And if you make any more funny business… remember that my black friend could assassinate your wife any time."

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

Sasuke got home at 7. Sakura's parents were too hospitable and shared their dinner with him. They talked there, had a few laughs. He remembered how happy Sakura was whenever he was having or bonding happily together with her parents.

Sasuke smiled and got down his black hummer.

He opened the doors to his house and saw his parents by the couch. Probably waiting for him.

"Mom, dad?" he asked worried.

His parents were carrying a very depressed look on their faces.

"Son I'm sorry…" Fugaku said tightening the grip on his mother's hand.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"We… went to see Sahri and Ishize a while ago and…" Fugaku couldn't continue.

"You agreed to what they were offering, oh wait… they weren't offering anything right? They used blackmail…" Sasuke said hearing his keys break a bit from his angry grip.

"Son… you don't know what the-" Fugaku couldn't continue.

"What? Did they threat you onto killing mom?" Sasuke asked sitting on the sofa as well.

Fugaku nodded.

"Sasuke please." Fugaku asked pleadingly… he knew that Sasuke would do something about this but…"don't do anything stupid cause' they'll keep their watch on us and their dead serious about killing anybody who gets in their way." Fugaku said sadly.

"We know you love Sakura. We love her too but…" Mikoto couldn't continue anymore.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

Sigh…

Sasuke woke up. It had been his deadline and he needed to give Ishize his reply. He spent the days he had left with Sakura making things as special as possible so that she wouldn't think of him replacing her for another idiot like Ishize.

He got up. Took a bath and put his clothes on.

He bid goodbye to his parents who knew that this was the day Sasuke gave his reply to Ishize and they up a sad smile as they looked at him go through the door.

He turned his hummer on and drove right away. Away from their house. Away from the happiness he so freely had. Away from his freedom. Away from the acceptance their parents had made for Sakura since they loved her already. Away from his normal family. Away… from Sakura.

After a while of silently flowing his tears down and gripping his steering wheel tightly with anger. He arrived at Ishize's house.

He rang the doorbell and looked at the ground.

_I swear… this won't last long… _Sasuke though as he made sure that any signs of him crying a while ago were gone.

Ishize put a smile on her face and knew who it was. she ran for the door.

"Get away from there bitch… I'll open it." Ishize argued with their servant.

_Brat…_ their servant thought as she went to the maid's quarters.

"Okay… get in and tell me…" Ishize said smirking at him as she opened the door.

Sasuke got inside without an argument.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Oh my God…" Tenten said making Neji stop the car in full breaks which made them lurch forward.

"What?!" Neji asked worriedly thinking that her heart had probably stopped or something…

"Call Sakura! Now!" Tenten said with and angry look on her face.

Neji being scared of how she acted now called Sakura tight away.

"Here…" Neji said handing the phone to Tenten.

There was a ring…

2nd ring.

3rd ring.

4th ring

Then finally…

"Hello?" Sakura said through her cellphone. It was obvious that she was awoken by their call.

"I'm sorry fro waking you up Sak but I have a very shit valid reason.

"What is it…" Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"Sasuke's in Ishize's house…" Tenten said biting her nails.

It took a while for Sakura to understand her until…

"**WHAT!?"** she shouted through the phone,

"I saw him as we passed her house. We were going to the mall and…" Tenten was cut off by Sakura.

Neji looked confused and backed up. He saw Sasuke hummer by their gates and he shook his head.

"That's crazy…" Sakura said with a hand on her forehead.

"His car's here Sakura…" Tenten said sounding sorry.

"But… he couldn't…" Sakura said

After her last words…

"Sakura?! Sakura!?" Tenten said through Neji's phone.

Tenten looked at Neji and knew what she was thinking.

"I know… something bad's gonna happen again…" Neji said sadly.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Its okay Sakura… breathe, maybe it was another person they saw and maybe it was just a coincidence that that person has the same car as Sasuke's." Sakura said fanning herself.

She picked her phone up again.

"Ino!" she said as the girl who was still obviously sleeping picked it up.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"I'm happy…" Ishize said smiling.

Sasuke stopped by her door as he heard this, he threw a disgusted look at the ground and walked to his car.

"That's him Neji…" Tenten said.

She had convinced Neji to make them stay there for a while. It was easy, all she needed to do was unbutton 3 from her top and he went crazy and said yes.

She looked interestingly at what would happen.

"Sasuke…" Ishize said following him through their pathway.

He looked back and instantly Ishize's hands were around him and she gave him a kiss on the lips. Sasuke couldn't push her away this time… he had to accept everything even though it disgusted him.

"O.M.G." Tenten stated as she saw everything that happened.

"Aren't you gonna call Sakura?" Neji asked handing her his phone.

"Let's just go… she won't believe us anyway…" Tenten said as she buried her face in her hands.

_It's funny how a single person could affect everyone in the group…_ Neji though as he had a sad look in his face as he started the engine.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

Sasuke drove through Japan with a very angry look on his face.

_Someday… this'll end… someday…_ he though angrily as she saw Sakura with an old guy by the park eating ice cream.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"So I don't know who to believe…" Sakura said finally finishing her pistachio.

"Well… it's not really that har-" Bill was cut off when he saw Sasuke by the street walking towards them. "I'm guessing that's him right?" Bill asked Sakura finishing his cone.

Sakura had a blank look on her face. She didn't know how to react or think to anything right now.

She nodded to Bill's question.

"I'll excuse you two youngsters now… play nice." He said as he smiles at Sakura and nodded at Sasuke, got into his cab and drove away.

"Sakura… can we talk?" Sasuke asked not knowing how to express what he had to let out.

Sakura smiled sadly trying to think that everything Tenten and Neji saw was a lie.

_He could never do that…_ Sakura thought trying so hard to reassure her of that.

"I missed you so much…" she said standing up and hugging Sasuke so tightly. She cried and he felt her tears sink into his shirt.

_I'm sorry Sakura… I love you but…_

"Hey, you wanna get dinner with me tonight?" Sasuke said not letting go of her hug and replaced his sad look with a forced smile.

Sakura looked up to his face, her eyes aligned with his nose…

"Sure…" she said happily.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke?" the lady by the counter near the door asked him as he went in.

He gave a nod with a small smile.

"Mrs?" The girl asked Sakura.

She flushed pink and so did Sasuke but she smiled and replied.

"Oh no… I'm still a ms." She giggled. "Ms. Haruno Sakura." She implied her name.

The lady giggled.

"Ah… young ones these days look so much like a couple. You two are so perfect for each other" she smiled at them for a while as though thinking of something then- "Yasu will lead you to your table." The lady said and turned to look at a guy near the door and nodded at him to lead Sasuke and Sakura to their table.

Sakura looked at the lady's name pinned to her shirt and said-

"Thank you Hanata…" she smiled brightly and walked away following Yasu.

"Enjoy your evening…" Hanata called out.

//.-ü-.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.-ü.\

Yasu lead them to their table and got the menu as soon as he was done.

Sasuke pulled a chair and let Sakura sit there before he himself sat down on the opposite facing her.

Yasu came back with the menu.

"Uhhhm… 2 Tenderloin tips please, 2 Cesar salads and crème Brule for dessert" Sakura said before Sasuke could say anything.

"Well ordered." Sasuke complimented smiling.

"Thank you" Sakura said playing along.

After a silent aura of waiting for their food, it finally arrived and they smiled.

They dug in to their food.

"Champagne young sir?" Yasu asked smiling.

"Yeah… but not too much, I'm driving." Sasuke stated.

Sakura giggled.

Sakura sipped the champagne from her glass and smiled and flushed a soft bright peek on the apple's of her cheeks.

"This is delicious…" Sakura said as she put the glass down and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was already looking at her. He smiled and took her hand.

"I love you… so much" Sasuke said making Sakura pink on her cheeks.

She giggled and replied. "Finish your food…"

Sasuke chuckled and did as he was told.

After they were done eating he lead her to the back garden of the restaurant.

It was huge… like a park they strolled down the obvious cemented path.

Sakura inhaled the fresh night air along with the aroma of white roses that surrounded the garden.

"I feel so free and happy." She said as she continued walking.

Sakura stopped in his tracks. He had made her so happy tonight and he'd change it in a while. What a fool.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking back at him.

"Sakura…" he sighed…

"What is it?" Sakura walked back to him and caressed his face.

She took her hand and put it away.

"Sakura… I can't… I…" It was hard for Sasuke.

Sakura knew what was coming and before he could say it, she looked at him dead frozen and her mouth slightly open.

"I'm breaking up with you…" Sasuke said with his head bowed down.

"What…" Sakura asked in a whisper still audible to hear.

"Trust me this is for your own good…" Sasuke said looking in another direction.

Sakura took a step back with one hand over her mouth.

"It's Ishize isn't it?" Sakura said with tears finally flowing fast from her eyes.

"Sakura… I love you…don't you ever forget that." Sasuke said and tears also streamed down his face.

"Don't you say that! Don't you ever say that! I don't want to hear lies! How could you say you love me when you'd go and leave me huh? Sasuke!?" Sakura said lastly and ran through the door leaving the restaurant.

"Please give me a chance to explain!" Sasuke called out.

It was no use.

"Ms Haruno?" Hanata asked worriedly as she called out to her but she already pelted through the glass door and ran outside.

It started to rain.

Sasuke stood rooted to the ground. He didn't care if he was pelted by thick cold rain. The jerk.

_Sakura I'm doing this for you… I really do love you…in time you'll understand… _he thought with a sniff and walked slowly back inside the restaurant.

**tbc…

* * *

**

**hey guys! Here's the chap I promised. Hope you liked it. Next chaps on the way within this week I promise. For those who can't wait for the story to finish might as well find another story cause' this is what I feel like doing for the other's interest. I won't only concentrate on what one person wants. The selfish jerk. Anyways… continue holding on to the story. :)**

**READ AND REAVIEW PLEASE :))**

**Love ya'll**

**Ümaica :**


	23. Pain

**I etHey Guys! I'm back:) finally finished with our friggin tests! I missed fanfic so much … thanks for all of you whom have given reviews:**** anyways… **

**Princesssayuri1: hey gurl! I missed ya much. Anyways … we didn't go to anywhere in particular… only in torture land of tests for one week. Hate that school stuff. Grrr. Anyways … why haven't you been updating your stories? If I get any spare time I'd definitely read them so just for a review from me anytime :). Love yah . **

**On with the story…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Drums!!!!**

**((too much exagge …)) lol**

**I promise from now on I'd update my stories faster than usual! I promise:)**

**Disclaimer: kia.511 does not own Naruto!!! (if anyone can guess what that 511 next to my username is them I'd be updating this story everyday) –wink- **

**Chapter 23: Pain**

"He did what!?" Tenten and Hinata shouted with Ino through Neji's phone in loudspeaker.

"He couldn't have" Naruto said shaking his head.

Ever since Hinata saw Sakura sitting by the bench at the park staring into the black eerie night with splashing rain pelting cold on her skin… she ran for her, took off her jacket and let Naruto scoot for the umbrella to share with Sakura. They were taking a lovely rain walk… without the water pounding on their skin of course. Lucky thing too cause if not Sakura would've frozen to death out there. While walking home though she was still staring at a distance… her eyes glued to one direction with a blank look on her face yet her eyes were obvious puffy. After Hinata and Naruto settled her in her bed with the permission of her parents of course… invited the others to bring her comfort and tell them what had happened. They rushed right away and within 5 minutes everybody was there. Neji had called Ino and put it on loudspeaker so that everyone could hear what Ino and Shikamaru had to say about this problem.

Not back to realities present.

Sakura nodded her head in reply and added "For Ishize…" her face still blank and looking at one direction but the tear that fell down from eyes were so visible.

"Are you sure Sasuke ditched you for Ishize Sakura?" came Shikamaru's voice through Neji's phone.

"Get your ace off the phone Shika…" Ino's voice could be heard through the phone too and once a few pounding of the head sounds could be heard… her voice came back "Did he explain?"

"No..." Neji answered for her.

Sakura had explained herself a while ago to them. Although if you still call sort of inaudible whispering explaining…

"He didn't or you didn't give him the chance to explain?" Shikamaru said wisely finally getting over the phone once more.

Sakura lowered her head.

After a long silence..

"I guess that'd be a no…" Shikamaru said obviously giving the phone to Ino once more before he'd get pounded for it again.

Sakura buried her face in her hands. Which would be the very first movement she did that had involved all of her.

Neji lowered his head and so did Naruto. Tenten was patting Sakura on the back and Hinata fixed her hair and whispered something to her ear.

Sakura looked at her and shook her head. "I guess this is just a way to say that he really isn't the right one for me and that… I already need to move on…" Sakura said looking at them with once again red puffy eyes.

After a few moments of silence with Sakura staring once again into a distance "Thanks guys but you need your sleep too… I guess you should be going now…" Sakura said in a whisper as she buried her face under her pillow as she lied down and started to sob again.

"Sakura…" Hinata said softly trying to convince her to stop crying and just rest for a while and if necessary… a sleepover there to watch over her.

"Please… just go" she whispered.

They all lowered their heads; the girls sighed and got out of her room.

Naruto closed the door behind him and before he closed it fully, Sakura's mom peeped through to see how Sakura was.

"How is she?" Sakura's mom asked with her nails under her teeth.

Tenten sighed. "Just… pleases take care of her for us will you Mrs. Haruno?" Tenten said exhaling deeply.

"What happened to my daughter?" Mr. Haruno asked them hugging the crying-on-his-chest Mrs. Haruno.

"Sasuke broke up with her…" Neji stated blankly.

//.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.ü.\\

"What have I just done…" Sasuke said as he sighed and looked out through his window.

He sighed once more and grunted before turning on his side facing the other end of his bed. He put his hand on the soft silk blue pillow. It still smelled of Sakura. His parents had so much trust in the both of them that sometimes Sakura had slept in his room after a cherry scented half bath before going to sleep. She always smelled so good. He remembered he'd hold her in his arms and smelled her fluffed up apple-cherry scented hair and sleep with a smile on his face.

He wiped of a tear that was about to crawl out of his eye. He was afraid of what would happen now.

**Flashback:**

"_Well… good evening Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha…" Ishize said with a sly smile on her face._

_Fugaku was about to send her away until…_

"_Uh uh uh…" Ishize said moving her forefinger from left to right 6 times. "Don't forget…" she said with an evil smile and as soon as Sasuke was in earshot and was in clear visible view, she puckered up all the sweetness there was possible that was in her and said in a loud eerie sweet voice that Sasuke could hear_

"_Can I stay here for the night? It would be lovely to spend time with Sasuke…" she said with a fake disgusting sweet smile._

_Mikoto nodded with a frown and opened the door wider in for her to come in. To their surprise… she had 6 big luggage's behind her. _

_It totally caught Sasuke's attention caused he walked slowly towards the door to see who it was._

_Her fake sweet voice had caused him to not know it was her. As soon as he saw her, he dropped the apple he was eating and shook his head to greet her a barely audible good evening._

_She stepped in and kissed his lips. Yuck… he had to take it. As soon as the kiss ended, he saw his father bringing in her luggage along with the other maids. He looked at Ishize with a question mark in his face and she replied. "Ooh I'm gonna be living here from now on darling. Mom thought it was a good start, since were getting married in two years now" she ended with a smile as she took off her coat and threw it to the maid near her just as her mother did in the office yesterday._

_Sasuke wished Itachi was here to show some backbone which none of them could throw to this type of person. Itachi was always the hard; I'm-always-go-with-whatever's-best-for-my-family-so-anyone-who tries-to interfere-will-get-to-see-hell type of person. Too bad he was away on a business trip ever since he had met Sakura. Actually he was supposed to go that day before that dinner but seeing his brother so excited to introduce to them his girlfriend… he just couldn't miss it._

_Sasuke stood there silent for a,ong time until Ishize cleared her throat and grabbed his arm._

"_C'mon hon! Show me your… I mean… our room" Ishize said before snapping her fingers to tell the maids to follow them to put her luggage inside, sadly, THEIR room._

"_Oh my… just my type." Ishize said touring her self in Sasuke's room as the maids took all of the clothes out of her luggage as soon as she gave them the combination code and put it beside Sasuke's clothes in his own closet. "I'm gonna take a shower hon…" she winked and disappeared to the bathroom._

//.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.ü.\\

The door of his bathroom opened to find a trying-hard-to-seduct-him-with-those-half-see-through-lingeries Ishize. He rolled his eyes which thankfully Ishize didn't notice as he turned to the other side of the bed facing his window once more.

He heard her footsteps coming towards the bed. He listened to it and imagined it was Sakura like how she always walked through his floor whenever she was done taking her half bath.

As soon as Ishize crawled to him, Sakura in hi mind had popped like a balloon. She smelled the opposite of cherry, which he so willingly liked. She smelled like vanilla and her hair as to blue raspberry. It was hard getting used to this. The scent was so strong it hurt his nose. Sakura was perfect. Ishize was TRYING HARD to be perfect when being perfect is simply being yourself. As simple as that could be.

He felt her hand on his waist and he grunted a little acting like he was just woken up.

She hugged her tighter and closed her eyes too. Her warm breath tickling the back of his neck but it didn't have that seductive spark that Sakura had always carried when she breathed and tickled the back of his neck.

//.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.ü.\\

It had been a few days and school was about to start tomorrow.

She and Sasuke hadn't talked or made any contact whatsoever during the whole Christmas break. The group didn't invite him ever since he told them that he wasn't going with the group any longer from now on.

Sakura had finally worn a smile to her face. Although she hadn't let go of Sasuke. She had no plans to anyways, not now that is. She had to wear a smile. To show everyone that she was stronger that what she looks like. To hide the pain. To forget that bad memory of him breaking up with her. To let her friends rest, cause they have been trying to comfort her like this was also their problem. She was feeling selfish cause of that. Her friends needed to be happy too. Not just bury ion their time feeling sorry for her and trying to cheer her up as they felt gloomy each day just as she had been.

"Sakura! Tenten! Hinata!" Ino cried out loud coming out of the glass doors of the airport.

Sakura's smile was brighter than it was a while ago. She had missed her friend so much. The first friend she had in this small, cherry lovable town. Now, it seemed like Sasuke was the only one that made it rotten.

"I missed you so much guys!" Ino said pulling them all in a group hug.

"Uh guys… a little help?" Shikamaru said with a smile to Naruto and Neji.

After all that hassle and tassel of bags to the car and a few joke punches and hugs, they went inside Neji's limo and started to drive off to the mall.

They looked at each other. It was awkward. They weren't even no more. 4 girls and…

"3 guys…" Shikamaru said loosing his smile.

Everyone lost their smile. Ino, covered his mouth fast though but it was too late and Sakura looked like she had just been hit with a bullet to the head.

They all looked at her. "Sakura?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shook her head and smiled once more. "I'm okay"

Ino tried to support that fact to change the topic and said "That's right! Our Sakura's strong!" Ino said giggling as she joke-punched her.

It was an awkward drive to the mall.

As soon as they reached their destination Naruto instantly pulled Hinata and shouted to them "Last one to our favorite restaurant is a rotten egg!" he said chuckling. Hinata cover her mouth with one hand trying to stifle her laughter.

Neji shook his head with a smile and put Tenten on his back and ran fast.

Ino put her cap around and looked challenged as she ran for them holding Shikamaru's hand.

Sakura smiled at them.

_C'mon Sakura! You don't wanna loose to them!_

She shook her head.

How come until now she still memorized that stupid voice in her head. She hated it. Her smile disappeared and she walked to them trying to act cheerful once more.

Everyone panted inside the restaurant as they sat down.

"Sakura's a rotten egg!" Naruto said laughing.

Everyone thought this was not the right time for it but when Sakura laughed along they couldn't help but laugh too.

"I guess I am then…" Sakura said wiping a tear from her eyes as she sat down.

They ordered as soon as the waiter gave them menus and to rotten luck… saw Sasuke and Ishize walk in the restaurant.

//.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.ü.\\

"Do we have to eat here hon?" Ishize said looking around the restaurant with a sort of disgusted look on her face.

"The food' s good here Shizi…" Sasuke said letting her take her seat.

_Shizi?_ Sakura thought with a frown.

In fact, Shizi is the nickname of Ishize which she insisted that Sasuke call her it.

"But hon-" She stopped as she caught a glimpse of Sakura.

_Hon?_ Sakura thought once more as her frown grew into a disgusted frame.

Ishize smirked.

Sakura noticed she was caught looking at them with the face she made.

"Oh hello Sakura…" Ishize said which made Sasuke turn his head to look at his back. He found the group along with Sakura. His spirits were lifted a little bit but much to his downfall as it came back to his senses that he was with Ishize.

Ishize took this moment as an advantage and started to flirt with Sasuke which he allowed with hidden anger.

"How are you?" She said putting her head slyly on Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke looked at another direction with his head bowed down in shame.

"I'm fine thanks… and you?" she asked with pride.

"Well… this'll explain…" she said as her smirk grew wider as she showed her a beautiful engagement ring.

Sakura caught her breath in her throat and jealous tears packed close in her eyes.

"Ahhw… don't cry now… that would be too bad if you couldn't see how this ring glimmers if your eyes are clouded with jealous tears.

""You wanna go somewhere else Sak?" Ino asked.

"No it's okay…" she said as she switched seats with Ino to have her back facing Ishize instead.

Ishize put a triumphant smile to her face and sat straight once more.

Sakura and the other's food arrived as did Sasuke's and Ishize's.

They both dug into their food at the same time trying to ignore each other.

To have a topic, Ino finally decided to let something out. She was proud to say and a bit scared too.

"Hey guys…" Ino called out. They stopped eating and looked at her excited look.

Sasuke and Ishize were listening along trying to pretend to eat and not hear anything.

Ino looked at Shikamaru who raised his brow.

_Don't leave me after this…_ Ino mouthed to him with a scared smile.

"What is it?" Hinata, Tenten and Sakura asked excitedly too.

Ino pulled out a box from her purple Gucci purse and gave it to them.

The group except Ino huddled up around it as Sakura opened the box to find a small pregnancy test plastic thingy.

They looked at her with wide shocked eyes but not as wide as Shikamaru had with his.

The thing was turned upside down. It was gave out so much suspense that Sakura's hands were shaking as she turned it around.

Nearly there.

Half way.

Just a little more.

Then it flashed to their eyes…

"Ino's gonna be a mom!" The girls squealed.

"Congratulations" Neji and Naruto said to the shaking shocked Shikamaru.

"But when?" Shikamaru asked with a blank face that held no signs of smiling.

"Oh don't be stupid Shika! The night we arrived in L.A.!" she said happily.

Shikamaru remembered and clapped his forehead.

"You don't… want it?" Ino asked worriedly.

She looked at her and finally there was the smile she was waiting for. He ran for her and hugged her so tightly.

The guys looked with a smile and the girls dreamily.

//.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.ü.\\

"So that Ino is pregnant…" Ishize said thinking of something.

"What are you thinking…?" Sasuke asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I think mom would allow me to have a baby at this age." She said as she looked at Sasuke with a pleasured smile.

Sasuke was a shocked and he instantly replied. "Just wait Shizi … in time that'll come…" he said with a gulp.

Ishize looked at him with a pouted smile.

"I'll hold on to that then" she said raising her wine and drinking it.

Sasuke gulped and sighed.

_Congratulations Ino… that was also mine and Sakura's plans after we graduate … _Sasuke thought as he knew he was the one who let that plan slip away. His plan of happiness.

//.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.ü.\\

_That was also our plan Sasuke… we planned we would have a boy first after graduation and get married right away and live a life with bliss. _Her smile which was bright turned into a gloomy sad one.

After a while the group noticed this.

"Sakura, you okay?" Ino asked turning her smile into a frown.

Sasuke looked at her through the mirror that was in front of her and saw her sad smile.

He knew what she was thinking about.

_I'm so sorry Sakura…_

//.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//.ü.\\

**RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!**

Sakura walked through the door of her classroom. Finally glad to be back and mostly sad to see his effin face everyday for the next 3 months.

Ishize bumped her on the way to her class as she waved at Sasuke, blinked and walked forward with much swaying of the hips.

Sakura's books fell and she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke was about to stand up from his seat to help but Ino scooted over and sat next to him.

"Thank you Kakashi…" Sakura said nodding her head to him as she sat down next to Shikamaru who smiled at her.

Ino looked at Sasuke who was looking at her. He knew what Sakura had done. She didn't want to sit next to him. Not after the pain he'd caused her. Ino rolled her eyes and looked back at Kakashi.

After a few minutes of the starting subject, Ino couldn't restrain herself.

"Why'd you do it Uchiha?" she said gripping her fists hard on top of her desk trying to lower her voice than her usual so as not to get caught by Kakashi.

"I didn't have a choice" Sasuke said his brows finally furrowing.

"You didn't have a choice, or you just planned this from the start… it was funny how you never liked any girl before… and then suddenly your hitting on fast on Sakura… I should've seen it…" she said with an angry look on her face finally breaking the pencil that was 2 inches away from her.

"It's no that…" Sasuke said and as he was about to explain himself.

"_**All students report to the gymnasium immediately…"**_ The principal said through her microphone which booted out her voice through speakers in every classroom.

Ino got up quickly and left fast with the group towards the gymnasium.

Sasuke sighed and waited for Ishize to outside her classroom.

After a few minutes of waiting… all of the other students have already gone to the gym except them.

After a few minutes of the announcement…

"Where are Ishize and Sasuke?" The principal asked through the microphone.

The students looked at each other and shrugged at the principal.

"Uhhm… Sakura… can you look for them please?" the principal asked courteously.

Sakura couldn't say no so she obeyed.

She walked through the corridors.

None so far in the first floor of all the buildings.

She marched through the second floor trying to act brave of what she was so afraid to see.

Finally arriving at Ishize's classroom she was just about to walk past until she heard…

"Uhhhh… Sasuke… Don't stop."

_No…_ Sakura had clapped both of her hands to her mouth as tears instantly took a stroll down her smooth soft face.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh…." Ishize moaned and groaned so seductively.

She couldn't stop herself.

No…

Don't.

She just couldn't.

She opened the door quietly… curious although she already knew what was happening.

To her dismay which made her face the stroll down Park Avenue for her tears which seemed to grow instantly, Sasuke was nipping Ishize's nipple which was so visible in her view. Her top was unbuttoned, her skirt down along with her panty, Sasuke's condom covered ---- was in her, Ishize's bra was on the floor. Sasuke's pants and underwear were stacked up n top of her bra near the teachers table which they were lying down on.

This was too much. She couldn't help let out a whimper.

Sasuke and Ishize stopped and looked at the door but Sakura was out of sight.

Sasuke recognized that sound even though it was just a whimper.

_Fuck_

**tbc… **

**guys! I'm sorry for this late chap delay but here it is : lol . I'm so happy I'm done. It took me an hour to finish this. Phew! Hope you like it! Oh and the next chaps coming out sooner than you think –wink much- kk. Bye**

**READ && REVIEW :**

**Love ya'll**

**Ü maica ****«**


	24. The AfterSchool Life

**Hey guys! I update as soon as possible . hope your happy. Lol. Anyways. Thanks for all of your AWESOME reviews:D I really really appreciate them. For all of those whose new to reading my story… welcome aboard and thank you for liking them as much as the others do. Hopefully you won't leave in being a fan of my story for as long as forever. Lol. Ok… on with the story…. After a few messaging out. :)**

**Princesssayuri1, wow ! the first one who gave my chapter a review . girl you're the best :D anyways . don't worry ! when I'll have a good idea of a story I want I'll tell you :) how's the break anyways :D havin' fun ? mine not much . it's pretty boring since all I do is either play or update but I take much time in updating . gawd … is there nothing else happy to do in this world like go to different amusement parks everyday ? lol thanks for trying to guess on those numbers anyways . lol**

**Cicita: don't worry. I already have that in mind ;)**

**kirei na yukki: oh my frickin gawd ! you're so totally right ! lol . ok . then I promise id update my stories everyday then –wink-**

**peruana13: thanks for the awesome review ! gawd your so good in (was that Japanese? Or perhaps Spanish? Wait wait! Uhhm … French ? lol I dunno) lol . I so totally loved it . I kept on reading it and trying to pronounce it right. Haha !**

**on with the story now… :)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**TRUMPETS :D **

**((ok that was just too much . lol))**

**Disclaimer: kia.511 does not own Naruto ! oh yeah ! someone guessed the 511 thingiie and woohoo for all of you I'll update my story everyday from now on. If ever I can't update in a day it means something bad has happened so forgive me. **

������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������� 

**Chapter 24: The After-School Life**

Sasuke put on his pants and left Ishize to dress herself up.

He ran through corridors trying to find a pink-haired ponytail.

_Sasuke this up…_ Sasuke thought as he stopped at a corner of the second floor and punched a wall that got a little bit cracked.

His hands bled.

He walked towards the men's comfort room and grabbed as much tissues as he could to stop the bleeding.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was such a handsome FCKING jerk.

He walked out after drying his blood out and walked pass the girls comfort room near the canteen on the way.

He heard sobs and deep inhaling and not so healthy exhaling in the comfort room of the girls.

_Sakura?..._ Sasuke thought.

He opened the door.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out.

Suddenly the sobbing stopped.

He put his ears close to every cubicle trying to listen to a breathing sound until he reached the last one that had it.

"Get out!" Sakura said weakly trying to catch her breath as she saw Sasuke's feet from under the cubicle door.

"Sakura please…" Sasuke said trying to reason out. The door was locked.

Sakura didn't ever want to see him. She crawled to the other cubicle. She only ever appreciated the length of the cubicle walls until now. She fit under there and she moved slowly trying not to make sound. She was nearly there in the first cubicle.

"Sakura it's not what it seems…" Sasuke said sadly.

_Why do even bother explaining when were already broken up… _Sakura said trying to shove the tear out ofher face_. Oh floor… thanks for being clean._ Sakura thought trying to push the vision of what she had just seen a while ago out of her mind.

She crawled out of the final cubicle that was near the door. She brushed her clothes and ran for it.

Hearing her footsteps out Sasuke ran after her.

As usual, with boys being faster than girls and all, he caught up with her.

"Leave me alone…" Sakura shouted trying to squirm away from the now hugging her Sasuke. "Don't ever try to get back with me cause' from now on believe me every bit of you… every fuckin' bit of you will be lost in my memory. You're gonna be nothing to me Sasuke… just wait and see…"

"You're the one I love Sakura… she just-" Sasuke ought to continue until he received a strong slap to the face as Sakura finally freed herself.

"NO!" Sakura shouted angrily. "Don't try to make me fall for those STUPID! STUPID fuckin' words of yours. YOU! Never even loved me. Cause' if you did… you couldn't have left me! Why do you even bother to explain yourself when were already THROUGH! THROUGH YOU HEAR ME? THROUGH because of YOU! WE had plans together; YOU crushed them and made MY world crumble…" Sakura said trying to catch her breath once more. There was a long silence. Sasuke finally shed tears.

"How could you?" Sakura whispered looking shot at him as she ran away.

Sasuke slipped down the wall and sat down burying his face in his knees.

/.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/.ü.\\

**Flashback:**

"_Finally! It's graduation!" Ino squealed wearing her black graduation robe._

"_Time goes so fast…" Tenten said panting as she had just been in the girls comfort room with Neji in the second floor corridor. God knows what they did _**(A/N: but it's obvious what they did anyways. Lol)**

"_What do you plan on doing later guys?" Hinata asked with pink flushed cheeks._

"_Later can wait after we survive graduation!" Naruto whispered in her ear which was audible for everyone as he came and hugged Hinata from the back._

_Neji was already used to this after he took Tenten's advice and explanations._

"_Man… this gets me sick…" Shikamaru said as Ino helped him put his black robe on._

"_Trust me Shika! You made me sicker when I still had Yukumi in my womb…" Ino said buttoning the robe._

"_By the way… where is the little angel?" Tenten said pulling the bottom of Ino's robes along with the skirt she was wearing._

"_Hello? Why would she be hiding under there?" Ino said with a bright pink filling her cheeks as the way towards to see her panties were just a few pulled inches away._

"_Sorry" Tenten said scratching her head as an anime sweat drop formed._

"_Here she is…" Neji said smiling._

_Sakura came to them with a beautiful 4 year old girl with dark sapphire eyes, pale white skin and gold blonde hair tied up in pigtails. _

"_I just fixed her hair for her to look perfect on her mother's… I mean, her best friends' college graduation…" Sakura said smiling as she let go of the squirming girl who ran for Ino and hugged her._

"_Yukumi… why'd you leave without permission? I was so worried." Ino said kissing her daughter in the cheeks._

_Sakura smiled. Then lost it once more. She still couldn't help overcome but one thing about Sasuke._

_The family they were supposed to have._

_Damn him._

"_Next time ask permission ok sweetheart cause your mom might blame me for it and bob my head." Shikamaru said smiling as she patted his daughter's head._

"_Oh yeah…" Ino stood up, let go of Yukumi and bobbed Shikamaru's head. "Why didn't you keep watch over her? I told you-" Ino continued on as the group looked at them laughing._

"_Me and my big mouth…" Shikamaru said taking Ino's sword words that pierced his ears._

"_Why are mommy and daddy fighting Aunt Sakura?" Yukumi asked as tears built up in her eyes._

"_Oh don't cry honey. They're just faking it." Sakura said smiling as she wiped away Yukumi's tears._

_Yukumi smiled and laughed along with the group._

"_Don't worry Ino! It was me whom she was with so stop killing Shikamaru… were just gonna take a walk aright?" Sakura smiled when Ino nodded._

"_How's your mom and dad Yukumi?" Sakura asked holding her hand walking her along in the school grounds._

"_They're okay… but why don't they sleep in the same house Aunt Sakura?" Yukumi asked as tried to catch a butterfly that was circling her head._

"_It's hard to explain honey…" Sakura said as she had a soft smile on her face. "But they'll be living together after a while now…" Sakura said as her smile grew bright._

_Yukumi's head turned as the butterfly moved right. "Balloons!" Yukumi ran towards the direction fast._

"_Yukumi wait! Your mom's gonna kill me if something happens to you!" Sakura said still implying a smile on her face as she chased the little blonde head through the crowd of other graduates._

_Yukumi ran until she saw the green, red, blue and pink balloons getting near, she stopped. For a while she admired them and started to run fast once more._

"_Yukumi!" Sakura called out." Just wait till' I catch you!" Sakura called out with a happy smile. This girl had always made her forget her nerves._

_There was a clear view of Yukumi after a while. Sadly Yukumi was looking back at her with her tongue out._

_Sakura laughed. "Why you…" she ran faster…_

_Yukumi turned to look back to where she was going until…_

"_Ouch!" Yukumi fell to the ground and rubbed her forehead._

"_Sorry…" the man said holding her and helping her up._

"_Ouch!" Yukumi said looking at her knee. It was scraped. "It hurts!" Yukumi cried._

_The man cradled her in his arms. The crying Yukumi looked at her knee and touched it._

"_Don't… it'll hurt more." The man said as he pulled a band aid out of his pocket until._

"_Aunt Sakura! My knee hurts!" Yukumi cried out louder._

_Sakura came into clear view and saw Yukumi's scraped knee and to her dismay, the man carrying her._

"_What did you do to her Sasuke?" Sakura said loosing her smile and turned it into an angry refuge._

_She walked towards him and got Yukumi._

"_She bumped into me… I didn't do anything…" Sasuke said giving her the ban aid._

"_Thanks…" Sakura muttered without a hint of serious appreciation. "Here honey… This'll hurt a bit." Sakura said as she put the band aid to Yukumi's scraped knee._

"_Is that Ino's?" Sasuke asked._

_Ever since he had never seen the group and let alone would Ino bring her child to school, he didn't actually know what Ino's baby looked like, neither did he know before if it was a girl or boy or what the baby's name was._

"_Yes…" Sakura replied hastily. Her eyebrows still furrowed._

"_How come you're acting like you're her mother?" Sasuke asked imagining that this could have been theirs and that this would be his wife he was looking at right now. He still loves her. Too much that nothing could ever change it._

"_What do you care? You were acting like her dad a while ago?" Sakura shot back and carried Yukumi at her back. She looked at Sasuke. This could've been their life. This could've been their daughter. Idiot. Why was she still thinking that?_

"_Do you still want a balloon honey?" Sakura asked looking back at Yukumi._

"_Yeah…" Yukumi said wiping her tears away as she smiled again._

"_Get out of my way" Sakura said but Sasuke didn't move one bit._

"_Why are you mean to him Aunt Sakura?" Yukumi asked puzzled._

"_Cause this could've been your uncle darling. This could've been Aunt Sakura's husband and you could've had a cousin to play with but he left me and he married another girl 2 years ago." Sakura said with much girl exaggeration in her tone._

_Sasuke bowed his head down._

"_Oh… I want cousin!" Yukumi said shooting her hands up in the air._

"_Well you can expect that from Tenten and Hinata sweetheart…" Sakura said finally moving past Sasuke._

"_But what about you Aunt Sakura?" Sasuke heard Yukumi follow up._

"_I'll manage without a baby through my life honey…" Sakura said with a sad smile that Sasuke could see as he saw her face when she replied to look back at Yukumi._

_They got to the balloons and Sakura bought her all the colors there were._

/.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/.ü.\\

"_What took you so long?" Ino asked._

"_Sorry… an Uchiha hold up happened." Sakura said rolling her eyes as she let Yukumi off her back._

"_The handsome nice man gave me a band aid mommy!" Yukumi said smiling as she showed her band aid to her mom._

_Ino spat. "Sweetheart, he is nothing near handsome these days. Plus his not nice… don't ever talk to him honey okay?" _

_Yukumi folded her arms, pouted and said "Yes mah…"_

_Sounds filled the air…_

"_Okay… it's time honey. Sit with grandma over there cause mommy has to live through a life and death situation now…" Ino said patting her daughter._

"_Ino don't use those words… don't listen in to your mother Yukumi" Shikamaru told her as he held her hand and lead her to Ino's mom and dad._

/.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/.ü.\\

"_Finally all this year's graduates have passed successfully… hopefull-" the principal continued on with his speech but Sakura and the others were hasty to finish this._

"_Let's ditch this" Tenten said playfully._

_They smiled and ran down the aisle._

_Everyone looked at them._

"_Freedom!" Tenten shouted._

_They screamed and shouted as they left the place and threw their togas in the air._

_After a while everyone followed them._

"_Hey… where are you going?" The principal shouted out through the microphone._

"_Mommy!" Yukumi shouted pulling her grandmother's hand who was pulling her husband._

"_Let's take a picture of you now" Ino's mom said as her dad carried Yukumi who looked at them smiling._

_Ino posed with a bright smile._

"_Okay now with my friends mah!" Ino said cuddling up her girls, the boys and her boyfriend._

**End of Flashback**

That was 2 months ago…

Sakura put down the frame.

It was their graduation Ino's mom had taken and they took the liberty to recopy it and gave it to the rest of the group.

Ino and Shikamaru were in the middle hugging each other so tightly with the brightest smiles they had ever put up in their life. They're so perfect for each other. They already looked like husband and wife back then. Naruto was beside Shikamaru who had a troubled look because Neji choke held him and rubbed his knuckles on Naruto's head. Tenten hugged Hinata of whom who's hand was on Sakura's shoulder, they had such a natural laugh in the picture. It was just so beautiful. She sighed. Only one was missing. A stupid one at that.

She shook her head and got dressed.

"Sakura? 3 minutes my little star…" a man's voice came through from the other side of her condo door.

"Yeah I'm coming…" Sakura said as she took one last look at her face.

She stood up and walked through her luxurious condominium.

She was wearing a MNG black mini skirt, a white Bose long sleeved polo top withed an apple-green and purple striped Gucci vest. She was wearing red stilettos and her hair was up in a bun and to make her more beautiful… wait… she was already beautiful no matter what she did so every little detail won't matter.

She remembered how she reached this high. One night she was auditioning to get a job as a singer in a class café shop then after a few days of being accepted, the next thing she knew was that a high record company had know about her and had got her to become one of Japan's most famous singers. In time her song writers had made English songs which made her an international star. It's funny how life was so simple for her. Simple with life, yes. Simple with the past life… especially all those memories…

_Sasuke… why can't I still get you out of my head…_

/.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/.ü.\\

"Welcome to Yamanaka's flower shop… can I help-?" Ino stopped as she turned around and saw Tenten and Hinata by her flower shop which was a two storey building along with a coffee shop in the second floor.

"Hey!" Ino called out as they moved in to hug her.

"How are you?" Hinata asked.

"I live…" Ino said chuckling.

"Your flower shop here has the most beautiful flowers you could ever see here. Nice design of bouquets and floral perceptions at wedding and parties too! No wonder you became rich in such short time bitch…" Tenten said laughing. **(A/N: a friend is someone whom you call a bitch for fun and gets mad… but a best friend is someone whom you can call a bitch for fun and she'd call you a slut and you'd laugh together. :D)**

"You slut… you're the one who's rich ever since you got together with Neji!" Ino said laughing along.

"You whores! Both of you are lucky!" Hinata said joining in the laughter.

"How's business Hinata?" Tenten said wiping away a tear from too much laughter.

They moved towards the coffee shop that was upstairs and took seats and ordered.

Blueberry cheesecake for Tenten topped off with a hot chocolate.

Oatmeal bar for Ino and hot mocha java.

As for Hinata… chocolate mousse with cold ice shake coffee.

"Good… dad wants to make me the vice pres. Of the company but I'm scared of too much things that would fill up my time once I get the position…" Hinata said as she crossed her legs and waited for her order along as well with the others are waiting for. "Oh yeah!" Hinata lowered her left ring finger to show them a beautiful engagement ring" 

"Congratulations Hinata!" Tenten said admiring the ring as she held Hinata's ring finger that held the ring.

"That Naruto sure has an eye for diamonds" Ino said giggling as she was done admiring the ring herself.

"Mine's… well… Neji's not really letting me do anything because he doesn't want me to get too tired… he's planned a dinner for tonight… I don't know what's gotten to him. He's been acting strange lately. Like always scared and sweating and stuttering when I enter a room that he's in…" Tenten shared as she looked outside the window.

"Mine's… well… it's okay. Perfect actually. Except that Shikamaru hasn't asked me to marry him yet. His waiting for Yukumi at her school since it's his turn to pick her up." Ino said taking the tray of their order as it finally arrived.

"Does anyone know where Sakura is?" Tenten asked taking the plate of her Blueberry cheesecake and her hot chocolate. 

/.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/.ü.\\

Sakura drove out of the driveway of the recording station and put the gear back in drive.

She turned on the radio of her black Porsche and shielded her eyes from the sun's rays with her sunglasses.

"_Our company is making the most money it could and I should say it is the most money-making_-" the radio continued on.

Sakura stopped the car and bit her lower lip.

It was Sasuke's voice… she wanted so badly to turn the radio off but it was the only way she could hear his voice since after graduation, he and Ishize flew all the way to New York and lived there. 

_I miss you…_ Sakura thought as she wiped the tears that were just about to fall from her face.

She drove on.

/.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/.ü.\\

Just then Sakura's visible pink hair popped on the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late…" Sakura said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"There's the famous miss international singer…" Ino said as she ordered Sakura her usual… chewy white and original chocolate chipped cookies and iced dark chocolate Expresso.

Sakura sat down with them, took off her big Dolce&Gabanna sunglasses.

"Yeah well this little star has a manger whose driving her nuts cause of too much diet! I only managed to escape because I told him I finally decided to take belly dancing lessons to make my curves perfect." She said as she exhaled.

"How's lovelife Sak?" 

"Well… honestly there's nothing." She laughed.

"I honestly thought Sasuke was the one for you… I was mistaken…" Tenten said looking at the floor.

"Yeah well I was mistaken too…" Sakura said with a single chuckle and her order came and she instantly drank her beverage.

After a silence her phone rang.

"Emo much…" the girls said dreamily since her ring tone was selfish.

"I'm not" she said before opening her phone. "Hello?" 

"Sakura?" a man's voice came through her already-put-in-loudspeaker phone.

"What?" Sakura replied eating her cookies.

"Don't eat too much wherever you are! I thought you finally took belly dancing lessons and-"

"Relax Kyuyu. This is just once in a blue moon stuff I'm doing right now… anything more?" Sakura asked taking another bite.

"Yeah… you're invited to a party in New York… some Ushisha-"

"Uchiha" Sakura corrected rolling her eyes. 

"You know him?"

"Just spill…"

"Okay… well you're invited by the company actually not really him in person… pleases come Sakura… it would really be a big boost in your popularity… although you already are but…"

"Stop jabbering! Fine I'll go…" she said as she shut her phone.

The girls looked at her with a brow raised.

"You? Go to-" Tenten was cut off as…

"Sasuke's and Ishize's party-"Hinata was cut off as…

"Without them knowing cause the only thing that invited you was someone from their company…?" Ino lastly filled the sentence.

"Trust me if you don't do what Kyuyu wants he'll go nuts… as in really nuts… like you know talking to self about-"

"We get the point." The girls said all in once.

"But Sakura really… can handle it?" Ino asked stirring her beverage.

"Sure… I told you… I moved on already." She lied as she finished everything she ordered, burped, excused her behavior and stood up. "I'm sorry guys but I gotta go… I have a really stupid busy schedule…"

"Not when you're making dollars every second it's not" Hinata said as she walked away.

Sakura smiled and threw them a tissue.

As she was going down with her bag with a last look at Tenten, Hinata and Ino…

"Ow…" Sakura said fixing her hair and turned to look at the stupid one who just bumped her.

"Watch where your-!" Sakura was about to continue until she saw the face of a REALLY HOT guy who was also done fixing his shirt.

"I'm sorry Ms.?" He said but realized he didn't know her name.

The girls climbed over to the edge of the stairs to see what was going on.

"Oh my…" Tenten whispered to the others.

"He is HAWT!" Ino said fanning herself making sure that Sakura couldn't hear them.

"You can say that again…" Hinata said feeling her cheeks burn hot.

Sakura was too drooled over his hotness. He had the same hot bod as Sasuke did except he had ash brown hair the same style as Sasuke's and had opal-hazelnut eyes. His lips didn't have a single chap and were moist. Too seductive god damnit!

"Ms?" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh… you don't know me?" Sakura asked… almost every guy in the city would stampede to her being famous and all. Don't forget gorgeous.

"I'm afraid not… but I'd love to" he said with an irresistible smile.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura!" Tenten couldn't help but answer for her.

Sakura looked back at them with a leave-me-alone-with-this-guy-would-yah? Look.

The girls giggled and scooted away.

"Yeah… that's me and those were my friends… the blonde one was-"

"I'm Ino!" Ino shouted being out of sight.

The guy chuckled.

"The on with brown hair was-"

"I'm Tenten!" Tenten said giggling with the others upstairs.

"And the lavender haired one was…"

"Hinata des…" Hinata shouted out too.

"Nice friends…" the guy said smiling wider.

"Yeah well… the best I've ever had mr?" she said in return.

"I'm Hasatsu Kyo" Kyo replied taking his reading glasses of showing his beautiful eyes glitter in the suns rays…"

"Well… Kyo… it has been such an honor meeting you…" Sakura said smiling wider than ever.

"You too Sakura…" he said smiling as he put his reading glasses back on.

Sakura moved down the stairs until…

"Hey Sakura… wanna catch a ride with me?"

Sakura smiled "Yeah…" 

She went down with Kyo and got in his evo 8.

"Ahhh … racer?" she asked.

"Yehp… but late at night in the streets" he said looking at her.

After a bit of staring the engine boosted at full speed and they headed somewhere away from the place they had just bumped each other.

"This is fun…" Sakura said crossing her legs.

After a while they arrived at the park.

Her smile faded a little.

This park was where Sasuke had asked her out for dinner and she forgave him here. She felt stupid.

Kyo sat at the bench.

"Care to join me?" he said with a smile.

Sakura shook her head.

"Sure…"

"So Ms. Haruno… may I ask where you're going that you so accidentally bumped me?" he asked taking off his glasses once more. Irresistible.

"Well… I was going to see someone…" Sakura said smiling.

"Oh…" Kyo said looking down at the ground.

"My friend…" Sakura added laughing.

"Oh!" Kyo said raising his head for her to see his gorgeous smile.

"He told me I was invited to a party in New York by a company owned by-"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" she asked back.

"Sasuke's my good friend… best friend actually. He was the first one who helped me with business there…" Kyo said smiling. "See I'm invited too."

"Oh…" Sakura said amazed.

"So you're going? It's in 3 days by the way…" Kyo said not loosing his smile whenever he looked at her.

"Escort me?" Sakura asked hopefully. This was her chance to have payback for Sasuke, and maybe love this Kyo person.

"You read my mind…" Kyo said teasingly.

"So who exactly is Sasuke to you? Friend? Business partner or something?"

"Well… far from that…" Sakura said chuckling a sad chuckle.

"What is it?"

"He's my ex…"

"Oh…" Kyo raised his brows.

"But were totally over each other…" Sakura added.

There was a silence and…

"You wanna get dinner tonight?" Kyo asked smiling.

**tbc… **

/.ü.\\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/.ü.\\

**yoh guys! Hope you liked this hcpa as much as I loved making it! Lol.**

**READ && REVIEW PLS :)**

**Love ya'll!**

♀ **maica.ü**


	25. So Sick

Yoh guys

**Yoh gu****ys:) see? I filled my promise of updating everyday. Lol. Anyways. Hope you like the last chapter and I hope you're gonna like this one too. It has… (I won't spoil anything… just read it yourself.) lol. Ok… now for the messaging part :)**

**Princesssayuri1: sure! Just wait until I'd have a good idea for a story for you to make. :) anyways… hmmm… I just take my time updating the whole day like take 1 hour for about 3 pages and then rest… and then another hour and add 3 more pages and then another hour after a rest then… well you know the concept. Lol. Good thing your havin fun dear. Mine's well… I finally took guitar and drum lessons. :) my dream. Lol. I always loved soccer ever since I was in 4****th**** grade. Haha… I guess it goes with being dirty after rain :D good guess to my birthday dear! And that was correct:)**

**On with the story:)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**GUITARS? Lol**

**((this sooooo doesn't fit the tohers:)))**

**Disclaimer: maica (that's moi) does not own Naruto. Even the Naruto in fanfic… even the Naruto in real life(which I hope there is) and even the Naruto in fantasy… gawd… I wish I had Sasuke and Neji. Lol**

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

**Chapter 25: So Sick**

"No…" Sakura replied with her smile still picked up on her face.

"Busy?" Kyo asked.

"Totally!" Sakura said giving a tired giggle.

"Ok then… well, can this Kyo at least have thine Sakura's number?" Kyo asked kneeling like Romeo.

"This Sakura will have the honors of giving thee number to this Kyo guy" Sakura replied laughing along the way.

Sakura gave her number to Kyo as Kyo gave his to Sakura.

"I'll get a cab" Sakura said finally standing up.

"I can bring you back to your car you know" Kyo said standing up too.

"It's okay Mr. Romeo, this girl can handle herself." Sakura shot back making a loud but shirt whistle which stopped a cab.

"Oh my Ms. Haruno… can I have your autograph!" the young cute taxi driver asked handing her a paper and pen which she signed hastily.

_Who is this girl…_ Kyo thought. He really didn't know much about this place since he left for New York too. I bet he also haven't hear of Haruno Sakura in New York although her popularity had already reached there.

"Well expect my call then" he said smiling once more before Sakura had shut the door and waved goodbye through the window.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

Sakura got down the cab which she paid for nothing cause' the driver was too over excited to show everyone he got the signature of the most famous international singer.

She hopped into her Porsche. Picked up her phone from her purse and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes… I'd like to get a plane to New York A.S.A.P please… in 4 hours? Okay thanks." She said as she pulled out of Ino's flower shop.

She put her sunglasses back on and sighed as she headed straight to where her manager was.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

Here in New York… streets are always busy… crime rate up… what else?

"Who have you invited Karen?" Sasuke asked his secretary as he drank coffee from his mug.

Even he didn't know about Sakura and what she was now.

"I swear sir it'll be to your delight plus I've prepared a grand performance for the party sir. Don't worry" Karen said smiling putting her organizer down.

Sasuke's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked putting it in loudspeaker.

"Hey Sas!" a familiar voice boomed through his phone.

"Kyo! How are you?" Sasuke asked putting his mug down.

"Okay… I'm here in Japan, and luckily too." Kyo said trying to excite Sasuke.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked playing along.

"I met this girl bro! She just so fine and all that! I bumped into her in this coffee shop down 2 blocks from a park here. She is just--- Arrrgghh you know! Like a man eater or something!" Kyo said excitedly through the other line.

"Okay okay… I get your point" Sasuke said chuckling. "What's her name?" he added with a smile as he stirred his coffee.

_He's my ex_ Sakura's voice rang in his mind reminding him of what Sasuke was to her before.

"Uhhh… you'll meet her when you meet her." Kyo replied trying to avoid saying Sakura's name. Kyo didn't want Sasuke to hit on her, he liked her.

"C'mon man! You called me for this and nothing? You must know her name! I won't hit on her! You know Ishize already…" Sasuke said finally having a sad smile.

"I know her name duh! But I just want you to meet her in person once we get there… I'm escorting her… she's invited too." Kyo said happily making sure that every small detail about Sakura was not too showy for him to recognize her.

"Ok, ok… bro I gotta go… busy sched. You know" Sasuke said finally putting the stirring spoon down.

"Ok… I just hope you don't fag when you meet her…" Kyo lastly said finally putting down the phone.

Sasuke raised a brow as he put his phone down slowly.

_Who the hell is he bringing? _Sasuke thought.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"Hello? Kyuyu?" Sakura said through her phone.

"Sakura where have you been? I thought I told you-"

"Shut your pieholes… listen. Who do you need for the party like people or something, tell them to dress up right now and pack they're bags cause' were leaving in-" Sakura looked at her watch. "2 hours"

"Why the haste? Have you already booked us seats?" Kyuyu asked.

"Duh! I'm not stupid also for the extra people you have to bring. Don't forget that were in business class seats so don't be late!" Sakura said lastly shutting her phone.

She packed her bags and rest down on her bed.

_This is too freaky to be just a coincidence…_

Sakura picked her phone up again and dialed Ino's number, Tenten's and Hinata's. a 4 way calling could probably solve the trick.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said through her phone.

"You put us in connect calling?" Ino asked.

"Yahp" 

"Cool" Tenten murmured.

"Hey guys I'm leaving for New York in 2 hours… I just wanted to let you guys know."

"Why such a haste Sak? Do you want to see Sasuke sooner than when you don't want to?" Hinata asked.

"It's not that… I have a big feeling I have to perform there and I have to practice in their background that's all"

"Okaaaayyy… So… how was the small talk with that Kyo guy?" Ino added trying to change the topic.

Sakura squealed which was already an obvious answer of HE IS FINE!.

"What did he do?

"Did he get your number?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Does he know who you are?"

"Guys one at a time please! He took me to the park and we had a small talk there. Unfortunately… he's the best friend of Sasuke but fortunately he's gonna be my escort to the party. He got my number and I got his. He asked me out but I said no cause' I said I was busy. And Tenten, NO! He didn't kiss me. You think meeting a stranger who is hot for the first day makes me want to kiss him? Eeeew much! And he doesn't know who I am so I guess he'll be surprised once I sing at the party.

"Okay… so who are you going with anyway? Except for your manager?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. He's the one who invites others to these types of trips… guys I gotta go now, I'll be in touch later this evening I promise! Bye love yah!" Sakura shut her phone as she took her clothes off and took a shower. A nice warm bath before leaving for memory lane.

She put on her clothes and called a bell boy downstairs to bring her bag to her Porsche. She went to pick up her manager and to her surprise, he brought no one. 

"Amazing how you brought no one" Sakura said putting the gear in drive once more.

"Yeah well… I thought this wasn't the party to rock down all night" Kyuyu said bringing his luggage in.

"Right you are" Sakura teased as she drove off.

"So who exactly is this Sasuke? I heard hi wife is the bomb!" Kyuyu said with glimmering eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked after snorting of the thing that Kyuyu said about Ishize.

"Yeah…" Kyuyu said impatiently. Kyuyu was a hot manager who tried to ask Sakura out for the millionth time but sadly received busted answer. He was hot, had apple green eyes and had right pale skin. But Sakura didn't want to get with her manager duh!

"Promise to keep it a secret?" Sakura asked making sure he won't spill anything once they get to the party.

"Swear!" Kyuyu said crossing his heart.

"Okay fine… he's WAS my boyfriend who broke up with me for Ishize… happy?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry hon… but who can blame him… that Ishize is one FOXY MAMA!" Kyuyu said making a growling sound.

"Uh!" Sakura blurted with a smile as she slapped his arm.

"I'm just joking honey… you're the only girl for me" Kyuyu said raising his eyebrows 3 times.

"Whatever…" Sakura said laughing. This was why she loved him as her manager, a secret keeper, a spirit lifter and an I'll-make-you-smile-no-matter-what-it-takes-whenever-you-get-sad type of person.

They arrived at the airport and let a worker there carry their bags.

Sakura called someone to pick up her car and park it inside the parking lot of her condominium.

As soon as people saw her.

"Sakura I think you better run" Kyuyu said but to their savior… Sakura's bodyguards came and guarded her.

"Kyuyu!" Sakura shouted as the bodyguards were already heading her up to the airplane.

"It's okay honey, I'll catch up. I just need to check up on some things." He said with a smile and a wave.

"Sakura! I love you!"

"Sakura can I have your autograph!"

"Sakura marry me will yah?"

"Sakura I love your voice!"

"Sakura I want to be with you!"

"Sakura come with me!"

This was too much. She finally managed herself in the plane and sat down on her seat. She booked her bodyguards seats too. People wanted to come up to her but seeing her muscular bodyguards made them stay in they're seat.

"Phew…" Sakura blew out air and closed her eyes.

"Excuse me miss… is this seat taken?" she nodded. "It's for Kyuyu." She said still not bothering to open her eyes.

"Can you make an exception for this guy named Kyo?"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the person. "Kyo! Sit down!" she said smiling.

"I can see you busy… I'll just take other seats then" Kyuyu said winking at her.

"Uhhh… Suko can you let Kyuyu sit there please?" Sakura asked her bodyguard who was sitting next to her.

Suko nodded and stood up.

Kyuyu moved for the seat and nodded at Kyo.

"Oh this is Kyo, Kyo this is…_ I can't let him know who I am just yet_ my FRIEND Kyuyu." Sakura said smiling.

"Actually I'm her-" he received a blow to the stomach.

Sakura neared her lips to his ears and whispered. "He doesn't know who I am… so let him know once I sing at the party… he's going too"

"Oh a surprise. Sly Sakura…" Kyuyu said finally understanding the situation.

"Nice to meet you" Kyo extended a hand to Kyuyu.

They shook hands.

"So you booked a flight for today too?" Sakura asked Kyo.

"Yeah… I figured that I didn't have much better to do since you said no to my dinner invitation" Kyo said chuckling.

"Oh" Sakura said as she covered her mouth with a hand giggling.

"Where are you staying in N.Y.?" Kyo asked putting a smile to the question.

"Well-" 

"You could stay at my place…" Kyo said smiling.

"Oh no no no… it would be such an intrude-"

"We'll stay!" Kyuyu said smiling answering for her.

Then he whispered to Sakura _"I know you like him… go for it"_

Sakura smiled at him then nodded.

"Well… if it's okay for you." Sakura said scratching her head.

"Sure…" Kyo said smiling brighter.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

They arrived in New York after a few hours.

"The air here is so nice. It's so cold and plain city much" Sakura said taking her first inhale of New York air after walking out of the airport.

A boy carried their luggages to a red Ferrari.

Kyo opened shotgun. He gestured a hand telling Sakura to hop in.

"You really are such a racer." Sakura said giggling.

Kyo opened the door to the back.

"Thanks" Kyuyu said smiling.

Kyo walked to his side.

"This guy is totally riches." Kyuyu said chuckling along with Sakura.

Kyo got in.

"So tell me…"he said not starting the engine. "Why does everyone crave for you like some celebrity?" Kyo asked.

Sakura looked at Kyuyu with a help me look.

"We-well… she just has lots of friends" Kyuyu said scratching his head.

"Ye-yeah… I'm simply friend material in every state I go" Sakura added.

Kyo looked at them with a smile.

"I'm not buying it but I guess I'll just find out sometime later." He said as he finally started the engine.

"You'll know soon enough… I promise" Sakura promised.

After a while they arrived in Kyo's gigantic house.

"I'm no celebrity… just a successful businessman" he said smiling as he took out their luggage.

"Bella! Trixie! Hannah! Take Mr. Kyuyu's bag in the room near the library and Ms. Sakura's near mine." He told his maids grinning.

The maids chuckled and took the bags.

He led Sakura and Kyuyu inside the house.

He let them sit down on his couch and went to the kitchen to get them refreshments.

After the maids were done as they were told, they clumped up in a group and giggled pushing one with a paper and en towards Sakura. Finally she gave in.

"Uhhm… can I have your?-"

"Sure" Sakura smiled and signed the paper.

"Who are you really?" Kyo asked giving them their drink as the maids scooted as soon as they got the paper.

"I told you… not now." Sakura replied smiling.

"Fine" Kyo said as he drank his wine.

"Uhhm, if you don't mind… but Sakura needs to have her rest now if it's okay?" Kyuyu asked respectively.

"Alright… but it's still eight in the evening here, better check your watches… don't you want to have dinner?" Kyo asked.

"Thanks but no" They both replied.

"Alright then… well tomorrow I'll take you two shopping…" Kyo said as Kyuyu and Sakura were already getting up the stairs being led by the maids who were still giggling.

"Oh I have plans on my own" Kyuyu said raising his brow… "You can take Sakura alone tomorrow" Kyuyu said trudging his elbow to Sakura.

"That would be okay with me" Sakura said smiling.

"Great then!"

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"Oh this is gorgeous!" Sakura said looking at a dress.

"Wanna try that on? I'll pick my tux for myself, or maybe just a polo and some slacks. Nope… maybe just a polo and some ragged pants for me. You know I like mixing urban and formal." Kyo laughed as he lad Sakura to the dressing room and left her to change as he looked for his perfect match for the formal tux party.

He looked through hangers and zipped up plastic tuxes.

He finally found one awesome piece.

He tried it inside the dressing room.

He looked so gorgeous.

He was wearing a dark dark blue rugged pants, a white long sleeve polo which of the 3 buttons he didn't button. He still had his reading glasses on which made him irresistible!

He was looking so fine.

He changed back to his normal clothes and waited for Sakura outside her dressing room.

She finally walked out.

"You didn't change." Kyo whined.

"I'm buying it. I already saw myself in it. I'm only gonna let you do the same at the party" she giggled and paid for the 26,000 U.S. dollar dress. Expensive! Kyo paid his for 33,000. My… people in New York just don't bother much about spending.

Kyo took her outside and led her to a restaurant. 

"Just order anything you like…" he smiled at Sakura who nodded and looked at the expensive listed menu.

The food arrived after a short while and they dug in.

"So tell me… why you and Sasuke broke up if you don't mind me asking." Kyo asked putting a slice piece of lamb in his mouth.

Sakura lost her smile and stopped eating for a while.

"I-I'm sorry… if it's that painful-" 

"No it's okay… I just really don't like the idea of remembering everything all over again… but… he left me for Ishize" as simple as Sakura's reply she began eating once more.

"Sasuke? Do that? Maybe you have another Uchiha in mind…" Kyo said snorting. As he put another chop in his mouth.

"If you don't believe me… look at what may happen at the party…" Sakura said teasingly with a forced smile.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"Sakura… I believe this is the time for you to fix yourself… the party is 2 hours away."

_Fuck how time flies by so friggin fast…_ She thought cursing as she curled up in a ball and threw a pillow at the door telling Kyuyu to leave her alone.

"C'mon Sakura! You don't want to be late to this guy's party." Kyuyu reasoned out.

"Urrrgghhh! Fine I'm up!" Sakura said waking up after an afternoon nap.

She walked groggily to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a half bath.

She dried herself up, put on all of her underwear and then the dress she bought with Kyo yesterday.

She put on mascara to her eyelashes, cherry pink lipstick, light blush-on, and sprayed herself some apple-vanilla mixed with dewlemon cherry perfume which she also bought yester for $3,000

She put on a black long strap-to-knees high-heels. Ever since Sasuke broke up with her she had addicted, freakishly, to black. She forgot how she had loved red.

She finally put on a white fur coat which covered her whole upper body up to her knees. This is a good thing too for Kyo to be surprised of how she looked.

She opened the door and waited downstairs by the couch crossing her legs and put down her Louis Vuitton

Kyuyu came down with a tux.

Kyo came down which made Sakura stare. He was wearing what he bought with Sakura yesterday.

"You won't get cold with those 3 buttons not closed at all?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"No… and it seems like your drooling over it so I don't mind it's unbuttoned at all" he winked and gave her his right arm. Sakura grabbed it and they went outside to his limo.

"Not the race type anymore eh?" Sakura asked giggling.

"Well… this is for parties." He said as he signaled the driver to go.

"New York is such a fine city…" Kyuyu said staring into a distance.

"Fine for him means lot's of gorgeous women" Sakura explained giggling.

Kyo chuckled.

"Not only that… I'm her escort to the party" Kyuyu said putting thumbs up.

Sakura and Kyo laughed.

It was a while taking to get to the party cause' of traffic.

Finally they had arrived. The streets were lit bright the party was inside the company's own building. At the back though it was large glass-closed space which was totally perfect for the party. A lot of limos were there and there were women with dazzling dresses and stuff.

Finally they arrived at the entrance greeted by a butler who opened their door and a red carpet to walk on. There were also paparazzi everywhere. What is this a celebrity party?

Kyo took Sakura's hand and as soon as she stepped out.

"Hey look it's Sakura!" one by stander shouted. As soon as this echoed the air, the paparazzi went crazy to take a picture and the people who walked past started to crowd the entrance.

"Run?" Kyo asked Kyuyu and Sakura smiling like this was a game.

"Miss Haruno look this way please!" one photographer shouted.

"I want an autograph!"

"Just one picture Ms. Haruno!"

"Oh yeah…" Sakura answered Kyo and they ran for it.

After the escapade they had just escaped the stampede of adoring fans, they panted as soon as they got inside and laughed.

"Man I hope who you are is worth everything I had just sweat for" Kyo said teasingly.

"It is… her face is even worth one drop of your sweat… you like her don't you Kyo?" Kyuyu said catching his breath as he raised a brow.

Sakura turned pink in the cheeks and smiled.

"Stop that Kyuyu" Sakura called out.

"It's okay… he's telling no lies anyway" Kyo said offering his arm once more to Sakura who blushed brighter as she took off her coat and gave it to Kyuyu. 

"I'll wait here for my date" Kyuyu said getting Sakura's fur coat.

Kyo smiled as he was struck by how Sakura looked. She was wearing the long down flow dress. It was so loose at the top that all of her back was showed, and what a sexy flawless back that was… the dress was supported to her shoulders by a think black strap that connected to the bottom dress. A few folded down flows of the black dress covered Sakura's not-wearing-a-bra breasts and showed much of her cleavage. The bottom part of her dress was sliced by her left leg which showed her flawless left leg so much that probably 3 inches higher would've shown her panty. The right part of the dress flowed down up to half of her knees. Her hair was curled and clipped in a half ponytail with a black heart.

Other men were staring at her drooling and obviously wishing that Sakura was their date.

She giggled and flushed pink. "Is this too much of… SHOWY?" Sakura asked still pink.

"You're… perfect…" Kyo said inhaling and led her towards the staircase down towards where the real party was.

"Mr. and Mrs. Belltrue now flowing down the staircase radiantly." The announcer by the stage introduced with a microphone to let everyone know who was arriving.

"Mr. Heth escorting Ms. Sasuki" 

"This is scary…" Sakura said gripping Kyo's arm tight.

"Don't be…"

They were next…

"Oh my…" the announcer said through the microphone not being able to stop himself. He was totally drooling over Sakura although she was far away from him but he could still notice every detail of her.

This statement made everyone who didn't bother to turn their heads to see who arrived finally looked at the both of Sakura and Kyo.

"Isn't that Kyo Sasuke?" asked Ishize who was clinging her hand on his arm.

"Yeah…" but Sasuke wasn't much interested in Kyo… he was dumbstruck by the girl he was escorting.

_The lucky bastard_… Sasuke thought smiling. He didn't know it was Sakura cause the staircase was far from their table until…

"And now… oh my… Kyo you lucky dog!" the announcer couldn't help himself. "Mr. Kyo Hasatsu escorting the beloved… Ms. Sakura Haruno."

_Sakura?_ Sasuke thought… no wonder she was perfect.

Sasuke had his mouth slightly open dumbstruck of what he saw.

"Who invited her?" Ishize asked after noticing how Sasuke was looking at her.

"I did ma'am… she's gonna do something later for the performance…" Karen explained.

"Oh…" Ishize stated like Sakura was just some other performer.

As soon as Kyo and Sakura reached the bottom, the guy who showed them their seats kept looking at Sakura and as soon as Sakura sat down he put out a handkerchief and a pen for her to have her autograph on.

Everyone looked at Kyo and Sakura.

As soon as they saw the guy was done getting his autograph from Sakura… guys stood up fast, even the girls did and asked for her autograph too. The lucky idiots. They were already rich what did they need her autograph for?

"Why are people asking for her autograph Karen" Ishize asked the question that Sasuke was about to ask too.

"You'll know later ma'am" she smiled.

After everyone was there, a few announcements were made and dinner was served.

Finally Kyo was done eating and he couldn't help himself. He took Sakura's hand and led her towards Sasuke's table. I promised Sasuke I'd introduce you to him.

They moved towards Sasuke with people's eyes on the other's table were obvious that they held the desire that they come to their table instead.

"Hey…" Kyo said to everyone at the table.

"Hey Kyo…" Mikoto said smiling. She was still sad and it was obvious. She didn't remember how Sakura looked like anymore so she didn't know who the girl Kyo was with. So as to Sasuke dad, he didn't know her now too.

"How are you?" Fugaku asked.

"I'm happy…" he said smiling. He put his hand around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Sakura liked the feeling of his warmth. She had butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks were pink.

Sasuke choked on water as soon as Kyo did this. Itachi who was there pat him on the back.

Ishize shot him a bad look.

"Gorgeous isn't she eh?" Kyo bragged to Sasuke.

"Yes…" Ishize said sarcastically.

"Who is that fine young woman…?" Fugaku asked.

"This is Haruno Sakura…" Kyo introduce her smiling.

"It's been a long time Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha… Hi Itachi-kun" Sakura smiled putting a hand to Kyo's chest like they were already a couple. This made Sasuke red with jealousy.

"Sakura? Oh my… too long indeed" Fugaku said standing up and shaking her hand.

"We missed you dear" Mikoto said giving her a hug.

"So did I Sakura…" Itachi said teasingly.

"I told you Sasuke… she is all that isn't she?" he asked raising a brow.

Ishize didn't listen as she continued eating her food.

_Wish mom was here_ Ishize thought.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said silently.

"You gonna do a song?" Ishize asked.

"Yeah… I guess." Sakura replied.

"Well… just so you know… Sasuke HATES love songs so don't bother and he's totally tired of crying for you… I should know" she said with a smirk.

Sakura looked at him and he looked at her.

Sakura finally ended their stare and smiled at Kyo.

"Are you together?" Sasuke asked.

"Well-" Kyo was cut off.

"Why do you bother?" Sakura asked smiling with a bothered look.

"May we ask the gentlemen to lead they're ladies to the dance floor for a dance.

Kyo led Sakura first and then the others followed.

They danced to the music and as soon as it was done Kyo and Sakura was invited to sit along at the Uchiha's table.

"So how have you been darling?" Mikoto asked sounding truly happy after a long time.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Look grandma… I made bunny happy" a little boy showed Mikoto a white baby rabbit whom he was feeding carrots.

"That's nice Sikaru" 

Sakura lost her smile and her had her mouth slightly open.

She looked at the boy who had raven hair and onyx eyes who was probably 3 years old.

Then she looked at Sasuke who looked at another direction.

"Excuse me…" Sakura stood up and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her then and sighed.

_I was suppose to have that baby!..._ Sakura thought as the tears didn't stop flowing from her eyes.

As soon as she took about 4 steps… spotlight hit her and she stopped trying to clear away her tears fast.

"Now we will have a performance by the beloved international singer Ms. Haruno Sakura." Karen announced through the microphone by the stage.

_So that's why…_ Kyo, Ishize and Sasuke thought.

She smiled and slowly walked up the stage.

"Well… I'm sorry if I chose this song but… I hope you like it cause' this is just what I feel now." She said with a chuckle as a tear fell down her face.

"Are you sure you want to sing?" a voice boomed through all the microphones.

It was Kyuyu by the backstage with a microphone.

"Yehp, I can…" Sakura said sniffing and finally dried her eyes.

Other were curious why she was crying.

"Broken-hearted lovely lady?" a guy by the front table asked through a microphone which was passed to people who wanted to ask something.

"Well… yeah…"Sakura said.

"Who did that?" asked another man.

"Well… I'm just gonna give you one hint… he's here" Sakura said having a sad smile.

Everyone looked at each other and voices could be heard asking questions like "What bastard could do this to the most beautiful girl alive." And "Are you him?"

Sounds played the background and everyone went silent.

"Please let me forget you…" she said before singing the actual song.

The statement could be heard since she spoke it out through the microphone.

Sasuke shed a tear… whatever song Sakura sang now was her last message for him… he needed to listen her.

She inhaled and…

_**I gotta change the station that I have…**_

_**Cause all I hear is you**_

_**It just keeps reminding me of all the things we used to do**_

_**And I know that I should turn**_

_**Off the radio**_

_**But it's the only place I hear your voice anymore…**_

_Sakura… I don't want you to forget me… _Sasuke thought as another tear fell from his face. Itachi pat his back and sighed.

_**(It's ridiculous) **_**(-A/N: backup singers sing the parts with parenthesis)**

_**  
It's been months since I've spoken to you **_

_**  
(You aint keep in touch) **_

_**  
Don't know why it came to this no **_

_**  
(But enough is enough) **_

_**  
No more walking round with my head down **_

_**  
I don't wanna be a fool **_

_**  
Crying over you**_

_**If you're so sick of love songs **_

_**  
So tired of tears **_

_**  
You said you loved me **_

_**  
Why aren't you here? **_With this line Sakura looked at Sasuke who was looking at her too.

_**  
I'm so sick of these love songs **_

_**  
So sad and slow **_

_**  
But I just can't turn off the radio**_

_**Gotta fix that calendar I have **_

_**  
That's marked on Feb 14th  
Cause it seems like you forgot **_

_**  
That was our anniversary **_

_**  
When I heard our song **_

_**  
It made it hard to erase your memory **_

_**  
Now when I hear our songs I know it's best for me **_

_**  
I can't believe that your**_

_**So sick of love songs **_

_**  
So tired of tears **_

_**  
You said you loved me **_

_**  
Why aren't you here? **_

_**  
I'm so sick of these love songs **_

_**  
So sad and slow **_

_**  
But I just can't turn off the radio **_

Ooh  
(Now that I'm gone) 

_**  
Now that I'm gone **_

_**  
(I wanna be left alone)**_

_**  
Ooh **_

_**  
And everytime I see your smile **_

_**  
It's looking at our child **_

_**  
You should know **_

_**  
Ooh why can't I move on? **_

If you're so sick of love songs 

_**  
So tired of tears **_

_**  
You said you loved me **_

_**  
Why aren't you here? **_

_**  
I'm so sick of these love songs **_

_**  
So sad and slow **_

_**  
But I just can't turn off the radio **_

_**  
(I just can't turn off the radio)**_

**tbc…**

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

**hey guys! Hope you like this weirdishly long chap. Lol. Incase you don't know… that song is SO SICK FEMALE VERSION. I just tweaked a few words. :) lol oh and yeah! If you want to listen to the song just tell me cause' I 'll just post it in my profile. :D aight? Peace!**

**READ && REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**Love ya'll!**

♀ **maica ü**


	26. Getting What She Wanted

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I made this chapter long too so I hope you like it too. :D lol. Anyways … **

**Princesssayuri1: ****well I have idea now… but what type of Naruto fanfics do you usually write ? I mean the original or something new:) so that I'd know if you what I have in mind is your type. :) if you can't make now it's okay girl… I understand. Parents… they just want their children being active and have lots of friends… lol. Good luck on those other break stuff your parent applied to you. :D **

**anime59 :****oh pleases fdon't stop reading. It may have it's sad parts but I also has it's ups sooner or later. Lol keep holdin on. :D**

**fumiko-chan: ****ahwww really ? one of the BEST? Thank you so much. I'm glad a lot of people appreciate all of my VERY HARD work and NERVE RACKIN imagination. Lol. :)**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko: ****ummm just a quick question… no offense or anything… are you a boy or a girl ? anyways … I just want to have as much friends as I have in the real world. Thanks for that AWESOME, LONGEST review I have read… I really appreciate it. Oh my… you even had greater ideas for the story than mine. Lol :D **

**-ri.anee-:**** hey! That saong was So Sick Female Version :) thanks for giving a review. I'm glad that you like my story… :)**

**Ok… on with the story :D**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Harmonica:D**

**((that was so totally awesome! Lol))**

**Disclaimer: kia.511 does not OWN Naruto. If I did then I would have had all my savings gone by now in buying another person's great imagination. Haha lol. But I'm not that type of person and I'm good so all is good. What the heck am I talking about? Haha :D**

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

**Chapter 26: Getting What She Wanted**

The curtains closed.

People clapped so loudly but it didn't make her feel good about herself.

She fell to the floor and started crying not bothering to turn the microphone off.

Everyone heard her sobs.

"Sakura…" Kyo ran for the backstage and as soon as he enters main stage he cradled Sakura in his arms.

"I want to forget everything that ever happened to us…" Sakura whined.

Ishize snorted at what she heard from the main stage which boomed through loudspeakers.

"You will hon… you will" Kyo said cradling her still.

_Hon? _Sasuke thought.

Sakura stood up and dried her tears.

"It's okay… I'll just leave now." Sakura said smiling with tears still fresh in her eyes.

"Okay… do you need me to go with you?" Kyo asked.

"No it's okay… you enjoy the party… I'll go by myself… if your home is still available that is" Sakura giggled.

_She's staying at Kyo's?_ Sasuke thought sadly.

"Sure…" he winked, she nodded and left.

She walked outside and inhaled fresh night air. Good thing she went out the back door cause' if she did at the front she could've been flattened by the rush of feet for her. 

She waited for a taxi. The road there was dark and a few lights were on. She saw about 6 cars pass by. Hopefully the next one would be a cab that would take her away from this place.

Suddenly hands hugged her from behind. She froze.

"Sakura… I really missed you…" Sasuke said. He escaped Ishize complaining that his stomach hurt and that he needed to go the comfort room.

"That boy was supposed to be mine…" she cried out.

"I'm really sorry Sakura…" Sasuke said as his tears watered Sakura's already cold shoulder.

She couldn't move. She missed this. She missed him holding her tight and never letting her go. She came to her senses and pushed his hands away and looked at him with red eyes. Probably a few more hours of crying would do the trick of making her eyes puffy.

"Let me forget you Sasuke… please… don't leave me alone to suffer like this." Sakura pleaded.

"Just wait for me Sakura… I'll come back." He pleaded too.

"I've always been waiting Sasuke. And now is the day I just fooled myself of being that stupid enough to wait all those years. Now is the time to let go of you…" she said turning back once more hoping that a cab would pass by. Just one cab!

"Sakura…"

"That was supposed to be our baby Sasuke… that was supposed to be mine… heck… her happiness was supposed to be mine…" she cried not caring to turn to face him.

Sasuke lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry… Sakura… but I had a choice… and I chose-" Sasuke was supposed to go on telling her that he chose to save her.

"Yes Sasuke you did have a choice…" Sakura said lowering her head.

"Please just wait for me Sakura… I promise in time this'll all be okay once more…" Sasuke said wishing she's look at him. For him to see her beautiful face once more. 

"I told you Sasuke, you had a choice… and you made that choice…" Sakura said finally facing him with her eyes already a little puffy.

"Yes I did and I chose-"

"And you chose to break my heart…" Sakura said as more tears poured down her face.

There was a moment of silence. Sasuke finally had his breaking point and tears flowed down fast from his face.

"Sakura…" he whispered "I didn't…" he whispered once more sniffing.

Kyuyu went out to find the scene. 

A taxi finally arrived.

Sakura signaled Kyuyu that he have a good time and she took a free cab once more towards Kyo's house.

She went up to her room fast and once again shed some tears. She looked for phone and once she found it, dialed Ino's, Tenten's and Hinata's number.

"Hello Sakura?" they all called out which made them know that they were connect calling once more.

"Guys" Sakura whined through the phone.

"Why are you crying?"

"What happened?"

"Did you see him?"

"Is he still with Ishize?"

"Guys… they have Sikaru…" Sakura cried out.

"Who the heck-?" Tenten was cut off.

"That was supposed to be the name of our first baby boy… at least that was what we planned… they have him. And he looked just like Sasuke" she cried out louder.

"Oh Sakura… we're so sorry…" Hinata said.

"That's it… we're taking a flight there A.S.A.P" Ino said angrily.

"Enough about me…" Sakura said finally laughing a bit. "What about you? How are you there? And Tenten how was that dinner? I'm sorry I couldn't call that night…" Sakura said sniffing.

"That was okay… anyways…" Tenten built up her excitement and let an excited squeal out. "He proposed" she said happily.

"Their luckiness… Shikamaru doesn't plan on getting married with me I think… oh wait he's here begging me to eat dinner with him tonight… sorry guys… I gotta go, and Sakura wait for us to arrive at the airport tomorrow morning, I'll just text you what time were arriving alright? Bye guys love yas!" Ino put down her phone.

"Congrats Ten! I can't believe this… when are getting married?" Sakura asked being happy for her friend.

"In 5 months maybe or 2… I dunno'… I'm too excited to decide an exact date." She squealed.

"That's great… and you Hinata?" Sakura asked smiling.

"In 2 and a half months now" Hinata said happily.

"I gotta go… Neji's here… I gotta attend to my husband-to-be" Tenten giggled. "Bye" she shut her phone.

"I gotta go to Sak… dad's going crazy on where I put his documents… but expect we'll be there tomorrow… all of us, bye gurl… love yah" she also put down her phone.

Friends… what would you do without them.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"Ino!" Sakura shouted.

Ino and the others looked at where the voice came from and they smiled.

"Sakura!" the girls squealed bringing her to a tight group hug.

"Ahhww… you look too damaged…" Tenten said caressing her friends face which held pale cold skin and red puffy eyes.

"C'mon… we'll make that better…" Ino said pulling her hand.

"But first… we need a place to stay!" Naruto said appearing from a part of the airport carrying the girl's baggages. 

"Naruto!" Sakura said hugging Naruto.

"You guys are here too?" she asked along with the other guys that was behind him.

"We couldn't leave you like this with Sasuke…" Shikamaru said smiling.

Sakura smiled brighter.

"Oh yeah!" Hinata squealed. She pulled Ino along with Tenten pulling her.

"Guys it's no big deal" Ino whined rolling her eyes as a huge smile was brought up to her face,

Ino was pulled to Sakura and once she stopped dead near in front of her, Tenten and Hinata put up her left hand to show one of her left fingers holding a glimmering silver engagement ring.

"Oh my Ino!" Sakura squealed as she hugged her best friend right to the bone.

"It's no big deal really…" she said smiling.

"Why do girls always hide their true emotions?" Neji asked shaking his head.

"Beats me…" Naruto said shrugging.

"Can't she show even a little appreciation to the right just like last night?" Shikamaru pleaded to the air after sighing.

"No problem in where you're staying… I asked Kyo if we could all stay in his house." Sakura said happily.

"Kyo?" Neji asked.

"Who's he?" Shikamaru added.

"You know him?" he asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah… Kyo the super hot bod guy!" Ino drooled.

"Kyo the perfect man for every lady!" Tenten said dreamily staring into a distance pretending to drool.

"Kyo the sweetest guy on earth who totally digs Sakura…." Hinata said jumping up and down.

"Grrr…" the guys were pink in the ears with a little hidden jealousy and showy physical expressions of anger.

"Guys it's okay… the lucky girl here has caught him…" Tenten said sadly.

"Okaaaaay… it feels like were not needed anymore…" Neji said sarcastically with a hint of sadness to his voice as he pulled the boys back to the airplane.

"Ahhw C'mon! I was just kidding… no guy could ever replace you in my heart?" Tenten said hugging Neji from behind and kissing his neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Neji said as he turned around, gripped Tenten so tight and looked like we was ready to prowl.

"Eeeew… Uncle Neji is making kissy like faces to Aunt Tenten" Yukumi said laughing covering her eyes.

"See… not here Viking… wait till our honeymoon" Tenten said smiling.

"But that's too long…" Neji whined as he carried her and his bags once more.

"C'mon honey… leave the two love birds alone and I'll give you chocolate…" Shikamaru said carrying his daughter.

"Yeah! The one I like daddy?" Yukumi asked sweetly.

"Yes sweetheart the ones you like…" Shikamaru said bringing her to a nose to nose.

"Okay we need to go now." Sakura said admiring the father-daughter view.

They entered Kyo's limo.

"Does Kyo have another car?" Ino asked sounding worried that they took his only luxurious limo.

"Yahp. A Ferrari, a Lamborghini, a Porsche an Evo 8 in Japan and a Hummer." Sakura said winking after her sentence.

"Wow girl, it seems like you're his wife" Tenten said surprisingly.

"Yeah… you think he'd have fun spending time with the group?" Hinata asked smiling.

"Him replacing Sasuke in the image for the group is a good idea for you to forget him Sak" Shikamaru said wisely.

"But your not even gonna stay that long…" Sakura said.

"We'll be here for two weeks girl and if nothing happens between you two between that time… then we ain't leavin…" Hinata said clapping her hands.

"Yeah we are…" Neji said smirking.

"Ahww you guys! But your jobs?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura… we've already got as much money now so we need not worry…" Ino said checking the ref in the limo for a pistachio flavored ice cream.

They arrived at Kyo's huge 5 storey mansion and Kyo was already standing, waiting for them outside.

Naruto leaned closer to Neji and Shikamaru and whispered. "The guy looks like Sasuke with dyed hair…" 

"Yeah…" Neji said squinting his eyes trying to make his vision clearer.

"It's weird isn't it?" Shikamaru said with a brow raised.

Naruto just shook his head, shrugged and went outside.

Sakura ran for Kyo hugged him and thanked him for allowing her friends to stay at his luxury house.

Kyo pulled her closer as Sakura put her hand on his chest and looked back at her friends.

"This is Kyo guys…" she said smiling.

"Yeah… you're boyfriend?" Ino asked laughing along with the girls.

"No…" Sakura said smiling.

"Then how do you explain the sweetness?" Tenten said pointing at their pose.

"Well…" Kyo said pulling her closer… "This here is the closest friend I have…" he added smiling.

The smile had totally done it. The girls looked at him dreamily until the boys bumped them a bit with their elbows.

"Oh yeah… Kyo this is my fiancé Shikamaru" Ino said hugging her husband-to-be.

"This is Neji" Tenten said putting her hand on Neji's chest seductively.

"And this is Naruto" Hinata said happily pinching Naruto's flustered cheeks.

"And this is our daughter Yukumi" Ino said picking her daughter up.

"Hello Mr…" Yukumi said taking a bite from her piece of chocolate.

"Hey… please just feel at home here." Kyo said gesturing them inside.

They went inside and the maids showed them their rooms. After they were done, they went back downstairs where Sakura and Kyo were talking. The good thing was… Kyo was making her happy, making her laugh like she never did ever since the break up.

Sakura turned to look at the staircase to notice the girls looking at the both of them dreamily and the guys smiling like they were proud of her.

"You wanna catch dinner tonight?" Kyo asked smiling.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"My Sakura… this guy sure knows where to pick fancy places!" Ino said covering her mouth with a hand as she admired the huge gold dome they were in.

"Over here guys…" Sakura pulled them towards the table Kyo had reserved for them.

"I hope this place is okay…" Kyo said them.

"Oh Yeah… it sure is…" Neji said smiling.

After an order from the waiter and they're food finally arriving they dug in and enjoyed the performance that was showcased on stage.

"A dinner-show, how romantiky" Yukumi said clapping her hands.

"Sakura… can you come with me for a while?" Kyo asked standing up and offering his hand to her.

"Yeah…" Sakura took it and smiled.

Kyo put his hand on her waist and winked at the group.

They smiled and winked back.

He led her to the second floor which there were no people at all.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay here?" Sakura asked.

"I own the restaurant so don't worry" Kyo said opening his office there.

Sakura flushed pink "Okay…"

Kyo closed the door as soon as Sakura got inside admiring the room.

"Sakura…" Kyo said walking to her and holding her hand.

"Yeah?"

"I-I can't deny that I like you… and I just wanted to let you know that… man this is hard…" he said with a chuckle.

"What is?" Sakura asked smiling knowing what was coming.

"Well… I don't like you actually but I… well I-" 

"You don't have to say it…" Sakura said holding a finger to his mouth.

"Maybe this'll explain…" Kyo pulled her closer and kissed her.

Sakura was surprised and had only opened her eyes from amazement until she felt his tongue ask her permission if he could enter. She smiled and let him as she closed her eyes and put her hands around his neck which made him move to put his hands on her waist.

All this time she had liked Kyo too much and had mistaken it for LIKE only.

They came back after a few minutes and had smiles on their faces.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"When are coming back?" Kyo asked that night Sakura was leaving with the group.

"I don't know… but I promise I'll be back soon." Sakura said ending their hug and kissing him on the lips.

"Promise to take care of yourself ok hon?" Kyo said holding her hand tight.

"I will… you too alright?" Sakura said finally letting go.

"I will… bye" Kyo said waving his hand.

Sakura got inside his limo that Kyo had asked his driver to send them to the airport. He had a meeting the next five minutes and he dare couldn't miss it.

Sakura sighed as the engine started.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked putting the sleeping Yukumi on the soft spot of the limo they were in.

"Well… it's just that we got together a few days ago and now I have to leave him… it's just… unfair." Sakura said resting her head on her hand and looking outside the window.

"Well… you have his number right? And he's coming within the week… don't worry, you'll see him again" Tenten said patting her back.

"Guys not too loud… it's hard to put Yukumi back to sleep you know" Ino said patting the almost-woken-up Yukumi.

"Sorry…" Tenten said smiling with an apologetic face.

They got out of the limousine as soon as they arrived at the airport; they left their luggages to the guys who worked there to bring their bags to the airplane.

Just then a familiar black hummer caught Sakura's attention…

_Oh Hell no…_ Sakura thought trying to run fast away from where she was.

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke said as soon as he parked his car and jumped down from his hummer trying to catch up with her.

"Hey!" Ino called out angrily at Sasuke.

"Leave her alone Sasuke…" Tenten said with her hands on her hips.

"I can handle this guys" Sakura instructed.

They hesitated but then left.

It was too late and Sakura and the others were the only ones in the airport left to take their flight.

_I knew this was going to happen._ Ishize thought from inside her car watching every move Sasuke and Sakura were making.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said finally catching up and holding her hand to hold her back.

"What do you want now?" Sakura said looking back at him for the first time without tears in her eyes.

"Sakura please just let me…" Sasuke said trying to explain.

"Leave… now…" Sakura said with an angry expression on her face. She was dead serious.

"But-"

"Don't bother Sasuke… I've already moved on… please just leave me alone now…" Sakura said looking away.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"Kyo? Where are you going?" his customer asked.

"I'm sorry sir but I have a bad feeling and I need to leave… I'm sorry"

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"Calling for Sakura Haruno…" the loudspeakers boomed through out the whole airport.

_Where is she?_ Ino thought.

"Sakura please, you're the one I love… if you could just give me a chance to explain…" Sasuke said hugging her.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

The plane started to move. 

"Hey wait! Sakura's not on board yet!" Ino shouted standing up.

"Ma'am please take your seat…" a stewardess requested.

"But our friend still hasn't-"

"Ma'am… she could take the flight first thing tomorrow. We're already out of schedule and we need to hurry or else there will be complications on our flight schedules so please…"

Ino surrendered and sat down

_Sakura…_

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

Sasuke took one last look at the angry expression on Sakura's face as she stood on the airport's entrance looking at him leave.

He probably didn't go through Sakura.

As soon as Sasuke faced to head towards the exit Sakura softened her look.

_Who am I kidding…_ Sakura ran to go after him but it was too late.

She cried once more.

She walked slowly towards the airport's entrance but stopped as a speeding car hjt her.

She was hit so hard that she flew 4 meters away. There was so much blood on the floor.

_Oh my God…_ Ishize not really used to doing dirty work herself panicked.

She hesitated and as soon as she saw bright lights going through the airport's gates she escaped.

"I hope she got on that plane…" Kyo told himself.

A bloody whose face was covered by pink hair lied down on the street in front of him.

"What the…" 

He removed his reading glasses, got out of the car and stood frozen on the ground he was standing on. There was so much blood. He was scared of being seen with a probable dead person until he realized…

_Sakura…_

**tbc**

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\ 

**hey guys hope you liked the chap! I'll be updating soon so wait for the next one! **

**READ && REVIEW PLS :D**

**Love ya'll**

♀ **maica ü**


	27. A New Life

**Hey guys! I hope once more that you like the last chap! Thank you so much for all of those kind reviews! And trust me, every review I read gives me the inspiration to go on knowing that a lot of you love my story. Lol. Love you guys so much! **

**Princesssayuri1: hmmm… give me another time to think if I want the story to be a one shot or in-progress. Lol cause' I sometimes like one shot stories cause of the full content of being one ant not being bothery to make another one and I also like in-progress ones cause' long interesting stories gets me interested each and every day of what'll happen next. Man this is hard. Lol.**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko: man! You're the most awesomest review giver ever! Lol! Anyways. Thank you once again so much much much much! For that awesome long review! Gurl you also give me a smile whenever I find how long your cool review is. Once again girl you gave me yet another plan! Lol… and yes some parts of it are already planned but some were a few rushed parts I thought on a last minute post. Lol**

**Ok now… on with the story. :D**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Me making snapping noises!**

**((haha! Lol.))**

**Disclaimer: kia.511 does not Naruto… **

**Funny eh? I usually babble about more stuff when it comes to the disclaimer part. Lol**

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

**Chapter 27: A New Life**

_Oh God…_ Kyo had his hand on his forehead pacing thinking of too much shock then he walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura please… don't die out on me…" Kyo said hugging her.

Sakura made a small unknown sound which made him smile a worried smile.

"Oh God… Uhhm.. okay okay…" Kyo muttered to himself as tears flickered down his face.

He carried Sakura and put her in his car.

He drove off and dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello… Jed… I need you emergency team at my house right away! And call the flight that was last going to Japan and send all of them back to my house once they return!" Kyo instructed as he drove fast towards his house.

He put down his phone. He drove on faster looking at Sakura who was now frozen every once in a while.

He finally arrived at his house carrying Sakura's bloody bruised body.

He let her down once she got to his room. After a few minutes of wait Jed, his personal doctor, along with his team of medics arrived at his house to find him lying on Sakura's belly holding her hand. Ino and the other's got in too.

"Shit…" Neji spat patting a hand to his forehead.

"What the hell?" Naruto said running for Sakura.

"What happened?" Ino said drying the tears of her eyes before it even fell.

"I just frickin' found her like this at the airport…" Kyo said standing up showing them his too bloody polo shirt.

"What the-" Tenten said seeing the blood.

"She lost too much blood… please… I need you to leave the room." Jed said instructing his medics to bring some things for him.

"But-" Kyo was cut off.

"Please…" Jed said once more looking at Kyo seriously.

He was about to argue but thought better of it and let everyone out too along with him.

"How could this have happened… I thought she was with you guys?" Kyo asked pacing around the corridor of his room with a bloody hand put on his forehead.

"She was until…-" Ino stopped recalling what had happened a while ago.

"Sasuke… he was there…" Tenten said continuing for Ino with a hand over her mouth.

"But Sasuke possibly couldn't!" Hinata said with a small squeak.

"Of course he can't…" Neji said joining in. "I've known him for years… he could do no such thing… plus… you saw how he also tried to catch up with Sakura, he really still loves her…" Neji said finally putting sense in them.

"Well… if it wasn't-" Shikamaru said but had a thought pop in his head right away… "Ishize couldn't leave him alone wherever he went… so probably…" Shikamaru said thinking.

"There's no probably in this! She is the one who did this!" Ino said shouting angrily.

"We can't just take blame without any evidences… if we do condemn her the reports of this will be huge and they'll just make a laughing stock out of us when we're wrong." Kyo said not stopping his worried pacing.

"Well… Sakura was there and she may know… I guess we'll just have to wait till' she wakes up." Hinata said looking at the door to where Sakura was fighting for her life at this moment.

"Guys… we need to keep this hush okay? If this spills out the new will try batting out every information they could from each of you and paparazzi will surround the house 24/7, trust me… I know my New York… can I have your promise?" Kyo said still not stopping his pacing.

The group looked at each other and nodded. Sakura would probably want a non hassle life once she wakes up.

Heart-racing seconds passed…

Nerve-racking minutes passed…

Finally… cry-tempting hours passed.

At last! After 3 hours and 29 minutes… the door opened and Jed invited them in.

"We've done all we could and she's fine… I need you to contact me right away once she wakes up and don't worry…" he said noticing that Kyo was about to interrupt him. "We won't say anything… we know how news and those stupid photo drooling paparazzi could get… we know her…" Jed winked and let his team out and went down the stairs out of his house after Kyo had thanked them.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

Sasuke put down his reading glasses down and massaged his closed eyes. He tried to stop a tear from falling from his eyes though his eyes had already burnt with hot, ready-to-fall tears.

He heard the door open in their room. He was in a section of their, Ishize's and his, room which he had made an office.

He walked out to find Ishize sitting on the bed still having her fur coat on.

"Why home so late?" Sasuke asked.

"How about you? Why go to her at the airport a while ago?" Ishize said hitting back.

"How-" Sasuke had huge eyes of shock of what was in his mind. "What did you do to her Ishize?" he asked standing in front of her.

"Why does it still matter?" she asked with angry eyes.

Sasuke finally kneeled… "Don't tell me…" 

"I'm gonna take a bath…" she spat and walked towards the bathroom.

He went down their 6 storey house using the elevator to find one of his maids helping his son eat cookies with milk.

"Hi daddy!" Sikaru greeted smiling.

"Not yet asleep son?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep… mommy wasn't here a while ago so I couldn't" he said taking his cookie for a dip.

"Well she's upstairs now taking a bath so after you eat your cookies go brush your teeth and sleep with mom okay?" he instructed kissing his son on the head.

"Okay daddy…" he said as he inserted the milk-dipped cookie in his mouth.

Sasuke continued to walk all the way outside their house to find Ishize's car in front of it.

He searched inside to fins a gun or whatever that could kill a person. He couldn't fin anything.

He felt a little relived until he walked back to the house… he smelt something… something oddly hurting… he went back to Ishize's car and searched every outside part of it of what resembled the smell… he finally looked at the bumper in front to find a messily tried-to-wash-off blood.

He rushed up the stairs to hear Ishize talking to someone outside their door.

"Mom… I… I don't know what to do… what if he's gonna find out" she sobbed.

The phone was luckily, on loudspeaker.

"Don't be scared hon… he can't leave you or do anything to you cause' he knows what he's gonna get." Sahri said through the phone with a calm voice. "How hard was she hit?" 

"I don't know… probably hard cause' she flew a few meters away." Ishize shared as she dried her sobs.

"Ishize…" Sasuke shot opening the door.

Ishize quickly shut her phone.

"Why did-"

"Shut up okay… if you anything more… I swear that if she's still alive I'm gonna finish her you hear me?" she said as scared sobs came out her.

"But-"

"Sasuke I love you! Don't you understand?" she cried out. "That's it… we're moving back to Japan for mom to take watch…" she said.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

3 days passed to get Sakura wake up.

Everyone woke up from watching her, as in EVERYONE… as soon as they heard her breathe.

"Sakura!" they all said at once.

The TV was on and a flash report made them interested from the few days it had reported on some stupid non-important stuff.

"The reports noticing that the return of the international singer Ms. Sakura Haruno have really got the people stirred. Japan and her manager worried on why she didn't arrive at the airport on her assigned time. People have claimed to have her missing and her friends were to have been reported to have been back to New York after an emergency call… has something bad happened to the Starlet? News…" the TV continued on until Kyo shut it off.

Sakura grunted.

They all surrounded her bed waiting for her to finally open her eyes. Kyo had already contacted Jed and were already going to his house this moment.

Sakura moved. Grunted once more from the pain of her bruised body but had managed. She had difficulty opening her eyes but she did so slowly.

She opened her eyes to find everyone looking at her smiling.

"Of finally!" Hinata said worriedly.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"We've been here for like… ever…" Tenten said smiling happy that her friend was finally away.

"Oh Sakura…" Kyo said hugging her.

Sakura held a wondering look on her face. As soon as Kyo let her go…

"Who-who are you?" 

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"She obviously has amnesia…" Jed said outside the room whose door was opened as he also looked at Sakura who was changing the channels of the TV.

"What we want to know is that is this permanent?" Ino shouted pacing just as Kyo had done that other night.

"I can't tell… I'm sorry… in her condition I can't, even the other experts won't be able to tell you." Jed said lowering his head.

"Okay… thanks…" Kyo said as Jed nodded to leave.

Everyone went back inside.

"Sakura… do you remember who you are?" Ino asked slowly.

"Now that you say my name… I know that my name is Sakura" she smiled.

"No no… what I mean is your background… the people you knew…" Hinata added.

"Well… no…" she said having a puzzled look.

Tenten held the necklace Sasuke had given her in her hand as it still hung from Sakura's neck and moved it towards her eyes closely.

"How about this? Ring any bells?" she asked.

"Pretty… but no…" she said taking the heart pendant and admiring it.

"Who gave this?" she asked them.

"You don't wanna know… anyways… so hears the real thing." Ino said fanning herself.

"I'm Ino… that's Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru" she said.

"this is Kyo… your boyfriend…" Tenten said.

"I have a boyfriend?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah… and this is my daughter Yukumi…" Ino said.

"Are you my best friends?" she asked.

"Yes we are…"

"Sakura…" Kyo said hugging her tightly. "I thought I lost you…"

"Why what happened?"

"Someone hit you with a car…" Kyo said ending the hug and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why? Am I bad?" she asked not knowing anything about herself.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"Are you sure you're gonna leave everything here to stay with Sakura in Japan?" Shikamaru asked Kyo as he finished packing his things as they stood by the doorway towards the outside of his house.

"Hon! C'mon!" Sakura said waving through the limousine window with the others.

Kyo smiled. "Anything for her…" he said and helped Shikamaru with the bags.

"I can't believe were leaving…" Sakura said relaxing herself.

"Are you excited to go back home Aunt Sakura?" Yukumi asked taking an ice cream from the ref.

"I am sweetheart."

They drove off as soon as everything was packed. They arrived at the airport this time taking Sakura close to them as possible. 

"Isn't that Sakura?" a guy asked.

People instantly went crazy and crowded them and started asking questions like

"What happened?"

"Where did you go?"

"Did you hide from public on purpose?" 

She had a puzzled look on her face.

"What exactly or who exactly am i?" she asked her friends once everything went quiet in the plane.

"Here's the thing… you're an international famous singer… but it's in your decision if you want to take a rest for a while or continue… just decide once we get to Japan cause' it's gonna get pretty wild once they see you back there.

"Me… a famous singer…" she said to herself with a smile.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

It was a long flight back to Japan. A wild through-out at the airport but they managed to get Sakura but to her luxurious condominium safely.

"Wow…" She said entering her condo.

"Everything okay now?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah…" she said as Kyo put her things and his inside.

"Alright… well… we're going now." 

"Wait!... can't we all live here? You know… like a dorm for college students…it's gonna be pretty lonely not knowing what to do without you guys." Sakura said finally getting used to her best friend once more.

"Well…" they looked at each other.

"What about our houses?" the guys asked the girls…

"We can sleep here Sakura but not really live… but we promise we'll be back later to have an overnight here… just like high school days…" Ino reassured her.

Sakura nodded and the others left.

"Kyo… is there anything else I need to know about myself?" Sakura asked looking out of her high condominium window.

Kyo sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"If you want to relive a past of too much hurt then I'll tell you…" he said…

"Is something that happened to me before will really cause' me that much pain?" she asked.

"Yeah… that's why I'm asking you now… do you still want to know?" Kyo asked.

Sakura was given the will to know but…

"If it really hurt me before then I'm better off forgetting it right?" she said hugging him.

He hugged her back and tightly too.

"Do you want to continue on being famous?" Kyo asked smiling.

"Maybe I'll take a break…" she said cuddling her face to his chest.

"But you know things are going to be difficult whenever you leave the house cause' people will go crazy seeing you." He warned her as he cuddled his cheek to her head.

"It's okay… I'll be careful, and please don't lend me bodyguards cause' things will seem to obvious…" she giggled.

The doorbell rang and Kyo went to get it.

"Oh… Kyuyu, come in." he gestured.

Kyuyu saw Sakura looking at him with a puzzled look probably thinking who the heck this guy was.

"Oh Thank God!" he said hugging her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh don't be silly honey…" Kyuyu said rolling his eyes with a smile as he ended the hug.

"No really… who are you…" Sakura said once more.

Kyuyu lost his smile as he looked at Kyo.

Kyo took his arm and led him to Sakura's and his room, starting now that is.

"Sakura… she got into an accident-" 

"What?" Kyuyu said shaking his head.

"That's not the worse of it… she's got amnesia and she wants to take a break from her famous life… for now" Kyo said.

"Okay this is too much for one minute…" he said massaging the temples of his forehead. 

After a few minutes of Kyuyu exhaling and inhaling deeply…

"Okay… fine…" he said as he walked outside once more to find Sakura taking her shoes off.

"Sakura… this is your manager, you know Kyuyu? The one I told you about in New York?" Kyo said smiling.

"Oh him… why didn't you say so" Sakura said smiling giving Kyuyu the hug he haven't received from her a while ago.

"Okay... I gotta go now… you take care of yourself okay honey?" Kyuyu said looking at her smiling.

"I will…" Sakura said smiling back.

He turned around and in turn pulled Kyo by the arm towards the door leading outside Sakura's condo.

Sakura shrugged and turned on her TV.

"Listen…" Kyuyu started as Kyo got closer to hear him better. "Sasuke and the bitch went back here… they moved here the day after Sakura was known as she haven't arrived at the airport. You need to keep watch cause' I heard that Ishize's stopping at nothing to keep Sakura away from Sasuke." He said as he nodded and left.

"Thanks!" Kyo called out.

Kyuyu didn't look back but just raised a hand as a sign that he was welcome.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

The doorbell rang that night before dinner.

Sakura was helping Kyo cook and unfortunately cause' of trying hard too much to distract Kyo… received a flour attack that smudged her nose, her left cheek and made her eyebrows snow white.

She opened the door.

"Sakura!" Hinata squeaked as the girls hugged her.

"I'm glad you came." Sakura said smiling.

**tbc…**

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chap! Next one's gonna be posted tomorrow so wait for it aight? **

**READ && REVIEW PLS ü**

**Lurve ya'll,**

♀ **maica ü**


	28. Their Meeting

**PLEASE READ!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: for all of you out there, I have new story… but don't worry. I'll be updating this one everyday aight? I just want to see how much people think of my new story and if you want me to continue it. The title is ****"Happiness Goes A Long Way".**** Please… please read it if you want to help. THANKS!**

**One more important note… I'm going out of town tomorrow and I'll be gone for about two or three days so I'm giving you this long chap to hold you through the time I'm gone. Lol, take care ya'll.**

**Okay….**

**Hey guys! Here's another long chapter! Hope you like it. Once again thanks for all of your awesome reviews! Once again if you missed reading my note above this one… please do have the time to read it okay? Thanks… messaging time :D **

**Princesssayuri1:**** sure girl! I'll pm you once I get my mind to decide on which story I want. I have a lot of ideas which makes me crazy in picking one. Lol it's okay girl… but come back okay? Don't leave along with my story. Goodluck with the itouch thingy. It's not a waste cause once parents get bored with something they always give it to their kid. Lol. I'd be happy to get an itouch. Haha. I'm gunna miss ya! Love yas… bye!**

**Vaterlily:**** I'm sorry for a few tweaked parts. Thanks anyways for the review. You gave me better ideas of what you just added in your review and I thank you so much for that. Hope you'll still cling on to my story. Thanks. :D**

**Animeandmangaaddict: hey… thanks for the review. And yeah… I make the chap within a day… why? Lol :D**

**Okay… on with the story now :D…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Snapping of fingers? Lol**

**((that was the cherry on top of everything! Haha))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own this story and the other stories with my name so don't ever try to get those away from me or you're gonna see hell! :D**

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

**Chapter 28: Their Meeting**

"I'm going out…" Sasuke told Ishize as she was piling up documents in their new house in Japan.

"Don't take long." She cried back.

He went out and rode on his never changing black hummer. He rode on. It was raining and the cold rain was pelting hard.

There were a lot of people on the street now. He wondered why all of them were here on such a bad weather. They were all in black. He couldn't imagine someone being this famous in Japan who could've just died.

He drove on slowing down because of the too much people now. The way they were headed was towards the cemetery. 

He moved on. Something caught his attention. It was a cry. A loud one at that.

"Sakuraaaaa!" a girl said holding a picture of Sakura with her autograph.

He stopped dead on the street. There were cars honking for him to go and move on. He couldn't care less on how mad they could get.

He jumped out of his luxury car and went to the girl that had shouted Sakura's name.

"Excuse me… I don't mean to bother you but… why are all of you here?" he asked worriedly hoping that what he had in his mind was not the reason why all of them were here wearing the clothes for the dead.

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura… I'm sure you know her" the girl cried wildly holding the collar of Sasuke's polo and pushing him back and forth.

"Yeah… what about her?" he asked not caring if he was now soaked in rain.

"She's dead… someone in New York hit her hard and they flew her body back here to be buried." She cried on releasing Sasuke who just stood frozen to the ground.

"It couldn't be…" he ran fast for his hummer and turned his car to where all the other people were headed.

He drove fast careful though that he wouldn't bump another person and he'd be the one responsible for his or her death like now.

As soon as he reached the cemetery, he jumped down and ran for it but to his dismay, the body was on the way to being buried.

"No…" he said to himself.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

Sasuke boomed into their room to find Ishize sleeping on a pile of documents.

"You! Wake up!" he said as he shook her.

"What?!" she asked surprised.

"Why did you do it… huh? Did you really have to kill her?! Huh!?" he shouted to her face.

She pulled his hands off her and stood her ground.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked angrily removing her reading glasses.

"Why did you have to go that far and kill Sakura?!" he said kneeling in front of her burying his face in his hands.

"But…" Ishize said surprised herself.

"Oh don't give me those stupid fake I-didn't-go-that-far statement. You know what you did!" Sasuke said.

"But really… I didn't go that far" she said with hand over her mouth.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"So what are you gonna' do tomorrow?" Ino asked as she dug in the food Kyo had made for all of them.

"I don't know yet… where do you word Ino?" Sakura asked happily.

"Mommy works at her flower shop" Yukumi said drinking water after her first bite off her steak.

"Can I help tomorrow?" Sakura asked happily pouring water into her glass.

"Sure…" Ino said happily. "But… I don't think it'll be easy sneaking you out unnoticed… I'm also scared that paparazzi are going to trash the place but hey… we'll figure that out tomorrow." Ino said taking another slice of her food.

They turned on the TV. What the news brought was a shocking one.

"I'm sorry to bring these to you Sakura fans out there… but last week on a Wednesday night at exactly 12:02 am in the morning at the New York airport, Sakura was been reported dead on being hit by a car owned by an unidentified person. Police are still trying to search who the suspect is. The body was flown back to her origin in Japan and was buried at the Green Valley Cemetery there. The pictures taken of her returning back here were just con as reported by others unknown. People say that it couldn't have been her because her body was buried a few days before she even reached the state. Maybe it was just someone who claims to look like her or maybe just someone who really looks like her. Whatever this confusion is, people are trying to get things straight by investigating on their own, but the public already knows the truth… and it is still held in their hearts when Sakura was last week." 

They didn't bother to turn off the TV.

"What the heck-?" Hinata said with a hand over her mouth.

"So… I'm not Sakura?" Sakura asked frozen herself.

"You are Sakura! Maybe Ishize's behind this…" Ino said putting fingers to her chin and sort of massaging it.

"Well… this is good isn't it?" Sakura said changing her mind about her bad thoughts about the news.

"Why's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Cause' I won't have to suffer remembering what I had in the past right?" she said smiling. "This could be a new life for me… being always happy…" she said as she dug into her food once more.

Everyone thought for a while and smiled.

"I guess your right" Tenten said smiling along and digging into her food once more.

"Well then lets give you a new name… we'll still call you Sakura though, but when your around other people… we're gonna call you Hane Sayuki" Ino said snapping her fingers.

The boys just looked at them smiling like they were making an evil plot with 2 year old minds.

"That's cute!" Sakura said after she drank her glass of water.

They put their glasses on it and made it final.

"Don't you think that Sakura should've given Sasuke the chance to explain… I mean before, cause' if Sasuke really did pick up the courage to leave Ishize for a while to try to explain and tell her that he still loved her… then Sasuke has nothing to do with this… that bitch Ishize is behind all this…" Neji thought carefully explaining all of these to the boys in the group.

"You could've told me that before cause' I had that nagging feeling ever since I heard Sasuke tried to talk to Sakura when we were still in 4th year…" Shikamaru said twirling the noodle he had in his fork.

"Yeah… Sakura is the only one making herself suffer…" Naruto said sipping from his spoon.

"But do you think changing herself now would do her any food?" Neji said whispering the conversation to the others.

"Well… it's better for her but not for Sasuke… we better go see him sometime once everything's all messed up… you know how he loves her… once he knows what this news said and maybe checked it out for himself… seeing Sakura once more will make him think he's crazy…" Shikamaru stated putting all of the pieces together.

"Yeah…" Naruto said once more.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"Welcome!" Sakura said to the customer that just got in wiping his wet jacket making sure that Ino's flower shop wasn't that much messy.

"I'm sorry but can I-" the guy said looking at Sakura. "Oh My God… you're alive?" he asked shocked that he took a step back.

"Huh? Me? Of course I've always been alive…" Sakura said playing along knowing that he was shocked to find her, who people thought was dead, standing in front of him,

"Oh Sakura… people need to know-"

"I'm sorry but I don't know who this Sakura is… I'm Sayuki… Hane Sayuki." She said correcting him.

The guy massaged his temple and nodded, "Oh sorry… I thought you were someone everyone knew… ehe" he said finally picking out flowers and paying for the still looking at Sakura non-stop.

"Thanks for coming… bye" Sakura said waving at the guy smiling.

"Sakura… how's the shop?" Ino said after a few minutes the guy had gone out.

"It's okay… a lot of people thought they've gone crazy cause of me though" she said laughing.

Ino laughed along.

She went home that night sleepy but felt like she still needed to do something.

"Hey…" Kyo greeted her with the smell of his fresh cooked crabs.

"Ummm…" she said in delight. "It smells good!" she said happily.

"I made it for you" Kyo said finally getting out of the kitchen with a pink ribbon-and-lace apron carrying the bowl of cooked smelling-good crabs.

Sakura laughed.

"What?" Kyo asked smiling.

"Well… 

She said covering her mouth with one hand trying to stifle her laughter as another hand held her forefinger pointing at the apron Kyo was wearing.

Kyo rolled his eyes with smile still plastered on his face. "I couldn't find my blue apron…" he explained.

"You mean…" Sakura said smiling stylishly as she opened her purse and pull out a blue apron. "This?" she asked.

"Why you…" Kyo said starting to move from his place going towards Sakura. 

"Try tickling me to death and I wont eat your oh so specially cooked for me crabs" she bribed.

"Fine…" Kyo said smiling as he put both of his hands up in the air in the form of being surrendered.

She put her purse on the table near the door.

She walked towards the dining table and tasted the soup of the crabs.

"Got you now…" he said as he started to pick her up by the waist and tickle her once he put her on top of the couch.

Sakura laughed and had a tear ready to fall from her eyes cause of too much laughing.

"You jerk!" she shouted still laughing.

Kyo slowed down.

"I guess I really am." He said as he stopped and stared at Sakura's smiling blooming face.

He moved in closer to her face. A few more inches until they're lips would touch.

He gave her a short kiss and stood up much more excited for her to taste his cooking.

"C'mon! Taste it and tell me what you think" he said pulling her hand towards the dining table once more.

She looked at him smiling and finally looked at the delicious looking and smelling crabs.

She took a sip from its soup.

"Well?" Kyo asked excitedly…

"Get me a bigger plate than this cause I love it!" she said sitting down hurriedly as she took her plate and put rice on it and the crabs on top.

Kyo laughed. "I'm glad you like it." He said sitting down with her.

They dug into Kyo's drooling dish. "I always wanted to be a chef instead of being a businessman…" he shared to her as she took another plateful

"then you should've just followed your dreams instead of what you think is gonna' bring you more money." She said as she looked at him.

"You think people will love my dishes here in Japan?" he asked putting a spoonful of crab meat and rice into his mouth.

"Totally!" Sakura said smiling as she looked at how much crabs there were left in the bowl.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

"I can't sleep…" he told Kyo as his arms were around her petite waist.

Kyo, who was obviously woken up, grunted.

He looked at the bedside clock. 11:30 PM.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know… maybe walking around town will help me clear my nerves." She said as she pushed the blankets away and stood up on her cold carpeted floor.

She wore a black tee and had her panties on.

Kyo on the other hand sat up on the bed wearing only boxers on.

He massaged his forehead. "Do you need anyone to go with you?" he asked ready to stand up if ever she said yes.

"No… it's okay…" she said smiling as she headed for the bathroom to change.

"You sure?" he asked gesturing to go back to sleep.

"Yeah…" she said looking back at him smiling as she turned on the lights and locked the door.

Kyo sighed smiling as he tried to go back to sleep.

Sakura got out a little while later wearing a short purple dress and white fur boots. She put on her fur coat that she wore that night

She put on her red scarf that was on her scarf stand near the door of her condominium.

Somehow the color red really hit her like a big school bus. She liked it. It was so striking to the eyes.

Suddenly a memory flashed in her mind. A blurred memory of her holding the hand of a boy finally when the memory was about to show her the face of the guy, she was brought back to reality which welcomed her with a very painful vain in her head that was throbbing like mad.

Was that just one of her memories? She shook her head, holding the door knob for support. She turned it still holding a painful expression on her face as one of her hands were on her forehead massaging it. 

She closed the door behind her and stood up straight as the pain slowly faded away.

That was too weird.

She walked down the dim lit corridor and stopped an elevator from going down without her. She nodded at the old lady she was with in the elevator and the old lady smiled at her.

"Don't take this as an offense miss but… are you Sakura?" The old lady asked holding her glasses straightly.

Damn this lady is too old to have good eyesight still.

"Uhhm… sorry but you must have the wrong person in mind… my name is Sayuki… Hane Sayuki." She said smiling.

"That's a pity… she was so nice to chat with when we were both along in this elevator. She lives in this condo too you know" the old lady said sighing. Probably reminiscing the days.

Once the elevator opened she bid goodbye to the old lady who smiled and nodded.

She walked out of the building to be welcomed by freezing night air.

She hugged herself tightly and exhaled which caused a cloud of water vapor to form in front of her.

She smiled. The streets were lit beautifully and it was silent. Somehow she loved this aura too much.

She walked on looking at the buildings with smile. If she ever got lost… that was no problem cause the group had already showed her all of Japan once they got back.

She felt happy she had friends like them.

She looked at her watch as she walked on.

11:35.

Better hurry if she wanted to check out that coffee shop down 3 blocks which was open until 12:30.

She walked a little bit faster. Cause' of too much bliss and happiness she was feeling right now she turned her pace into a walk-skip moment.

She turned right. There was a strong night air that collided with her and it blew her scarf away revealing the silver pendant necklace she had.

She picked her scarf of the ground and continued on.

Before she put her scarf back on, she held the pendant with three fingers admiring it with her touch. 

_I wonder who gave this… Ino and the others told me that if I didn't know… that was for my own good… _she sighed at the thought. _Maybe they're right…_

She paced on until she reached the coffee shop. The smell of freshly brewed coffee reached the night air outside. She loved it and she got in.

The only people there were an old lady eating a cheesecake with a Latte.

Another was a couple, probably 16 or 17.

Then… there was a man massaging his temple as he drunk from his mug at the far corner of the shop where the glass wall was to have a view of the city outside.

He was handsome.

What was she thinking. She already had a boyfriend.

She ordered a Latte and big hot slice of brownie topped with Vanilla ice cream which they called "Brownie a la Mode" **(A/N: I've tried to eat this one and trust me guys! It's so friggin heavenly delicious!")**

She took a seat near the disturbed man and crossed her legs.

She looked around. The young couple was already making out. Young love… they were always hurrying up to become adults to get married and do the damn thing. She chuckled at the thought.

The lights dimmed in the shop. Wow… this was perfect for a performance coffee type area.

She inhaled a happy environment and looked outside the window.

She looked at the cars that sped by. My people in this town… they seemed to be nocturnal. She giggled.

She reached into her scarf and held her neck, finally she founf the pendant she had on. Somehow it was special to her… like it had something to do that she kept important and that whatever it was… this pendant could help her remember it.

She shook the thought out of her head.

Her order arrived and she thanked the waiter.

She looked outside once more drinking her Latte.

A car passed by her which shed light to her white beautiful face.

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

Sasuke put down the mug he was holding and massaged his temple once more. He walked to the counter and ordered another Expresso. 

He sat back down.

_Sakura…_ he thought massaging the temple of his forehead once more. A tear was about to fall from his eyes. He wiped it before it even fell.

He picked up a picture from his table.

It showed him and Sakura on his back with her hands hugging him as her arms rested on his shoulder.

He remembered that day.

**Flashback:**

"_Hey Sasuke! Wait up will ya?" Sakura shouted._

_They were at the beach at that time. She was so beautiful in her white stringed bikini with brown square buttons making its outline._

_He ran for it since he knew he made a mistake of picking her up a while ago and putting her in cold water._

_Finally he stopped pitying Sakura._

"_Finally!" she said as she caught up with him. "You don't ever freeze me alive again! You want me to die even before we get married?" she said jokingly._

"_I don't of course… I was playing a little prank." He joked._

_Being in her tired state, he carried Sakura on her back and led her back to where they settled on the beach._

_Before they could reach the mat, Ino and the others arrived._

"_Sakura!" Ino called out with a camera hanging from around her neck._

"_Ino!" she said waving._

_As soon as Ino ran for them and got at the right distance._

"_Smile!" she said holding the camera up._

_Sakura didn't come down from Sasuke's back. She smiled and so did Sasuke._

"_One… Two…"_

**End of Flashback**

He smiled a sad smile and uttered something to himself.

He looked out the window to find a few cars speeding by. The idiots. Just cause' there was no police in this part of the street at this time doesn't mean they need to make the place like grand theft auto speeding grounds.

He remembered how Sakura would always shout for him to stop whenever he went too fast on this side of town.

He laughed. 

Another car was going from his back to where he should face front.

He watched as the car pass by slowly. At least that person who was driving this car had a sense.

The car's beams were strong as it moved through the streets forward. 

The light shone through the glass wall until it shone a beautiful pink haired woman.

He shook his head. 

_Oh no no no no no no… _he thought shaking his head. _I am not going crazy!_

He opened his eyes slowly to find the lady looking at him too.

She smiled.

"Sakura…" he said desperately.

He stood up and walked fast towards her. It frightened Sakura a bit.

"Sakura…" he said hugging her tightly.

He wasn't crazy at all. He could feel her. He held her tightly and he let her go as soon as she wiggled a bit too much.

"Sakura! You don't know how much I missed you. I thought you were dead… I…" he couldn't continue.

He hugged her once more.

"Uhhmm… this is a bit weird for me…" she said. What was this guy thinking, she had a boyfriend. No wait! What was SHE thinking allowing such a handsome man to hug her.

"Sakura… please just listen to me… I want to tell-" Sasuke stopped as soon as Sakura pushed her away with a frightened expression on her face.

"I'm sorry to be rude but… who are you?

**tbc…**

/-.ü.-\\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-.ü.-\\

**hey guys! Hope you liked the chap! I made it long for all of you cause' I'm gonna be out of town for about 2 to 3 days incase you haven't read my note at the beginning of this chapter. Well…**

**READ && REVIEW AIGHT? Thanks by in advance! :D**

**Love lots,**

**maicaü**


	29. It's Just A Memory

**PLS READ!!**

**For all of you whose reading this story… I do hope that you'd get the time to read my other new story… it's titled**

**Happiness Goes A Long Way**

**Pls do read it. :D**

/-.ü.-\\--/-.ü.-\\

**Finally I convinced my parents to make us go home cause' of my too much complaining about the beach we went to. I told them I didn't like the place and it was ugly blah blah blah. But to the truth I really did like the place. Sigh, it's such a freaky unbalanced likeness I have to like all of you more to keep me updating my stories like this. Lol, you guys owe me. Hehe . :D**

**Princesssayuri1: hey gurl! Finally back home with the reasons I already posted above this message. Lol. Anyways… thanks for the review ! ahhhw .,you brought the laptop just so you could read? So sweet :D like my favorite pistachio ice cream . :D ok… for the record, i finally made up my mind about the story… :D –excitement- can you make the story like… you know Sakura was still the same after Sasuke came back to Konoha after he was through with Orochimaru but after a while of Sasuke being to cold to her, she finally felt like she needed to let her inner Sakura out and take the bitchy part of her to pound up Sasuke and with the process of her changing… he seems to like her… pretty please with cinnamon spiced powder on top? :D**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko: wow… you just never run out of words do yah? I so totally love your reviews and you give me so much ideas to push away some of the original one's I have in mind. Lol :D thanks again for that once more cool review. Disneyland? The only ride I've ever like there is space mountain and the tower of terror in California adventure. Lol :D I miss the screams… :)**

**animemangaaddict: thanks! Wow… am I really that talented? Lol. Thanks so much for appreciating my hard word which you have well noticed is really hard work. Does that make any sense? Haha :D**

**kirei na yukki: what happened to your username? You appear as anonymous to my reviews. Lol… but it's no problem though… I was just wondering . :D**

**Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish: ahhhhw really ? I'm touched. Thanks soooo much. :)**

**Okaiie… on with the story :)**

**Chirping of birds :)**

**((sucks right?))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… sniff sniff… but I want too so badly… :( damn these people who makes laws against someone stealing someone else's idea! Haha :D**

* * *

**Chapter 29: It's Just A Memory**

"Wha-What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I'm sorry… I just… don't know you…" Sakura said smiling. She was too friendly.

How he missed the way she smiled at her like this. It caused him pain. He shed a tear.

"Don't play with me Sakura… you don't know how much pain I've lived through trying to tell you the truth that you didn't want to hear." He said holding her a little bit too tight. It must have frightened Sakura cause she stood up and lost her smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she said taking a step back.

"Sakura please!" Sasuke said moving fast toward her again.

"Let go!" Sakura said as she started to run.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said as he followed her. This was his time. This time no more Ishize and her stupid followers to keep watch of him since they thought that Sakura was dead. But they were wrong. She was so much alive! He even held her. Hugged her back and received her warm smile once more.

He ran for her.

She looked back making puffs of water vapor in front of her face every time she exhaled hot tired breath.

He was still following.

"Sakura please!" Sasuke shouted in seeing her figure.

She moved heading for downtown.

"Yes!" she breathed out. There was a crown of people. This place was freakily on her CITY THAT IS NOCTURNAL list. She ran through the crowd. She was cared… the man was still following her. The psycho.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. He saw the crowd of people as he turned the block. "Shit!" he'll never find her in this sea of fishes now.

He sighed and punched the wall beside him. "Damnit!" he shouted.

Sakura panted as she slowed down. She looked back. He wasn't there.

"Phew" she bent down and put her hands on her knees to support her weight that was begging her to stop running around.

She rested there for a while and once she got her strength back, she gulped and stood up straight once more as she walked headed for home.

/-.ü.-\\--/-.ü.-\\

"Who ran after you?" the girls asked once more the following morning.

"I've told you a thousand times! It was a handsome raven haired man with onyx eyes. He was talking about living in pain all these years cause' I didn't give him the chance to explain the truth. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about and then he held me a little-" Sakura was cut off.

"We know that part well!" Tenten said. "he held you tight and you were scared so you ran for it…" she added.

"Just a sec." Ino said pulling the girls away from Sakura to a place where she wasn't in he condo at the moment.

"Well… Sasuke found her… and I don't think he's fooled if she tells him her name is Sayuki." Ino said as she huddled the girls up.

"Well… he wanted to tell her the truth… whatever that is… what if it's best not to trick him…" Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Hinata c'mon! is something like that ever present in your mind right now? You saw how Sakura was really hurt when he DITCHED her for ANOTHER woman!" Ino said rolling her eyes with a brow raised.

"Let's stick to the "him not knowing Sakura" plan for now… if the time is right and that he really does come clean which I have 50/50 percent chance of liking or not right now… then we'll tell him… but I think it's best for Sakura to listen to him and to explain to him what happened… if HOPEFULLY her memories come back… I do miss the old Sakura…" Tenten said lowering her head a bit.

"Okay then…" Ino and Hinata said as they breaked and went back to Sakura.

"Just don't mind the guy much Sakura… you know him but it's in it or you if you want to find out if he's a psycho who just acts like he knows people or someone whom you think is worthy of your time…" Tenten looking at her with a small smile.

"Ok…" Sakura said a little bit softly. Was her friends hiding something from her? If they did… maybe it was for her own good right?

"Well then now that's settled… are you gonna continue helping out at the flower shop?" Ino asked.

"Yeah… but I feel like helping out tomorrow… I think I need to settle in on a few things." She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Okay then…" Ino said as she gave her a hug. The other girls did the same and went out her door.

She sighed.

"Sakura…" Kyo said looking at her. It seemed like he was invisible the whole time the girls were talking. Poor him.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at her boyfriend smiling.

"Don't try to look or have a very long conversation with that guy okay?" Kyo said looking at another direction.

"Why?" she asked once more.

"Just don't… he's bad news believe me… if you don't want to get hurt again… just do what I say." With these last words he stood up and left the room.

Sakura looked at the ground.

_Again? What did that mean… _She thought as put a hand over her mouth.

/-.ü.-\\--/-.ü.-\\

"Mom?" Ishize knocked on her mom's door in her office that same afternoon. All hasn't seen her mom since this morning. All she told her was that she may not be with her the whole day cause' she's got some important business to follow up.

"Mommy… can I play in your office?" Sikaru asked making airplane noises as he moved his state of the art newly bought miniature airplane through the atmosphere.

"Sure honey…" Ishize said as he kissed him on the forehead. "I love you!" she shouted as he ran for her office.

She smiled.

"Mom!" she knocked once more but this time a little bit harder.

"Guess it won't hurt if I take a little peek." She said as she held the doorknob and inhaled.

She turned it and entered her mom's eerie dark office. She shivered.

"Mom?" she called out as she walked through the room.

This was weird. Her mom was ALWAYS in her office.

She figured checking out her mom's stuff. Ever since she was little and touching her mom's stuff, she always got scolded at to not touch anything cause it wasn't any of her business according to her mom.

"Weird…" she said as she looked at her mom's desk. No documents, no papers of files, no rating for the month's progress. No nothing. Just a clean table.

She checked the drawers.

Nothing too…

She checked the garbage can.

Finally… 2 stupid crumpled pieces of paper. It was probably nothing but her itching feeling that something her mom was hiding from her could be written here.

She picked up the paper and opened it making small uncrumpling noises.

What a stupid dirty hand writing.

Was this even the writings of a human?

She tried to read it. She made out a few letter which made her have a guess on the while word.

_Sahri…_

_You're overdue in paying! You have to pay after 24 hours for all of the drugs you bought. Meet us at the harbor near the abandoned bar. If you're to be caught shipping all those drugs don't you ever try to report us too and make us take half the blame! This was your idea to save your business. Don't forget! 24 hours!_

_Chihiyo_

"What the?" Ishize trembled holding the small piece of paper…

"No…" she breathed out as she crumpled the paper and put it back in the trashcan.

She picked up the other one that was left.

_Sahri,_

_Finally! The forged paintings you sold made us billions! Continue this thing you do and we'll be richer in no time! Just be careful cause' police are starting to itch on our necks… they even checked the shed last night. Good thing we already cleared out all the painting in there. Please send some more guards and more guns… we need these if ever those idiotic police come back again._

_Sashize_

"Mom… but…" she threw the little piece of paper in the garbage can once more.

There was once more place she haven't searched in her mom's office now…

She stepped on a piece of plastic wrap under her mom's desk which had a bookshelf behind the desk of her mom open to a hidden room.

She remembered how she got to find this place a long time ago.

She was fiddling with stuff until she stepped on the stupid plastic wrap which had opened the same lair before. She found nothing before but what she found now…

"Oh my god…"

Stacks of drugs were piled up in the room. Probably ready to be shipped. Piles of money that was probably earned from the sick drugs she sold. Stacks of paintings made by famous people who were in top guarded museums now were piled up too, those were probably the illegal forged paintings.

"Mom… how could you…" she said as she pulled a book from the bookshelf to close the hidden room.

As soon as it shut, she turned around to run but unfortunately… bumped into her mom.

"What were you just doing?" her mom asked with a nasty brow raised.

"Noth-"

"Ishize… come here…" her mom said with a bright smile.

She moved closer though her heart was pounding.

"Mom how could you…" she said with a scared tone in her voice.

"You don't ever tell anyone about this okay Shizi… you don't want the business and me to go tip top off the top and me in jail… remember you're my daughter and you're gonna be suspected as well…" her mom said smiling even wider.

"But w-"

"Shizi… it's just business… if you want to make money quick then you have to break a few rules." Sahri explained. "Even you used some bad moves to get your man…"

"But that's different… this is too much…" she said as she moved to think of a plan to get out.

"Don't even think of getting out just yet… " Sahri said as she moved for the door and standing in front of it to prevent Ishize from going out. "Remember honey… don't speak a word and everything will be okay…" she said opening the door now for her daughter.

Ishize gulped. Her mom was right… she just needed to shut up. As soon as she closed the door Sahri lit up a match and burned the pieces of paper that was in her garbage can.

Ishize ran to her office to find Sasuke playing with their son.

"Shizi?" Sasuke asked looking at the sweaty Ishize. "What happened?" he asked pretending to be concerned.

"Nothing" she said after she gulped and smiled.

"Mommy look! Daddy fixed plane! It broke a while ago… and now it flying once more!" Sikaru said showing Ishize the plane that had a little bit of glue obvious on the outside part of it.

/-.ü.-\\--/-.ü.-\\

Sakura woke up the following morning to be greeted by a note on top of Kyo's pillow.

She stretched with yawn and rubbed her eyes. She scratched her itchy back and moved her hand to get the note.

"Sakura…" she said as what she saw on the note then she gave another yawn.

"Take care of yourself… groceries… be back at 9… I'm thinking of talking to architect… gonna make a restaurant… for both of us… blahblahblah… love you" she ended as she gave another long yawn. She threw the paper in her garbage can and soon up scratching her back once more.

She headed for the bathroom, too a bath and dressed up. What a fresh morning.

She headed for the flower shop. She promised Ino she would help Today…

She walked towards the shop with people asking her if she was buried alive, if she was Sakura, if she copied Sakura cause' they know that would be bad, if she was Sakura's twin and stuff. Man was this town too nosy.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura… it's Kyo… how would it sound if I build you your own shop to sell new electronics?" Kyo asked happily. "You'd get big profit…" he added having the great idea just pop in his head a while ago.

"Sure!" Sakura said happily as she walked on smiling.

"Okay great… I'll just tell the architect to talk to you later on with how you want the shop to look like… I found this perfect spot. Plus it's big for the shop…" Kyo said happily.

"Okay… I gotta go… I'm at Ino's already. Bye love you!" she shut her phone.

"Hi Ino!" she called out taking off her coat.

"Hi! Oh… just put your coat here… the world's gone crazy eh? It's summer and it's cold… this is probably the global warming Shikamaru was yabberig to be about when I burnt all that plastic in out backyard last night." Ino said rolling her eyes with a chuckle.

"Is it okay if I lend you the store for a while? Yukumi wanted to buy something in a place 3 blocks from here… I promise I'll be fast" Ino said with a smile.

"Sure…" Sakura said positioning by the counter.

"Thanks Sak!" Ino said hugging her and disappearing out the door.

There were a thousand calls for reservation of a type of flowers for a wedding and party… hundreds of customers too. My… Ino's probably earning millions by day. In a matter of speech that is.

Sakura looked at her watch. It has just been 10 minutes and already half of the store was empty.

The door opened once more.

"Goodmorning… may I help you?" she asked with her back to the customer since she was filling up the vases that hadn't have flowers in them cause' of too much buying.

"Yeah… a bouquet of blue roses with purple orchids please…" the man said.

"Okay… just wait a sec…" she said as she went for the backroom to get the flowers he ordered.

_That voice sounded familiar…_ she thought since she didn't even look at the guy cause; of being too much busy.

She picked up the flowers and was prepared to open the door until a sharp pain shot through her head and something flashed in her mind. Some blurry images with familiar voices.

**Things that ran in her head…**

"_What are you saying?" she heard her own familiar voice ask._

"_It means that I was jealous!" a man with her I a kitchen said._

"_But what does being jealous mean?" she asked once more._

"_It means that I was jealous seeing you with him or with other guys cause I like you okay?" the man admitted._

"_I do too but that doesn't give me the reason to be that jealous!" Sakura answered._

"_Not as a friend!" the man continued._

_Sakura once again had her eyes wide._

"_What I mean is that…" the man gulped. "I like you, more than just my friend"_

"_Don't fool around Sasuke… that's just too sudden" Sakura said._

"_I'm not fooling around…" the man named Sasuke said seriously as he too stood up and went near Sakura and tucked her hair behind her ear._

"_I'm serious…" he then moved closer to her face and in an instant their lips touched._

_After the kiss Sakura was bright red._

"_Sasuke…I…" Sakura was smiling… "Thank you Sasuke" she said as she hugged him and kissed his lips once more_

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself standing in the backroom of Ino's flower shop.

_Was that just a memory that flashed in my head…_ she said trying to gulp for air.

The pain that had just struck her head felt like it was gonna' split her skull in two.

For some reason it had appeared to her a few days ago another memory of this guy.

_Who are you Sasuke…_

**tbc…**

* * *

**hey guys! Hope you liked the chap!**

**READ and REVIEW PLS :D**

**Don't forget to check out my new story! **

**Happiness Goes A Long Way**

**Kk**

**Bye**

**Love ya'll,**

**maicaü**


	30. At Least Now

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry if I updated this late cause… I figured that it's back to school and the only ever free time we have is weekends and so it's the only time I'll get instant many reviews, hopefully that is. So forgive me… /;)**

**anyways... please please please read my other story !! it's titles **

**HAPPINESS GOES A LONG WAY ! :) thanks in advance !**

**Princesssayuri1: really ? lol . so you make poems … I'm definitely gonna read some today and give lots of reviews if that helps with your stories and POEMS ! lol . hmmm . I want to be a solid 10 to 15 chapters if that's okaiie with you I mean . hehe . I just like reading long stories that is . :D glad you liked the chapter dear ! and pistachio is great right ? I totally love it along with vanilla and super chocolate ! lol . XD**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X **

**((whistling of me, mine, myself, no one else :)))**

**-nice!-**

**Disclaimer: i… do … not …. Own (wait… this is such a harsh word… let's change it…) pay anybody so that I could GET …. Naruto . :D**

* * *

**Chapter 30: At Least Now…**

Sakura shook the handsome name and the blurred face of the man in her head as picked up the flowers that fell from her hands and walked back out the door.

She walked out the door to find her brain racking the face of the blurred man again.

"You…" she said laying the flowers on the desk before she let them fall again.

"Sakura…" Sasuke, but Sakura didn't know it was him, moved to her and held her shoulders… scared of the painful expression she had on her face.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked the man whom she didn't know was the Sasuke that had just appeared in her head a while ago.

"Buying flowers… Sakura… could you please just listen to what I really have to tell you… please…" Sasuke said holding her hand.

Sakura took her hand and held it with the other close to her chest. "I'm not Sakura… my name is Hane Sayuki… plus… stop holding me this way… I already have a boyfriend" Sakura said hoping he would but the Sayuki part.

"Sakura don't do this…" Sasuke pleaded as he paid for the flowers with Sakura on the cashier counting his change.

"Why are bothering me? A lot of people ask me am I Sakura but the truth is… who the heck is she? I may look like this Sakura your talking about but it's not me okay?" she said angrily pounding his change on the desk.

_It can't be… it could just be someone who looks just like her but… I can't let go…_ Sasuke thought with his eyebrows furrowed.

Sasuke paced 3 times making Sakura move a little back from him.

"Fine…" Sasuke said finally giving up as he put his hands in the air showing that he surrendered. "Your not Sakura then… that's just fine… but why are you here at the real Sakura's best friend's flower shop then?" Sasuke asked wisely.

Just before she could answer the door opened.

"Sasuke!" Ino called with an angry expression on her face with the hand of Yukumi in hers.

_He's Sasuke?... _Sakura thought as her mouth opened slightly in a bit of shock.

"Ino…" Sasuke said with a blank expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Buying flowers…" Sasuke answered holding the pack of flowers in front of her face.

"And why were you harassing Sayuki?" Ino said completely hiding the whole fact that Sayuki was Sakura.

"Even you call her that? Anyways… I wasn't harassing her… I was just talking to her… and if she really isn't Sakura then why is she here? It's a bit strange and uncoincidential don't you think?" he said putting the flowers down.

"Just like you Sasuke… we miss Sakura… and in any way we can we try to keep anyone who looks like her or represents of her to us… we keep them close. We saw Sayuki one day and figured we could make her like OUR Sakura… and now were happy so don't destroy it…"

"Fine then… is it true she has a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked with a brow raised.

"Yes…" Ino said. She couldn't say it was Kyo for if she did, he'd know it was definitely Sakura.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Why do you bother? Now would you please… leave cause you already have what you bought… I might just strangle you in remembering what you've done to Sakura…" Ino said as she held the scared Yukumi close.

"Fine then…" Sasuke said taking one last look at the Sayuki whom he still wanted to be Sakura and left.

Ino sighed as he saw Sasuke ride his black hummer and was out of sight.

_That car…_ Sakura thought as a vision of her getting out of the same car one night to have dinner with someone flashed into her head.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Ino asked moving up to her and putting a hand over her shoulders.

Sakura held her forehead that caught so much pain cause of that memory flash as she tried to keep her pose up. "Yeah… was- was that guy Sasuke?" she asked Ino as she still carried the painful expression on her face.

"Why do you ask?" Ino replied.

"Nothing… never mind." Sakura said as she stood back up properly once more.

"Why don't you go home and take a rest for a while…" Ino said as she carried Yukumi and let her sit on a high stool.

"Okay…" Sakura said smiling as she packed her things and went out.

She heard he door close behind her and she smelled the fresh city air. And what a cold city air that was.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"A Latte, 2 banana cakes and 1 oatmeal bar…" Sakura said with a smile as she gave the menu to the waitress.

"Ok then…" the waitress said smiling as she took the menu and walked back to the counter for her order to be punched.

Sakura looked around.

She smiled at everyone who would look back at her smiling too. It's funny how the only people who were friendly were the ones in coffee shops eh?

The door opened and a man sat in front of her.

"Hell no…" she said standing up once more.

"Sakura… I mean Sayuki please. Can't a guy even talk to you?" Sasuke said holding her hand to stop her form getting away.

"Why?" she asked with a bothered expression on her face.

"It's just a small talk… plus an offer for a job." Sasuke said respectfully. "Please?"

Sakura looked troubled for a moment, sighed… then sat back down.

"Sak-Sayuki… ho-how long have you known Ino?" he asked as he looked at her dartingly.

"Since a few weeks ago… she and her friends too." She said as she crossed her flawless legs and looked out the window with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You mean Tenten… Neji, Naruto… Hina-"

"Yeah those others." She said looking at him with blank expression on his face.

A waitress moved up to Sasuke with her freakishly very short mini skirt that smelled of vanilla as Sakura recalled it.

"So what would it be?" she asked obviously flirting as she was ready to write his order down.

"Whore…" Sakura mumbled to herself. For some reason she was getting a little bit jealous.

"What?" the waitress asked smiling obviously unsure of what mumble she heard from Sakura.

"Nothing…" she said faking a smile.

"An Expresso and a chocolate cheesecake…" Sasuke said giving the menu to the waitress.

"So what is this job your offering me?" she asked as soon as the waitress was about to ask something from Sasuke.

The waitress lost her smile and walked back to the counter.

"Do you want to work in out company?" Sasuke asked putting his hand together in a two-hand tight grip.

"Are you just trying to get freaking close with me?" Sakura said with her eyebrows now furrowed.

"No… it's just business… so do you want it?" Sasuke asked as his grip got tighter.

Sakura looked out of the glass window for a long silent time. Taking in hard breaths every now and then.

"Okay…" she finally replied looking at him with that blank expression on her face.

"Good…" Sasuke said with his obvious wider smile he had on his face.

"Here you go… one latte, one expresso, 2 banana cakes, 1 oatmeal bar and one cheesecake. Anything else?" the waitress eyes keeping her smile and her eyes glued to Sasuke.

"No thank you…" Sakura and Sasuke answered together.

The waitress walked back to the counter giving up her ignorant flirting with Sasuke.

"So what job am I having exactly?" she asked as she took a sip from her latte and smiled of the good taste it brought to her spirits.

"My secretary…" Sasuke said taking the banana cake.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sakura said pulling the plate of banana cake towards her.

"You have two of these why don't you just give me one?" Sasuke asked pulling it back towards his.

"Fine then… you pay for it." She said letting the plate go.

"I'm paying for all of this and I already did." Sasuke said as he took his fork and dug into the soft, cloudy texture of the banana cake.

"I can pay for stuff myself you know." Sakura said drinking the latte once more to cool her head off.

"But I wanted to pay for it myself and it's already done so why don't you just eat what you ordered." Sasuke said winning the small uneeded argument.

"But why your secretary?" Sakura asked as she put her latte down and pulled her fork out of the plum colored napkin.

"Nothing… it's just that it's a good job and has a high pay." Sasuke said shrugging as he answered.

"Fine…" Sakura said digging in to her banana cake too. "When do I actually start this too-good-to-be-true job?" she asked after smiling from the taste of her cake.

"Tomorrow if it's okay." Sasuke replied as he took a large sip from his expresso.

"Okay… Sakura said taking her fork once more.

They enjoyed their small delicacy as if they were just doing business over stuff of simple leisure.

It started to rain. The clouds were an angry gray and they wind a little bit stronger than the usual twin wind it had on sunny days.

All the people outside ran for shelter until no one was left out on the street except for a very few number of cars. The wide open space in front of the coffee shop held a far away side walk that had planted red palm the size of coconuts. The street was wide enough to hold the building off for Sakura to get a very wide, clear view of the enraged gray clouds. She smiled and let out a much enjoyed type of exhale feeling the coldness of the atmosphere as the latte in her warm mug tight in her fragile white hands.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked stopping his procedure of slicing the untouched, seductive chocolate cheesecake in front of him.

"Huh?" Sakura asked obviously not hearing what Sasuke had just said a while ago cause' of her pleasure for the atmosphere.

"I said why are you smiling?" he asked with a smile.

_Oh gawd he's so handsome…_ Sakura had a shocked look on her face after this thought. _The hell! What are you thinking! Are you two-timing Kyo in your mind! Damnit woman! _She said shaking her head.

"Is something the matter?" Sasuke asked finally finishing the small slice he made to fit ion his mouth.

"Nothing…" she replied smiling.

_I miss that look on you face…_ Sasuke thought remembering the same face she had now every time after they did you-know-what in his room.

"I just love the rain so much… it makes everything that's crowded and noisy go away." She said in a much of an exhale than a sentence. She closed her eyes on the first word of the sentence and cuddled her hands to the cup once more.

Sasuke lost his smile.

He closed his eyes so tight and shook his head a few times.

_Sasuke! I'm not a sun person! I'm a rain person… I just love rain… too much that is… it makes all things too knotted and crowded and noisy go away… everything's at peace and quiet when it rains… and I love the gray clouds…_

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked putting her latte down to open her oatmeal bar but stopped as soon as she saw Sasuke with a painful look on his face.

Sasuke opened his eyes for Sakura to find them red and ready fr a few downfall for tears.

"Yeah… its-it's just that what you said a while ago brought back someone's voice in my head… " he said shaking his head with a forced smile.

"Oh…" Sakura said opening her bar and taking a bite from it.

Sasuke chuckled and took another piece of his choco cheesecake.

There was a weird long-short moment of silence then Sakura cleared her throat.

"Wer…did… what was your connection to Ino and the others…?" Sakura asked with a very friendly tone.

Sasuke stopped eating.

"I'm sorry… just don't answer it…" Sakura said smiling a bit scared as she moved to take another bite of her bar.

"No it's okay… they were my old cliq…" Sasuke said fantasizing all the good things in the past.

"Oh… and between you and Sakura when you were still friends with them?" Sakura asked taking a very slow bite of her bar.

There was moment of silence until Sasuke's eyes got a little bit red once more.

"She was my girlfriend…" he said as he looked back down on the small table to eat his cheesecake.

"What happened…?" Sakura asked. Maybe she was a little bit too nosy but she wanted to recover what was important in her past.

"I was…" Sasuke stopped and finally moved his hand to wipe the tear from his right eye. "Never mind… if she wouldn't listen to me before you wouldn't anyway so… all the explanations ends, or that is, ended the day she died I guess… I won't even bother with Ino and the others cause they probably won't believe me anyway…" he said with a single sad chuckle as he started to eat fast to block out the pain that was about to burst out.

Sakura didn't need to ask more. She ate her bar silently and took a sip from her latte.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ino?" Sakura called out through her phone.

"Sakura! Where have you been? I got to your house to find no one there…" Ino said through the other line.

Sakura was in a cab going straight home from the little friend-business moment she had with the guy named Sasuke a while ago.

"I went to get some coffee to get some things straight." Sakura said keeping the fact that Sasuke was with her out of their little conversation.

"Oh… okay…" Ino said with a relived exhale.

"I just called to tell you I can't help out during weekdays at the shop anymore cause' I found a job… I hope its okay?" Sakura asked.

"Sure honey… where's that job anyway?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Let's all have dinner tonight… Kyo's gone away for a day and I'm gonna be lonely this dinner so… I'll tell all of you later… is that okay?" Sakura asked once more as she searched for money in her bag so as to pay the driver cause' she was nearing her destination.

"Perfect! See you later!" Ino said giggling.

"Coolness… ok, love yeah… bye" Sakura shut her phone as the cab stopped. She paid her fare and got out the still-raining atmosphere.

She smiled as she ran for the automatic glass door of her condo building.

She skipped to the elevator shivering a bit as she shook off the rain on her, she kept her smile and pushed the up button.

She dialed a number once she got inside and waited for it to be picked up.

She passed 2 floors until.

"Kyo?" she asked.

"Honey… why'd you call?" he asked happily.

"Uhhmmm… just wanted to tell you I got a job and… I'm sorry but… our restaurant would be fine… the electronic shop could be planned when I loose this job, is that okay?" Sakura asked feeling abit guilty.

"Sure hon… anything to make you happy."

"Ok… I'm at our floor. Have fun doing business with the architect there, bye love yeah…" Sakura said before shutting her phone.

She moved through the corridor and opened the lock door. Her apartment greeted her with a warm blazing fire in the fireplace and the smell of flowers. She thought it was from that Sasuke but she found where the flowers were and read the card.

"Hon, I love you sooo much. Take care… Kyo-" she smiled none the less and got a vase with water and put the flowers in it. She found and empty desk and settled the gorgeous flowers there.

"Need to make dinner!" Sakura told herself as she saw her clock showing the time of 6:30. she knew very well that the dinner time considered b the group was 7:30. She only had once hour to prepare dinner for everyone so she rushed to th kitchen and began making mixes.

After a while of getting herself the smell of good cooking, she took a half bath, changed her clothes and got ready for dinner.

"Sakura!" Ino's voice shouted from the other side of her condo door as a loud knock followed it.

"Just a sec." Sakura said taking one last glance at her ponytail in the mirror and she ran to open the door.

"Sakura!" Ino said hugging Sakura as soon as the door opened.

"Aunt Sakura!" Yukumi said hugging her from the back since her mom took the whole front.

"Give us space too?" Hinata said as she moved to hug Sakura along with Tenten.

After a while of small dogpiling, everyone sat around the table and admired the savory smell of Sakura's cooking.

"You know how to cook?" Neji asked as he took the serving of rice given to him by Tenten.

"Yuhp… Kyo taught me… and Naruto stop looking through my refrigerator… I don't have anymore ramen left… you ate it all last time you went here remember?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Naruto stop that… sorry Sakura…" Hinata said with pink flustered cheeks as she pulled her husband-to-be back to her seat.

"Sorry" Naruto said scratching his head holding a dumb look on his face.

"Let's eat then…" Sakura said as she dug in to her plate of different types of food.

"So where are you working and who offered you this job?" Tenten asked excitedly after she inserted a piece squid curry and a right amount of rice into her mouth.

"Sasuke… that's all I know… I didn't get to ask his name."

Tenten choked and Naruto spilled water coming out from his nose cause of shock. Ino stopped cleaning Yukumi's dirty mouth and Shikamaru dropped the serving he was about to put on his plate.

Neji and Hinata held a blank expression on their faces since they were the ones who held Sasuke's profile close to as still being their misunderstood friend.

"What?!" the others who were shocked asked loudly together.

"Why what's wrong?" Sakura asked dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"Sakura you know very well that we told you to keep away from him unless you want to-"

"Yes Tenten… I want to relive my past… I've thought about it and no matter how painful it could be… it's still better than trying to have a new life where everything I had in the past is just a few reaches away if I just allow myself to remember them." Sakura replied.

For a while there was silence.

"Guys… just let her…" Neji said crossing his arms looking at them.

"Yeah I mean… Sasuke can explain himself to the Sakura he thinks is Sayuki and once Sakura remembers everything… she'll also bring the memory of Sasuke's explanation." Hinata said as she started to pick up her fork once more.

"What explanation? You mean on why he and me before broke up? Were we even really together?" Sakura asked drinking water.

"How do you know that?" Ino asked finishing scrubbing the dirt off Yukumi's right cheek.

"He was with me at the coffee shop a while ago…" Sakura said finally eating once more.

"And did he explain?" Shikamaru asked.

"No… he said that if Sakura wouldn't listen to him before… how much more than a girl who looks likes her too…"

"Have you said anything to make him notice you're Sakura in any way?" Neji asked sipping his soup from his spoon.

"I just told him that I loved the rain and then he started to fantasize something with a painful expression on his face and then when he opened his eyes, they were red and wet." She said sipping her soup as well.

"You told him that before when we were at the beach and it rained that afternoon…" Tenten said putting her hand below her chin.

"Oh… I did? So maybe that's why he said he just remembered someone…" Sakura said as she took another sip.

"When are you starting work anyways?" Hinata asked changing the subject.

"Tomorrow…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-**

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked the Sakura that was sitting just right beside him in his hummer.

"A little… being in a new company is not really my comfort spot but… I'll live" she said with a small smile.

They arrived a little while later to a very huge and nice building.

"Is this it?" Sakura asked hiding her amazement.

"Yeah… c'mon!" Sasuke said leading her in.

Everyone looked at her as they walked through open offices and private offices that had opened doors.

"That's Sakura isn't she?"

"Oh yes that's her…"

"I wonder what happened to her?"

"Idiot! She's dead… and that one may only be looking like her."

"And worse mates… she may even have had the surgeries to look like Sakura."

"Dead can't be brought back you know"

The murmurs and rumors were loud enough and reached everyone in the big building within 5 minutes.

_Dead can't be brought back you know…_ these words rang in Sasuke's head like a personal poltergeist.

He wasn't using this person to bring back the memory of Sakura… he was just making friends with her. Of course no dead can be alive again. This was what he told himself over and over again. Scared that he'd be so much caught up in Sakura that he'd forget what was real and what was not.

Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's new office to find his wife there.

"Oh hon, I just fixed the office of our new secretary…" Ishize said as her back was showed to them finishing some final touches to the office. "I jus-" as she turned around to find the face of Sakura, her smile disappeared fast.

_But… I killed you…_ she thought.

"Ishize this is Hane Sayuki… she's the new secretary…"

**tbc…**

* * *

**hey guys! Hope you liked the chap ! lol aniways …**

**PLEASE DO READ MY OTHER STORY ! IT'S TITILED...**

**HAPPINESS GOES A LONG WAY...thanks in adavnce !**

**READ REVIEW :**

**Love yah !,**

**maica ü**


	31. A Different Outcome

**Hi! Lol, I'm back with yet another chap! :) hope you like it! :D please do read my other new story ! it would really help me continue it ! review it too please ! :) –Happiness Goes A Long Way- is the title. Hope you have spare time to read it ! :D**

**Princesssayuri1: thanks once again for the review dearest! :D lol . anihoo . so it's okay with 10-15 chaps ? yey ! thanks gurl ! :)**

**VWaterlily: sorry I updated late. Got a little busy . eheh . gomen!**

**XxMissUchihaSakuraBlossomsXx: thank you so much for sparing some time to read MY story for once single day ! lol . I'm glad that you so totally loved it! Anyways . continue reading and reviewing! Lol . :)**

**DJ HiHi Kimiko: wow. Another lengthy review eh ? lol :) thanks once more! Gawd I can never thank you enough for your awesome reviews ! :)**

**xo.Riane: lol . don't worry. She's gonna live… unfortunately… but she's gonna get what she deserves! :) but hey . I'm sorry if I can't give the full detail… I just don't want to spoil the story . lolling . :)**

**okay… on with the story!!**

**ü**

**ü**

**ü**

**ü**

**ü**

**ü**

**ü**

**ü**

**ü**

**ü**

**((stomping of feet!!)) go on!! Everyone go crazy!! :D lol**

**Disclaimer: I slash kia.511 slash maica, does not own Naruto! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 31: A Different Outcome**

"Mr. Uchiha… the documents are he-"Karen, the original secretary, dropped the documents with her mouth open and her eyes big and wide.

"Ms Haruno…" she whispered still standing there.

"This is Hane Sayuki… she's gonna be the new secretary and I'm sorry Karen but is being the vice secretary okay with you?" Sasuke remembered snapping his fingers.

"So is she the?" Karen asked picking up the documents.

"Yes… the new secretary…" he said turning back to Ishize who was looking at Sakura from top to bottom with a nasty brow raised.

"Just what exactly are you playing at?" Ishize bit as she circled Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked with a chuckle.

"I know your Sakura…" she said stopping in front of her with a single stand stance.

"Stop it Ishize… she's not Sakura. Trust me" Sasuke said stopping her from insulting the said "Sayuki" further.

"Trust you?" Ishize spat. "So you've lingered around town with this…" Ishize looked at her from top to bottom once more and rolled her eyes "…pick-up slut and imagined that she's dear precious Sakura?"

"You stop that right now…" Sasuke said red with fury.

"Or what?" Ishize spat. "You haven't forgotten what I STILL do Uchiha can… watch yourself" she ended as she left the room.

"What did I do to her?" Sakura asked biting a finger.

"Nothing…" Sasuke ended with a sigh. "Karen, please see to it that Sak- I mean… Sayuki does well with her job…" he said as he turned to leave.

"Yes sir…" she said brightly as she put some papers on Sakura's desk and followed Sasuke to his office to put the documents that fell a while ago on top of his desk.

Sakura sat down on the chair behind her desk and looked at the view outside.

The wall behind her back was a huge glass window and it felt like she was standing on top of the world.

It was too high for her. She shivered and sat back down.

"Ms. Hane?" Karen knocked from outside.

"Come in…" Sakura said.

"Uhhm, do you need anything? Coffee or water?" Karen asked smiling gluing her eyes to Sakura image.

"No its okay… thanks" she said as she bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait… there is something I need…" Sakura called out.

"Yes?"

"Can you lock the door please?" Sakura asked as she found a pencil on top of her desk and examined it.

Karen locked the door and sat on the chair in front of Sakura's desk.

"Can you keep a secret? It's just that it's really confusing even for me to hide all of this and have some people confused with who I am and it's just so annoying… uhhm… do I make any sense?" Sakura asked giggling as she started to tap the pencil on her desk.

"A little…" Karen said giggling as well obviously enjoying their little chat.

"Whoo… okay. This is a very big deal to me. But at least someone can know me on who I really am and…" Sakura looked at the excited Karen. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Sakura added.

"I don't do well with promises but I do well with swearing so… I swear…" Karen smiled crossing her heart. "Now c'mon, tell me!" she said excitedly.

She was such a great vice-secretary.

"I'm… whoo, okay…" she took a deep breath and fanned herself. "I'm actually Haruno Sakura… sssshhhh! Don't squeal!" Sakura said pulling Karen back down on her chair and closing her mouth with her other hand.

"I knew it!" Karen said in a whispered tone. "But what I don't get is why your telling everyone you're not her?" she asked now finally with a serious expression on her face.

"Cause… I got into a rough accident and I lost my memory, my friends told me it was better for me not to know my past cause it would only kill me of too much pain so to avoid anyone interfering with me remembering my past, I… I mean they, changed my name. But the truth is, I don't want to run away from my past, I really want to remember it… and I think that this pendant" Sakura said as she took the heart pendant from the necklace it was stuck on from her neck "…is gonna help me remember" she said admiring the piece of jewelry.

"What happened?" Karen asked after admiring the jewelry herself. "Do you know who did this to you? Anyone that has a grudge against you?" Karen asked as she was now very intrigued.

"I don't know…" Sakura said hiding the necklace back in her shirt.

"Tough luck…" Karen said sighing.

"Do you know anything about me? "Sakura asked hoping that Karen could give her a few hints.

"Well… for the thing that everybody already knows, is that you're a major superstar and that you-"

"Leave the famous personality off… I already know that…" Sakura said smiling. "Anything else?"

"Well… you were right about you being hurt before… well; I was the one that invited you to a party… of our business of course. When it was your turn to perform on the stage, you spoke through the microphone and told everyone there that you were gonna sing what you felt like singing and boy was it a heartbreaking song, and you said that the guy who broke your heart was there in the party." Karen said looking at the atmosphere as she flashed the memory of images through her head.

_Party…_ finally Sakura's head hurt like mad. It throbbed like it was going to break as images rushed in her mind.

_**If you're so sick of love songs… **_

_**So tired of tears…**_

_**You say you love me**_

_**Why ain't you here?**_

"That was my voice…" Sakura said gasping for air like she just drowned in a flashback.

"What?" Karen asked bemused as she got water from the dispenser that was in Sakura's office.

"Thanks…" Sakura said drinking it like it was a shot. "I had a flashback… I think that's what it was anyways…" she said putting the cup down.

"What was it?"

"I was singing a song… there were lights that bosomed on my face… there were many people in formal attire, I was crying…" Sakura said remembering the flashback she just had.

"What was the song actually?" Karen asked closing in on her.

"It was like so sick… and then words like you said you love me but why aren't you here and…" Sakura couldn't continue cause' that was all of it.

"That's exactly what you sang at the party!" Karen said with another shocked expression.

Sakura just waved a hand in the air and sighed.

There was silence.

She picked up a piece of paper that was on her desk as she tried to get her mind of this conversation for while.

She looked at it and read it.

"This company has a highly amount of" she stopped… her vision got blurred out. She squinted her eyes. After a few blinks things finally became clear once more.

"What happened?" Karen asked noticing what she had just done.

"I don't know myself… for a minute there I thought I just lost my sight." She said shaking her head. "Probably stress" she said smiling making sure that she wasn't scared herself.

"Okay… you sure?"

"Yeah…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sakura was in the business and was doing a great job. Although she still didn't like the fact that Sasuke kept getting a little too close to her. I mean, they were friends but his being close read as a different matter to her. What would Kyo think? Hell no, she was not gonna' risk a break up.

There was a knock on her door. She quickly escaped the website she was playing games on as she sat properly and said

"Come in" cheerfully.

"Got a moment?" Sasuke asked with a blank expression on her face.

"Sure…" Sakura said smiling though she felt uneasy.

"Thanks…" Sasuke sat down on the chair in front of Sakura. He buried his face in his hands and inhaled deeply.

"Is there a problem?" Sakura asked looking at him with worry on her face.

"Sayuki… at least you wouldn't hate me right?" Sasuke said massaging his face that was still buried in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said with her brows raised.

"I'm gonna tell you why Sakura and I broke up…" Sasuke said finalizing every decision that questioned him if this was the right thing to do in his head.

Just outside the door…

"Sr. Sasuke and Sakura… got together?" Karen told herself listening in at the door. She was about to have the daily afternoon chat she had with Sakura but it seems like her boss beat her to it.

Sakura looked at the trembling Sasuke with sympathy until her vision got blurred out once more.

She squinted her eyes and blinked a few times once more. That was the 12th time these 2 weeks. She made sure Sasuke didn't notice and so she continued on telling him that it was okay.

Sasuke inhaled deeply once more.

"Sakura… she knew that I loved her so much… things just got bad. She had nothing to do with it but sadly everyone in our family had something to do with it. It wasn't like I wanted it to happen and it also wasn't like everyone in my family wanted out break up."

Sakura smiled.

"But sadly my grandfather and Ishize's grandfather got into a business together and were well partners. But my parents made a mistake and our company along with Ishize dropped down to the bottom of the chart… they blackmailed us and me too, Ishize threatened to kill my parents if I didn't break up with Sakura and get together with her. Her mother planned to get us an arranged marriage cause' she knew that I was well and would bring the company great profit. I loved Sakura so much and never did one day pass in my life that I didn't miss her so much…" Sasuke said shedding tears.

Sakura smiled sadly and shed a few tears herself as well.

"Damn… I always knew that motherfucker was no good." Karen said from outside the door.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Ishize asked a fellow co worker a few meters away from Sakura office.

"Uhhm…" Karen panicked as she fanned herself. She thought quickly and has managed to get herself in front of Ishize.

"I saw him… he was leaving a while ago… said he needed to buy stuff for his parents…" Karen said without a hint of lie in her face as she hoped so hard that Ishize would buy it.

"Ishize eyes her with a blank expression before going away.

"Thanks…" she said with a hand up as she moved towards her office.

"Phew… that was close." She wiped a bit of sweat on her forehead as she rushed back to Sakura's door.

"-haven't she listened before?" Sakura asked.

"Damn… cause' of that bitch I missed a few stuff" Karen cursed.

"She didn't want to cause' she thought I dumped her for good and that i dumped her for Ishize cause' I loved the damn woman. But I didn't… I never even learned or loved her in anyway… every time I was forced to kiss her I always imagined it was Sakura… that at least gave me the strength to continue this sick motive and I'd continue on protecting Sakura… she said that if I ever have any contact with her ever again she was gonna kill Sakura… I couldn't afford to loose her…" he said sniffing.

Sakura finally burst out and cried hard. Although she really didn't know what happened but she just felt really sorry for Sasuke and that maybe if she just listened to him a long time ago. None of this memory loss and hardship between them would've happened. But she's moved on with Kyo… and she loved him. She just hoped that Sasuke would do the same.

She wondered what the Sakura she was before would've done in this situation.

She gave Sasuke a pat on the back and simply told him to hush.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Ino asked from a restaurant door.

Sakura was leaving the dinner reunion her friends had every Saturday night at this Italian restaurant.

"I'm sure…" she said as she put her scarf around her neck.

"You usually leave late… but hey… you need to go so we won't stop yeah… just take care of yourself okay?" Ino said waving as Sakura turned back.

"Yeah…" Sakura said shooting one hand up in the air for approval.

She walked down a path leading to the bridge that was just above the great river.

She exhaled to the cool night air to find herself playing with her own visible breath that was in front of her face.

She passed the bridge and got to the beach where, as she was told, she and the others… that was still including Sasuke went.

Everyone she knew had told her everything about her past but now… she just couldn't get flashbacks anymore. She got angry.

She walked on the shore and stopped near the tree the gang would always stay under from the sun rays, as she was told once more.

She sat down on the dry loose sand and enjoyed how the moon shone light on the sea. It was beautiful.

A dolphin jumped in the scenery which made her loose her smile.

_This wasn't supposed to happen to me… _she cried silently. _I never knew that losing my past could be this painful._

After a few bad thoughts towards her memory loss she shouted angrily to the air.

She kicked the sand which flew with the wind away from her as she continued shouting angrily after she stood up.

She cursed the world on how it could be so cruel.

She lost it.

She pulled the necklace dangling from her neck and threw it to the tree.

_How could I have been so stupid thinking that every little tiny bit that shone hope of me remembering would help! _She thought as she exhaled angrily at the thought.

She got tired and let herself fall to the sand.

She cried hard.

Her soft mumbles of curses were somewhat inaudible even to the wind.

The wind carried some locks of her hair across her face and let it rest there.

She looked at the sky.

It was beautiful and crystal clear starry.

Suddenly pain shot through her eyes as her vision became blurred once more.

She squinted her eyes and blinked a few times. It was no use.

"What's happening" she cried… scared of what was happening to her.

No matter how many times she blinked or massaged her eyes… it was no use. Her vision was still a blur.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Are you okay?" Karen asked Sakura.

Sakura had accidentally signed the envelope Karen put down on the table instead of the documents she was supposed to imprint her signature upon.

"Yeah…" Sakura lied. No matter what she did it was no use getting her clear vision back. She could still see but it was very difficult with this eyesight a blur. She seriously needed to get adjusted to this.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked finally achieving what she had to do in signing the papers.

"Sasuke…" she heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in…" she said after singing the last document clumsily.

He went in.

"Sir" Karen nodded to him, stood up and left without another word.

"You want to have lunch somewhere?"

"Sure…" Sakura said smiling as she stood up and moved to take her coat. Sadly, she took a plant instead.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked handing her her coat.

"Yeah…" Sakura said smiling.

They rode the elevator down with Sasuke looking at Sakura with a worried look. The said Sakura hummed a tune that played in the elevator.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked once more.

"I'm sure I am…" Sakura said looking at him.

They stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall and out the automatic glass door. Sasuke opened the front seat to his black hummer let Sakura in. he walked towards his own side and hopped in as well. "Where are we gonna eat?" Sakura asked with her hands placed neatly above her lap.

"Somewhere…" Sasuke said smiling.

He drove with a right amount of speed with Sakura by his side humming in her own world. She turned to turn on the radio but pushed the heat cigars button thing instead.

"Sorry…" she apologized knowing she hit something wrong cause' no music came from her side of the speaker.

"It's okay…" Sasuke said turning on the radio as he eyed her suspiciously.

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered their food as soon as they reached the table Sasuke reserved for the both of them.

"Is this okay with your wife?" Sakura asked peering through the blurred out menu.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said looking at the menu himself.

Sakura shrugged.

"Well… just don't mention anything to her…" he called back out.

They gave their order to the waiter and Sakura was picked by Sasuke cause' she simply couldn't read the blurred out words.

They ate as soon as they're food arrived and drove off once more.

"I have a favor…" Sakura said looking outside the window.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking at her whishing that this was Sakura.

"Can you take me to the hospital… I just need to check up on a few things there…" She said looking at him.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment. _What's happened to you Sayuki…_

"Sure…"

"Thanks…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Thanks…" Sakura said closing the door.

"Am I gonna' wait here?" Sasuke asked.

"If you want to…" Sakura said waving at him.

"I'll be waiting at the parking lot!" Sasuke called out.

Sakura walked down the corridors unsure which office to go to.

She went to the counter where the nurses were a little bit busy.

"Uhhm, scuse' me… where can I have my eyes checked up here?" Sakura asked looking at a nurse who smiled at her.

"Down to the left first door on the right" she said tending back to her paperwork.

"Thank you…"

Sakura reached the office and opened the door. Luckily, if she saw and counted well… there were only 2 who were in there.

"Next!" a guy called out from a curtain behind a desk.

The old lady who was sitting to her right stood up and walked in through the curtains.

"Ms… can I have your name?" the girl by the desk asked.

"Uhhm… Hane… Hane Sayuki." She said thinking that giving out her real name would probably cause a rattle here.

"Take a seat please and you're next after sir Kouji" she said pointing her ball pen to the old man that sat opposite her.

She looked around the small office which smelled of distilled water.

"Next…" the old guy named sir Kouji walked behind the curtains.

After a few minutes she was called out. She walked in through the curtains to find herself welcomed by a strong ray of light. A gorgeous doctor and a cute assistant.

"Sit here please…" the assistant said smiling at her like he was already starting to hit on her.

"Thanks…" she smiled as she took her seat. On font of her was a huge machine which had in front of her looked like telescope moving through to a huge body and behind it was who knows what that the doctor was looking at.

"Please look through here…" the doctor said pointing his glove covered hand through a hole that she called a microscope in her head.

She looked through it and a laser scanned her eye.

"The other one please…"

She did as she was told and looked through the hole with her other eye.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You finished?" Sasuke asked as he stopped leaning on his car and opened Sakura door.

She looked down and pale.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as she got in her side of the ca.

"Yeah…" she said faking a smile as she looked at him.

She looked back down to her toes which were moving with worry.

Sasuke looked at her with worry and closed the door.

He walked towards his side of the car and got in. it was a quiet drive back to work. He bid goodbye as soon as she entered her office and he went away to go into his. Sakura sat down her comfortable leather chair and massaged her forehead.

"Sakura!" Karen called through the other side of the door. "Wanna' chat? I saw you looking a little pale a while ago and thought that maybe you needed a friend with now…" Karen said as her dark figure was visible from the blurred white cozen glass windowed door.

"No it's okay… maybe later" Sakura called out turning her chair to face the glass window behind her.

"Oh… okay… " Karen said as she turned to leave.

Sakura looked at the outside world and sighed.

**Flashback:**

"_Sayuki isn't it?" the doctor asked as he held a paper talking to her._

"_Yes…" Sakura replied._

"_I have some bad news…" he said reading the paper._

"_Wh-what is it?" she asked afraid._

"_Well… it's hard to say this but… I'll be straight, you have eye cancer…" _

_Sakura opened her mouth slightly._

"_You're currently in stage 2… and we can't perform an operation to this… if you came in sooner when this was still in 1st stage then maybe we still could've performed an operation but now… I'm sorry… we ca can only perform an operation once you have a donor for your eyes… if this reaches stage 4… I'm sorry but there will be no cure to it as the cancer will spread through out your body and greatly damage you brain…"_

"_So… I can only have this operation once a donor gives me his eyes willingly…" Sakura asked after she gulped._

"_Yes… but that person has to be… how do I put his… freshly dead… like he was in a car accident and we need to bring him back here right away. Like that…"_

"_Oh… what's the cause of this doc?" _

"_Were you in an accident of some sort or is this health disorder present in one of your family members.?" _

"_An accident yes… with family no…" she said remembering Ino's story about her being in an accident._

"_Well then that's it…" _

**End of Flashback**

**tbc…**

* * *

**i have this OTHER new story!**

**the sequel to: Change Of Sasuke's Mind**

**it's titled.**

**She's Everything That Matter To Me**

**please get the time to read it! :D **

**man i'm making more then enough stories i can handle! lolling :)****hey guys! Hope you liked this chap! Lol . it's long so crave on it! :D**

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLS!! :)**

**much love,**

**maicaü**


	32. Remembered

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE :D**

**Once again guys I would like to have you all read my new fic. It's titled **

**LOYALTY**

**Read it pretty please and drop some reviews :) thanks in advance. I love you guys! :D**

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FRiENDSHiP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :)**

**CAMiiL: my gawd! You reviewed on all the chaps!! Kyaaaaaaa! I love you! I can't thank you enough! I hope that you still stick to the story even though it's only got a couple more chapters left. :) thanks again.**

**Elizabeth Shirley: you really think so? My I'm flattered. Lol :) thanks**

**YingYangyoyo: thanks for that awesome review! :) aniwhoo… I can't answer all of your questions cause that would spoil the story if others would read my message if ever I answered our every question. Lol :) once again I'm sorry… but yes Sakura will end up with Sasuke don't worry… Yes… someone will know about her eyesight and it's in this chap and I'm not sure if I'm gunna make a sequel.. ehehe.**

**Princesssayuri1: lol :) oh it's no problem if you couldn't post the story soon. I understand. By all means tend to your studies first and you may be the next president! :) haha .**

**(water horses dance upon the river and as they did so…) **

**-WTF?- :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for if I did… I could've paired Sasuke and Sakura from the start already!! :))**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Remembered**

"Sakura… are you okay? You've been staring at the ceiling and wincing every now and then…" Kyo said as he turned from facing upward as well to looking at Sakura on her side of the bed.

"Yeah… I am" she said with a forced smile. She couldn't really smile at what she had in thought at this time. Ho could she when she knew she had eye cancer? The nerve of some people who still expect her to smile when she's already suffering. On the other hand… no one really knew since she kept it all to herself anyways.

"Are you sure? Do you feel sick? I could drive you to a doctor" Kyo said moving closer caressing her face.

"Can I say something with you not getting mad at me?" she asked. She felt guilt inside as her boyfriend did not know that she was working in a company of the guy Kyo had told her not to be so close to. But how could she not? He's been in her flashbacks for quite some time now and he was mostly everything that reappeared to her head now and then.

"Sure…" Kyo said with an uneasy smile.

Sakura inhaled and looked at Kyo's blurry figure. She blinked a few times this time hoping that her vision would clear up but, it didn't happen. She sighed and sat up looking at the window as she saw blurry lights.

"I'm working with Sasuke… that guy you told me not to get too close with… well, not actually working with him but, working in the company owned by him and his wife." She said rocking back and forth a few times.

"Why?" he asked apparently hurt to thinking at the fact that she might loose Sakura.

"He offered me a good job and I couldn't turn it down…" she said blinking once more hoping with all her might that her vision would clear up. She shed a tear. Angry at the world. She's never done anything and so, why did this happen to her?

"You couldn't or you wouldn't?" Kyo asked sitting up as well looking right at the side of her pale white face.

"What does it matter? Kyo… I just want to remember who I am, I don't care if it'll hurt anymore but I want to know my true self! Is that a little too hard to ask for?" she said looking at his once again blurry face.

"No…" he replied sounding a bit guilty.

"Well then now that's settled…" Sakura spat out as she lay down fast and turned to her side of the bed and pulled the blanket over her head.

Kyo sighed. He didn't know how to react. He wanted so much to tell her right now that he only wanted her close to him and not loose her but he couldn't utter the simple few words out of his slightly shaking mouth.

The following morning was greeting everyone with a very bright blazing ray from the sun. It pieced through Sakura thin blanket and she woke up with a groan as if someone had just shook her bed wildly only for her to wake up. She sat up rubbing her eyes as she let the blanket fall to her lap. The rays of the stupid blurred sun hurt her eyes more than it hurt her feelings about having the freaking cancer. At least that was for now.

She went for the bathroom, took a bath, brushed her teeth and got dressed as soon as she finished combing her pink flowing hair.

As soon as she was about to step out of her condo and was ready for work, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and a warm chin could be felt resting on her shoulder. She smiled of the comfort it made her fell as she caressed Kyo's face that was on her shoulder.

"I just don't want to loose you…" he said ever so softly/

"I know…" she exhaled.

"Have fun at work." He said releasing her as she turned her for a simple peck on the cheek and a kiss on the forehead."

Sakura smiled and blushed a little as she felt like a 5 year old once more. She gave him a hug goodbye and walked outt he door turning a corner for the elevator.

She pushed the button for the ground floor and as soon as the door closed with no one but her inside the cold metal walls of the moving room, she hummed a familiar tune that was playing in capella from the elevator's speaker.

As she looked at the red numbers that flashed on a small black screen on the very top of the elevator door, her sight got a lot more blurred out. She shook her head, closed her eyes for some time and opened them once more. It was no use; her a-bit-better blurred out vision wouldn't come back. Instead it had been replaced with a blurred out hey-that's-not-wood-that's-a-chipmunk vision. Her eyes were getting worse and she knew it.

_When it reaches stage four… I'm sorry but there will nothing else we could do…_those damned words ran in her head.

The elevator opened for her to find a man standing in front of her. He nodded at her and she nodded clumsily back at him before walking out of the elevator.

She reached for the metal handle to open the door but only ended bumping her palm on the surface of the glass door.

"Here you go" a security guard said smiling at her. She smiled and nodded thank you before going out. Now this was scary, how could she possibly find a cab without passenger if she won't be sure if she sees one with a real passenger or just a blurred out image of a black thing.

Luckily a cab stopped a few inches away from her as a passenger got out. She quickly ran for it and successfully got in.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FRiENDSHiP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sasuke walked out of his office and walked though the alley of offices in his building. Heads nodded at their boss and their boss simply smiled at them. A few of his employees who were single woman sighed dreamily after he passed by making sure that Sasuke heard them desire for him. After he passed he would simply roll his eyes and walk manlier, not that he liked the feeling of being desired but because he wanted everyone to remember that this man had a wife that he secretly never loved and was already in love with Sayuki whom he still imagined as Sakura. That was not good. But he couldn't help himself. What could he do? He was still in love with Sakura and felt like no force on earth could make him forget her, even if he would get amnesia, Sakura would remain in his heart forever.

Thinking that Sayuki already in her office since it was eight, visiting her was what he had in his mind back there in his office and now he's doing so.

He finally arrived outside Sayuki's office only to be greeted good morning by Karen.

"She's not here yet." She said as she put down the phone she was holding to her ear.

"Oh thanks…" he said as moved to walk back to his office.

Karen saw each day how sad Sasuke was. She knew that he missed Sakura with all his heart. She made a decision after inhaling and exhaling sharply with a bit of crazily fanning herself, she stood up and ran after him.

"Sir Sasuke!" she shouted.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks in a deserted dark corner where no one was.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

God, any girl would easily fall for this man in front of her. But luckily she had a boyfriend to remind herself that what she was thinking of was totally off the rocks.

She panted leaning a hand on the wall for supported as she bended and looked on the floor.

Taking once strong gulp of air she stood straight back looking at Sasuke with a little, well maybe most guilt anyone could ever have.

"God Sakura, forgive me…" she mumbled looking at the ceiling above her.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked as the name Sakura struck his attention.

"Sayuki… she's not really… well… sir" she couldn't continue but she had to feeling sorry for Sasuke and Sakura. She knew it was the right thing to do.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked feeling like he knew what was coming.

"She's Sakura… Haruno Sakura…" Karen finally burst out.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked with his eyes gleaming of happiness.

"Yes…" she continued feeling guiltier with every right secret she babbled out of her mouth.

Sasuke smiled and hugged her. Karen reacted with her eyes wide in shock and then after… blushed, and fainted.

"Uhhm… can someone help her please?" Sasuke called out.

As soon as another female employee finished drooling over Sasuke, she helped Karen and fanned her.

Sasuke thanked her, which caused her to blush and faint as well.

"Man!" Sasuke cursed as he called for a MALE employee.

After him helping the other girls he thanked him who nodded back and fanned the two girls.

Sasuke walked back towards SAKURA'S office.

He walked in feeling Sakura's presence as he smiled and shed tears. He had her. Finally he had her. But what was with the funny acting like another person thing? He thought about asking Karen that information later on.

He brushed his hand on the surface of her table knowing how her hand had touched this same surface. He was not crazy, no. He was desperate. Of course! Any man who had loved someone with their whole entirety and lost them in an instant and knowing how they feel of being replaced would be desperate. Wait scratch that. They WOULD be crazy. After a time of thinking about his idea he now realized that he was so close to snapping, to being crazy as this feat was destined to be. But his hope and longing for Sakura, for the real thing had managed to make him hold his ground.

He opened her bare drawer and-

"What…" he said as he opened the drawer once more to find it not bare, but had a medical observation as it said so on the top part of the shriveled looking piece of paper.

He took it and with shaking worried hands, opened it.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FRiENDSHiP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Just a few floors below Sakura had arrived and had the help of the security guard pay the driver the right amount of money. The impatient driver got it roughly and drove away fast.

_The nerve…_ Sakura thought. But she couldn't actually blame the taxi driver since it was her fault. Wait… it wasn't her fault… it was the accident's fault. Yes… that was it.

She climbed up the stairs instead of taking the elevator to once more get used with this new eyesight. Not only could she practice of being it useful here but she can also use it to other stairy steps there would be in her life. And this many steps were the ultimate practice she could have.

She walked up the stairs smiling with every successful step she took without tripping as she held the support bars that were practically planted on the wall that of where she was so close to incase she would fall. She knew that her office was 12 floors up but she didn't care. She thought of this as an exercise. How fun. The sarcastic thought just dropped in her head like a bomb shell ready to explode if ever she touched it.

She knew that 2 more floors up would be the whole floor of the haunting duo, Ishize and her mother Sahri's whole office. She thought about he whole floor and thought of it a little bit too much for that whole floor to be they're whole office.

She had counted each floor she ascended. Of course she could tell the difference of a stairs and the actual level floor she was in. she wasn't stupid.

She reached the floor where the dynamic devilish duos were. She walked slowly to head for the stairs going up once more until she heard fine glass break in one of the rooms. She walked to where the sound was and called out.

"Hello? Is anyone here… is – are you hurt?" she called out brushing through the walls to guide her.

No answer.

She gulped and moved forwards only to find a door to her right. She found the doorknob without a sound and was about o turn it until another crashing sound from inside broke the silence. Sakura jumped a little from shock and intended to listen instead.

"YOU! Did you say anything?" the voice of Sahri boomed loud in the room.

"I didn't I swear!" Ishize's voice was heard. It sounded like a whimper… like she was crying or something or probably hurt. All this time of her being in the business with Ishize mocking her every chance she could get… she still felt a stab of pity for how she was probably treated in this room. "But mom! You really need to clear out all the drugs and illegal stuff you have in BF1… or else sooner or later-"

"No! I'm not doing that… just wait… we won't get caught… I trust you to keep your word Shizi…" she said finally calming down the tone of her voice in by probably in a scale of 1 to ten… 6.

"BF1?" Sakura muttered silently to herself… but what intrigued her most was hearing the disposition of having drugs and other illegal stuff in the BF1 they were talking about.

She backed away after hearing the long silence that followed Sahri's voice in the room. She tried to walk faster, but carefully as she still brushed her hands through the surface walls for guide as she knew vases on table and umbrella holders were on this floor as how she saw it that first day of work.

She finally decided to take the elevator and to her surprise found someone there. The guy nodded and she nodded back smiling.

"The evil twins called for you?" the guy asked as Sakura stepped in, knowing that this was the floor of his female boss.

"Yeah… tough luck…" she lied.

"Well… you're gonna get used to it sooner or later…" the guy chuckled as the elevator door closed.

Sakura giggled honestly and bent forward to have a closer look on the elevator buttons for floors. To her dismal out of luck… she couldn't press a button, her hand only reached up to almost press the unsure button that was right on the tip of her forefinger.

"Going to BF1? Man that place is pitch dark…" the guy behind her, who was obviously a little bit impatient on why she was taking so long to pick her floor, shuddered then as he saw what button Sakura was about to click.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"BF1… you know? Basement… although now a days Sahri fires anyone who accidentally or have done on their will to go there. What floor are you exactly?" he asked as he moved near Sakura to help her.

"12…" she said smiling.

"I'm Kosun by the way… Sahun Kosun…" he said smiling at her.

"Wow that rhymes…" Sakura giggled as the guy named Sahun laughed. "I'm Sayuki… Hane Sayuki" she took the hand that was blurred vision of a fried ball in front of her. "So… why exactly does Sahri go paranoid over that floor?" Sakura asked although she already knew the reason to that.

"I don't know my self… but one of best friend who got fired for accidentally ended up down there… and the weir chap he is, sweared there were drugs down there as he smelled strong stuff that represented drugs in the atmosphere down there." He said shrugging a little after he had pushed Sakura's right floor.

The elevator was moving slow and steady. Finally the door opened and the guy got out. "See ya…" he said saluting her and turned back and headed away.

"You too…" she called back to him as the elevator allowed those words to slip through its door within inches.

The elevator moved once more and Sakura reached her floor fast and got out. She walked carefully and slowly knowing that there were more employees here and if she made any sign of her not so good vision… words might leak that she has a problem with those eyes.

She walked on, but her eyes were steady looking at the ground making sure there were no sign of any objects she could trip on.

"Can't see clearly can you?" an, oh so familiar voice asked.

"I can… I'm just feeling light-headed that's all…" she replied to the obvious Sasuke who was leaning on the wall with crossed arms in front of his chest.

"Really?" he asked as he went near her.

"Really…" she retorted.

"C'mon…" Sasuke said being impatient of her slow walking as she took her arms and pulled her with him towards her office.

He closed the door behind him and let Sakura look round the familiar room.

"Thanks for bringing me here…" she sincerely stated.

After a while of looking at her, he broke loose and walked towards her and hugged her so tightly.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked as she tried to wiggle and squirm her way out. But it was no use. The hug was too tight that it almost felt like it broke her spine. She didn't give us as she still tried to break free of this awkward situation. Though how many long times she's had flashbacks of her being hugged by Sasuke… this was totally different and definitely not as gentle as what scenes flashed in her head a few days ago.

"Sakura…" he whispered. She felt his hot breath tickle her neck. It made her feel all tingly and fluttery which only made her want to get out of his grip more.

"Sasuke… I have a boyfriend…" she said. As she tried squirming harder.

"Sakura don't do this… it'll only bring out much more pain." He said finally setting her free.

"YOU don't do this… I'm not Sakura! And this… this is wrong! Let her go Sasuke…" she protested.

"Sakura stop lying! I know you are Sakura… and if I could get one thing to be certain… who exactly is your boyfriend?" he asked.

"You really want to know for proof? Fine! Kyo... Hasatsu Kyo!" she shouted at him. "Proof enough?" she said moving her hands through her hair.

Damn. It hurt him knowing it was his best friend.

"And you know what… he told me not to get close to you! Know why? Cause' you broke my heart into a million pieces and Kyo saw me dying inside and he was CONCERNED enough to not let me feel that way again. But I refused cause' I wanted my life back and if this includes it… your craziness… I guess I'm regretting what I had just DISOBEYED now." She shouted once more.

"Sakura-"

"Stop calling me that!" she shouted.

"I'm calling you whatever I want and what I'm calling you know is your true self so stop refusing!" he said in little higher tone. He exhaled sharply and walks fast towards her with eagerness in his eyes as she held both of her arms tightly and let her closer to him.

"Listen! Kyo is not what he seems to be! I have been his best friend in New York and I know him well! Sakura, he does not stick to one girl! He does not intend on being sincere with one girl! He-"

"Stop it, you're lying! He's not like that! I know him better than anyone else!" Sakura protested now shedding tears of the hurtful words Sasuke had just said about her boyfriend.

"I am not! I am telling you the truth! And what do you know about him huh? I've spent more than 5 years with him… and you… a month!" he shouted.

"I've been with him longer than that!" she cried out.

"Oh really… is that what you remembered before you're accident huh?" he said.

This made her stop.

"How did you about-"

"I know what happened to you Sakura… I called Ino and explained everything to her and finally she listened in and believed me… I asked her about what happened to you and guess what… you're Sayuki days are over!"

She couldn't stand this argument.

She was headed to walk out her door until Sasuke called her back. He pulled her arm and made her face him.

"Hey..." he said softly.

That was it. All hell and pain broke loose in Sakura's mind. Her head was aching like there was no thing real in this world but pain. She shouted. She held her head, her throbbing head. It had so much pain that it felt like it was burning which caused her to feel like her skull was malting away as someone was pounding it with a hammer at the same time.

Voices and scenes of her past finally flashed in her head.

And that one simple… greeting… that short "Hey…" allowed her to relive the very forst memory popping in her head.

"_Hey…" Sakura greeted Sasuke with the best smile she could put up._

_He really does look good, especially up close. No wonder he's the heartthrob of this school.__ Sakura thought._

"_Hey…" Sasuke replied._

"_I'm Haruno Sakura by the way" she said cheerfully to him._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Then Sakura took of her top to reveal a red bikini which made Sasuke blush and the boys to look at him and laugh. He pouted and raised a brow and looked the other way but then returned his gaze to Sakura._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Something bad's gonna happen at the Christmas Party tomorrow…" she said sadly._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Her head was finally filled with all of her memories… drowning her in it. She fell to the ground and gaped for air so fast that her chest was moving so rapidly.

"Sakura!" Sakura heard Sasuke's cry. The one she heard after all those calling her name he did a while ago was barred from her hearing.

"Sakura… why didn't you tell me about your eye problem…" he cried.

She smiled and looked at him… remembering everything on how they were and how he had loved her so much before.

He was glad to see her smile but was much more scared of her current disposition right now.

"Hey…" she said so softly as her tired figure saw his dazed and such blurred out image near her face. His face so close to hers was making her nose tickle of the breath he exhaled of worry.

He caressed his face after such a long time of trying to forget him… she still smiled and caressed his face.

Sasuke chuckled with a sad expression choking a little as the cause of his tears that splat down on Sakura's face.

She still smiled… weakly.

"Sasuke… kun…"

With those last words… she passed out carrying the blurred image of Sasuke and remembering, oh had log it had been, for his clear face once more.

**tbc…**

* * *

**hope you like the chap! I have a new story…**

**LOYALTY**

**Do get the chance to read it.**

**Thanks :)**

**READ AND REVIEW PLS :D**

**Much love**

**Maica…**


	33. Acceptance

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on my update… our computer got freakin reformatted once again. I hate it when things get like that because then the CPU's not here for about a day or three. Damn these computers with their unperfectness. Stupid doo doo brains. **

**Princesssayuri1: hey! My god! Even I love the title already! Lol. Don't worry… after you read this I'd probably be finished reading the first chap of your story :) **

**ü**

**Ü**

**ü**

**Ü**

**ü**

**Ü**

**ü**

**Ü**

**ü**

**Ü**

**(as i sng this song i hope that everyone)**

once again-- WTF??

**kia.511: so guys... how is this chapter going to end up?**

**Sakura: well... i couldn't accpet that i ahd regained my memories so i acted like nothing in remembering anything happened.**

**Naruto: Yeah... sakura acted like crazy in this chap.**

**Ino: i even bet my life for her here but someone stupid stopped me.**

**Shikamaru:Don't call me that ino or i'll get that engagement ring back**

**Ino: you call this engagement ring? i call it cheap-**

**kia.511:okay since our friends here are a little bit wrecking the whole studio... ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Acceptance**

Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar room with a very familiar smell. She opened her eyes to see blurred images of blurred out stuff on the ceiling.

_Probably just the lights…_ she thought. She rubbed her aching head and sat up seeing a couple of blurred out colors of violet, pink, yellow and blue floating in the air.

"What the-"she said as she squinted her eyes seeing things floating in mid air.

"Don't worry… you're not going crazy… they're just balloons." A very familiar voice said.

She looked to her left to find the very blurred out image of Kyo.

"Kyo?" she asked as she shook her head a little.

"Yeah… Ino and the others have dropped those couple of days ago." He said.

"Oh… how long have I been here?" she asked looking out of the window that hurt her eyes cause' of the rays the sun pierced through.

"2 weeks… doctor said you finally had your memories back…" he said moving in his chair.

"Yeah…" she said silently.

"Sakura…" he said moving to her and sitting on her bed. "How many fingers am I holding up exactly…" Kyo said holding up 2 fingers.

"Why?" she asked gulping. Apparently nervous.

"Just answer it…" he said a bit impatiently.

"Uhhm… 1…" Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

Kyo was silent.

"Oh wait wait! 5! Final answer" she smiled hoping that it was right, but it wasn't.

Kyo sighed.

"Sakura… why didn't you tell me you had eye cancer…" Kyo said looking at her white blankets.

"I don't-"

"Don't – lie – to – me" he said shaking gripping her arms tightly.

"You're hurting me…" she said trying to get away from his grip.

"You think I wasn't hurt after knowing all these things you've hidden from me? Huh Sakura?" he said as Sakura felt drips of water fall on her legs from inside the blanket.

"Kyo… I'm-"she couldn't continue. She remembered everything Sasuke had told her about Kyo. No, she couldn't believe it. he wasn't like that and she knew it. She hugged Kyo tightly and whispered something in his ear.

"Kyo…" she said softly. "I need you to do me a favor…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Please tell everyone, and act like it, that I haven't remembered anything. Please, it just needs to stay this way for a while until I can get some things right." she added.

"But the doctor already told us… I mean in front of everyone that you had your memories back"

"Well just tell them they were mistaken… please, for me?" she asked.

Kyo hesitated butt hen sighed.

"Okay Sakura…"

Sakura couldn't abandon Kyo. If Sasuke knew that her memories returned… then this might mean she has a choice if she would leave Kyo and still hold on to Sasuke. Of course she didn't forget his explanation on why he had broken up with her and finally she had understood. That was all it needed. A simple conversation. If only she had listened before then none of this would have happened.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FRiNDSHiP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sakura entered her work office to find a few blurred out images of obvious flowers on her desk. She moved for it and touched it feeling all the buds and mature ones tickle her palm. It reached a rough sharp edge until she held it and recognized it to be a card but no, this was different. She touched the whole thing to find something like a bump on its surface. She pressed it to hear Sasuke voice.

"Sakura… welcome back… look, I know you have eye cancer so I had this recorded instead… uhhmmm… I can't- well…" he heard his voice chuckle. "I just missed you so much and-" he heard him stifle a sob. "I love you so much… I hope so much you'd get better… uhhmmm… I just wanted you to know that I really care for you and in time we'll be together again… I love you" the voice ended with a static sound and she felt hot water like droplets roll down her face. She was crying. So hard yet so silently. Oh how long had she wanted to here those words. "We'll be together again" she mouthed to herself. But she couldn't accept this now… no. she couldn't leave Kyo. She simply picked up the flowers and put them on the other small table that was near the door.

She sat on behind her desk and sighed. She inhaled and smelled the familiar smell of her office. She had missed her office so much. Especially those times that she and Sasuke had spent together in here. She smiled but suddenly lost it.

"Knock knock!" a very energetic familiar voice said along with the real knock she had made.

"Come in Ino…" Sakura said smiling.

The door opened and she found not only Ino but also the others outside her door carrying balloons and gifts. At least that was what she thought it was.

"Hey Sakura… how have you been!?" Tenten asked as she entered.

"Guys… hi." She replied.

"Well… remember how you loved this little girl?" Ino asked.

A girl appeared from behind her carrying a box of chocolates.

"Is this Yukumi?" she asked looking directly at her blurred face.

"Of course it's me aunt Sakura!" Yukumi said giggling.

Ino sighed.

"So you really do have eye cancer…" she said as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

Sakura simply lowered her head. She heard Hinata gasp and Tenten stifle a sob. Naruto wailed, Neji sighed and Shikamaru pat Ino's back with a sad face.

"Hey guys I'm not gonna die…" she said as she tried to cheer them up.

"Shut up Sakura!" Tenten shouted angrily. "If only we stayed with you that night then this wouldn't have happened to you!" she cried on.

"Sakura… a little more and you'll be in stage three… the doctor told us yesterday." Ino said smacking the small table with flowers with her fist.

"What?" she asked astounded herself.

"You heard me Sakura… a few more days and you'll enter stage three… does anyone care if I die cause' I'd totally do it for Sakura!" Ino said as she turned around looking at the others.

"Stupid! Don't say that! Of course I'd care" Shikamaru said caressing her face. "We're not even married yet and you're leaving me?" he said.

"But I thought you guys were ought to be married last week?" Sakura asked.

"With my maid of honor going blind? Huh! I don't think so!" Ino said wiping her tears away.

"Sakura… Sasuke wanted-"Hinata was cut off.

"What about my boss?" she lied acting like what had happened in remembering her memories had never occurred.

"You're… boss? Sakura… he's more than that REMEMBER?" Ino said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she lied. Oh was she good in lying now.

"Sakura don't play with us! We know your memories returned! The doctor said so-"

"Well then they're mistaken! I can't remember anything about my past." She lied on.

"Sakura stop playing games-"

"I'm not Naruto! I really can't remember anything!" she lied on.

"Sakura stop that… are you just doing this so that you can't feel guilty about leaving Kyo?" Tenten asked with her hands on her hips.

"No it's not-"

"Tell the truth Sakura…" Neji joined in.

"Well… yeah… but you can't tell anyone!" she added hastily.

"Sakura why are you doing this? You know Sasuke was close to going crazy after being so happy knowing that you still loved him 2 weeks ago!" Ino said putting her hands to her hips as well.

"But I can't just leave Kyo like that… I have to be like this for a while…" she said silencing everyone.

"S-Sakura-chan… he loves you…" she said covering her mouth.

"I know…" she said.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FRiNDSHiP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Sakura?" a voice said from outside her door the following day.

"Come in." she said as she stopped typing.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked closing the door behind him.

"Okay why?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just that… I'm so happy that you remember everything already.

"What exactly do I remember?" she lied.

Sasuke looked shocked for a moment and then hastily went near her.

"Sakura don't do this again…" he said.

"I know that I allowed you to call me Sakura but… what exactly should I remember?" she said lying further.

"But… the doctor said you remembered everything already!" he said a with a scared and worried voice.

"That's what he told the others too but I'm sorry to say that I can't remember anything…" she lied turning to her computer once more.

Sasuke didn't bother anymore, he walked out of the room and dialed Ino's number.

"Ino!" he said after she picked up.

"Whoa… what a greeting… What is it?"

"Does Sakura remember anything? I know she tells you everything!" he asked desperately.

_But I can't just leave Kyo like that… I have to be like this for a while_ Sakura's voice rang in Ino's head like a clock. She knew she had to lie to Sasuke. Poor him. He'd probably go crazy.

"No… the doctor was mistaken… she doesn't remember anything." She lied before sighing.

Sasuke shut his phone not bothering to say goodbye. He was dumbstruck. He thought she had Sakura. He thought he finally had her. Now everything was slipping away. Why? Why does everything that makes him happy with his life just disappear in an instant? It was like living in a curse. He hated it!

He walked out of the building and got inside his black hummer. He couldn't stand it. The pain in his chest felt like it would explode in any minute. This was too much… too much. He couldn't stand the pain any longer. He turned on his engine and gripped the wheel hard crying like there was no tomorrow. Why was he like this? Why had everything perfect in his life dissolve in thin air? He hated it! Hated it! If Sakura wasn't in his life he might as well die and give her something to use… his eyes… his onyx orbs. There was no reason to living if Sakura would stay this way forever.

He drove on fast not caring if horns honked at him or others called him a jerk from outside. He didn't care about anything anymore except for Sakura.

He turned a sharp corner only to find himself stumble down a very high cliff.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FRiNDSHiP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Sakura… its Sasuke… he's in the hospital!" Kyo said worriedly after being informed by Ino since Sakura was sleeping.

She groaned and asked what time it was.

It was funny. Sasuke hadn't been in the office after he had left her office.

"9:03" Kyo said putting on his pants. "Sakura didn't you hear me!? Sasuke's in the hospital!"

That explained it. Her eyes opened wide thought everything was blurred and uncertain. She stood up fast and got her clothes that were on the floor. She didn't care about picking new ones as long as she hurried for Sasuke. She hoped with all her heart that he was alright.

Kyo had held her hand knowing that she already had difficulty in walking in having that bad eyesight and they hurried off outside. The elevator seemed like it took years for it just to get them to the bottom floor.

They were welcomed by the open door by a familiar person.

"Karen…" Kyo said making Sakura know who the girl was.

"Sasuke… hospital…" Karen said panting obviously she ran her way towards here.

"We know… come… let's go…" Sakura said holding her blurred out hand as well.

They got inside the car and Kyo drove on fast not caring if the engine was already heated or not.

"Sakura… Ishize's there… talking to the doctor…" Karen said still panting behind Sakura.

"What? So how do we go past the byotch?" she said angrily.

"Don't worry… I got inside her car and drove it to another car just a while ago… she's at the police station now… I hope that gives us enough time to go into Sasuke's room without being greeted by the devil." She said panting still.

"Karen! You so totally rock!" Sakura squealed as she hugged her.

They arrived at the hospital fast thanks to Kyo's fast driving.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura asked the nurse by the counter.

"3rd floor room 308" the nurse said pointing for the elevator.

"Thanks!" Kyo said seeing as Sakura already ran her way up the stairs instead of the slow elevator.

She tripped a few times and got a few scrapes but she didn't care. She didn't.

She reached his room to find him by the bed staring out of the window with Ino and the others by the bathroom door.

She moved for Ino.

"He's been like that since we got here… but he's awake…" Ino said pushing Sakura a little towards Sasuke.

Sakura moved slowly for his side and saw him with a neck supporter. A bandage above his right eye that had so much blood.

She gasped and covered her mouth as tears instantly flowed out of her eyes. Even if she had blurred eyesight she knew what was on him. How could she not?

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked shaken by the gasp. It was obvious that he was happy.

She couldn't take it. She couldn't see him like this. She walked out of the room to hear Sasuke's voice call after her.

Kyo followed after.

"Sakura…" Kyo said gently holding both of her hands.

Sakura looked up at his blurry face.

"I know you love him… so much. Don't worry about me. I can't keep you if you're just gonna' be unhappy with me… look, don't burden yourself with what guilt you might feel if you leave me. Honestly it's fine. I just want you to be happy Sakura… that's why" he exhaled and shed a tear. "I'm breaking this up… I know you love him… but Sakura… I just don't want you to never forget that I love you too… so much and that you changed who I was…" Kyo said looking at another direction. "I never thought that I'd ever stick to one girl and be serious with any relationship before but… you taught me how Sakura… you're the one… but… now you're somebody else's as well…" he said crying more.

"Kyo I…" Sakura started but no words would come out of her mouth.

"Shh…" he hushed her as he put a finger to her mouth. "just… don't let him kill himself… he's my best friend after all" he said as he now moved back inside the room.

Sakura just stood there. She didn't know how to respond to Kyo but he was right… she couldn't just let him die in thinking that she was gone from him forever. She ran down the stairs tripping more than usual and ran out of th building hurriedly. She ran for it. She needed to hurry and find it. Find the damn thing.

She finally reached her destination. The beach. She ran for the tree where she had expressed all her anger those days before. She bent to he soft sand and started to touch the surface looking for something which she apparently threw there those days before as well.

"C'mon c'mon please… please be here" she mumbled to herself as she crawled around looking for the necklace. Finally her palm brushed through something cold and thin like a noodle string but was hard. She dug through it and pulled out a necklace which she hoped was the one she had thrown.

She felt it and the pendant.

"Yes!" she shouted as she stood back up and ran for the hospital once more. Avoiding yet another car crash miraculously, she entered the building gaining more scrapes by the moment she took 5 steps by the stairs. She opened Sasuke's door after being assisted by a nurse to find everyone there looking so worried.

"Sasuke?" she sobbed moving towards him.

"I really am crazy now am I? I just thought I heard Sakura's voice…" he told himself.

Sakura sobbed harder.

She moved and sat down beside him and she held his face and moved it for him to look towards her.

"Sasuke.,." she held up the necklace to his face and smiled.

"Sakura…" he cried as he directly sat up not minding the serious pain he felt. Loosing Sakura was much more painful than this so he didn't care one bit.

Sasuke hugged Sakura like there was no tomorrow.

**-tbc…**

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update…. But anyways… :D**

**READ AND REVIEW PKS :)**

**Much love**

**Maica**


	34. What She's Gonna Miss

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for late update, but I needed to make a long chap to last you all for the whole week cause' I'm gonna be out of town… gonna go to Malaysia/Singapore for about a week. Lol :)**

**Princesssayuri1: oh men! Well. I can wait :) I'm really excited about reading it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

* * *

**Chapter 34: What She's Gonna' Miss**

After a couple of weeks in the hospital Sasuke had finally been allowed to go back to work and get out. Of course… Karen always had to make tricky situations for Ishize most of the time to get Sasuke and Sakura some quality time while he was still resting there. My Karen… she was ever so helpful.

"So… you goin back to work right away?" Sakura asked helping Sasuke pack some things up.

"I don't think so… mind if I go hiding in your place for a day or two?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Sakura smiled and looked at him with a brow raised. Suddenly she lost her smile and sighed.

"Sasuke… you have a wife… you have a family, you have a s-… so-"Sakura couldn't get this out of her mouth. It was still so hard on her.

"A son?"

"Yeah…" Sakura said looking at another direction.

Sasuke hugged her from behind.

"But-"

"Sasuke… even if it hurts me… I don't want you to act like nothing's happened and just leave the girl behind for another… and that other is me. I imagine putting myself in Ishize's place although the bitch she is… but I'd still get hurt if you did that if I really was her." Sakura said getting awake from his hug.

Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, okay…"

"But as you said Sasuke… I'm holding on to your promise…" Sakura said smiling once more looking at him.

"We will be together again…" Sasuke said holding her hand.

Suddenly a racket of arguing voices was to be heard outside the room.

"What do you mean he told you that he needs to be alone? I'm his wife!" Ishize's voice was heard.

"But… he said-"Karen's voice was cut off.

"Get out of my way or I'll run you down!"

"Sakura! Hayaku! In here" Sasuke said opening the comfort room's door.

Sakura got in but tripped a little and got her skirt pinned to the door's knob that had a wire sticking out.

"Shit…" Sasuke said trying to help her get the skirt off the wire.

"Please… Sasuke really told me that-"

"Are you keeping something from me Karen?" Ishize asked.

"Nothing ma'am it's-"

"Damn… zip your skirt off!" Sasuke said still trying to pull the skirt off.

"What! And you see my panties? Nu-uh!" Sakura said tugging her skirt harder.

"C'mon Sakura! I've seen you bare naked before and I think panties are just a cover up from what I've seen…" Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura looked at him, a little tempted to kiss his blurred lips but finally gave in and took her skirt off.

"Then get out of my way!" Ishize boomed and the door opened.

"Ishize…" Sasuke said looking at her.

"Hi hon. you need help?" she said seeing Sasuke pack his things up.

"Yeah sure…" he said as he put some more clothes in his small pack.

_Man… I just got this sewn a couple of weeks ago…_ Sakura thought putting her skirt back in the CR.

She heard the door close outside the CR after a few minutes and she heard a knock on the CR's door.

"Sakura… its Karen… Sasuke told me you were in here… its okay they're gone" Karen said knocking once more.

Sakura opened the door and exhaled.

"I tried to let her go away but she just wouldn't listen… but hey… did you spend awesome times together?" Karen asked jumping up and down apparently excited about the story.

Sakura smiled sadly and ruffled her skirt a bit making sure that the rip wasn't that visible.

"It's been so long since I've seen him and now that I see him so close to me… his face, his lips his everything… that's the time when I see him blurred out like this… it's unfair…" Sakura finally cried out.

Karen looked at her and exhaled deeply.

"Oh Sakura…" she said patting Sakura's back who was now sitting on the bed Sasuke had laid down on and buried her face in her hands. "Are you going to work tomorrow? If you aren't I can cover you up…"  
Karen said looking at her motherly like.

"I'm not…" Sakura said sniffing.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FRiENDSHiP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Karen! Sahri wants you to get a couple of things in first floor. She said it's a purple wrapped present like thing." A girl said.

"Okay…"

Karen was holding a clipboard with a huge amount of list for things to be done. They were Ishize's and it seems she gave them to Karen to spend more time with the just-recovered Sasuke.

She sighed and wrote some stuff on the paper. She was so familiar with the elevator buttons that she needn't look on which floor to push. She simply pushed the familiar button for the first floor and furrowed her eyebrows, writing something that was apparently disturbing her.

The elevator started moving and she sighed as she continued writing some important notes on the paper.

A few seconds after a little joy ride in getting away from the loud-mouth Ishize, the doors opened and she got out still concentrating on the paper.

"Hey Hikaru… I need the package that-" she looked away from her clipboard and saw that this wasn't the first floor.

"Oh shit…" she mumbled to herself as she knew that BF1 was forbidden.

She was about to go into the elevator once more but it had already one back up. Great… this was just great… she had to spend a few more minutes in this dark stupid room which could fire her if ever Sahri had heard she's been here. But what interested her most was that why she's fire the employees that would come here. Thinking that she had nothing else to do than just stand here before the elevator had just finished going up the last 45th floor… she decided to roam around here for a bit.

She walked around.

"What the? " she said sniffing the air around her.

She moved around. And all around her were figures that bloomed out of the ground covered by black blankets of leather. She moved to one and hesitated but decided to lift the cover up. As soon as she did she closed it back in shock and ran away from it. She ran fast for the elevator jumping up and down waiting for it. She figured that any could come out just like her so she decided to wait for it as she hid on the side.

The elevator reached her floor and as she was right Sahri and a few rough looking men got out of it.

"And how much will you pay for it?" Sahri asked lifting a cover up to show them craters of drugs and pouches of them as well including some fake imitations of illegal art work.

"Oh my God…" Karen said whispering to herself. The elevator was about to close and she ran for it crouching to keep her head down and unnoticed. She clicked the first floor and exhaled a relieved tone as the elevator's doors closed.

The door opened for the first floor and the body guard named Hikaru came to her.

"What took you so long?" the guard asked handing her the packages smiling.

"Sorry… got held up by miss loud-mouth" Karen lied rolling her eyes.

It was okay if she back-bit her boos to any employee here since all of them hated her and her mother anyways…

"Man that happens a lot these days…" the guard said bowing his hat and turning to guard the door once more.

"Yeah… well bye" Karen left him and rushed for the elevator once more.

"Hold that ride!" Sakura's voice shouted from the entrance.

Karen stopped the elevator and Sakura got in.

As soon as the doors closed she gripped Sakura by her arms and turned so that she'd face her.

"God why do a lot of people keep doing that these days…" she giggled.

"Sakura… Sahri… this building… BF1… it has…" she couldn't continue… probably scared about the fact that this might leak out and she'd get fired.

Sakura lowered her head and remembered the incident of the small talk she had with the guy she was with here before and the conversation she eavesdropped in a few days ago.

"I know what's down there" she said silently loosing her smile.

"Then why don't we report them? It would be really easy…" Karen said plotting already.

"I… can't… it's none of my business" Sakura said clutching her bag close to her chest.

"I thought you weren't going in today… anyways I'm glad you did… but Sakura really… what they're doing is not at all perfectly squeaky clean!" Karen said reasoning out.

"But still… I don't want to get involved into stuff like those…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FRiENDSHiP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A couple of days in surviving Karen pushing her to tell everyone what they know… she finally got her rest that Sunday.

She moved to look at her side. Kyo wasn't there. Of course he'd visit from time to time but she missed him. She sighed.

She fell for a nap and woke up a few minutes later from a loud knock on her door.

"Come in…" she said pushing a button that opened her door automatically.

She looked at the blurred figure of Sasuke by the door.

"Why are you here?" she asked smiling.

"Why? Are you mad I'm here?" Sasuke asked moving up to her.

"No… it's just that… well, it's a Sunday… you should spend time with your family" she said loosing her smile once again.

"Sakura… I've spent the whole week with my son and my…" he shivered "wife…" he said dully. "and now I want to spend this day with you…" he said putting a box of chocolates onto her lap.

"Thanks" she said looking from the chocolates to the blurry image of Sasuke's lively face.

Suddenly she lost her smile. Everything went black. She squinted her eyes and blinked more than 5 times. It was no use.

"Oh my god… no" she whispered to herself crying.

"Sakura what is it?" Sasuke asked moving closer to the Sakura who was burying her face in her hands that was slapping her all the while.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" she said rocking back and forth tugging hard on her hair.

"Sakura what is it?" Sasuke asked more loudly hugging the Sakura who pushed him away rather clumsily as soon as he got intact with her. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke…" she said softly. "I… I can't…" she sobbed. Looking into an unknown distance knowing she'd never ever see again. "I can't see you…" she cried harder.

"What?" Sasuke asked apparently shocked.

"I can't, I can't, I can't see you!!" she shouted with her hard sobs.

"Let's go to the hospital… they'll-"

"No Sasuke… they said that if I enter stage 3 I'd go blind and I really need to find a donor soon or else… or else…" she looked into nothingness once more. "This won't be mended when it reaches stage four fast" she lied. She couldn't exactly utter the words that'd she'd die in front of him. She was scared… so scared.

Sasuke couldn't do anything. He looked at her and hugged her tightly.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FRiENDSHiP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Sakura… oh Sakura" Ino said leaking tears onto her bed sheet.

The entire group was called by Sasuke to come to Sakura's condo immediately and as soon as they knew what happened to her, they rushed I her room right away to see if all the things Sasuke had just told them were true.

Sakura smiled sadly but her tears continued to swim in her eyes as she held the outline of Ino's soft face.

"Kyo's here" Neji said from the door.

"Sakura?" he called out removing his scarf and cap as he moved to her.

"Kyo?" she asked sobbing harder but bearing a smile still on her face.

"Oh Sakura" he said hugging her.

He still loved her… so much that it hurt. Knowing that she was with the guy she really loved… and that was his best friend, and knowing she was really the on for him hurt him more than hell.

He looked at Sasuke.

"What happened?" he asked drying his eyes who didn't stop leaking out fresh tears.

"I was talking to her and then she looked at me… her smile turned to a parted scared opening and she cried. She told me that she couldn't see me…" Sasuke said trying his hardest not to cry.

Kyo looked from Sasuke to Sakura.

"I wish the hospital had a donor already…" Tenten said cuddling to Neji's chest as Neji stroked her head.

"Yeah but I wouldn't look so good with another's colored eyes does it…" Sakura joked trying to make them laugh.

"How many days till' this reaches stage four?" Kyo asked Ino who spoke to the doctor those few days ago.

"2 weeks" she said crying harder. "And I know the outcome…" she said sobbing more.

"What exactly is gonna happen if she reaches stage four?" Sasuke and Kyo asked together.

Sakura reached for Ino's hand and gripped it tight.

"I can't…" Ino said sobbing harder looking at Sakura and the promise she made of not telling the two guys of what would happen.

"Ino please…" Sasuke said moving closer to her.

Ino hesitated; Sakura held her tighter, she looked from Sakura to Sasuke and then left the room crying harder.

"Tsk… Ino" Shikamaru said softly as he went for her to the other room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FRiENDSHiP-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

3 days passed after Sakura's sudden blindness. She was trying to get used to it. She missed how the day looked like and how the stars twinkled outside her room every single night.

She was trying to eat on her own but every time she ended up sticking her fork into nothing… Sasuke would feed her instead. It bothered her that he was spending to much time with her and not his family.

"Sasuke you really should be with you family" Sakura said chewing her food slowly.

"And what? You trash your whole place? I don't think so" he said giving her another spoonful of his dish.

"But-"

"Sshhh… it's okay… eat up" he shoved another spoonful into her mouth.

"You're doing that on purpose so's I can't speak!" she muttered smiling.

"I'm glad you noticed Sasuke teased.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

No answer.

"I'll open it." Sasuke said standing up and putting the bowl of food down on the table.

Sasuke opened it to find one of his servants and his son.

"Mommy got taken by police! Also grandma!" the little boy cried hugging his father so tightly.

"What!?" Sasuke asked. Although he didn't know for what reason he was really worried for.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked feeling her way through her apartment.

"It's Sikaru and the maid… Ishize and Sahri has just been taken by the police."

"I want mommy!" the boy cried.

_This is the reason why I didn't want to report them… poor kid…_ Sakura thought staring into the direction of the sound from where the little boy was crying.

"Sakura… I gotta go…" Sasuke said going out of the door before Sakura could say anything.

She heard the door close and closed her mouth.

She sighed and looked to the direction of the window which she had looked to so many times before.

"Sakura?" Karen called from out the door.

"Yeah?" Sakura called back moving for the door slowly.

"c'mon! Come!" Karen pulled her and locked Sakura's door.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked reaching the station a few minutes after.

"Oh there he is!" Sahri said smiling moving towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her uncomfortably.

"What happened?"

Sakura and Karen arrived.

"What is she doing here?" Ishize asked with her hands cuffed pointing at Sakura.

"They have every right to be here…" one police stated as he pushed Ishize back down to her seat.

Ishize spat at him and crossed her legs.

"Apparently you're vice secretary has just reported to us that you've kept a huge amount of drugs and some illegal stuff in your building…" one police retorted towards Sahri.

"Why I don't know what she's talking about…" Sahri said looking at the police smiling.

"Yes you do have drugs there Sahri…" Sakura mumbled out.

Sasuke looked at her.

"And you and Ishize have been keeping it all this time. and Ishize allows it…" Sakura added.

Sasuke looked at Ishize like she was just a blob of disgusting vomit.

"No Sasuke… its-"

"And what evidence do you have then?" Sahri asked folding her arms.

Sakura was about to speak until she remembered she didn't have any evidence.

"I have evidence." Karen said moving up to the police. She took out her cellphone from her bag and gone to the gallery and picked a video.

Sahri's voice came out.

"How much will you pay for this lot?" her voice sounded.

"Is 2 million enough?" the guy in the video asked examining the mountains of drugs and the boxes of imitated art.

The video continued on and after it ended.

"You're under arrest…" the police said cuffing Sahri's hands.

"No! you can't!" Sahri said as she tried to get out of it.

"I have nothing to do with it! Mother threatened me to keep it!" Ishize pleaded scared. "Sasuke please talk to them… I had nothing to do with it…" Sikaru jumped to his mom's lap and cried.

"Mommy!" the boy cried.

Ishize started to leak tears out.

"She innocent…" Sakura mumbled.

"See?" Ishize spat smiling.

"And who are you ma'am?"

"I am Haruno Sakura… -"

"She's just a stupid person who gets other's girl's men and sleep with them but now she can't cause' she's gone blind and sooner or later she's gonna rot…" Ishize spat not caring if Sakura had just saved her.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

Oops… Ishize slipped it out.

"Do you know something that I don't Ishize?" Sasuke asked.

Ishize hesitated but then looked at Sakura angrily.

"I thought you were dead! I killed you! I hit you hard that night!" Ishize cried out angrily standing up and letting her son drop to the floor.

"So that really was Sakura's blood I saw on your bumper that night I checked!" Sasuke said moving close to her.

"Sasuke please I love you!" she pleaded hugging him.

"This… blackmailed me into going with her… she threatened to kill Sakura if I didn't and she's done trying…" Sasuke told the police and pushed Ishize away.

"Sasuke please!" Ishize cried out as the police pulled her already hand cuffed hands into a dark room.

Ishize got away an hugged Sasuke tightly/

Sasuke pushed her and jabbed her right on her left cheek. She fell to the floor crying, the police took her away silently.

"Mommy!" the boy cried. "I hate you daddy! Why did you hurt mommy!" Sikaru said punching Sasuke's legs.

"Son… you're mom is bad… she doesn't deserve to be free… and that's not you're real mom…" Sasuke said carrying his son who was crying. "This is…" Sasuke said showing the little boy Sakura.

"But Sasuke I'm not-"

"Sakura… Sikaru was adopted when he was a baby… Ishize couldn't get pregnant not matter how many times she forced me to do it again with her… so she finally stopped and agreed to adopting…" Sasuke said smiling.

"Although Sasuke… the boy loved Ishize first…" Sakura said cuddling to the boy.

"He'll get used to you…" Sasuke said smiling.

"Will I get to see mommy sometimes?" the boy sobbed wiping his tears.

"Of course son…" Sasuke said hugging the little boy.

"So… everything alright?" Karen asked smiling.

"Thanks Karen… Without you we never would have been released from that girl's grip…" Sasuke said moving t hug Karen.

Karen gasped, blushed, then fainted.

"Not this again… can I get someone to help here please?"

**-tbc…**

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLS :D**

**Much love**

**maicaü**


	35. For Simple Reasons

**Hey guys I'm back! Finally! I missed you all so much that as soon as I got home I turned on the computer right away and typed this chap! That's how much I lurve ya'll! So anyways… just a little story telling… the trip was freaking normal… when I got home it was like I just got back from the mall. Oh well, I hope you guys like this chap cause I had the whole trip to make ideas on it! :)**

**Princesssayuri1: hey girl1 I missed yeah! Anyways, I hope you started on the story. No pressure at all mate. Lol :) I'm just so excited to read the story! Kyaaa! It's giving me Goosebumps! Lol :))**

**Okay now on with the chap! I'm sorry to have been keeping all of you waiting for 12 or 13 days cause' I thought it was only one week but mom extended the trip so we had to stay a couple of extra days for some major shopping ;)**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! How many times do I have to say this cause' honestly this type of stuff is tiring me… I mean always putting disclaimer and stuff when actually we all know who the real owner of Naruto is…. I don't know who he or she is but I know the freak is from Japan okay? So that means I don't own it!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: For Simple Reasons**

"Sikaru! Come and eat your meal!"

"Okay, mom"

"I told you he'd get used to you easily… he usually does with people like you" Sasuke said hugging Sakura from behind.

"I'm just happy he does… and I'm happy I have you back again… I love you" Sakura turned to Sasuke and kissed him softly on the lips as she tried to assist Sikaru in eating but only ended up tucking his table napkin in his pants.

"Let me…" Sasuke said after a short chuckle.

"So I guess my bad eyesight is something to laugh about now?" Sakura asked with her hands n her hips a little offended.

"No Sakura… it's just that you tucked the napkin in his pants…" Sasuke said trying to reason out.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the chair next to her with a little difficulty. She started to sob. Sasuke sighed, called the maid to feed Sikaru and walked to Sakura.

"Hey… I promise you you'll get better soon"

"But-"

"Hey, got a present for the little tyke!" Tenten's voice boomed from the hall of the Uchiha manor.

"Aunt Tenten!" Sikaru yelped smiling happily as he leapt down from his seat leaving his nanny with a spoon held in mid air containing rice and salmon.

"Now don't forget me! I have some too!" Ino smiled appearing with Tenten and the others by the dining table entrance.

"Happy birthday little man" Naruto said patting Sikaru's head lightly as he gave him a huge aquamarine wrapped present.

"My birthday's not until tomorrow uncle Naruto" Sikaru said tearing the wrapper off his huge present like it was something he had just won from the lottery, if he did know what a lottery is.

"Hi guys…" Sakura said wiping her tears.

Good for her the guys didn't notice anything so they greeted her back.

"How's life in the rich?" Shikamaru asked putting a hand over Ino's shoulders that was holding Yukumi's hand.

Before Sakura could answer Sikaru moved near Ino and smiled.

"Aunty Ino can me and Yukumi play?" Sikaru asked politely.

Finally having a cousin to play with made Sikaru happy enough to forget the scene that happened 2 nights ago.

"Just don't pull each other's head off!" Ino shouted as the two ran off before Ino could answer.

"C'mon Ino!" Tenten said rolling her eyes. "We all know that Sakura was already rich before she got back again with Sasuke."

"Now she's rich-er… it makes perfect sense Tenten… you need to squeeze between the small details… there's a difference between rich and rich-er and rich-est and-"

"Ino… there's no such word…" Neji said folding his arms on his chest.

"Yes there is and I can pr-"

"Guys… shall we not?" Sakura said staring into nothingness following the voice of where her friends probably were.

"Sorry…" Ino muttered.

"Still no donor Sak?" Shikamaru asked.

"None…" she said lowering her head a bit.

"It's okay… just have hope and who knows… maybe tomorrow you'll have donor." Naruto said stretching his arms accidentally hitting Hinata's head. "Sorry Hinata-chan"

"I-It's okay…" she murmured. It was only now that Sakura realized she was there.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow's little angel's party?" Ino interrupted.

Sakura lightened up by the change of the topic.

"I don't really know how to prepare it… ask Sasuke… I can't see anything so I don't really know what to put in where…" she joked.

"So Sasuke… what will happen tomorrow?" Neji asked trying to make the moving Tenten behave.

"Just a small party… you know… for the children…" he said shrugging.

"You know what's small for you is usually huge and majestic for us" Shikamaru smirked with his hands in his pockets.

"Shut up!" Sasuke joke punched Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"Old days…" Tenten said admiring the scene.

Everyone went silent.

"We could've always been like this and Sakura would never have gotten that rotten cancer if it wasn't for Sas-"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said pinching Naruto's arm.

"I'm really sorry guys…" Sasuke said looking at the two children playing in the living room which was as big as a normal one storey house.

"Sasuke there's no need for-"

"No really… this is all my fault… if I was just strong enough to have come up of something to backfire to those two… none of this would have happened and all of us could still have been spending those lost years together…" he said sighing.

"Look man, its okay… we understand… you had no choice and they were threatening to kill Sakura… you loved her so what could you do right?" Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

**-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-**

"Happy birthday little tyke!" Itachi said happily as he pat the young boy's head. "Finally 4 eh?" he said smiling as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah… hey uncle Itachi where are grandpa and grandma?" he asked handing a party hat to Itachi.

He chuckled. "I don't think I look good wearing this thank you…" Itachi said smiling as he pushed the party cap softly away. "Anyways… they're coming in a few minutes."

"Okay…" he hugged Itachi then ran back to his friends.

"Kids…" he chuckled.

"Yeah… kids…" Sasuke echoed appearing beside him.

"So little brother… she knows that Sikaru's adopted?" Itachi asked putting his hands back in his pocket.

"Yeah…"

"Speaking of kids… when are you planning to make your own with Sakura?" he asked turning to him.

"Soon… hopefully." He said smiling.

"What does that mean?"

"You know of her eye cancer…" he said loosing his smile.

"Right…" Itachi said finally recalling this fact. "How many would you want anyways?" he changed the topic smiling back again at his brother.

"I don't know… 1 or 2 maybe" he said smiling back again.

"Oh no… I want 5 children Uchiha!" Sakura said smiling as she stared into a distance appearing beside Sasuke.

"Whoa… feisty little cat you got there" Itachi teased.

"Hey Itachi…" Sakura said smiling as Sasuke held her hand.

"So you know it was me?" Itachi asked smiling.

"Yeah… your voice duh" she chuckled.

"Oh yeah…" he said moving his head back to the playing kids. "Excuse me for a while…" he said as he moved to walk away.

"Bye…" Sakura said still staring into an unknown direction.

"Hello dears…" Mikoto's voice sounded from behind Sasuke.

"Mom" Sasuke said happily as he turned around and hugged her.

"Hey mom" Sakura stated as Mikoto had told her yesterday and even before when Sakura and Sasuke were still together without any interruptions that Sakura should absolutely call Mikoto 'mom'.

"Hey darling… still none eh?" she asked as she noticed that Sakura was staring into another direction straightly.

"No…" she said blankly.

"The hospital should have one about now… you only have small time left till you reach stage four…" Fugaku said as he moved towards his wife.

"Hey pah…" Sasuke said hugging his dad shortly.

"Good noon sir…" Sakura said smiling as she held Sasuke's hand tighter.

"Oh that won't do now… I told you to call me dad" Fugaku chuckled.

"Sorry…" Sakura said giggling.

"Darling… can I borrow my son for a while? I'll call Ino to assist you to a table…" Mikoto said brightly.

"Oh sure no problem…" Sakura said smiling into the distance she was staring into.

"Miki… I'm just gonna go to Giiru and the others…" Fugaku said waving hi to a man a few meters away wearing expensive clothes holding his little daughter by the hand.

"Okay…" Mikoto replied. "Ino!" she called out.

"Yuhp?" Ino yelled back.

"Can you please take Sakura to a table and chat with her for a while… I need to talk to my son…" she said smiling widely.

"Oh sure… c'mon then Sak… you heard the boss" she said winking at Mikoto as she pulled the giggling Sakura way to another table.

"Come here son…" she said as she led the way inside the house and upstairs to her and Fugaku's bedroom.

"What's this mah?" Sasuke asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Sit here." Mikoto said patting the soft part of the bed beside her.

Sasuke followed and as soon as he sat down his mom exhaled and smiled.

"Sasuke… honestly… you need to ask Sakura to be your wife already…" Mikoto blurted out unable to contain what she wanted not only for her but also what Sasuke wanted.

"I think it's not the right time yet…" he said smiling back at his mom.

"But son… Sakura would be a really good wife. I can see that and everybody that has eyes can see that, you were even very excited before that you told us when you turn 18 you'd ask her to marry you already."

"Things changed mah as you may have well noticed cause of those two… whatever they are… but my feeling's haven't it's just that she ended a relationship with my best friend just a few days ago and I don't think it would be an easy feeling for Kyo if he knew we got married right away just after their break up…"

"So Kyo and Sakura got together? How come I don't know the latest gossip anymore" she teased.

"Anyways… that's my point…"

Mikoto sighed. "Sasuke…" she said as she lowered her head and looked at her left hand. She smiled at it and pulled out the engagement ring she wore. She gave it to Sasuke with a smile. "I know you love her and that you want to marry her…" she said more gently.

"Mah… that's what dad gave you when he asked you to-"

"I know son…"

"I can't" he said looking away.

Mikoto moved his face so that he looked back at her. "Take it… ask her to marry you. Me and your dad have already talked about this and both of us would be very happy and would hold no doubt or problems to your plans… we want you happy Sasuke."

Sasuke was lost for words. He looked at his mother and smiled taking the ring and admiring it in his hand. "Thanks you mom" he said hugging her tightly.

**-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-**

"Where the heck is Kyo?" Tenten asked sucking the lollipop she stole from the candy bar out of her mouth.

"You stole that one didn't you?" Neji asked looking at her with a brow raised.

"I didn't! It's free duh!" she said pointing at the candy bar.

"Tenten… those are free for kids…" Neji said smiling at his childish girlfriend soon-to-be-wife.

"Oh are they? I didn't know" she smiled sheepishly as she scratched her head. Neji sighed with a smile.

"Kyo, where are you? We've been waiting for you at the entrance for half an hour and now we're tired and were sitting inside! I thought you were going to be-"

"I'm sorry Ino… I had some stuff I had to finish for work…" Kyo's voice trailed out of the loudspeaker phone.

"Fine, fine… wanna talk to Sakura?" Ino asked picking up a toothpick from the box in front of them.

"Sure…"

"Hi…" Sakura called out as she felt the cellphone near her mouth.

"Hey…" Kyo replied apparently happy. "Uhhmmm…" he chuckled. "I don't really know what to say…" he said with a laughing sort of sigh.

Of course he wouldn't. After a man gets separated from the one he really loved just so he could give her what she really wanted to make her happy… what guy would know what to say to that girl if he talked to her again?

"Me either…" Sakura whispered back.

Kyo chuckled. "Well… I guess I'm gonna be there within 20 to 25 minutes… can you tell Sasuke I'm sorry for being late?" he asked.

"Sure…"

"Uhh… okay… bye Sakura… take care alright?"

"Okay… you too"

With that there was a dead line and Ino shut her phone.

"Okay… why didn't he just say 30 minutes?" Tenten said picking up a toothpick from the box as well.

"Guys c'mon… don't give him a hard time" Sakura said with an honest smile. This was what she had absolutely loved about Kyo… he'd always get to a special occasion no matter how much work was a burden to his shoulders at the last minute he's about to leave. He didn't care about risking his job… not because he had tons of money as well, but because he would never pass out on friends for work. Work would always be there but friends are a one in a lifetime special find to spend your happy time with.

"Okay kids… now we'll start the party and first thing-" the clown announced as the kids, which were hundreds of them, gathered around in front of him wearing those excited smiled children wear on parties.

"Miss me?" Sasuke's voice shot in Sakura's ear as she felt his warm gentle hands hug her from her shoulders.

"A lot…" she said cuddling her head on his arms.

"So… where's Kyo?" he asked sitting beside Sakura.

"He said he'd be here in about 20-25 minutes"

"Again… what is with that? 30 minutes would be more appropriate." Tenten said slapping her forehead.

"Get out of other people's business" Neji said chuckling as he hugged and pulled her to face the clown.

"I always hated clowns" she murmured.

"That's just about him, work's important but so as his friends…" Sasuke said smiling as he looked at his son trying to make his nose as red as the clown's with the lipstick he borrowed from Mikoto that was just behind him. Mikoto noticed Sasuke look and she simply winked at him and turned back to face the clown and the children.

"Accompany me to the food? I'm a little bit hungry…" Sakura said pulling Sasuke's hand.

"Sure…"

"So what did you and your mom talk about?" she asked as Sasuke led her to the table with food.

They passed tables and chairs greeting them.

"Oh… just a little- Sakura?" Sasuke was cut off as he felt her grip tighten in his hand.

He looked back to find Sakura's pupil get darker and her skin turning dead white.

"Sasuke…" she reached out her free hand but fell to the ground cradled in Sasuke's fast reacting arms.

"Sakura what's wrong?" he asked with a dead worried voice. "Sakura? Sakura!?"

Her sparkling emerald eyes turned into a black abyss before she shut them tight. She screamed like her brain was forced out by a strong squeezed pull and the veins showed on the side of her head throbbing mad.

Everybody stood up and circled her.

"Sakura! What's wrong! What happened?" Naruto asked squeezing his way in from the crowd as well as what he others did.

"I don't know she just-"

Sakura stopped screaming. After an exhausted inhale, she opened her eyes to let everyone see they wer already dark black before fainting.

"Shit… Someone call 911!" a guy from the crowd shouted.

"No! I'll take her to the hospital…. Guys come with me." Sasuke said as he carried Sakura.

They made their way through the crowd.

"What happened to mommy?" Sikaru asked crying in her grandpa's chest.

"We're not yet sure little guy…" Fugaku replied. "Sasuke! We'll catch up later!" Fugaku yelled to his son that simply nodded and got out of the garden.

"Oh my god" Ino said catching up with Sasuke as she fanned Sakura like mad.

They got in Sasuke's black hummer and as soon as the doors closed Sasuke turned on the engine and sped away.

Ino's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Ino... can you tell the other that I'm on my way… I decided to finish the files later and-"

Ino couldn't help let out a sob.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sakura… she's… she, we don't know" she said as she looked at her best friend that lay limp with a dead person's color riding shotgun.

"What happened to her?" he asked hastily.

"She started to scream and faint and then the color of her eyes drowned in black and-"

Suddenly the shutting of a phone was heard from the other line.

"Kyo? Kyo!?" Ino called out but no one replied.

"What do you think he's gonna' do?" Tenten asked worriedly.

**-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-**

Kyo started to drive faster on the empty highway. He cried. Not the first one this day. Why did everything have to be hard on the girl he loved? It was unfair. She deserved a better life.

_Damn you Kyo! This is your entire fault! If you had just stayed with her that night then you could've-_ he stopped his thought and pounded hard on the steering wheel.

He drove on faster pressing in harder on the accelerator.

"Sakura… I love you…" he moved his hands to his eyes and took out his opal-hazelnut contact lenses to reveal emerald green eyes just as Sakura's. He looked at it and smiled. He took his other hand from the steering wheel and covered his eyes letting the car go wherever it wanted.

**-tbc…**

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chap! Anyways**

**READ and REVIEW! :) **

**-trust me… your reviews help a lot with my story!- :)**

**Much love**

**maicaü**


	36. Never Again

**Hey guys! Here's the next! Anyways… on with the story!**

**Lina Mistress Of Elements: nope he's not her brother…**

**To Princesssayuri1, kirei na yukki: you missed me? Or my glorious writing? Lol . I missed yu guys too! So much! ;)**

**On with the story now please!**

**-**

**X**

**-**

**X**

**-**

**X**

**-**

**X**

**-**

**X**

**-**

**X**

**-**

**X**

**-**

**X**

**-**

**X**

**-**

**X**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I does not owning Naruto (grammar sucks right? lol)**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Never Again**

"Sir, sir! You can't go in here!" the nurse shouted at Sasuke who was forcing his way through the door Sakura's body just went through being pushed on a moving bed by 3 nurses and a doctor.

"But I need to-"

"Sir I'm sorry but you really can't go in here… we promise we'll give you full details on what happened later on but now we need you to wait if you stay out here it's fine but you can't go in there…" the nurse racked trying to make Sasuke understand.

"Sasuke let's just wait here… Sakura's strong… I'm sure she'll be okay…" Shikamaru said putting a hand on his best friend's shoulders.

Sasuke looked from him to the nurse, sighed then nodded. "Okay fine, but so help me God if anything goes wrong with her and I'm not there I will try to put all of you in jail…" Sasuke shouted moving to walk back for the couch.

The nurse gulped, exhaled and walked into the room where Sakura was.

Hinata approached Sasuke with caution seeing as he was such in a not-in-a-fit-state-mood right now.

"Sasuke…" she called out.

Sasuke didn't answer but simply buried his head in his hands.

"Sasuke… d-don't worry… Sakura-chan's s-strong… she'll be okay…" Hinata said patting Sasuke's back.

"How can you say that? She doesn't even have a donor yet! How can you say she's gonna be okay when you know she's running out of time? How can you say that, Hinata?" Sasuke shouted pushing Hinata's hand away from him.

"I was j-just-"Hinata cried and walked away.

"Hey… don't talk to Hinata-chan like that" Naruto said as he stood in front of Sasuke.

"She was just trying to help Sasuke" Neji added as he didn't like what happened to his cousin.

"Guys if you're trying to help just don't cause-"

"We need to help Sasuke but you can't just talk to Hinata like that, she was trying her best to comfort you-"

"How can anyone feel easy right now?" Sasuke shouted standing up face to face with Naruto and Neji.

"Again Sasuke she was just trying to help, if you're angry don't put it all out on her" Neji said poking his index to his chest.

"Oh and you feel just like her right? You feel easy… I guess you want Sakura dead is that it?" Sasuke argues pushing Neji back.

Neji scoffed and looked at Sasuke, he was about to give him a strong blow to the face but Tenten held him back.

"Guys c'mon… do you think Sakura would want this?" Tenten shouted trying to let all of them calm down.

Neji pushed Tenten away and looked at Sasuke. "Fine…" he walked away near where Ino and Shikamaru were.

Tenten sighed and walked behind Neji.

"Just watch what you say Sasuke… you don't know how much it could hurt someone who's just trying to help you…" Naruto said looking at him with his brow furrowed before looking away and walking to the direction Neji and the others were.

Sasuke knew he just made a mistake… but he really didn't feel like being easy on stuff right now. How could he? He didn't even know what the real outcome of Sakura's being in stage four meant. No one would tell him at least. Although no one else but Ino knew, he had tried to ask her everyone they were alone somewhere but she just wouldn't budge.

Sasuke sat back down and buried his face in his hands once more.

**m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a-**

After about an hour Sakura was once again in the moving bed pushed by the doctors with a dextrose beside her.

Everyone moved up to her smiling.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"How was it?"

"What happened?"

"Guys I'm sorry but she needs to rest for now, she's okay. You can assist her to her room if you like" the doctor said smiling.

The others smiled and followed the half awake Sakura to her room.

"I need to talk to Uchiha Sasuke…" the doctor called out to them.

Everyone looked back at the doctor with the smiles disappearing from their faces.

"Only Uchiha Sasuke…" the doctor added seeing as the others were eager to hear what the doctor had to say.

Ino sighed and walked by Sakura again. The others did so and Sasuke moved back to the doctor.

"Yes?" he asked.

"10 days left before she reaches stage four… 10 days sir Sasuke… we really need a donor. She may experience the breakdown she had a while ago for the next few days and when it continues off more than 5 times then… well… I'm sorry to say but-"

"It's okay… I get it… thanks for the information doc."

"I'm sorry son…" the doctor pat his shoulder and turned back to walk away.

Sasuke sighed and tried to catch up with the others.

"So… what did the doctor say?" Tenten asked as soon as Sakura fell asleep in her new room.

"Nothing… just take care of her that's all…" Sasuke said trying to avoid into accepting the fact that she was almost at her end.

"Sasuke c'mon… we want to know what would happen to Sakura… we're also her friends Sasuke… you can't just have the burden al by yourself" Ino said crying with her arms folded in front of her chest as she looked at her sleeping best bud.

Sasuke looked at all of them then finally inhaled. "10 more days till stage four… she's gonna experience that breakdown she had a while ago for next few days but if it happens more than 5 more times…" Sasuke couldn't continue.

Tenten gasped and Hinata had her mouth wide open. Ino cried harder.

After a few hours of trying to wait when Sakura would wake up, Ino had slept on the side of her bed with her head buried in her arms by the bed. Tenten was sleeping with her head on Neji's shoulders and Neji was asleep with his head on Tenten's. Naruto disappeared from the room a couple of minutes ago to but water and some food for everyone. Hinata was sleeping on the couch and Shikamaru was leaning on the wall with Sasuke. "I'm really sorry Sasuke…" Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke who was al through out staring at Sakura making sure he was the first one to see her wake up ever since he got in here.

"It's okay… I should say sorry to Neji, Naruto and Hinata though… they were just trying to help…" Sasuke said still keeping his eyes glued to Sakura.

"Yeah well… you're right…"

Sakura moved a little in her bed and groaned.

Sasuke shot towards her and Ino woke up with a yawn as she looked at Sakura who was trying to sit up.

"Guys… she's awake…" Ino said happily as she moved to sit beside where Sakura's head was.

"Sak?" Ino called out.

The others went near her, eager to know how she was.

"Hey…" she said as she tried her best to sit up.

"You shouldn't…" Sasuke said as he tried to help her sit up.

"You're right… then I guess you need to bend this bed."

Sasuke smirked and moved the bed to a sitting position so that Sakura wouldn't have a hard time sitting up without having to work hard on her sitting balance.

"Thanks…" she muttered.

Sasuke looked at her eyes. Phew, back to normal…

"Hey… I got chips and-"

"Naruto, Sakura's a-awake!" Hinata said happily.

"What?" Naruto put the bags down and rushed to everyone that was by Sakura's bed.

"Hey…" Sakura smiled as she greeted them.

"How are you??" Naruto asked looking at her, smiling.

"Okay… I guess… where are you?" she asked smiling into a distance.

"I'm by your left…" Naruto said loosing his smile.

"Oh… and Sasuke?"

"I'm here holding your hand…"

"Oh… I thought I was holding a pillow" Sakura teased.

Sasuke chuckled. He looked at Neji, Hinata and Naruto who were smiling at Sakura. "Hey… Neji, Hinata and Naruto… I'm really sorry abut a while-"

"It's okay… we understand how you felt… we're sorry too" Neji said shrugging.

"Yeah… I'm sorry Sasuke…" Naruto said putting his hand around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Me too…"

"Why what happened?" Sakura asked.

A knock was heard on the door before anybody could answer.

"Come in…"

"How is mommy?" Sikaru asked as he ran from the door to Sakura's bed.

"She's okay now son…" Sasuke said kissing his son's head.

"Mommy I missed you…" Sikaru said crying.

"Come here…" Sikaru moved up to her bed and Sakura hugged him.

"I missed you too sweetheart… so much…" Sakura said hugging him tightly.

Sikaru chuckled.

"Is she okay" Mikoto asked Sasuke who was giving his parents drinks by the couch.

"Yeah… she just woke up…"

"Son… I think-" Fugaku was cut off when a doctor walked into the open room.

"Scuse' me… but we have found a donor…" the doctor announced happily.

It took them a while before they could greet the doctor's good news cause' of shock.

"Yes!" the girls squealed.

The guys pat Sasuke on the back laughing.

Sasuke smiled.

"A donor?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Yes Ms. Haruno… a donor… now with your permission… would you like to perform the operation today?"

"What's a donor mommy?" Sikaru asked.

"It means I'm finally gonna be able to see again sweetie" Sakura said happily, tears leaking out of her blinded eyes.

"Yay! Mommy's gonna be able to play with me now…" Sikaru said happily hugging his mother

"Today?" Sakura asked everyone.

"Go for it!"

Sasuke smile disappeared. Something was wrong… he felt something was wrong. This was all too weird. Sakura having her breakdown and then suddenly with people knowing cause' they saw her at the party… she'd have a donor right away? Some one they knew was dead.

"Okay doc… do it today…" Sakura smiled looking at the distance of the door.

The doctor smiled and walked out of the room. He needed to prepare.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Fugaku asked as Sasuke ran for the door.

"Doc! Doc!"

The doctor turned around.

"Yes?"

"Who's the donor?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm afraid we can't give that out… we're not allowed to give personal-"

"Doc please… this is very, very important…"

"But I could fired-"

"Please… I won't tell you off…" Sasuke said sweating.

"Son… you really-" the doctor sighed. "the body's in the basement in a preservation room for a newly dead person's body if ever they become donors" the doctor said sighing.

"Thanks!"

Sasuke ran for the elevator.

"Sasuke!" he heard Neji's voice call out before the elevator closed.

He reached the basement in a matter of seconds.

"Excuse me but you're not allowed here… hey! You're not allowed here!" the nurse called out from the counter as Sasuke ran looking for the room.

Finally he saw two nurses moving a bed with a body covered underneath the covers.

He followed them and as soon as the body was locked up in a glass windowed room for people to look into, a nurse was left behind inside. The nurse was probably gonna check if the body was fit for being the right donor for someone.

Sasuke looked through the one-way glass window.

"Sir! You're not allowed here!" the nurse by the counter shouted as she moved to go to Sasuke.

The nurse inside opened the cover of the dead body to reveal a very pale young man.

Sasuke felt like all hell broke loose. He felt two hot tears stream down his face.

He pounded on the glass window with both of his angry hands.

"**Dammit Kyo!**"

**-tbc…**

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chap! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLS :)**

**Much love**

**maicaü**


	37. Finally Able To

**Author's VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE: uhhmmm… hey guys, I just wanted to say to all of you that… wow… this is really hard ne? lol, anyways… I just wanted to say that you have been the BEST reviewers and readers an author could ever have… and now that this story's coming to an end with this last chap… I would like to thank you as you kept on reading this till' it's very end and you don't know how much this means to me. I won't be gone though don't worry. For other of stories… you can look it up in my profile page if you still want to read other stories authored by me of course so… I guess this is good bye for this story…**

**Love yeah guys so much,**

**maicaü**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Finally Able To**

Sasuke walked back to the room with his eyes still red and stingy. How would he tell the others? Was he the one who was supposed to tell them? It was too hard for him to see Kyo lying down there and how much more to tell the others… and how would he tell Sakura? He entered the room with a non suppressing bad mood. Everyone was still around Sakura talking about stuff of what has happened lately and how Ino thought she gained a few pounds and that sort.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto asked seeing as she couldn't be with her daughter-in-law-to-be for now since her friends were still surrounding her so she and Fugaku were sitting on the couch in the room. She had noticed Sasuke stand in a corner keeping his thoughts to himself and trying hard not to cry when he rested his chin on his gripped hand. Mikoto knew that this was how he always acted when he stopped himself form crying. Mother knows all that is. Fugaku looked at his son noticing his mood as well.

Sasuke didn't look at his mother when she had called him. Mikoto knew this was something over than what Sasuke could handle when he looked like this so she was the one who walked to him.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked pulling Sasuke's hand to go out of the room. If he was like this she also knew he didn't want to share it with other people. Sasuke was always close with his mom; his mom could make him admit any problem he had if his dad couldn't get it out of him so he was always comfortable sharing stuff with his mom.

As soon as they were outside and Mikoto had closed the door leaving Fugaku inside, Sasuke cried once more as he hugged his mother so tightly. Mikoto didn't know how to react but after a short while she softened her shocked expression and hugged his son as well as she pats his back.

"Mah, you think… you think I don't know or… I don't care… no… it's just. Do you think I don't give a damn for all the important people in my life? You think I don't know how to keep my friends with me?"

"Sasuke what are you talking about?" Mikoto asked feeling a dreaded mood swing past her and her face changed its expression.

"I lost Sakura once already… and now… mom I don't think I'm a good person… it seems I can't keep people being with me for long." Sasuke cried on.

"Of course you're not a good person honey… you're the best person anyone could ever come across with, you've always showed them care, love and…"

"Mah you don't understand…" Sasuke said a little higher than his past tone.

"Sasuke you're scaring me… what's this all about?" Mikoto asked pulling her son away from her holding his arms, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Kyo… he… he's so stupid you know… he just had to do it… he… he's… he's Sakura's donor" Sasuke finally let out.

Mikoto had her mouth open and looked as pale as snow.

Sasuke wiped his tears away. He was a man for crying out loud but Kyo was his best friend… the VERY close friend he's ever been with when he lost his old friends that time Ishize had blackmailed him. he thought of him as stupid, why did he just have to go and kill himself… they could've just waited for another donor although it would've been too risky but still… he felt gratitude for what Kyo did but as well as he hated him for doing it and also very deep depression of his sudden death. He didn't know what right feelings to pick.

"Honey… sometimes when people really love someone, as I know Kyo had really loved Sakura and he knew that you'd be nothing without her… sometimes honey they do best for those two people he loves…" Mikoto cried. She had also been close with Kyo along with Fugaku those times in New York. He was always the one to make them laugh as they had still lived in Ishize's and Sahri's shadow.

"But mom… he just had to go that far."

"Oh honey… what's done is done… and you can't hate him for it. It was his decision and he loved the both of you and wanted you two to be happy… you can't blame him…"

"But now how am I supposed to tell them? More on, how am I supposed to tell this to Sakura?" he asked leaning on the wall closing his eyes for a little rest and wished that when he opened it there would be no signs of him just crying.

Mikoto sighed. "Somehow you need to tell them son… it's not in our position to tell… maybe not now but you really have to tell them or else they'll go on with their life not knowing and just feeling suspiciously guilty of what may have happened of Kyo's sudden disappearance…" Mikoto advised.

"I need time to think… I'll be back later… can you tell Sakura not to worry?" he asked.

"Sure honey" Mikoto kissed her son's forehead and watched him walk away.

Mikoto walked back inside. "Sasuke left for a bit… he'll be back and told me to tell you all not to worry" Mikoto announced.

"But… today's when I get to… where did he go?" Sakura asked staring into an unknown distance.

"Don't worry sweetie, he told me to tell you not to worry about him and that he'll be back…" she smiled.

**m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a-**

"You ready Ms. Haruno?" the doctor asked a few hours later. Sasuke still hasn't come back and she was worried about this. Worried that she'd go with this operation without him waiting for her to be safe and finished. Nonetheless she didn't want him to be disappointed and coming back and seeing her still like this. Plus a breakdown could happen to her any time so better she do it now right?

"Should I go now? Maybe we should wait for Sasuke" she muttered directing the topic to her friends and her parents-to-be.

Just then the door opened and Sasuke went in.

"Where have you been?" Ino asked.

"Sakura was really worried" added Tenten.

His friends kept on racking about stuff but he simply moved to Sakura, held her hand and said "stay strong okay?" he kissed her cheek and told the doctor to go on.

"Do what he says" Sakura smiled.

They moved Sakura into the operation room. As they did so Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand. Sakura seemed to be gripping his hard. It was also a bit sweaty. He smiled a little knowing that she was very nervous. "Don't worry… you'll be okay… with eyes like those you're bound to be…" Sasuke lost his small smile and sighed.

"You can wait here now… you can't go in from this point" the nurse said.

"Bye mommy…" Sikaru said being carried by Fugaku.

Sakura smiled at this.

"Wait" Sakura said before they'd start the operation.

She was still holding his hand now much tighter than a while ago. "I love you" she muttered with a very uneasy smile.

"I love you too" Sakura was now pushed into the room, her hand now letting go brushing against his palm… fingers… then they lost contact.

**m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a-**

After a few hours the doctor got out to find everyone surrounding him with worried expressions on their faces. But firstly found Sasuke who had been standing where he last stood when he and Sakura had broke their contact, his arms folded and he was shaking a bit. Worried of what was happening to her those few hours ago.

The doctor sighed looking at his feet, his blue-green suit containing blood.

The others gave an expression of being horrified but then the doctor smiled and gave thumbs up. The girl attacked him shouting things like "You just had to give us that face you had us worried sick" & "You scared us!"

Shikamaru chuckled, Naruto laughed and Neji simply smiled. Mikoto and Fugaku hugged each other with a happy smile on their face. Sasuke on the other hand lost his smile. Kyo was back again in his head.

"I'm sorry… I was just giving you suspense" the young doctor pleaded for the girls to stop. Their fiancés pulling them from the scared doctor. He straightened up and cleared his throat and look at Sasuke "She'll be in a new room in a few minutes but I'm afraid you still can't talk to her till' tomorrow she's asleep and still resting."

"Hai…"

**m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a-**

They knocked on the white door. No answer. Sakura was still probably asleep. Sasuke… being followed by the others and his parents… went inside quietly. Sikaru was still sleeping so they didn't bring him along. Yukumi was there to play with him anyways if ever he woke up not finding his grandparents and his dad.

Fugaku and Mikoto gestured Sasuke to move to Sakura as the others put their gifts down and looked at him. He went near her. Her face a bit pale and her eyes covered in a white cottony type of cloth. She was breathing slowly… still sleeping.

There was a knock on the door. After Sasuke's permission a doctor went in.

"Just want to say that by tomorrow we'll be able to take those of and let her practice to getting used with her new eyesight" the doctor smiled with a short nod.

Sasuke nodded and the doctor went out.

"Ahw... tomorrow? And I was excited to let her see me today…" Ino wined.

Sakura could hear voices. Unclear voices but now they were clear. Her friends were here. She decided not to startle them and just pretend to be sleeping for a while.

"Guys I need to tell you something… sooner or later you're gonna notice anyways…" Sasuke said lowering his head. His parents looking at him giving him support. Mikoto had informed Fugaku yesterday and as soon as they got home Fugaku had also talked to Sasuke.

"If it's important for all of us then shouldn't we wait for Kyo?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke looked at the ground "Tsk…"

"Sasuke…" Hinata asked having a feeling that she already knew what was coming.

"He's… he's dead… he's Sakura donor…" he finally let out cause' announcing it much later would only be heavier to bear for all of them.

Their expression changed and Ino fainted. Tenten let out a tear and Naruto was ranting on why and how did he know and that if he was sure. Shikamaru was fanning the knocked out Ino as he looked at Sasuke disbelievingly. Neji had his eyes closed… his own thoughts telling him to believe this fact as Tenten had cried harder on his chest. Hinata gasped and stood still covering her mouth.

"That means Sakura's gonna have-"

"Kyo has green eyes the same as Sakura's… he only wore contacts… I was with him when he asked it from the doctor…" Sasuke said filling a question in.

"How could he be dead… he's not"

"But… but why-?" Hinata asked finally letting out her first tear of the day.

"Why did he do it…" Sakura's voice startled them. "Is it true Sasuke?" she asked sitting up.

Sasuke walked near her and stood beside her. He didn't answer. Sakura took this as a yes and a tear or two dropped from her covered eyes. He knew that she was hardly crying more than this but maybe the white cloth sucked her tears in and only let one or two out. Sakura pounded on Sasuke's stomach whining.

"I don't want these eyes take them back… bring Kyo back… I don't care if I can't see forever I don't want to loose anybody else" Sakura cried on as Sasuke had hugged her making her stop her pounding on his stomach. "Take them back…" Sakura whispered having difficulty on accepting the sudden fact that Kyo was… dead.

**m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a-**

"Okay Ms. Haruno I may be a little stingy at first but you'll get used to it in no time…" the doctor said peeling the last bandaged cloth off her left eye.

Sakura's eyes were shut tight and watery.

"Now slowly… very gently open your eyes." The doctor said sitting in front of Sakura looking closely at her shaking eyes. Sakura was moving her eyes very slightly. She wasn't excited to see. Not at all… knowing that these eyes were Kyo's. her eyes were now mid-open and then finally open. Her eyes were still shaking and she squinted her eyes feeling a little bit of pain. Her eyes were a little read. Probably from the operation and them being shut for the whole two days.

She saw a blurry image of a person in front of her.

"How many is this?" the doctor asked raising three fingers in front of her face.

"Uhh…" she squinted her eyes more and answered "Three?"

The doctor said correct and wrote something on his clipboard. "Her vision will get clearer in about 3-5 days…" he announced asking Sakura more question containing normal sight usage.

A few hours later Sakura was back n her room and Sasuke had asked the others to leave them for a while. Sakura had her eyes open staring at the ceiling unsure of what to feel.

"Sakura… you… I know it's hard but you need to put these eyes into good use." Sasuke said sitting on her bed and caressing her face.

"How can you say that when these are Kyo's… don't you care-"

"Now Sakura you know I care and it took me a lot of time to realize that I needed to accept him gone and that you need to appreciate those eyes or all of him doing this for you and dying would be put to nothing… do you want that?"

This knocked sense into Sakura. It was true… if she just wanted this eyes out of her again and just hated it… then all of what Kyo did would be for nothing.

"It's just so hard" she said crying.

**m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a- m-a-i-c-a-**

"Kyo… I hope you're happy… I am… thanks by the way… I love you" Sakura laid down white roses on a grave carved with Kyo's name and other info stuff.

Months had passed and she and Sasuke had been visiting his grave ever since she got out of the hospital.

"Come on… Tenten's waiting for us…"

Sakura smiled giving one last look at Kyo's grave and got into Sasuke's black hummer.

"Where are Sasuke and-"

"We're here…" Sakura said entering the door. They were in a 2 storey house. Tenten didn't want a big house after they got married so she had this.

"How's the baby?" Sakura asked hugging her fat friend.

"Big as usual…" Tenten giggled pointing at her big tummy.

"Tenten I told you not to walk for too long…" Neji said moving to hug Tenten from behind.

"Hey" Sasuke said smiling as he hand shook Neji.

"I never get to do anything much cause' of this guy" Tenten whined.

"Pregnant women should never let themselves work too hard" Neji argued.

"But I'm just walking!" Tenten fought back "Try being pregnant and have nothing else to do… it's driving me nuts!" Sasuke and Sakura chuckled at the scene.

"Sakura !" Ino cried happily hugging her best friend.

"Hey… where's Shikamaru…" she asked.

"Playing with Wataru" Sasuke answered for her after seeing Shikamaru in one corner playing with a baby boy.

"Geez… who knew that Hinata was pregnant before they got married." Ino said with her hands on her hips.

"Why is Shikamaru playing with Hinata's baby?" Sasuke asked chuckling.

"Maybe he wants a new addition to your family Ino" Hinata appeared behind Ino. "Neji didn't really like the idea that I was pregnant before me and Naruto got married by the way."

"Damn right I wasn't" Neji but in.

"Oh yeah forgot to inform him that I'm pregnant" Ino said happily.

"What?!" the three close to her asked.

"I checked in the bathroom just now" she said scratching her head.

"Oi Shikamaru! Let me play with my son!" Naruto argued. "You'll have another one anyways… I found something in the garbage can after Ino got out of the bathroom" Naruto said looking at his son wanting to play with the little guy.

"That guy…" Ino said sulking.

Sasuke pulled Sakura away from the hyper crowd and led her to the back garden the Hyuuga's, which is Tenten and Neji, had.

"Why'd you take me out here Uchiha?" Sakura asked giggling.

"Better get used being called Uchiha Sakura…" Sasuke said as he took something from his pocket. He got down on one knee and opened the box holding a very beautiful ring.

Sakura smiled in shock. Oh my god… this was it. The moment she's been dreaming about ever since they got together those years ago. She had practiced how to reply to this moment for such a long time.

And now… she was finally going to say yes.

**-end-**

* * *

**Hey guys! If you want a sequel just say so then I'll think bout it okay :)? Anyways… I hope you enjoyed the whole story! I love you guys**

**maicaü**


End file.
